


暂时还没有想好标题的哨向

by Tokikiyo



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 135,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo
Summary: 写来写去我其实还是个原创写手。个人为了解压（逃避现实）搞出来的自我治愈的东西。希望我能写完。





	1. Chapter 1

艾纳被热可可的甜香气味唤醒。  
他一向很克制自己对感官的刺激，因为他找不到一个稳定的向导。他远离大音量音乐、刺激性食物和兴奋剂，每天早上喝一杯无咖啡因的咖啡，晚上喝一杯热牛奶助眠。他是哨兵自我调节的模范，而且事实上，也是这方面的顶尖研究者。热可可显然也在他的食谱之外，但塔并不像禁用黑咖啡那样对所有哨兵禁用他们，因此只要离开他的实验室，他就知道这东西广受欢迎。  
他并不是在医护中心、冥想室或者塔的任何一个地方醒来的。他在一个陌生的小屋里，行军床的帆布硌着他的皮肤，屋子里弥漫着热可可的甜味，其中混着一点碘酒的刺激性味道。  
“你睡得很好。”有人对他说话，他因此睁开眼睛，将感官完全扯回来，像把一团棉花塞进破烂的玩偶里。陌生的男人端着杯子站在床边打量他，语气里带着一点戏谑。他看起来显然不像个医生，腰上挂着匕首与三棱刺，裸露在外的皮肤上覆盖着大片的刺青用来掩饰一些伤痕。  
“你的条件是什么？”艾纳问道，支撑着自己慢慢从床上坐起来，感到一阵眩晕。  
“条件？”男人挑了挑眉毛反问，似乎比他本人更加困惑。  
“……抱歉。”艾纳揉了揉太阳穴，鉴于对方并不像个医生，他下意识以为自己遭人绑架勒索，但现在的情况比他以为的显然要好些，“能请你告诉我现在的情况吗？”  
“我把你从一辆报废的越野车里拖出来，带回家，稍微处理了一下伤口，但我不是专业的。”男人回答道，“我想你不知道这儿的情况。总之这里没有医生。自称医生的家伙水平跟我也差不多。现在你安心了吗？”  
他几乎回答了所有令人疑虑的问题。艾纳无言地点点头。鉴于哨兵天生的力量优势，他也并不担心对方有什么企图——事实上，他更多地担心自己会伤害那些普通人。  
他控制着自己的情绪，开始慢慢回想失去意识之前的事情：他切断了精神链接，跳上那辆越野车，踩死油门从自己的临时向导身边冲了出去。他知道自己在做错事，冒着生命危险，违反一百条军规，但他非得这么干不可。要么撞死什么人，要么撞死他自己，最好是后者。他又失控了，距离上一次只有一个月，而且情节更加严重。  
他整理清楚自己的思绪，抬起头来，“感谢你的救助。你家有电话吗？我会联系塔，他们会给你足够的奖金。”  
男人耸耸肩。答案显而易见，艾纳猜测自己身处前线附近的流民聚居区，这儿不要说完整的电话线路，也许连邮差都不愿意来。南线的战事始终处于僵持状态，也许一个星期，或者二十天，战争封锁线上会响起一阵枪声；大多数时候这儿安静得荒凉，最少的军事力量被安排在前线轮岗。而那些随着战线推移迁居的流民短暂地在最近的城镇外聚集，搭起活动板房，也许很多人还在花盆底下压着旧房子的钥匙，等待着军队收复故园的那一天。  
“这里没有电话线路，但我可以把你送到邮政局，让你使用那里的电报机。那里会有业务员帮助你操作，如果你不知道怎么拍电报的话。”男人喝完了那杯热可可，在餐台放下杯子。那种甜味仍然弥漫在空气里，艾纳开始思索气味会不会也是使他现在感到格外舒适放松的原因之一，“但无论如何，在送你回去之前我建议你先注意一下自己的衣着。”  
艾纳怔了一下，后知后觉地意识到自己的衣服已经被差不多脱干净。身上的那些伤口对一个哨兵而言不算严重，并且现在得到了仔细的照顾，防止进一步感染。大多数时候他衣着齐整，在实验室舒适的恒温环境里穿着三件套。他不怎么能够像许多士兵同僚那样习惯赤裸地面对别人，可现在他并没有生出什么窘迫的情绪，或许这是在歇斯底里地发作过一次之后获得的宁静——他应该把这个加入研究。  
“呃……也许你愿意在这方面也帮助我一点，比如借我一件衣服。”他有些尴尬地请求道，尽管他猜测对方的衣服在他身上不会合适，“我会尽力为你争取你想要的奖励，你想要什么？”  
“我很好奇。”男人没有直接回答他，而是探究地盯着他的眼睛。艾纳很少遇到这样看着他的人，大家都知道他是一个哨兵，没有向导的那种，因此不会用近乎挑衅的姿态去打量他。没有人知道什么时候会激怒一个哨兵，往往连他们自己都不知道，“你说塔愿意花大价钱来把你接回去……你是什么人？”  
“我不是向导。”艾纳回答道，“但我是个研究员，我想这个是我的价值，因此报酬方面你不会失望。我可以让你跟塔通讯，他们会向你证明。”  
男人轻佻地吹了声口哨。“那你是一个哨兵。同时是一个研究员。有趣的组合。”他走到艾纳面前，俯下身子来，双手撑在膝盖上仔细打量着。他凑得有点太近了，艾纳眨了眨眼睛。  
“我知道这不常见，但我没有欺骗你的意思，如果你家有电话，这本来很容易证明。”艾纳试图取信于对方，因此认真地解释，“我们现在可以动身了吗？你愿意借我一件衣服就更好。”  
出乎他意料地，对方摇了摇头。“现在我还不能送你回去。”他直起身，然后去衣柜里拿出一件长外套来扔给艾纳，“只能先给你衣服，凑合着穿一下。对了，要来一杯放松身心的热可可吗？”  
“谢谢，热可可就不用了。”艾纳把自己套进对方的衣服里，并不意外地发现比自己的尺码大了一号，但也差不了太多。他起身，把外套的下摆整理好，身体摇摇晃晃，还没完全找回对自己的控制权，但也不会花太久来适应。“抱歉，原谅我没有太多的时间，我忙于实验，因此我得赶回去。你没空送我的话，我自己去就好。”  
他歉意地笑了笑，然后朝着房门走去。他确实没有太多时间了。“而且我不完全能控制自己的精神，因此我对你来说太过危险。没有向导帮助的哨兵在这方面多多少少都会有点——”  
“我建议你在这儿听我的话。”  
男人打断了他，同时伸出手拦在他面前，“别出去，你受不了。”  
在有一瞬间艾纳并没有意识到他听到的是自己的咆哮。他回过神来，发现自己双手死死地掐着对方的脖子，将陌生的男人按在墙上。弄死他。艾纳听见自己对自己说道。反正总得死一个，既然不是自己，那他就得在这儿弄死别的人。  
下一个瞬间，他被潮水般涌上来的知觉淹没。撕裂的伤口，膝盖狠狠撞在水泥地上的钝痛，空气中浓烈的阴湿气味，喉咙里泛起的血腥味，窗外的吵架咒骂声，水壶烧开的尖啸，还有那只几乎将他头骨捏碎的陌生男人的手。放开我。有人向他命令道。他四肢脱力，再一次丧失自己对身体的控制，抱着被狠狠捏过的头部痛苦地跪倒在地蜷缩成一团，因为身体与任何东西的接触而难以忍耐地颤抖，然后被人稳稳地扶住。  
“我建议过你。”男人蹲在他面前，用自己的肩膀与有力的手臂架住他，“给我点时间，也给你自己。”  
那些过度敏感的知觉再次从他身边消失，艾纳意识到有人替他建立起了精神屏障：在他昏迷的时候就已经立起，以至于他自然而然地认为自己的屏障还在健全地工作。  
他眼前的男人是个向导。

三小时前。  
凯因送货回来的时候看到一辆军方的越野车停在公路边，车头因为剧烈碰撞而严重损毁，树干深深卡进破碎的车体。好在驾驶室尚未变形得过于严重，坐在里面的男人没有直接被压断双腿或贯穿胸膛。他处在昏迷状态，以至于凯因把他拖出来的时候他都没有为碎玻璃和车体金属外壳划出的伤口呻吟。  
凯因知道这是一个仍在服役的哨兵。他很少遇见这样的家伙。服役中的哨兵理应有向导管理，否则他们就不能到塔外乱跑。除非他的向导刚刚死在前线——这很合理，然后发狂的哨兵开着一辆越野车漫无目的地逃逸，直到一棵树让他的身体和知觉都停下来。  
凯因把他抱上自己的轻型卡车，简单地包扎止血，用固定装置捆好，带回自己短期租住的房屋，像运送成箱不可剧烈碰撞的黑军火一样轻车熟路。他总跟一些在生死线上挣扎的家伙、一些随时会发狂的家伙打交道，所以他时刻为此做好防护措施，看起来像是减少二次受伤的风险，实际上是防止那些力量过人的凶兽突然咬向自己。按照科普手册上的说法，绝大多数情况下，哨兵都不是疯子，他们就算得不到向导的帮助，也只会因为无法控制过于敏感的五官而自己痛苦。但凯因见过太多活在边缘的哨兵。普通人尚且不断地罹患精神疾病，哨兵们只会更容易陷在那些棘手的问题里。因此多多提防总不是坏事。  
他背着男人爬上二楼，在邻居的提醒下腾出一只手拿走用石块压在窗台上的信函，它看上去来路高贵，因此邮递员没舍得把它通过满是尘土的门缝塞进去。然后他进门，把背上的重担放置在行军床上。他一度怀疑这个哨兵已经差不多快死了，因为他始终没有看见对方的精神动物；直到他用剪刀剪开对方血迹干涸的衣服时，那只蝎子才从衣服口袋里钻出来。真见鬼，一个哨兵的精神动物是一只蝎子。尽管蝎子足够有害，但凯因以为对于一个天性残暴的哨兵而言，其性格的具现化至少也该是成群的蝎子，或者需要尺寸格外惊人的一只才行。  
他本分地做完伤口的止血与消毒。医疗急救箱在这里是家居必备用品，大多数人并不像凯因一样有受伤的风险，但有的事情只要发生过一次，人们就会永远记得预防。他捡回来的这个哨兵不像是常在前线，他的身上太干净，甚至军服也还崭新，刚浆洗过的料子对一个控制不住自己注意力的哨兵而言恐怕是难以描述的折磨。事情比预想的要好得多，凯因没在对方身上发现严重伤情，倒是发现了对方损坏严重的精神屏障，那也许是他昏迷过去的原因。另外，他找到了哨兵的名牌，这种东西每个士兵都会有，缝在衣服里衬，尽管只有极少数死者有幸用到它。  
他捡回来的哨兵叫艾纳。凯因潦草地看了一眼就把名牌放在桌子上，甚至没去关心对方的姓氏。那只灰白色的蝎子就一直趴在艾纳相似颜色的头发里，这倒是让凯因觉得有趣。他捉着那只小东西玩了一会儿，又把它放回去，看它一动不动地继续蛰伏在那里。很难想象一个哨兵的精神体能乖巧安分到这种程度。  
他等了几分钟，起身去冲开一杯热可可，顺带建起自己的精神屏障，避免这个哨兵醒来时因为伤痛而歇斯底里地大叫，损坏他和邻居之间良好的情谊。然后他去拆那封信，从里面拿到一张特别通行证和一张支票。他得跑一趟远路去兑现了，银行的信用体系在这附近压根儿不运转，好在对方也把戒严区域的通行证寄给他，这个比那张单薄的支票有价值得多。  
他把那两样东西收进自己的钱夹，听见身后行军床上的动静。他的哨兵睡醒了，现在他们可以好好谈一谈。

对方是个向导。这让艾纳放松下来。这样很多事情都会变得简单。  
他迅速地环顾四周，没有找到对方的精神动物，但这不算稀奇，向导的精神动物总是很小巧。“抱歉。”他把自己从对方身上支撑起来，惊讶于自己没有受到余留幻痛的侵扰，“……实在抱歉。你没事吧？”  
男人跟着起身，不甚在意地摇摇头。艾纳注意到他脖子上被自己掐出的红痕，并且莫名地被吸引，但很快因为这个念头而产生负罪感：他难道想对一个向导施加他的破坏欲吗？向导脆弱、珍贵而受人尊敬，大家都清楚这一点。  
“你的精神屏障毁坏得跟你那辆车差不多。”男人盯着他，“所以，你喜欢这个？”  
艾纳一时没有反应过来对方在说什么，然后对方向他伸出一只手，虚虚地捏住他的脖子，卡上了他的喉咙。他本能地感受到被威胁，却没有出于自我保护的意愿做出任何反击。他听到自己的心脏狂跳着，就像之前男人用力掐在他太阳穴上的时候一样（他现在意识到那是一个类似精神攻击的强制入侵动作）。对方像观察实验对象一样看了他几秒钟，松开手低低笑了一声，“你确实喜欢。”  
我确实喜欢？艾纳做了几次深呼吸，把那种潜在的窒息感从自己的气管里全部吐出去。“我的精神屏障的确损坏了，但请不要读取我的思想。”他尽可能温和地指正对方的行为，“你应该知道这是违反向导守则的，因为我还没有同意。”  
“我做不到。”男人耸耸肩，“而且这里不是塔，所以我希望你按照我的规矩来，这样你也可以早点回去。”  
“但即使是退役向导也仍然受塔的严格监控，如果你很久没有做这方面的工作的话，我可以再提供给你一些提示与帮助。”艾纳迅速回答，确信没有人能够在这方面比他更懂行，“不过我本人是个比较特殊的案例，我会为你提出我现在知道的最好的应对方式，请不要贸然尝试精神链接，这会同时伤害我们两个人。”  
如果他需要，艾纳博士的身边绝不会缺少向导。但问题就在于他无法稳定地接受任何向导的精神链接。他的每一任临时向导都只能为他提供外在援护，而不能对他本人的精神施以影响。那些精神链接断裂的痛苦像一只潜伏着的猛兽，一个将他无数次从梦中唤醒的扳机，失败的尝试越多，他就越是容易从向导的精神接触中挣脱。很多时候他只有呆在自己的实验室里，靠一些药物和自己的精神力慢慢给自己修补精神屏障，顺带做好笔录。他的精神问题与他的研究互相成全。  
但他眼前的向导拒绝了他。“在这方面我不太需要别人的指导。”男人回答道，“既然你没成功解决过自己的问题，那为什么不试试我的办法？”  
他真的不能停止自己的精神读取吗？艾纳想着，却没有因此而烦躁起来。由此他终于察觉到一种微妙的压迫力，那种压迫力源自于对方用来支撑和保护自己的精神屏障：尽管这不是一样具象的东西，但如果用通常的感官体验来形容，这个向导的屏障并不像安稳地立在自己身边的坚盾或城墙，而是更近一点——像伸手去捂住他的耳朵，蒙住他的口鼻，强迫他闭上眼睛，因此让他的知觉与情绪都迟钝起来。他的确与很多向导沟通，但他没遇到过、也压根儿没想过为什么会有这样的情况发生。也许因为他们的精神力不够强，艾纳这样对自己解释。  
“那来试试吧。”他深呼吸了一下。他在这件事面前本能地精神紧张，因为他从来没成功过。他非常乐意听话，乐意接受精神链接，在所有向导面前乖乖闭上眼睛邀请他们进入自己的大脑。然后他的大脑在感受到精神链接的瞬间触发防御机制，硬生生把两个人的链接断开。那痛苦极了，而且就算他愿意承受可能的痛苦，失败的链接也只会让他的精神更糟，而起不到修补的作用。“我尽量听你的。”他闭上眼睛说道。  
向导顿了一下，然后笑了起来。艾纳意识到自己很喜欢听他的笑声。“不，不是精神链接，也不是现在。”  
艾纳听见一些金属制品被取下来放在桌子上的声音，然后他感觉到对方又一次触碰他。不是太阳穴，也不是喉咙。他没有用力，只是字面意义上的，触碰，或者说抚摸。手指上薄茧的触感顺着自己的脸侧滑下去，艾纳疑惑地睁开眼睛，然后那双眼睛被对方遮住。  
“这个做法很适合你。别睁眼，就这么听着。除了回答我的问题，也不要说话。”  
艾纳听见他这样说，于是乖乖地闭上眼睛。他又想起先前男人对他说的话。你确实喜欢。他想道，那难道不是指他的破坏欲吗？  
“总之，我们得花点时间来解决问题，所以我们先聊一聊，怎么样？”  
艾纳点了点头，突然想起来自己对这个向导一无所知，而他甚至已经借用了对方的衣服，或许还要借用对方的屋子过夜。这不礼貌。因此他急切地希望对方说下去，从而弥补自己的过失。  
“当然，主要是我的事情，因为你的事情我基本已经知道。”他的临时向导用手向后去顺他的头发。那感觉像……他还是个孩子的时候被大人们爱抚夸赞。很多年以前的事。“——艾纳。”男人低声呼唤道。  
艾纳打了个激灵。“是。”他像被点名的新兵一样战战兢兢，又像受到特别关注的优秀学生一样满心欢喜。他本能地被一声呼唤吸引，而后才开始惊讶与困扰：对方怎么会知道他的名字？读取精神究竟会读取到什么程度？他保守国家机密，如果对方执意要将那些也窃取走，他必须制止。但这个向导真的会吗？  
他张嘴想发问，但这个举动也不在对方的许可范围里。“回答我的问题，或者保持沉默。我很清楚该怎么做，希望你按照我说的来。”他的向导低声而清晰地对他说。  
当然，艾纳会遵守这个，在塔里到处都是这样的律令。他顺从地闭嘴，听到对方又一次轻轻地笑起来。那种笑声能缓解他施加在自己身上的压迫力，尤其在艾纳看不到对方神色变化的情况下。因此他格外渴望听到这个声音，像某种对他服从命令的奖赏。  
“很好。”对方的手从他身上拿开了，在那么一瞬间里艾纳很想请求对方再多摸摸自己的头发，但这个古怪的念头立刻被掩盖下去，“我叫凯因，现在是你的临时向导，所以请你记住我的名字。”  
“凯因。”艾纳自语一般小声地喊他。他感觉到凯因走到了他的身后，现在对方温热的呼吸打在自己的后颈上，而一只手摸上了自己的腰侧。  
“看来你没跟男人上过床。”他听见凯因说道。

艾纳不知道事情怎么会变成这样，但他确实被凯因说服了。  
也不仅是男人，女人，或者跨性别者，或者其他的任何存在——总之他的答案是没有。但他自认为很彻底地理解这件事情，从生物学书籍和身边人的谈话里。“我很惊讶你在研究自己精神的同时不去研究一下自己的身体。”凯因对此评价道。  
研究，艾纳想道，出于这个目的他真的应该试试。毫无疑问，一个没有固定向导的哨兵不会有过长时间的情感关系，而艾纳喜欢按照自己的计划有节制地推进与人亲近的进度，在几年前的时候；而当他的麻烦从“还没有安排固定向导的哨兵”进化为“找不到适配向导的哨兵”之后，自觉或不自觉地，他几乎回绝了一切与人过度亲近的可能。  
这件事情没有必要，但他也不抗拒：与生俱来的好奇心在驱动着他。如果不是现在，如果不是和一个几乎不会牵扯任何利害关系的陌生人，谁又能脱下高塔之中那位艾纳博士的齐整衣装呢？  
所以他觉得可以试一试，就像尝试一下精神链接那样，他对实验失败有足够的承受力。“但不是结合。”他提前声明，“我们还没有提交申请表，那是违法的。”  
“我也不想跟你结合。”凯因咬着他的耳朵低低地笑，“别把自己太当回事了。”  
艾纳感到自己的耳根一下子烧起来，像被当众纠正错误的孩子，但也许是因为对方的呼吸太烫了。他想干我。没有人说过他具有什么性吸引力，没有人会这样对艾纳博士说话。近几年塔所使用的训练教材一大半都基于他的研究，所有哨兵与向导都熟悉他的名字。真见鬼，哪个向导会对艾纳说“别把自己太当回事”？  
他愿意为此当一个好学生。事实上，他一直都是个好学生，谦恭而又敬畏一切学识，从来没有自视甚高的意思。塔里的所有人都认识并且尊重他，那只是——他觉得那确实只是一个客观事实。他乖顺地闭上眼睛的时候，凯因轻轻咬了他一下。  
“现在你应该仔细观察。”从背后环住他的男人耐心地指示他，“看清楚你是怎么被我玩弄得兴奋起来的。”  
艾纳熟悉这个词。观察一只被注射麻醉然后解剖的兔子，观察一只被固定起来测试中毒症候的狗；观察他自己，细致入微而不带怜悯。他会被用来做什么？这个念头让他急促地喘息起来，怀疑自己心动过速。可对方还什么都没做，只不过把他陈列在实验台上，让他自己脱掉所有的衣服。那件外套甚至还没沾上他的体温。艾纳想起来自己已经在这里被陈列了很久，被触摸过一些伤口和皮肤，那些地方此时也跟着开始发烫。在那时候凯因是怎样打量他的？  
他的手被凯因抓住，引导着从小腹摸到腿间，握住自己的性器，那种被抚慰时陌生的快感让他猛烈地颤抖起来。他想说他受不了这个，他需要停下来缓口气，但兔子不会说话，戴上口笼的狗不会咬人，他也不被允许有自己的请求。因此他服从指令，盯着自己的阴茎迅速充血翘起，并且知道凯因也在监视着他：男人将下巴搁在他的肩头，亲吻他颈侧的时候那些细密的胡茬磨得他心痒难耐。他在被人控制着，自渎给对方看，而该怎么做都不由他自己说了算。一些时候他必须忍耐过量的刺激，强烈得让他几乎感到痛苦，在心里祈祷接下来凯因会对他温柔一点；但他不能请求。也许凯因也不允许他在心里想，如果这个作风粗暴的向导真的停不下来他的精神读取的话。艾纳恍惚间想到这一点，于是拼命地把自己的思绪往享受快感的方向引导。  
那真的很舒服。他断断续续地喘息着，好像供氧不足，像濒死者那样从喉咙里发出一些短促而毫无意义的音节，然后因为对方突然停下手而变成疑惑又失落的一声。“你找到感觉了。”凯因夸奖他，轻轻往他耳朵里吹了口气，这个小动作让他一阵战栗，“想自己摸摸吗？”  
艾纳不确定对方想要一个什么样的回答，因此他诚实地点了点头。他原以为承认这件事很困难，但对于一个向老师承认自己无知又好奇的学生来说，这就是一件再自然不过的事情。  
“好孩子。”凯因摸了摸他的头，然后走到他的面前，“跪下来。”

艾纳是个天生的乖孩子，天生的，深深渴望受控制的家伙。他喜欢被指示，喜欢被威胁，看起来似乎喜欢一切不由他自己想法的事情。这和凯因预想的不太一样，一个找不到向导的哨兵竟然如此乖顺，他究竟是用什么来拒绝他人的精神链接？  
但那也不是他要处理的事情。他不负责给其他向导开路，更不会有兴趣告诉别人如何对付一个难搞的哨兵。一些人到他这里来的时候请求他像自己过去的向导那样做，但凯因从来不听：他不想当任何人情感的影子。“影子”可不是独一无二的，每一盏灯都能创造一个影子。  
而他想赚到一些独属于他的好处。尤其在眼前这个哨兵身上。  
教会一个聪明又听话的家伙非常容易，他在地板上跪下来，把凯因硬挺的东西含进去，然后抬起眼睛征询地望着，显然不确定接下来自己该怎么做。于是凯因清楚地指示他，像摆布一个提线木偶，用言语牵扯他的每一部分身体。“好好地舔它，含进去的时候用力吮吸……不要用牙齿。”他伸手去按住艾纳的脑袋，抓着他的头发教他怎样吞得更深一些再吐出来。  
他几乎没有在艾纳身上感觉到抵抗与耻辱的情绪，这个哨兵完全地沉浸在模仿学习的过程之中，并且为自己的受迫服从而兴奋不已。天生的浪货，却没人开发出来。凯因被他的样子取悦，尽管那毫无技巧，但也值得一点奖励，至少他在想办法让自己顶到喉咙里去。“现在你可以摸摸你自己。”凯因说道，看着对方将手伸到下面动作起来。这时候艾纳终于表现出羞耻的样子：不因为受人强迫而感到被侮辱，只因为展示出自己的欲望而难为情；但也仅限于难为情为止。凯因看得出他毫无反感，事实上乐在其中。这挺好，凯因本来也不是以羞辱别人为乐，他只不过喜欢听他话的家伙。  
生涩的口交并不能让凯因满足多少，但自慰这种本该无师自通的事情艾纳显然立刻找到方法。他在凯因的注视底下很快射出来，一些溅在地板上，一些被他拢在手心，大概还是有些不好意思让人看。凯因用鞋尖轻轻敲了两下他的大腿，让他站起来。“现在你要为我打开你自己。”他说道，将对方紧张又兴奋的小动作尽收眼底，“我会教你怎么做，别伤到自己。”  
他之前问艾纳什么来着？“有没有跟男人上过床”？事实上他到现在也不打算去床上做。比起在床铺间厮磨，这个家伙值得一些更粗暴的东西，比如跪在地下或者被按在墙上，或者就现在他们身边的这把椅子上。艾纳按照他的要求一条腿跪上去，沉下身体扶住椅背，紧张地回头望着他。刚刚经历的情潮与此刻的羞耻让这个哨兵身体泛红，体温烧得吓人。凯因忍不住去抚摸他的背脊，迷恋于未经风霜却又保持足够锻炼的健康躯体。这就是吸引凯因的地方，他几乎能看到青色的血管在偏白而未经损伤的肌肤下搏动，也能看到哨兵的力量在紧绷时现出迷人线条的肌肉里积蓄。一只漂亮的野兽，任谁都会想驯服它。  
而眼下未经驯化的家伙尚且天真无知。凯因将涂满软膏的手指送进对方的身体，探进去一截指尖，耐心地活动着。艾纳不自在地缩了缩身体，回过头去不再看他，手指扣牢了椅背。自己还没开始让他疼呢。凯因缓慢地推进手上的工作，感觉到对方为了克制生理性的反感而身体紧绷，僵硬得像块石头。“现在开始你需要说出来。”他决定让艾纳学会沉默以外的东西，“告诉我你的感觉。”  
事实上凯因不需要对方说出来，也不需要向导的精神力就足够分辨这一点。但艾纳一定会喜欢这个，但凡他没那么情愿又被迫去做的事情他都会喜欢。温顺的男人拼命平复自己的呼吸，艰难地向他汇报，用没有看过多少情色内容的大脑搜寻着恰当的语言。“是……”他犹豫着，有一瞬间凯因想知道他后面几乎脱口而出的那个称呼是什么，“有点难受……但不痛。”  
他自己掐断了自己的话，低低地惊叫了一声。“……很奇怪。”他迷茫地说着，把脑袋深深埋下去，在停顿间深深地吸气，“这是舒服的感觉吗？”  
凯因勾了勾手指，满意地看着对方的身体几乎立刻软下去。“好好享受。”他回答道，握住对方的一只手牵到身后，让艾纳也将一根手指慢慢捅进去。做这件事情的时候艾纳颤抖得厉害，显然不是因为后穴被塞满的生理快感——他还没学会那个。凯因知道这对他来说有点过火了，没有哪本生物书会这么教，大概也没有什么人会分享这种经验。但他还是忍受下来了，作为一个好学生。  
他接受得很快，也相当进入状态，穴口被自己的手指撑开，让人迫不及待地想要操他。他就差直接叫出来想要被狠狠操一顿了，而那只是因为他不知道自己需要这个。凯因当然会满足他，也满足自己。他让艾纳把手指拿出来，挺腰把自己的阴茎送进去，刚进去一点艾纳就发出无助的呻吟。他看起来找不到合适的词语，而凯因也不打算再为难他。那些不自觉漏出来的甜腻声音已经足够助兴了，轻微而沉闷的、大部分被咬在齿间或者堵在喉咙里的声音。  
“做得很好，艾纳。”他低声地说着，在对方因为腿软而在椅子上跪不稳时一把捞住。被他喊到名字的哨兵半睁着泛红的眼睛望过来，花了几秒钟才让眼睛对上焦，但包裹着他的肠道却在被点名的瞬间就紧张地收缩起来，讨好似的用力吮吸着他。凯因急促地喘了口气。这家伙根本不知道自己现在的样子有多下流，他活该被干死在床上，或者管它什么地方。  
所以凯因就那样干了，扯着艾纳的头发狠狠地操他，每一次都把自己撞进最深处，几次险些把椅子撞倒。艾纳抱着椅背，因为他的动作而不受控制地摇摇晃晃，短促而破碎地低声叫着。痛苦、喜悦与害怕的情绪混杂在他身上，而他丝毫没有去克制。凯因伸出精神触须去触碰他。在来到这里的时候，艾纳的精神力缩成一团，像个躲在墙角的孤僻小孩；而现在他彻底舒展开来，像这个哨兵所拥有的力量一样热烈地跃动着。那很漂亮，凯因想道，尽管精神力是看不见的东西。  
“你想叫我的名字吗？”他问道，像是对着艾纳的精神力、而非对他本人发问，因为他觉得自己像在问一个懵懂的孩子。于是他的哨兵带着哭腔小心翼翼地叫他，不敢多说一个字，只剩下两个音节含在嘴里，伴着一点抑制不住的呻吟。  
凯因倾身去咬对方的后颈。“好孩子。”他低声说道，然后艾纳猛烈地颤抖起来，捂住自己的嘴无声地达到了高潮。

凯因把艾纳抱回那张行军床上，把自己留在对方身上的精液擦干净。一直跪着也许有点太过分了，他看着艾纳膝盖上的大块红痕耸耸肩。他想去抽根烟，但在此之前他还得办完另一件事。  
他俯下身子，迷迷糊糊的哨兵伸手勾住了他的脖子，那模样像在撒娇。但凯因不会去亲他，至少现在不会。他知道怎么控制给予一个哨兵的温柔，省得那些家伙产生浪漫的错觉。  
“你会听话的，对吧？”他说着，抵上对方的额头，将两指按在对方的太阳穴上。艾纳闭着眼睛，轻轻答应了一声。凯因看见那只蝎子不知从哪里爬出来，停在床沿代替它的主人望向他。  
凯因早已经用精神触须接近过对方，而那时候艾纳完全地对他打开，没有表现出任何的警惕。“相信我，像你能做到的那样……”他感受着对方此时因为紧张而微微颤抖的身体，以及犹豫着试图回避他的精神，“把你交给我。”  
艾纳轻轻地呻吟了一声。他的双手在凯因身后攥紧，而精神力逐渐平稳地舒展开来。他主动伸出了自己的精神触须，像他拥抱着凯因的那双手臂一样环上来，坦诚而渴求地触碰对方。那些触须彼此连结，而后纠缠在一起。他在从凯因这里寻求一点温柔的对待，一些奖励性的亲近，一种他的身体无法从凯因那里得到的温存的可能。在达成的精神链接里凯因无言地看着他潮水般涌上来的情绪，那些零碎混乱、呼啸而过的记忆。他知道这些情绪因他而起。没有向导整理过这个地方，孤独的哨兵对来访者欣喜若狂地叫喊着，想将那些过载的负担都朝他宣泄一空。  
管他的呢。凯因不是很想听，孤独的家伙他见得多了。他只管修复精神屏障，不负责处理一个哨兵的倾诉欲。如果精神链接是一种在实质空间里发生的行为，他甚至想站在这儿点根烟；艾纳自己就能处理好很多事情，他习惯于自我修复。  
他们的工作进展很快，艾纳很清楚怎么对付他自己的精神力。凯因确认了一下屏障已经还原如初，将精神触须从艾纳那里抽走。听话的哨兵松开他，强烈的留恋情绪是从精神链接里最后传来的一个信号。  
然后他们各自睁开眼睛。凯因起身，看了看躺在那里瞪大眼睛的哨兵。艾纳急促地呼吸着，好像刚刚不是得到了精神上的疏解，而是遭到了一次恐吓。他对着天花板发呆了半分钟，终于回过神来，将视线投向凯因。  
“天。为什么？”他喃喃自语般说着。凯因感觉到他在以一种非常精准有条理的方式测试自己的精神感知力，用不同的感官逐一尝试着探测身边的东西。  
“因为是我。”凯因回答着，从挂在衣架上的外套里摸出卷烟和打火机朝艾纳示意，并不意外地收到了对方的拒绝，“你应该不喜欢这个味道，我出去一会儿。”  
他撤掉了自己的精神屏障，点上烟，推开门走出去。现在艾纳应该不再需要他的照顾。太阳的最后一点余晖落在战后形同废墟的街道上。天快黑了。

艾纳合眼短暂地休憩了片刻，也许只有一两分钟的工夫。然后他清醒过来，从半掩的门之间看到凯因还靠在门口的栏杆上叼着那根烟。夜幕已经降下来，那点火星在昏暗之中格外分明地闪着。他再一次确认了自己的精神力，一切都完好如初。他所经历的性爱与精神链接都是真实发生过的，尽管二者都像他做过最大胆的梦。他确实把自己彻底交了出去，身体与精神双重意义上。  
因为是我。他的临时向导这句话听起来傲气十足，但艾纳从里面听出另一层意思。他想起自己看到对方脖子上留下红痕时那种莫名的心悸，想起自己在高潮前充满渴求又隐忍地喊着的名字。那一刻他突然意识到自己究竟想做什么。作为一个孤独了太久的哨兵，他想抓住一点痕迹，奢望着自己能从属于某个人。并不是结合，也不必长久，只要有这么一点点时间就够了：给他缓一口气的机会，让他不再捍卫自己的精神独立，不再缩成一团克制自己的破坏欲，不再用自己证明自己的精神科学实验。让他不被自己控制，不再属于自己。  
而凯因就是那个人。因为是他。  
艾纳觉得自己应该感激凯因是个看起来比他更孤独的家伙，否则自己也许会沉溺于对方的控制力，希望他们之间有什么更长久的关系。他想问问对方的过往，但不确定自己是否有提问的权利。他受对方的命令，在这里地位低人一等，并且没来由地对凯因感到畏惧。  
他看着凯因侧过头，跟人低声地讲话。和他聊天的是个孩子，有着稚嫩又清亮的嗓音。艾纳听他们寒暄了几句，然后凯因吹起口哨，是首儿歌的调子。那孩子跟着他唱，一边唱一边拍手。那首歌艾纳也会唱，在被送进学校的第一年，孩子们就会学这首歌，从里面学到一些最常用的词汇，例如夹竹桃、森莺和红桂木，这类漫山遍野随处可见的东西。夜色里艾纳看不清凯因的表情，但他猜那个人看起来一定很温柔。  
烟卷燃尽之后凯因回到屋子里，反手锁上门。“我以为你还会多睡一会儿。”他看了艾纳一眼，意有所指地说，“或者把自己收拾一下。”  
“我不确定自己有权使用浴室。”艾纳诚实地回答，向对方表达自己的顺从。这真奇怪，他明明觉得凯因会对人温柔，可自己还是害怕他。  
凯因打了个手势。“你现在有权利了。”他特意着重咬了“权利”这个词的音节，用以调侃艾纳那种近乎书面语的生涩用词，“晚饭是豆子、罐头肉加黑面包，或者你可以饿着。”  
艾纳没有任何异议，他知道这算不错的一顿饭。他裹着凯因的外套从浴室出来，坐在餐桌边上，终于感到又饿又疲倦。凯因甚至没看他，好像桌边并没有多出一位食客。艾纳注意到他的小刀和军刺又挂回了身上。他在就着昏沉的灯光看一份小报，艾纳除了上面大幅而夸张的漫画画像什么也看不清。他想跟凯因搭话，但又压抑住自己的冲动。他觉得自己一开口就会触动对方的逆鳞。  
两个人沉默地吃完晚饭，艾纳终于犹豫着提出请求。“现在可以送我去邮政局吗？我想塔一直在找我，如果我能跟基地取得联络，也许他们很快就能把我接走。”  
他不觉得凯因还有什么留着他的必要，除非是想再操他一次——这个念头倒真的有一些吸引人，艾纳不太愿意承认这一点，但他几乎要对那种快感上瘾。凯因从报纸里抬起头看着他，挑了挑眉毛。“你以为我说你今晚得在这儿过夜是故意骗你的？”他笑了一声，而艾纳又一次感到耳根发烧，“时间过了，明天吧。”  
“什么时间？”艾纳没忍住追问，“邮政局关门了？”  
这一次凯因没有回答他，而艾纳终于抓住他一直隐约察觉到的那种异样：凯因从始至终一直确信塔找不到他们，而这正是他那种压迫力与威胁的根源。当他反手锁上门的时候，艾纳就已经被他关押在这里了。  
他开始凭借回忆推算时间。他离开基地的时候大约是下午两点，而从他醒来到天黑最多过去一个小时。他昏迷的时间比他想象的要长得多，而凯因的屋子里没有钟，他自然地放过了这一点。  
他以为自己在床上躺了很久，但也许这三个小时他都在路上。  
“我们在哪里？”他心怀恐惧，颤抖地向凯因提问。尽管他觉得对方不会伤害他，否则在他精神屏障损坏的时间里就该把他折磨致死；但他仍然畏惧，畏惧于未知，同时畏惧于他已知的男人的控制力。“我们还在前线附近吗？”  
“在。”凯因收起报纸，放到桌子上。艾纳扫了一眼，意识到那上面印的是另一种语言。  
“只不过不是你熟悉的那一边。”

凯因看着艾纳猛地推开椅子站起来，攥紧拳头死死地瞪着自己。但他没动手。他是个聪明的家伙，因此他应该知道，凯因如果要迫害他，就不会修复他的精神屏障。  
显然，他在期待凯因的解释。因为他在此之前已经建立了对凯因绝对的信任，现在毁掉这份信任也许等同于毁掉他本人。凯因当然不想这么做，他还没开始得到好处，没有任何理由去毁掉这家伙，让自己之前的工作白费。  
“好好坐下来。”他用指节轻轻敲了敲桌子，“刚刚修好的屏障，我不太想立刻亲手把它打碎。”  
艾纳明显地颤抖了一下。“请告诉我……”他坐下来，低声地请求道，“我在哪里？”  
这一次他终于把自己跟凯因划开，不再使用一个集体代词来提问。凯因指了指那份报纸题头下的出版社，一个用另一种语言拼法书写的地名。“用你们的话讲，这里是沦陷区。”他平静地说道，“三年了，不知道你还记不记得。”  
艾纳的脸上一瞬间闪过复杂的神情，包含着惊讶、同情、歉意以及别的什么。这些凯因都不太需要。他只需要艾纳问完问题，加深对自己的信任，然后等着明天早上被带到封锁线另一边去。  
“我得确认。”哨兵的手再一次握紧，“你读取了我的精神活动，你知道这意味着什么。”  
“你知道在我身上那不构成叛国罪。”凯因知道他指什么，因此故意调侃。保守国家机密的科研工作者，在凯因看来，也许更需要人保守他被一个陌生的敌国向导按在椅子上操的秘密。艾纳的逻辑让他觉得有趣，当他感受到被蒙骗的威胁时，他首先关心自己所知的机密是否泄露，然后才是他自己。“但，我不能、也没兴趣把你的知识和记忆从头到尾读一遍。是你的情绪本身在对我大喊大叫，我才听到一些东西。”  
艾纳显然松了口气，以至于身体都垮下去一些。他将脑袋埋进自己的双手，抓着自己已经足够乱糟糟的头发。很大程度上，那是被凯因扯成那样的。“那为什么我会在这里？”他问道，“你怎么会遇到我，又为什么会把我带到这里来？”  
“白天的时候我就有办法过封锁线。北线——对你来说的南线——该死地和平，不是吗？”凯因很直率地回答他。双方在这条战线上都相当消极，关在塔里的艾纳应该比凯因更加清楚这一点。“而我是个向导，所以我救助路边某个落难的哨兵。所以你在这里。”  
当然，不是无偿救助。他救了艾纳，并以这段经历威胁对方，像他常对那些哨兵做的一样——并不是说他跟每个哨兵都有兴趣上床，但向导毫无疑问天生地具有对哨兵的控制力，至少凯因这么认为。他知道怎么让那些野兽一样凶悍的家伙听从于他，渴望下一次，渴望从他这里得到更多，并为此提供足够的酬劳。那就是为什么他能通过封锁线，以及其它很多区域。  
艾纳抬起头来望着他。“……向导不是这样被教育的。”他小心翼翼地质疑道，“凯因，你到底是——”  
他的话语被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。凯因迅速比了个手势让他安静下来，自己走去开门。夜间的例行检查。他跟巡警简单地聊了几句。他的家里总有捡来的伤员，这不稀奇，而巡警早就检查过他的医疗救援资格证书，一纸在战争期间泛滥的公证。“没错，又是一个被队伍抛下的士兵……我明天就把他送回去。”他轻松地解释，“为了我们的荣光。”  
为了我们的荣光。那巡警同样地答复他，然后离开。凯因关上门转过身来，艾纳正死死地盯着他。  
“你们说了什么？”他紧张地问道。他听不懂这边的语言，当然更不会说，这就是为什么凯因需要他保持安静。  
“日常寒暄。”凯因耸耸肩，“所以说，在这儿你得听我的。只有我能把你送回去。”  
于是艾纳不再说话，沉默而谨慎地望着他，显然终于彻底理解了自己的处境。凯因走过去摸了摸他的头。“相信我。”他说道，“也许你也想来一杯热可可放松一下，看在晚餐都是冷食的份上。”  
“谢谢，我不喝含有兴奋作用的饮品。”艾纳回答，因为凯因这个安抚的动作而放松下来。凯因看得出他的确迷恋这种感觉。他从凯因的手底下抬眼望过来，也许出于说话时应当注视对方的教养，也许出于求生式的依赖。  
“那我给自己冲一杯。你随时可以反悔。”凯因收回手，走向餐台，“如果你在克制自己，那你应该知道在我身边你很安全。”  
他听到艾纳急促地吸了一口气。他停下手，在沉默之中等待着。  
“我想要。”最终艾纳说道，“我可以试一试吗？”  
事实证明艾纳也喜欢这个。“巧克力能激发人的快乐情绪。”他向凯因解释，“我猜这就是为什么人们都喜欢它。”  
他总是态度认真，这未尝不是一件好事。认真的家伙不擅长说谎，也不会在谈条件的时候油嘴滑舌讨价还价。那之后他们在这方面聊了一会儿，凯因给他一个地址，让他把自己想要的东西寄到那里。  
“我偶尔会去那里拿东西。在你那边这是唯一能联系到我的地方。”他说道，“如果你还想找我，提早给我留封信。”  
他看着艾纳把那张字条整齐地折好，放进外套的口袋。“你知道怎么跟你的人交代。”他补充上一条指令，确信艾纳不会想诚实地讲出自己跨越封锁线在敌国遭遇了什么。  
“是，我明白。”艾纳点头，而后又犹豫地看着他，“我想问……你到底是哪边的人？”  
“哪边都不是。”凯因回答得很快。他知道艾纳会这么问，很多人都会这么问。但事实是他哪一边都没有选择。  
“但你一定要问的话。”他想了想，又加上一句，“这里没有夹竹桃、森莺和红桂木。”

艾纳从档案馆里出来，与档案馆的负责人打了个招呼。  
“您找到想要的档案了吗？如果没有的话，我可以帮助您。”温柔的向导恭敬地对他说着。向导们天生有一种将事情整顿得井井有条的能力，因此图书索引也在他们的特长范围内。  
“不，不用了。”艾纳歉意地对他笑了笑，“谢谢你。”  
他穿过走廊，沿着旋转楼梯快步走上两层楼，回到自己最熟悉的地方。食品中心的工作人员推着手推车从他身边路过，将他申请的一袋可可粉递给他。  
“您终于也开始享受大家的乐趣了。”工作人员向他打趣地说道。  
艾纳微笑着向他道谢，推门走进自己的实验室。那件黑色的外套挂在他的一堆白色大衣和军礼服之间，而艾纳至今不知道它的主人究竟是谁。  
他花了两天时间呆在档案馆里，抱着对凯因年龄的估计，翻阅了那前后五年的向导入伍记录，当然没有放过凯因这个名字本身是个假名的可能性。但档案里没有凯因。也许那就是他不懂规矩的原因。艾纳一旦回想起凯因的那些做法，就感到紧张与脊背发冷。一个没有严格训练的向导完全能因为失误毁掉一个哨兵的精神，艾纳对此相当确信，甚至能举出一系列曾在他的研究调查中出现的案例。  
但，他冲开一杯热可可，在自己的座位上坐下来，让那种甜香充满自己的实验室，怀着一种复杂的情绪想道，因为那是凯因，所以没问题。

凯因去地窖取货的时候，看到他的外套盖在货箱上。  
“有人专程到我这里来，让我把它也转交给你。”店主在他身后提着煤气灯，向他解释道，“是个灰白头发戴眼镜的年轻人。你的朋友？”  
凯因笑了起来。“算是吧。”他回答道，从货箱上把那件衣服拿起来，摸了摸口袋。那里面果然有一张字条，漂亮的钢笔字：  
“请允许我见你。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一到开车就卡文，我选择推剧情不开车。  
> 我感到自己也时常陷入需要百度一个英文表述如何翻译成中文的困境。  
> 尝试着在做出完整详细世界观设定的同时并不在故事里讲解世界观，希望它是可以被看懂而且不影响叙事的。

艾纳顺着楼梯从街道上走下来，第二次推开这家古董店的门。那些直抵天花板的陈列架令他感到亲切与安心，他的童年时光几乎都在一间这样低矮昏暗的藏书室里度过。朝着街道的橱窗已经被鼓舞士气的战争标语和征兵海报贴满，模特挪了个方向，面朝店内摆放着，衣服都有些褪了颜色，由此它们看起来更像真货。战争教会人们见缝插针地寻求安乐的生活，尽管大部分人享受不起，但总还有一些手里握着大笔钱财正想及时行乐的上流人士，急于从古玩中拼凑出一点战前时代令人怀念的风流。  
门关上的时候挂着“营业中”的木牌磕在门玻璃上，制造出幽静房间里唯一的噪音。趴在桌子上的黑狐从慵懒地蜷成一团的样子里警觉地抬起头来打量着艾纳，耳朵动了动。很少访问市民街区的哨兵走到桌边，清了清嗓子，紧张而礼貌地向这只精神体提问，“你的主人在哪里？”  
“在后面。”另一个声音回答他。  
艾纳蓦地抬起头来。凯因站在货架后通往里间的台阶底下，冲他打了个招呼。他正好穿着此前借给艾纳的那件外套，宽大的骨架将衣服合衬地撑起。他的袖口高高地挽着，手上沾了些灰渍，看来是正在帮店主做事。“挺准时的，艾纳。”他看了一眼老旧的立式钟，“四点差一刻。你一个人？”  
“我告诉他们这里有别的向导可以保护我。”艾纳回答道，看着对方的脸，又下意识地补充了一句，“很高兴见到你，凯因。”  
他不确定是尴尬还是紧张让他喉咙干涩，总之他不小心吞掉了对方名字的后一个音节，好像念出这个词是非常费劲的事情。他常去见陌生人，见很多大人物，或者与形形色色的研究对象进行沟通，在这些事情上他从不担心自己会搞砸。但他不擅长应付眼前这个家伙，就像他不擅长说谎一样。  
“让向导保护哨兵，你认真的吗？”凯因轻快地笑了一声。他们上一次也是唯一一次见面交谈是在一个月以前，但他此时刚开口讲话，艾纳就清晰地回忆起那种奇特的压迫感。这让他悄悄地伸出精神触须在身边四处戳了戳，确定凯因没有故意用那种强大的精神力来威胁自己。  
他对此束手无策。本能上他会认为自己有保护向导的义务，但事实上他的确是需要向导帮助的那一个。他长时间地被关在塔里，有时候身边的人用这个来跟他开双关的玩笑：如今的“塔”建立在一片大火后的废墟上，而曾经那座历史悠久的建筑恰巧是重罪犯人的牢狱。这就是为什么他需要来找凯因。他不想当一个精神病人，躁郁症，疯子，破坏狂，或者其它任何看起来不该安在他身上的这个系列的近义词。这让“艾纳”这个名字本身也显得像一个双关语了。  
凯因打量着他，视线在他的手臂上停留了几秒钟，然后朝身后打了个手势。“你要找的人在那边。我想我该接着干活儿去了。”他扬起眉毛，等着艾纳对他说点什么。他显然看过塔的通知函，寄给店主雅诺克先生的那张。  
“你知道我是来找你的。”艾纳回答道。他觉得凯因应该想听他说这个，而正好他也不擅长开玩笑或者说谎，“如果你是注册过的向导，我就不用借雅诺克先生的名义了。”  
“你查过我了。”凯因似乎不意外也不介意艾纳会这么做，他甚至没有用一个上扬的疑问句，“所以我今天要解决你的不少问题。在这里等我一会儿。”

上周一的早晨，通讯员照例给艾纳带来报纸、两本杂志和一叠信函。寄往塔的信件铺天盖地，但真的能通过检查站送到个人手中的寥寥无几。艾纳以个人名义与一些研究者保持着学术上的通信，这其中包括不少国际信件，因此受到尤其严格的监控；除此之外，他收到的大多数都是公事信函，来自一些处在塔的白名单上的企业、组织，或者来自政府。  
他用小刀平整地裁开每一封信，浏览，归档或扔进垃圾桶。看到信封上那个三棱镜标志的时候他稍微怔了一下。人们通常用这个徽标来代称它背后的庞大财团，但艾纳想不出他们跟自己有什么生意可做。  
这封信薄得几乎像是一封空信函。艾纳裁开它，拿出里面那张小巧的名片，在读到那行地址的瞬间心脏狂跳起来。一家古董店，艾纳曾经去那里还过东西，也曾经把凯因想要的报酬，两本不涉及任何机密但已经停止印刷的旧书，一打镇定剂，一张开给店主雅诺克先生的汇票，一起带到那里。他知道这封信是谁寄过来的了。  
他把名片翻过来，在背后看到一个手写的日期与时间，还有简短的一行字。  
“来见我。”  
艾纳不自觉地倒抽一口气，然后脱力地跌坐进扶手椅里。他没问过凯因自己该怎么再去见他。这看起来太困难了，他从上一次留下纸条之后就始终忧心忡忡：自己会以什么样的方式得到回讯？那封回讯会不会被检查站拦在了外面，或者因为太隐蔽而被自己疏漏？又也许他应该再拜访一次古董店，因为凯因指望着他直接向店主打听下一次送货的时间？  
但这封信就这么平白地寄到自己桌上来了。而他只需要一个独自出行的理由。  
他几乎立刻就想到自己该向塔说些什么，因为他第一次拜访雅诺克的古董店时，那只黑狐就趴在店主的腿上，像一只猫咪似的任由它的主人顺着毛。精神体永远是哨兵以及向导们互相识别的最有效手段，普通人看不见它们，更无机会拥有它们。  
他从档案馆里调取了这位退役哨兵的记录，对照着写出一份调研申请书，在午休时间之前就递交上去。晚些时候他被请去喝下午茶。实际上他的饮食又一次经历着严格管控，茶碱在他可摄取的范围之外。审察官皱着眉看他往水里泡上一片柠檬，严肃而担忧地提问，“您确定您的精神状态能够经受四小时的火车噪音吗？”  
“一针镇定剂会管用的。”艾纳平静地回答，“不会产生药物依赖性，我最近严格控制了剂量和次数。周五我会再对自己做一次应激测试，如果出现任何状况我会撤销申请。”  
他从封锁线对面回来的时候，没有想过自己会为了这次遭遇编造多少东西。但事情往往就是这样，人们一开始只是想用一个小的谎言来隐瞒什么，后来却发现自己身陷无数谎言的蛛网之中。在汇报里他提到自己被普通的农民救起，在一个小庄园里过夜，风吹拂过树叶，天然地为他制造一个充斥白噪音的冥想室，因此他完全修复好自己的精神屏障。塔感激他安然无恙地归来，也并未对这份汇报产生任何的质疑。  
在最初的两个星期里他工作状态出奇地好，精神疏导将他从长久的孤独、抑制与自我畏惧中解放出来，加上那些热可可，它们的确让人心情畅快又活跃。但随着更多的战事通讯传到他这里，那种阴影重新将他笼罩：属于一个哨兵的战斗本能，在极端的环境里放弃理智的可能性，自我毁灭的威慑力与吸引力，还有影像里敌国宣传者陌生的语言。最后一条时常提醒着他，凯因在战线的另一边，而那才是他真正感到孤独的事情。  
为此他又一次申请了其他向导的临时帮助，结果是伤得比以前更重，物理与精神双重意义上的。在他被强制注射镇定剂锁进那间四壁柔软的小屋之前，他砸坏了长桌，被玻璃器皿的碎片和木头断裂的尖刺扎进手臂里，还差点掐死那个可怜的向导，把自己的血抹在对方的脖子和领口上。  
事情可悲地没有任何改变，而又已经一切都天翻地覆。他开始大剂量地依赖镇定剂，作为维持精神稳定的唯一手段。他参与过药物的研发实验，事实上基本上是主导者，因此知道每一种镇定剂的微弱区别与危险用量，知道这些药物本应以胶囊形式口服而不是注射，还知道自己在远超限量地滥用它们。尽管作为科研人员，自己的药物配给并不受限，但如果他滥用药物的征兆被察觉，没人知道他会被怎样处置——他本人就是在镇定剂推行时相关法令的编辑者之一，他自己都不知道拿自己怎么办，谁还能救他呢？  
他必须去找凯因。他通过了审察，从隔间出来，穿过咖啡厅里那些懒洋洋地享受着午后日光的精神动物和他们的主人。写一份给雅诺克的访谈提纲很容易，但现在他要开始思索怎么面对自己真正想见的那个人了。

将货物都装卸完成之后，凯因打了个招呼，让艾纳跟他从里间穿到商店街的后街去。年轻的科学家在从雅诺克身边路过时感激地对他行了个礼，手掌与袖口处露出来的皮肤上全是伤痕。雅诺克拄着手杖温文尔雅地欠身回礼，然后缓慢地走回前台，金属的假肢与手杖叩在地板上发出有节奏的清脆响声。  
“我觉得很抱歉。”离开商店之后艾纳低声地说，“我希望他没有真的依照塔寄过去的通知函准备访谈。那一定会触动旧伤。”  
“那家伙不需要你的同情。”凯因短促地笑了一声，“他活得挺好，而不像你。这边走。”  
艾纳在他身后，发出一个因为想说什么又哽住而变得模糊的音节。凯因自顾自地开门，指了指阁楼示意艾纳上去，而自己把外套脱下来扔在前厅，穿过屋子去把手洗干净。他不想让敏感的哨兵嗅到自己身上的硫磺味。然后他也顺着梯子爬上去。这里实在狭小，斜顶最高的地方他也只能刚刚好坐直身体。早几年的时候他常睡在这个地方，现在他其实少有机会拜访。  
“这里唯一的好处是没人可以听墙角。”他锁上阁楼的铁门，看着艾纳艰难地寻找着一个能最大限度舒展身体的姿势安放自己，“这片街区认识你的人太多了。很多退役的家伙被安置在这些老房子里，还都是些跟你一样感觉敏锐的家伙。”他看到对方张望的眼神，又补充一句，“不过底下的房子也不属于我。只有这个阁楼是我的。”  
“这很奇怪。”艾纳打量着这块狭小的空间，“这里让人很难受。不仅是因为小……你怎么会用一扇铁门？”  
“我有时候带一些疯子一样的哨兵回来，所以我的户主用铁门把我们关住。”凯因注意到对方蓦地回过头来看他。向导对于感情有着优秀的感知力，而艾纳又是一个不擅长掩藏感情的人。“你应该也很熟悉这种待遇。”  
“铁门是已经被淘汰的做法，如果哨兵因此而受伤，他可以控告遭受虐待。”艾纳微微皱着眉头，“我们应该用柔软的房间来关押发狂的哨兵。”  
“你们把一批一批的哨兵运到前线去送死，却还关心他们受不受虐待？”凯因看着他认真的神情，忍不住笑起来。  
但艾纳说得没错，站在他那个位置上的人确实是有权力像豢养猎犬一样对士兵们进行规划，安排他们的生死的，而凯因不关心谁受虐待，也不关心政治。他及时打住了这个话题，伸手去把艾纳的袖子挽起来。“你们甚至还养了一位喜欢自虐的哨兵。”他打趣地说道。那种细密的浅层伤口，几乎可以断定是由于艾纳徒手砸碎了什么东西。然后他握着艾纳的手腕翻过来。哨兵不自在地缩了缩，但没有真的抽开手。于是凯因看到他胳膊内侧的针孔，像个重度毒瘾患者。说实在的，如果艾纳沾上那种东西，凯因丝毫不会觉得奇怪。这个哨兵会对一切能让他发疯的东西上瘾，而他可能自己还没有意识到自己这种危险的倾向。  
“是镇定剂。”艾纳说道，“不是什么更糟糕的东西，但我有点依赖它们。”  
“足够毁了你了。”凯因不打算给他下更多的诊断，很显然艾纳自己比任何人都清楚。另外，正常人也没有机会对镇定剂产生这么强烈的依赖，这不是什么容易搞到的东西。“但你要知道，依赖我不见得比依赖药物安全。”  
艾纳蓦地抬起眼睛望着他。有一瞬间他看起来想争辩什么或者解释什么，但很快他放弃了这种努力，垂下视线犹豫地发出请求。“是的，我希望依赖你。”他在措辞时常有一种客观的精确，即使是描述自己的想法，也下意识地带着这份冷静疏离的口吻。凯因暗自好奇他会在什么时候本能地采用这种语气。“我想知道你为什么觉得这不安全。例如，我会产生……抗药性？”他用了一个生涩的单词，然后下意识地想解释。凯因打了个手势阻止了他，示意自己能够听懂。  
“你在我身边的时候当然是安全的。一直都会是。”他说道，注意到艾纳又一次抬头紧张地看着他，眉头轻微地皱着，因为专注和克制情绪而绷着嘴唇。光从凯因背后的窗户照进来，落在他浅色的睫毛上，以及那双漂亮通透的绿眼睛里，因此他看起来好像要哭了一样，尽管那应该不是他的本意。他像一只将要被遗弃的小羊一样，温顺而无辜地睁大着眼睛，毫无掩饰地让自己的担忧流露出来。正是不知畏惧的人，才敢这样轻易地表露自己的畏惧。凯因看了他一会儿才继续开口。“但你很清楚，比起你能够肆意挥霍的镇定剂，我能在你身边的时间少得可怜。”  
艾纳下意识地抬头往墙上看了看。但那里显然没有挂钟。这个阁楼上现在什么都没有，为了清洁方便，以前钉在地板上的薄地毯也被拆了下来。“你今天要回去吗？”他问道。  
“今天是换岗的日子，恰巧没有例行检查，因此我不赶时间，事实上也赶不上。”艾纳像是需要时间表的严谨的人，因此凯因把这些告诉他，来缓解没有时钟的屋子给他带来的隐约的焦虑。“所以至少现在你可以慢慢来。”  
他确实看起来松了一口气。“我想了解一些事情，在此之前暂时保留我的选择权。”他说完，似乎觉得自己的说法太过强硬，于是有些歉意地改口，“抱歉，我是说，如果我觉得这确实不安全。”  
“当然。”凯因觉得他的谨慎态度很有趣。上一次见面的时候，这个哨兵还试图杀了自己，现在他却尝试着用一种最理性而平和的方式恳求自己。不是说一个哨兵来求他有什么奇怪，常有人不惜一切代价地、歇斯底里地求他，尽管一个人如果已经可以不惜一切代价，那么他就已经不剩下什么价值。而艾纳提出请求的方式冷静得不像在请求，哨兵骨子里那种狂躁与热切的因子几乎被他彻底掩盖过去。很难想象他真的能杀死谁。  
“你愿意向我讲讲你的经历吗？”艾纳斟酌了片刻，似乎终于挑选出一个最优先的问题，“我想确信……你知道一些基本的安全准则，不会弄坏哨兵的精神。”  
“我不需要知道。”凯因笑了一声，伸手搭在他的头上。受限于狭小的阁楼，他们坐得很近，因此触碰到对方变得容易而自然。他知道对方一定会质疑这一点，尤其是在查过自己的档案之后，“如果我弄坏，我就能修好。而且我只会故意地弄坏它们。试试看？”  
这句话让艾纳稍微往后缩了一点，但他的后背已经抵在墙上。凯因喜欢这种感觉。他把那些野兽关在这个铁笼子里，明明他们的利爪搭在自己的喉咙上，却是自己掌控着对方的生死。“不，我相信你的能力。”艾纳说道，“但我只是想更相信你。我想有更多的证据来证明你不会失误伤害我。”  
这次凯因没有回答他，而是将他拉向自己。“闭上眼睛。”他说着，抵住对方的额头，在确定艾纳听话地合眼之后，双手按上哨兵的头部两侧。  
然后猝不及防地，他被拉进艾纳的精神图景里。

刺眼。这是凯因在艾纳的精神图景里产生的第一个念头，几乎也是唯一的念头。  
倒不是落入太阳的那种刺眼，但很快就让人目眩。这里比一望无际的雪原白得更加彻底，规整而无机质，是一个彻底失去其它颜色的密闭空间。凯因眯着眼睛四下张望了一遍。他不喜欢在精神图景里找人，也许因为能找上他的人都不会有什么愉快的内心世界，所以那些精神图景一个比一个折磨人。凯因并不想陪着他们做噩梦，尤其不想在这种不适合睁开眼的地方把他的哨兵找出来。  
但这里并不真的像雪原一样空旷。凯因正站在一地书本之间，他的面前是一片枯木林，而在他勉强看得清的范围之内，如同标本陈列馆一般立着许多巨大的玻璃皿，浸泡着一些因为褪色而难以辨认种类的动物或组织。那些东西都有着怪异的大小，或者说它们的规格过于整齐划一。凯因走过去，以自己的身高去估量他们。一只蚱蜢和一只狮子被同等放大到等人高的程度，因此前者看起来骇人得多。这里的地上也散落着一些书，事实上它们几乎散落得到处都是。凯因捡起来一本，随手翻了翻。当然每一页都是空白，那些墨水彻底被销了色。他用手指去摸书封上烫金的标题，拼出一些艰深的学术词汇，无法作为这个世界的注解。  
任何人的精神图景都有其逻辑，凯因深知这一点。也许这就是为什么人们在少年甚至青年以后才会分化，而不是生来就拥有哨兵或向导的特质。他们需要将自己的精神世界构筑起来，像毛虫结好一只完整的茧，然后才变成蝴蝶的样子。而一只茧从头到尾永远是一根丝缠成，那就是凯因称之为逻辑的东西，哪怕是最暴虐、最错乱颠倒的家伙，他们的精神图景也绝非完全无序。  
艾纳是另一个极端。他的精神图景既不是深渊也不是废墟，没有被创伤的部分，因此也没有断裂的线索。它规整寂静得像图书馆，但凯因从来不去图书馆，也无从去揣测它的索引方式。  
希望别太复杂。他在心里祈祷，顺手将捡起的那本书封壳拆下来，揣在怀里接着往前走。他很快意识到自己像马戏团跑铁轮的熊一样被关在这个圆形的笼子里，或者更准确地说，一个彻底规整的球形空间里。这看起来不太好，就算他知道这家伙的逻辑，很可能也不知道自己该循着哪个方向追溯。河流会有源头，教堂会有穹顶，但一个球似乎任何地方都是起点和终点。  
无论如何，他打算先从那些随地可见的书开始试试，并且希望自己在没有任何合适参照的情况下走的勉强算是一条直线。他很快意识到自己也没有听到任何声音。他起先以为这安静是因为这个世界了无生机，但现在他发现自己没有脚步声，没有在拆书封的时候发出响动。他对自己说了句话，嗓子里也没有发出声音，只有一阵无意义的震动。  
“你看不见，也听不见。”凯因无声地说道，“你也不亲近活的东西。看起来也没有可以吃的东西，没有任何气味。”那些树都怪异地秃着，叶子与花都压制在白色展板上。他从地上捡起一个茶叶罐，里面是空的。也许茶叶也被艾纳做成标本放在了什么地方。“艾纳博士，你就这么害怕自己吗？”  
拆了十几本书封之后凯因揉揉眼睛，坐下来开始摸索那些标题。如果它们按照字母表顺序排列，那真是再好不过，但可惜事实并非如此。凯因对着那些几乎乱序的字母反复读了几遍，感到这个文字游戏他毫无头绪。而哨兵的天赋绝不在文字上。他们擅长知觉，但不会比向导更擅长理清抽象的逻辑。凯因决定放弃这条思路。事实上，如果有人能在精神图景里做好图书管理员，他一定是个语言学方向的疯子，而不是精神科学。  
带有顺序的东西还有很多，凯因见到的大多数情况，那个方向性源自于时间。但时间不像是一个会被捏成圆形，无始无终的东西，也不像是艾纳会执著的事情。他在害怕哨兵的本能，因此在自己的精神图景里抑制自己的五感，那就是他的逻辑。  
某种既是始也是终的东西，凯因想道，某种感官体验，一个纯白的世界所拥有的变化——然后他想起给艾纳寄信的时候，信封上的那个徽标。色散。他在心里为这个想法咒骂了一句。这该死的逻辑真是出奇地严谨。  
他站起身来，开始还原身边那些东西的颜色。看起来一个方向是彩虹的颜色顺序，另一个方向是同色的深浅，他想道。这些颜色会汇聚到两个极点，黑或者白，他得选一个方向去试试看。他看够白色了，而且人一般喜欢在黑暗里睡觉，所以他决定往深色的方向走。  
然后他看到这个世界里唯一的，其他颜色的东西。起先那是一个突兀的黑点，当他走近的时候他得以看清。  
艾纳盖着他的外套，蜷成一团安静地睡着。

“你故意的？”  
他们从精神图景里醒过来，因为肌肉短暂失控放松而前倾摔倒的艾纳在彻底跌到对方身上之前及时地用手臂撑住了自己。凯因没有伸手去扶他，只是皱着眉头，平静地审视着他。  
“不，当然不是故意的。我很抱歉——”艾纳一边手忙脚乱地把自己调整回之前的坐姿，一边下意识地回答着。然后他对上凯因的视线，寒意一瞬间顺着脊背蔓延开来。这让他从精神图景的恍惚之中彻底把自己的意识扯回来，战战兢兢地望向对方。凯因看起来明显地有些不快，一种冰冷而静默的怒意凝聚在他阴沉的眉眼之间，而艾纳此前几乎想象不出他生气的样子。自己的确害怕他，的确在他面前感到威胁，但即使是自己想掐死对方的时候，凯因也没有流露出什么情绪。  
他很快用自己的逻辑理解到这一点：在被教导之前，犯错就不算犯错。但在被教导之后，这些错误就应该被惩罚。  
“对不起，但我的确不是故意的。”他再一次为自己辩解道，“谢谢你把我叫醒。”  
“你在什么时候会进入精神图景？”凯因没有接他的话，显然也没有因为他诚恳的道歉而转变态度。  
“我很少神游。”艾纳诚实地回答道，“我甚至不记得自己的精神图景是什么样子。如果不是你，应该没有人能来叫醒我。像是短暂晕厥，我自己睡过去然后醒来。我不确定诱因是什么，有时候我在自己身上做实验，也许那些都会影响我。”他有些担心凯因会打断他，但对方沉默而耐心地听着他解释，于是他用一些听起来极其破碎的短句持续地表达自己的想法，丝毫不顾及逻辑性，好像只要说下去就可以免受对方的责罚一样。但提到自己的实验之后他决定打住，以免自己听起来像个过于棘手的麻烦。他怕凯因决定离开他。  
“说下去。”凯因盯着他，“实验，和影响。”  
艾纳深吸了一口气。凯因不认识他，显然也不知道他究竟做什么，但他做的那些其实很容易理解。“我致力于让哨兵独立地生存下去，因此我尝试很多方法。”他说道，谈论自己的研究是他最熟悉的领域，这让他稍微放松了一些，“镇定剂是其中之一，这两年才有能够广泛推行的稳定配方。在此之前我试验过很多不那么安全的版本，因为我最适合试验它们。我没有被向导安抚的经历，因此我能够确保在我身上起效的东西不是唤起曾有过的安慰性记忆，而是生物性地缓解感官过载和平复焦虑。”他顿了顿，确定凯因能够理解他在说什么，“它们损伤过我的精神。我失控时的症状比我访问过的绝大多数人都更严重，就像你看到的一样。他们有时候放我去执行任务，让我做一个哨兵该做的事。可能我看起来不像，但我有军功章，我杀过很多人，有时候我自己也不记得。——你会害怕我吗？”  
他不觉得凯因真的会怕。那道铁门就是证明。这个向导敢把自己跟人们害怕的怪物关在一起，而他至今还健全地活着，有一些伤痕，但不是什么大碍。  
凯因伸手去顺他的头发，慢慢地抚摸着。这感觉像是一种奖励，总之艾纳喜欢被这样对待。“你知道你不可能吓走我。”他说着，但神情依然严厉，“我要问的是，你真的想被疏导吗？”  
那就是向导对感情的理解力。仿佛被对方捏住心脏的那一瞬间艾纳只是这样恍惚地想道。凯因迅速地，比他自己更快地感受到他内心的意志，并且一句话点破。  
“你看起来挺引以为傲的，孤独的哨兵。”凯因的手顺着他的脸颊滑下来，捏着他的下巴，拇指慢慢地在他嘴唇上来回摩挲着。这种举动更像是调情，或者放在眼下的局势里，也许是某种玩弄的动作。艾纳不知道为什么也愿意让凯因做这个，甚至无意识地把注意力倾向了对方带给他的这种触觉。凯因的行为看起来没有特别的目的，只是在谈话的同时把他当做手边的一个物件把玩，尽管艾纳就是他谈话的对象本身，“而我对挑衅很没耐心，无论你有没有意识到。”  
一个危险的信号。他看起来就要离自己而去了。艾纳的呼吸急促起来，他很少感到这样紧张又近乎绝望。是的，凯因说得没错，他是自己研究里独一无二的实验样本，也是他在科学上追求的可能性的终点：一个完全脱离对向导的需求的哨兵。他希望自己能够如此，但他只是把自己变成了一道难题，一个死结，现在也许还要自己把唯一可能的出路封堵。他绝不是有意要去挑衅谁的，但事实上他正在这么做。  
“我没有——抱歉，我不是想这样。”他稍微有些语无伦次地说着，“留下来，凯因，请留下来。我已经接受过你的精神疏导，所以我知道我想要你。”  
“不是你想要什么我就给你什么。”凯因的手指压住他的嘴唇，“是我决定给你什么，而你最好按照我的做法来。这样我才能帮你。”  
“我会听话的。”艾纳立刻承诺道。他忘记这件事情了，他在凯因面前应该更谨慎一些的。无论在哪里，他都无权动摇对方的行为。“我为将你拉入精神图景道歉，为我在陈述研究时的言论道歉。”他犹豫了一下，又补上一句，“也为我对你做法的质疑道歉。我相信你。”  
能把自己从精神图景里叫醒的人，他没有理由不相信。  
他说完这些话，才意识到自己在颤抖。凯因看着他，表情缓和下来，轻轻地笑了笑。大多数时候他都是这样笑着的，但此刻艾纳突然有一种彻底的放松感，并被某种温热的情绪充斥心脏。然后凯因再一次将他揽向自己，与他的额头互相触碰。艾纳心领神会地闭上眼睛，完全放下疑虑与戒备地，容许对方与自己建立起精神链接。  
因为过量注射镇定剂而积压的情绪在一瞬间洪水决堤般溢出来，然后像落潮一样缓缓退去，消失得无影无踪。凯因似乎在这种时候什么也不会想，艾纳没有从链接中收到过对方的任何情绪信号。但本来要接受疏导的人就是自己。他在这短暂的时间里无所顾忌地表达着自己的渴望，在这件事情上他无限地需要对方，为此用自己所有的精神力去拥抱对方，彼此纠缠。然后他过载的负担被彻底消解，凯因无声地松开他，一切都迅速而顺利，几乎可以说轻盈。他再一次为这种体验着迷，同时又感到些许的不满足。  
“你看起来状态好多了。”凯因说着，往后退开一点距离。艾纳的视线重新对焦到他身上，“既然你决定依赖我，你就要摆脱所有的药物。别再带着针孔和过度紧张的状态来找我，我不想再去你的精神图景里找人。”  
艾纳乖顺地点头。他实际上完全不知道如何控制自己进入精神图景这件事，但凯因已经这样对他要求了，他觉得自己自然会做到。  
“去见见塔利。”凯因继续说道，“阿•塔利，你们的一位服役哨兵，也许还有他的恋人。如果你为自己的研究感到遗憾的话。”  
艾纳很想问他为什么，但又觉得凯因已经告诉他为什么了。“我会的。”他说道，“尽管我现在还不明白。”  
“我已经告诉你为什么了。”凯因不易察觉地笑了笑。他又在读取自己的思想了，艾纳想道，但没有抗拒的意思。“最后，不要追查我的事情。这会让你好受点。”  
“我明白。”这一次艾纳确实地理解对方的意思。他们最好在精神疏导以外没有什么互相牵扯的地方，无论凯因是谁，对于艾纳的身份而言都会是个不小的麻烦。他当然始终记得凯因来自哪里。“这听起来像地下情人的幽会。”他最终忍不住加上一句。  
“你最好不要是在试图跟我调情。”凯因挑起眉毛看着他，“如果真的是，那它挺拙劣的。”  
艾纳感觉自己的耳根烧了起来。他并不介意一些下流的说法，但凯因说他无知的时候他就会感到自己像个小孩子一样手足无措。“不，那只是一个修饰。”他解释道，“而且我们之前也确实发生过关系，还是在国境线那边。这些都没办法写进汇报里。事实上写在哪里都不行，我的日记里也不行。所以我只是想到，它们确实很像。”  
凯因饶有兴致地看着他。“我想让你把它们写进你的日记里。”他说道，“不过下次吧。在户主回来之前你最好离开这里。你还需要雅诺克的采访吗？”  
“不。”艾纳犹豫地说着，同时看了一眼窗外。透进来的阳光已经变成了温暖的金黄色，“但你愿意为我指路去这家旅馆吗？”

最后他们还是做了。凯因并不想把事情弄得好像精神疏导固定地伴随着做爱，但反正他不想这样做的时候随时可以拒绝；至于艾纳那边，看起来他的哨兵隐秘地期待着这件事。  
他不觉得艾纳请求他送自己去旅馆的时候真的有这方面的暗示意味，因为他几乎可以肯定这位博士平日里习惯了总有人送他去什么地方，为他指路以及准备一切服务。这并不是责怪他天然的高傲，习惯人人都有，各自不同。他们走到旅馆门口的时候，这件事才好像突然回到了艾纳的思绪里。艾纳的精神屏障比绝大多数人都强，而且目前来看镇定剂显然对其有大幅增益，当他刚出现在凯因面前的时候，凯因完全感应不到他的内心活动；然后他去精神图景里找人，顺带把对方高度防御的姿态卸下来，这之后才能感知到艾纳的想法。倒不是凯因极其热衷于读心，大多数时候他宁可不要知道别人在想什么，不要听见那些家伙在心底对他大喊大叫。  
而现在艾纳在想自己今天为什么没有操他，以一种不近人情但极其有逻辑的方式。凯因被这个哨兵的思绪深深地迷住了，并且愉快地轻笑起来。“你对我一直很有吸引力。”他说道，毫不意外地看见艾纳惊讶地转过头来瞪着他，耳根有些泛红。  
“好吧，你又知道了。”艾纳显然被他哽住，思索了半天措辞然后回答，“我不确定你愿不愿意给我这个，事实上我也不确定我是不是渴望它。但我觉得我很愿意接受这件事。”  
凯因喜欢他谈论这些如同谈论吃饭喝水的态度，以及严格清晰地遵照自己的要求给出回应的方式。但这里已经是市中心最繁华的街道，他们不合适把这个话题细致地进行下去。那不会让艾纳感到舒服的，凯因确信这一点。  
“你知道这跟精神疏导没有必然关系。”他们默契地直到进房间才继续谈话。凯因给房间落上锁的时候艾纳目不转睛地盯着他，整个人都显得有些僵硬。  
“生物学上而言，这也能够缓解精神压力。”艾纳严谨地说，“人会从中得到满足感。”  
凯因吹了声口哨。“生物学上而言，你知识渊博，经验丰富。”他不建议艾纳在这个话题上跟他辩驳，事实上最好任何一方面都不要。这位逻辑清晰严谨的博士不会说出什么尖刻嘲讽的话语，也不擅长应付它们，因此当凯因这样说的时候他就只能短暂地移开视线，乖乖地保持沉默，又在凯因去拉上通往露台的门帘时重新望过来。房间里有些太暗了，黑暗当然很好，但凯因更愿意仔细看清楚对方的表现，所以开了一盏房间远角的落地灯。  
艾纳开始自觉地脱衣服，好像理所当然地认为这是正规的第一个步骤。凯因没有阻止他，只是站在那里看他动手解开白色长风衣的扣子，然后是衬衫。艾纳严格地按照某种着装礼仪打扮自己，但现在这些文明人的做法都要被剥离得干干净净。然后他习惯性地将西裤叠整齐，看起来可能还想把风衣平整地挂到衣帽架上，如果没有被凯因打断的话。艾纳自己意识不到这种行为有多下流，但他看起来就像被训练得惯于赤身裸体地走动并完成各种日常事务的奴隶。凯因把这个想法说了出来，想试试看艾纳会不会感到被侵犯尊严底线。  
艾纳不喜欢这个说法，但也许和个人尊严无关。他指出“奴隶”这个词在现代文明中最好被废止。然后凯因走过去摘掉他的眼镜，给了他一个短暂的亲吻，让他的声音和呼吸都一时间停顿住。  
“你和文明告别了。”凯因说着，把眼镜放到床头柜上，“躺到床上去。你今天不会再顶撞我了，对吧？”  
艾纳把自己僵硬地放到床上，呼吸有点急促。他似乎不知道在凯因直白的注视下该怎么摆放自己，同时因为这种视线而有所反应。“不会。”他轻声而确定地回答着。  
凯因给他下指令，一步一步地让他把身体放松下来，腿分开一些，双手抓住床头的栏杆。“你看起来真不错。”他说道，爬到床上跪坐下来，“现在闭上眼睛。在你感觉好的时候发出声音告诉我。”  
然后他去抚摸对方，顺着脸颊摸下来，缓慢而情色。他一点也不怀疑艾纳弄死过很多人，但那些天然地充满力量的肌肉只是在自己的手底下毫无攻击意愿地收紧。“你可以随意使用你的感知力，在我这里很安全。”他提醒呼吸紊乱的哨兵，“只要你自己受得了那么多。”  
艾纳一下子呻吟出声。事实上这并不安全，让一个哨兵在这种时候滥用他天赋的感知力简直如同迫害，只需要少量的刺激就能近乎过载地失去理智。但管他的呢，凯因自己知道怎么做。他弄坏的他就能修好，而艾纳得为此感激他。天生用来享受的体质，有的人却想压抑它，为什么？  
当他握住对方早已挺立的性器时，艾纳看起来已经完全被情欲掌控了。“别乱动。”凯因不得不停下来提醒他，“如果我想让你自己动，我会告诉你的。”  
艾纳长长地喘着气。“好。”他的样子看起来近乎是痛苦了，为克制本能的动作而紧绷身体。凯因的动作稍微轻缓了一些。那些触觉快要变成痛觉了，从艾纳控制不住地舒展开的精神力来看。他在索求，但并不知道往什么方向索求。  
“克制点。”凯因低声说道，然后亲了亲艾纳腿根的皮肤。这个举动让哨兵差点从床上弹起来，但艾纳很好地控制住了自己，慢慢地收束起自己的知觉，回到一个看起来相对安全的限度。凯因对此很满意。  
“听好。”他再一次提示对方，“等会儿我需要你这样对我做。”他说完，把那根硬挺慢慢含了进去。  
他要给艾纳做个好的示范，因此希望对方不要交代得很快，尽管对于没有被口交经验的人来说，这很难忍耐。艾纳想对他说什么，但最后说出口的只有他的名字，往往后面一个音节被吞掉，变成一声短促的呻吟。他无师自通地学会了讨好凯因的一个方法。总是谦和、平静而严谨地做出发言的那个声音，丧失理智地只知道反复喊一个人的名字，没有人能不为这种事情着迷。凯因察觉到他将要达到顶点的预兆，在他组织好语言之前就迅速地退开，用手套弄了两下让他射出来。  
他喜欢艾纳这样任由他摆布的姿态，而他也这样告诉了对方。“做得很好。”他夸奖道，“在我要求的时候，无论我对你做什么，你都会保持这种姿态，对吧？”  
“是。”艾纳慢慢平复着自己的呼吸，几乎是下意识地回答着他。  
“你现在有什么想要的？”凯因伸手去抚摸对方的脖子与胸口，情欲让那一整片的皮肤都泛起红色。艾纳还死死地抓着栏杆，好像他不那么做就会落入水中淹死一样。  
“我想睁开眼睛。”他有些无助地说道。  
“你现在可以。”凯因没有掩饰自己赞赏的笑容，他让艾纳在睁眼的时候看到自己这个表情，“还有呢？你想对我做的事，或者想让我对你做的事。”  
艾纳睁大眼睛盯着他看了一会儿。大多数情况下人在思考的时候会放空视线，下意识地去看天花板，但艾纳好像就是想对着他发呆。“当然，我想给你做一次口交，试试看我能不能比上一次做得更好。”他在回答的时候没有什么窘迫，甚至也不犹豫，“还有，你愿意把衣服脱掉，让我摸摸你的伤痕吗？”

如果凯因拒绝了自己的请求，艾纳也不会有丝毫意外。就像凯因刚刚强调过的，不要去追查他的事情，而他身上不仅有伤疤，也有刺青。艾纳不觉得对方是那种会把吃牢饭的经历纹在身上炫耀的家伙，但说真的，这个男人身上无论有什么，他都不会觉得太吃惊。  
凯因对此表现得很平静。“它们不好看。”他说着，一手伸到艾纳的背后，捞着他坐起来，“但别同情我。你来动手脱吧。”  
他只穿了件衬衫，袖口卷起来，衣领扣得很低。艾纳认真地低着头解他的扣子。他平时当然没有机会给别人穿脱衣服，因此这不太顺手。凯因很悠闲地看着他，时不时地碰碰他的脸颊和身体，从来不征求他的意见或者提前告知他。艾纳没来由地喜欢这种被对待的方式。  
那些伤痕本身确实称不上好看，艾纳当然很清楚这一点，他身边有那么多士兵，许多都有战争留下的创伤。凯因用刺青去掩盖它们，新伤换旧伤，确实没有什么炫耀的成色在里面，只是为了让丑陋的东西变得稍微赏心悦目一点。但那就是说不上来地迷人，像一本书摊开在自己面前，却不给人阅读的机会。他也许有很多故事，能体会很多情绪，但他什么也不说。艾纳恍惚地想着精神链接里沉默的向导，然后温柔地去抚摸对方的身体。他想要把这种景象彻底地复制进自己的记忆里，尽管他不知道为什么。  
“你也洗掉过一些刺青。”他说着，无意去深究。  
凯因答应了一声。艾纳的手摸到了他的腰侧，然后是小腹，这让他呼吸急促起来。“继续。”他简短而清晰地说，“做下去。”  
于是艾纳把他的裤子解开，那里已经被撑起一个形状了，这让艾纳稍微有些高兴。事实上他不太清楚凯因对自己到底做了些什么，因为那种感觉太好了，他没有工夫去仔细思考什么。但总之他会努力地先把对方吞下去，以及去亲吻吮吸那些敏感的地方。也许这就是同为男人的好处，他可以得到切身的示范，然后掌握得更快一些。他趴在对方的腿间把脑袋深深埋进去的时候，凯因又将手搭在了他头上。那种被安抚和喜爱的感觉击中了他，让他不自觉地发出一点哼声，然后因为被抵到喉咙口而变成难受的呜咽。  
“放松一点，别呛到自己。”凯因喘息着，压低了声音引导他，“多吞进去一点。我不会让你窒息的。”  
艾纳努力地压抑着自己的条件反射。放松。他对自己说道。然后凯因压着他的脑袋，操进他的喉咙，仍然一下子呛住了他。他很快地松开艾纳，给哨兵缓口气的机会。艾纳咳了一会儿，又低下头去。凯因叫住了他。  
“你不是一定要学会这个。”他说道，不知道为什么带着点笑意，“至少不一定今天。”  
“让我再试一次。”艾纳迅速回答道，执著得像实验课上的中学生，然后他看了凯因一眼，很快地补充，“——请允许我。抱歉。”  
凯因看起来没有把这个计入顶撞或者挑衅的范畴。他摸了摸艾纳的下巴，像在逗弄一只动物。“来吧。”他温和地说着。  
于是艾纳又试了一次。他不确定自己掌握了方法，但这一次他没太呛到自己，只是被凯因按住脑袋差点没缓过气来。“很好。”凯因说着，在他大口地喘气时慢慢地顺着他的脊背抚摸他。艾纳惊讶于人的本能和动物如此接近，这种抚摸的动作能让他感到安心与舒适，以及一种生理上的亲密感。他趴下去，用力地吮吸对方沉甸甸的囊袋，顺着阴茎的底部舔上去，重新将它含进嘴里。这应该会感觉不错，他刚刚被这样对待的时候身体过了电似的爽快，以至于控制不住地叫出声来。  
凯因看起来也喜欢这样。他短暂地闭了闭眼睛，低低喘了一声。艾纳深受鼓舞地继续，顺从地让对方压住他的脑后控制节奏，挺腰操他的嘴。他不知道自己为什么在这个过程里同样地体验到性兴奋，渴望被对方一次又一次地顶到喉咙。当凯因停下来提醒他的时候，他才意识到自己又硬了起来。  
“我说过我会操你。”凯因抓着他的头发让他转过头去看床头柜上的座钟，“五分钟。准备好你自己，因为我教过你了。”  
艾纳猛地颤抖起来。他知道上一次凯因替他做准备做得有多耐心，所以才没有弄疼他。现在如果他做得好，这件事就是他的奖赏；如果他做不好，这件事就变成惩罚。而他没有商量的余地，没有闲暇来犹豫如何战胜自己的羞耻心。凯因把润滑剂递给他，然后就那样坐在对面看着他，盯着他半躺下去折起双腿，把手指塞进自己的身体里。屋子里突然变得异常安静，他只能听到液体在身体上弄出来的湿黏的声音，以及指针滴答走字的声音。他太着急，所以弄疼了自己，几乎想放弃这一切事情，觉得自己做不到这个要求。他很少有做不到的事情，因此这让他格外沮丧。  
然后凯因倾身过来亲了亲他的小腿和膝弯。“放松。”他低声说着，“你会适应的。”  
那种温和的安抚让艾纳浑身温暖起来。他意识到自己想听到凯因的声音，希望他能多对自己说点什么，随便什么都行，而不是沉默地旁观。暖流很快变得过于炽热，他重新投入这个关于情欲的游戏，并非出于对惩罚的畏惧，而是单纯地出于对凯因的信任。当他以正确的方式去做的时候他们就可以享受到一切，而凯因总是知道这件事该怎么做的，他不是为了惩罚或者恐吓自己而提出要求的。他没再分神去注意时间，但时间到了的时候凯因握住他的手腕提醒了他。  
他的双手被抓着按在头顶上方，深深地陷进柔软的床铺里。在被进入的时候他短促地抽了口气，说不上疼，但让他稍微挣扎了一下。他很庆幸自己现在可以看到凯因，这让他拼命地睁着眼睛，努力不要因为被入侵时的任何感受而移开视线。得知对方投射在自己身上的欲望显然是一件能让人兴奋得浑身颤抖的事情。“就像这样。”凯因看起来很喜欢他的举动，“看着我。”  
每一次他被顶得难以忍受地昂起头闭上眼睛，情不自禁地呻吟出声的时候，他都会得到一些安抚的动作，有时候并不算温和。比起抚摸，凯因更倾向于揉捏他的身体，甚至掐他的脖子，掐到他的呻吟变成窒息的声音。艾纳完全不知道对方为什么这样做，事实上后来他不太知道凯因在对他做什么。一些生理性的泪水糊住了他的眼睛。他在真正达到高潮之前觉得自己已经在那个状态持续了很久，这比上一次的感觉要更好，除了直截了当的快感他没有余裕思考任何事情。  
当他回过神来的时候，恰好听到凯因关门离开的声音。

“请出示文件，先生。”  
凯因在检查站前停下来，下车把证件递给封锁线的卫兵。昨天从艾纳那里离开之后他去了趟酒行，这些东西在任何流民聚集区都是买不到的稀缺货，何况西铎有禁酒令在先，一切含有酒精的饮品都由政府严格管控，饮酒许可不是他们这些沦陷区的家伙能搞到的东西——凯因当然有办法搞到，但是比起去集中供应处一次又一次地办理购买手续，他宁愿顺道从另一个国家运一点回来。  
他耐心地等着卫兵审察完他的证件，但检查站里迟迟没有回讯。他大约等了三分钟，然后卫兵探出头来对他打了个手势。  
“进来。”那个士兵粗鲁地说道，“戈迪诺长官要见你。”  
“真出人意料。”凯因耸耸肩，推开检查站的门走了进去。至少他的文件是完全合法的，不知道他们从自己身上嗅到了什么违法的蛛丝马迹，也许是车里的酒香。但他携带的量绝对不构成走私，只够他自己喝几个星期而已。在西铎的日子里他已经几乎戒掉了酒瘾，热可可是他找到的替代品，虽然口感完全不一样，但他也不想选择那些尝起来像酒的无酒精碳酸饮料。  
走进谈话室的时候凯因轻微地皱了皱眉。一位神父坐在桌子后面，温和地看着他。一些特殊的军方机构由神职人员牵头，尤其是涉及哨兵与向导管理的那一部分。  
“未注册的向导。”被称作戈迪诺的男人开门见山地说道，“行贿，走私军火，潜在的叛国罪。你有什么想法？”  
“你既然这么了解我，应该知道我直到三年前都不是西铎人。”凯因镇静地回答道，“我没有义务为神殿效劳，事实上我也不觉得你们敢让敌国的向导来配合自己的哨兵。我的军火生意得到军方的默许，这些黑军火流向摩兰内部的反政府组织，即使有人要抓我，也不是你来抓我。”  
戈迪诺微笑了一下。“你是西铎人，只不过你不是国教教徒。”他的手指捏着凯因的证件，若有所思地来回摩挲着，“有信仰的人从不说谎，对吧，凯因·茨-瓦尔里赫？”  
凯因挑了挑眉毛，露出一个苦笑。会查到他的名字不是什么稀奇事，他的身份档案本来就在这里，只不过他应该早在二十多年前就被记载为失踪人口，或者直接被宣告死亡了，“我以为没什么记忆的那段时间不太算数。”  
“你的第一语言。你的现用名。凯因·瓦尔刻。你没有从你的过去逃离得太远。”神父平和而不留情面地揭穿他，“我理解你的立场，理解你对神殿的质疑和抵触情绪，并为此感到抱歉。”  
“过去很多年了，现在我没什么立场。”凯因回答着，视线在窗边的盆栽上短暂地停留了片刻，“有什么正事？逮捕我？”  
“如果你愿意合作，事情就可以省事一些。”戈迪诺友善地回答，显然没有被凯因稍显轻佻的态度冒犯，“这是我能提供的最大程度的善意，出于我对你的理解。”  
凯因稍微坐直了一点。他感谢神父们这种被信仰刻在骨子里的善良，他们为神服务，而凯因为他自己。“你们开的条件是什么？”  
“为神殿效力，你过往的犯罪行为一笔勾销。”  
“听起来没有什么高额报酬。”凯因重新陷回座位里，“可以谈判一下吗？”  
“当然可以。”戈迪诺点点头，“事实上，你回到神殿之后能过上向导该拥有的，有保障的生活。”  
“但大部分时候我都不在神殿，而是在摩兰，为你们做间谍，如果我没猜错的话。”凯因快速地接话，“为此我希望你们能多给我一点东西，远高于你现在提及的。”  
“凯因。”戈迪诺出声提醒，“你现在的立场仍然是罪犯。如果你不合作，你很可能会在监狱里度过余生。”  
“但如果我不合作，你们会失去的东西比一个野生的向导多得多。”凯因迎上对方警示的视线，不在乎地笑了笑，“比如跟‘三棱镜’财团的联系。”  
戈迪诺饶有兴致地看着他。这才是这个人应有的样子，凯因想道。一个耐心等待着猎物的老道捕猎者，不动声色地看着自己能拿到什么样的筹码。“这不算很珍贵的资源，不信神的商人就会信仰金钱，那很容易搞定。”他说着，“除此之外呢？”  
“一个如果不是我就没有人能接近的人。”凯因回答道。

艾纳伸了个懒腰，从书架上拿起那本笔记本。在写下第一行日期之后，他就没有在上面留下任何字迹。那个日期已经是三天之前了。  
他应该写点什么，凯因说过希望他这样做，把他们发生关系的事情写在日记里。艾纳想象了一下对方阅读自己写下来的这些东西的样子，尽管他不确定对方会不会检查这个，但这个想象足够让他感到羞耻又无法克制地兴奋。他没办法决定自己应该写点什么，或者说自己能写出什么。每天睡前他都会对着这个本子发呆一会儿，然后合上它，挫败地爬到床上去。  
也许留到下一次见面之后再开始写更好。艾纳又想了一会儿，最终这样决定。他需要凯因来告诉他这件事怎么做，教给他一种最能够取悦对方的书写方式。如果不是出于精神疏导的需求，凯因会来见他吗？这件事他最好也向对方问清楚。  
他把笔记本放回书架上，又拉开抽屉看了看里面的镇定剂。他现在仍然按照一个普通哨兵的配给每天领取镇定剂，但他正在把它们储存起来，只用于应对未来的不时之需。他感到从未有过的安全，尽管这种安全感伴随着另一种关于分离的孤独。  
“你会好起来的，艾纳。”他轻声对自己说道，然后关上灯。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出场角色逐渐变多。  
> 我真的不会写打戏，可是我又真的很想写。

凯因看了一眼路牌，临时决定转进左边的小路。五分钟之后他在路边停下来，顺手把信箱里的信件和早报捎上，快步走上台阶。在按下门铃之前那扇门就被打开，穿着睡袍的高挑女人看到他，近乎绝望地叹了口气。  
“神明啊。”她伸手扯了扯凯因的衣领，“你穿成这样是想去演荒诞剧吗？”  
“我不知道那是什么。”凯因把手里的信件递给她，“我不穿成这样怎么进神殿？”  
“进来吧。”伊桑奈儿又叹了口气，抱着那些信转身走进屋子。凯因脱掉鞋子，跟在她后面关上大门。神像悲悯地俯视着他们，屋子里弥漫着松木的苦香。十二年前他们认识的时候，伊桑奈儿就是这里的女主人，赤着脚悄无声息地走过铺着大理石的前厅，像她身后装饰油画里的圣女一样。  
他们在会客室里坐下来，凯因给她泡上一壶花茶，为自己找到一袋可可粉。伊桑奈儿扬起眉毛，保持着那种挑剔而讽刺的神情打量着他。“你当向导多少年了，现在想去神殿登记了？”  
“谁知道呢？我一向不知道自己接下来要面对什么。”凯因诚实地回答她，“很遗憾我没有你这样的稳定生活。”  
“实际上你丝毫不感到遗憾。”伊桑奈儿端起茶杯呷了一口，用她那种不留情面的精确的优雅回应他，“所以，怎么想到来找我？”  
“顺路。”凯因耸耸肩，“我难得来一趟首都。”  
“没有更多可以说的了？”伊桑奈儿盯着他。凯因摇了摇头。他发誓过不对她说谎，这实在是个麻烦的誓言，因为这意味着他要在很多事情上保持沉默，而让他们的交谈总是陷入突然的安静。好在伊桑奈儿早就能够领会这种沉默，她允许凯因换到下一个话题。  
“你之前要的书看得怎么样？”凯因的视线扫过一旁的书架，“我猜你现在已经不太需要词典了。”  
“事实上，词典不太帮得上我了。”伊桑奈儿回答道。她的词典搁在书架的最顶端，看起来已经积了一层薄灰，“有太多词典不会收录的字词。如果不是在这个时期，本该有翻译人员帮助我，但现在他们都被政府征用了。”  
“我想他们现在也不敢帮你，免得被扣上什么传播敌国思想的罪名。”凯因从他听过的律令里随便挑了一条，在占领区这样的规定不计其数。没有人知道他们会突然地被冠上哪一种罪名，就像如果在封锁线的另一边，没有人知道炮弹什么时候会落到自己头上。他因此而明白语言这东西敏感无比：占领区的孩子们学习西铎的语言，任何人不得以外语书写。  
“语言本身就是一个民族的枷锁。”伊桑奈儿用诗一样的腔调庄严地回答。她小时候一定是唱诗班的孩子，不过凯因从来没有打算向她证实这个猜想，就像他也没兴趣搞清楚伊桑奈儿那些突发的感慨有什么深意。“说起来，你从哪里拿到的书？”  
“你知道我有很多途径。”凯因回答道，“怎么突然对这个感兴趣？”  
“因为采购单被夹在了书里。”伊桑奈儿指了指门外。凯因认命地起身，去她的卧室里把那两本书拿过来。她还是这么能使唤人，凯因不知道她一个人在家的时候该使唤谁为她做事。  
他把书放在茶桌上，从里面抽出那张被折成书签形状的单据拆开。伊桑奈儿会把任何东西当成书签来用，因为她总是在一本书看到中途时觉得需要放下来查找另一本书里的东西。“看来这是向塔申请采购的东西。”他说道，因为抬头印着塔的纹章，即使是他也认识那个。  
“有签名。”伊桑奈儿用手指点着单据的最下方提醒他。凯因的视线移到那里，认出那种漂亮的花体字。“艾纳. L。我想不出还有第二个这样签字的叫艾纳的人，常人不会缩写自己的姓氏而保留自己的名字。”  
“真见鬼，这家伙是多大名气？”凯因苦笑了一声，他没想到自己还能在这里讨论起艾纳的事情，“你既不是哨兵也不是向导，看他的书干什么？当做催眠指南吗？”  
“我不看。”伊桑奈儿轻轻地笑了起来，“听起来你们关系不错。他跟你说过署名的事情吗？”  
“没有。事实上我们不怎么熟。”凯因总是通过一些非正常渠道认识其他人，伊桑奈儿应该深知这一点，毕竟通常来说，他们本来也不该认识对方。“讲讲看？连你都知道的事情应该不算什么秘密。”  
“因为他坚持用这种方式署名，联合学会在几次争论之后删除了关于著作者姓名的规范条例。”伊桑奈儿说道，“我想他应该是个很有趣的人……打破规矩的人。学术界喜欢他们这种人。”  
“是很有趣，非学术界也喜欢他。”凯因平静地补充。伊桑奈儿喜欢代表她所谓的学术界说话，因为她的父母就那么说话，也许这种惯例能一直追溯到联合学会创始的那一代。“他为什么坚持这个？”  
“我不知道，你可以去问他本人。”伊桑奈儿把问题抛还给他，“所以你确实是从他那里要的书？”  
凯因应了一声，“我会记得问问他的。”他顿了一下，又自嘲地笑了起来，“没想到我这辈子还能招惹上第二个读书人。还好他不需要我坐在旁边翻译文献。”  
他说这句话的时候，不自觉地被近似于怀旧的情绪淹没。他很久没有再进过那间书房，但闭上眼睛他就能想起来那里的陈设。四壁的十二根立柱上刻着经文，圣徒的浮雕在龛笼里庄严地施礼。书桌背后的小门通向祈祷室，松木的香味从那里溢出来，挂钟报正午十二点的时候女主人就会进去做一个短暂的祷告。大多数时候她抱着腿坐在桌前，一只手敲着打字机或者手写着笔记，而凯因躺在沙发上，被悬下来的枝形吊灯晃得眼花，一边抱怨一边乱七八糟地翻译那些句子。他们花了两个星期的时间看完第一份文稿，之后事情变得迅速一些。凯因从来不管自己在看什么，有的时候他不知道那些特定的词语，伊桑奈儿会自己补充。如果不是他只能躺着，等待伊桑奈儿的私人医生定期来为他做检查，他绝不会把几个月的时间花在这件重复枯燥还让人头痛的事情上，而伊桑奈儿也绝不会亲自动手打字。  
“我现在也不需要你了。”伊桑奈儿微笑了一下，“你干得那么差，早就被解雇了。”  
“那可真抱歉。”凯因毫无诚意地回答道。他们之间短暂沉默片刻，而后他好像忽然想起什么——确实是忽然想起什么而开口，“老板，我还能再回以前的办公室看看吗？”  
这听起来很调侃，但他确实是认真地在请求。伊桑奈儿看了他一眼，从茶桌边起身理了理睡袍。“别用你的手去碰我的书。”  
“你比那些哨兵还要讲究。”凯因咕哝了一句，跟着站起身来，由着对方又一次伸手给自己整理衣领。  
他觉得自己有十几年没有踏入过那间书房了，但又觉得可能只是昨天的事，因为这里看起来和记忆中如出一辙，好像战争从未发生，它们的女主人从未长大。没有任何事情能够动摇它们。凯因在长条沙发上躺下来，于是黄铜风铃有节奏地振响，那些带着翅膀的雕像又在他的头顶盘旋。  
“我那时候不喜欢你。”伊桑奈儿抽开书桌后的椅子坐下来。那时候，凯因想道，那时候她的个子只齐自己肩膀，但很快她就长得比自己更高了，一双长腿似乎也没法再折起来踩在椅子上。他偏过头去看着自己的老朋友，觉得很少看到坐在那里的伊桑奈儿望向自己而不是垂着眼睛看书的样子。  
“不意外。”他移开视线，“你现在不喜欢我我都不觉得奇怪。”  
“现在我见识过足够多和你一样的人了。”伊桑奈儿温和地回应，“受神所爱却不自知的人。以前我每天都为此祈祷宽恕，因为我忍不住嫉妒你。为什么你会是个向导，而神只愿意让我当个普通人？请饶恕我。”  
“你现在该知道神是爱你才不想让你的天才浪费在兵役上。”凯因笑了一声。他常用这种有点轻佻的语气跟对方谈论神圣的话题，但这已经算是他极大的尊重，或者说他们互相极大妥协的结果，“干嘛突然跟我说这个？”  
伊桑奈儿没有立即回答他。凯因数了一会儿空气中挂钟走字的嘀嗒声，然后听到她开口。  
“我还能见到你吗？”  
她果然还是问了。凯因没有太意外。他不能向这位虔诚的国教教徒提起的事情有很多，也许正是因此，伊桑奈儿擅长在他什么都不说的时候就明白他的情绪和他的处境。  
“我会尽力的。”他给出他所能给的最诚实的答复。没有任何对可能性的估计，也没有任何条件。这就是他知道的一切。  
“那我把这张破沙发给你留着。”伊桑奈儿回应道。她能对自己说出来的最温柔的话也就是这样了，凯因在心里想道，尽管她看起来和平时一样沉静又略带讥讽。“神殿十二点后不准访问，你该上路了。”  
“多谢提醒。”凯因从沙发上坐起身来，自觉地整理了一下衣领，“你上次对我说什么来着？什么都是战争的学问之类的。”  
“这个时代没有其它的学科，一切研究都是战争的研究。”伊桑奈儿思索了片刻而后说道，“怎么了？”  
“我觉得你现在也没在做战争的研究。”凯因轻松地笑了笑，从书桌前走过的时候顺手拿走一张糖纸折的书签放进口袋里，得到对方无可奈何的的一瞥，“看起来你有选择的余地。”  
“到目前为止，我的确是受眷顾的。”伊桑奈儿起身送他出门，“当然，我不会为你祷告的。”  
“多谢。”他们在前门告别，凯因朝她比了个噤声的手势——不要让神明想起这里有一个未被惩治的坏人。他们之间长久遵循的默契。  
然后他走下楼梯回到车里，大门在他身后关上。小货车顺着小路继续开了一段，直到无人的公路上才停下来。凯因摸出打火机、烟卷，还有那封塞在礼服内侧的、盖着紫红色军方印章的重要信函。他撕开封缄潦草地看了一遍，然后用打火机点着，确认它在田野里烧成灰烬。

轿车颠簸驶过荒凉的街道。“抓好扶手，先生。”司机歉意地大声提醒，“对不起，这段路坏得太厉害。全都是碎石和弹坑。”  
“这不是你的错。”艾纳从车窗望出去，路面上一些小石子弹溅到窗玻璃上，发出吵闹的声音，让他稍微闭了一下眼睛。他们正在穿过被炸毁的城市东区，三个月前战线曾经被推到这里，每一条巷道都是战场。领导者曾经在演讲中许诺，当战争结束，城市广场上会有一组刻满阵亡名单的纪念碑，但那听起来实在是太久以后的事情了。城市的残骸像岩层一样沉积堆叠。一些残留的防御工事，一些建筑的瓦砾，然后是一些没被带走的家具和日用品。艾纳看到一只玩具小熊压在一块坍塌的水泥板下面。  
“我们离军区还有多远？”他揉了揉眉心，被持续的巨大噪音吵得有些头痛。他身边没有跟向导，因此没有人来辅助他调节感官。  
“就快到了，先生。”司机回答道，“还有两个街区，前面的路就会好走。是一条直路。但我们随时可以停下来，只要您命令。”  
“不，不用了。谢谢你。”艾纳做了一下深呼吸。事情远没有严重到需要停下来休息的程度，他也不想耽误自己的行程，“稍等，你有没有听到什么声音？”  
他的司机当然没有听见，但哨兵的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了来自外部街道上的某种响动，一些朝这个方向跑来的脚步声。他立即知道那是什么。这里不应该有人往来。“快离开这里！”他对司机大喊道。  
他话音刚落，一枚手榴弹就追上了他们，随之而来的是一阵枪声。艾纳蜷成一团，痛苦地捂住自己的耳朵。失聪状态持续了一阵，然后他才从耳鸣中勉强听到司机对他急切地喊叫着。车窗玻璃几乎都被震碎了，他缩在前后车座之间因而幸免于难，但他的司机显然受了伤。车还在歪歪扭扭地向前开着。  
抉择只是一瞬间的事。“停车。”艾纳命令道，“下车跟我走。”  
当他放任自己的神识去捕捉空气中的火药味时，他不可遏制地兴奋起来。哨兵是为斗争而生的。他痛恨这一点，但置身于极端的危险之中时谁还会顾及个人的爱恨与是非呢？人们都屈从于本能。在某种程度上他渴望的正是这个。  
跳下车的瞬间他拔出手枪，迅速地朝自己确定的位置连开三枪，听到对方被子弹击中时压抑的痛呼。附近没有其他的精神力干扰，在场的都是普通人，但听起来人数不少。手枪的子弹太有限了，它本来不是为这种场合准备的。车里有自动步枪和其它一些军火，但正因为它在那里，所以艾纳要跳车。没有被第一轮袭击引爆已经是足够幸运了，最好他们能把火力从那附近转移，让这辆车幸存下来，这样艾纳才方便把受伤的同伴快速地带去军区医院。  
最好的情况实际上发生的概率极低，艾纳承认这一点。驾驶员踉跄地来到他身边，找到掩护所趴下。他的一只眼睛受了伤，艾纳希望那不会成为永久性伤痕——只要他们赶得上治疗。“……不用管我。”他几乎是用气声对艾纳说话。  
艾纳打了个手势示意他不要再说下去，然后摘下眼镜，让自己的感知力彻底四散开来。这让他恍惚了一瞬间。他要注意的东西太多了，在没有向导的时候哨兵很难独自处理这么庞杂的感官信息。大量的声音在他脑内炸开，而视觉不受控制地四处游荡着。他用了几秒钟去理解自己在看什么，继而从掩体背后起身扣动扳机。  
第一枪。他打空了，他们隔得那么远，这很正常。紧接着是第二枪。他看见子弹打进那个人的胸口，但没有贯穿，也许根本没碰到心脏。这不够，这个距离底下手枪的威力太有限了，他得走到更近的地方去。事实上，无论如何，他得跑起来，如果对方是针对性的袭击，那一定在哪里藏着一个他听不到动静的狙击手。  
“别冒头。”他对驾驶员说道。一梭子子弹打在他们用以掩护的断墙上。对方流血得厉害，抽着冷气无声地向他点头。于是他翻身跳进旁边墙体残缺的楼房里。又一颗手雷从窗户里扔进来，他及时捂住耳朵后跃逃出爆炸范围。耳朵依然很痛，有一些破片溅开的擦伤，但不碍事。  
然后他听见信号弹的声音。他的驾驶员在他离开原地之后发射了信号弹。一个通知军区也通知袭击者的讯号：我在这里。  
信号弹短暂吸引了火力，艾纳抓住这个机会判断出另一个藏在废墟里的袭击者，找到角度击中了对方。那面墙上的血迹已经足够多了。艾纳蹲回墙根，急促地呼吸着，努力把自己的注意力从那些细节上扯回来。他不敢说先消耗完的会是他的子弹还是他的精神力。  
他从口袋里摸出镇定剂咬在嘴里。这东西会让他一段时间里彻底失去哨兵的敏锐知觉，但如果他出现神游的征兆或者严重过载，他就必须使用。理智告诉他他没办法击倒所有人。但他可以撑到军区的人过来。一条直路，不会太难走。他希望自己的同伴也能吊着一口气撑到那时候。为此他仍然拼命地朝接近敌人的方向跑着。突袭任务对他来说绝不陌生，他已经掌握了整片区域的情况；而他也不怕失败。他说不上来为什么不怕，死亡的威胁强烈地诱惑着他，充斥着他的大脑。  
要么弄死自己，要么弄死别的人。  
他是如此熟悉这种冲动。  
他的狂躁伴随着强化到极限的知觉，他听到子弹呼啸而过，看到它穿透人体留下的空腔，血液混杂着组织液喷溅出的轨迹，被击碎的石块的扬尘；硝石的气味，血腥味，日光底下干燥的尘土气息。他开始觉得疼，所有的细小伤口都让他疼得喘不过气来，眼前一阵一阵地泛白。过载的知觉令他浑身冷汗地抱着头蜷缩起来，手枪落在地下。他挣扎着想把自己的精神力攥回自己的手中，却只像徘徊在噩梦里一样恍惚。  
而后他蓦地听见一声奇特的尖啸似的单音，像是嘹亮尖锐的口哨声。他无法控制地扩散的知觉如同终于抵达了一个边界那样停住，缓缓地重新聚拢起来。他下意识地舔了舔嘴里的镇定剂，确定自己还没有把它咬开。  
然后他又一次听到枪响，来自很远的方向。袭击者应声倒下。也许是军方的支援抵达了，艾纳想道。他们获救了。趁着混乱他立刻冲回去查看驾驶员的情况。对方已经陷入昏迷状态，艾纳把他抱上车，从后备箱里将步枪拿出来。他的神知变得清晰又集中，令他知觉敏锐的并不是任何威胁，而是一种稳定有力的安全感。哨兵与向导之所以能够在战争中以极少的人数发挥巨大影响，靠的正是二者在特性协调配合的情况下对战局的统筹力，艾纳深知这一点。哨兵们大都拥有许多来自战场的军功章，因为他们是如此优秀的战争机器，但那些功勋很少授予他们身后提供支援的向导，尽管向导们也许更加重要。  
他逐渐分辨出支援者的响动。不是一支军队，而是孤身一人的向导，动作迅捷地穿行在废墟之间，随时注意着隐藏自己的身形，从艾纳的角度始终无法看到他。直到他从街道对面的楼房二楼跳下来的时候，艾纳才因为认出对方而倒抽一口气。  
凯因。又是凯因。当他看到这个向导的时候他突然忘记了自己之前所有的分析和判断，甚至忘记了刚刚对方做了什么。这里太危险了，向导需要被保护，他不应该呆在这里。我要保护他。  
他冲过去，几乎是拽着凯因把对方推进车里，按到副驾驶的位置上。“你在这里做什么？”他焦虑地喊叫着，“这很危险！”  
“我看到了信号弹，然后救了你。”凯因伸手擦了擦他脸上的灰尘和血迹，好笑地看着他，“已经没事了。”  
艾纳因为他的触碰而立刻冷静下来，为自己刚才不讲道理的反应而羞愧地缩回驾驶座。“那我出发了。”他清清嗓子，僵硬地说道。在有向导的情况下他可以承受引擎声与枯燥而注意力集中的驾驶，“现在还不安全。我们确实解决了一些人，但这里还有人在活动。我不确定他们在等待什么，但我们最好全都迅速离开。”  
“等会儿。”凯因将手按在他的手上，“你会害死后面那家伙的。”  
“我这就送他去军区医院，会很快。”艾纳急切地辩驳，“你也该立刻跟我去安全的地方。”  
凯因没回答他，径自跳下车走到后排。陷入昏迷的男人无意识地呻吟着。凯因把他的衣服撕开，简单地用布条扎住一些出血处。“帮我把座椅靠背拆下来。”他向艾纳指示道。  
“我会被惩罚的。”艾纳小声说着，但迅速照办了，因为他感到遵循对方的指令是一件如此自然又有必要的事情。凯因把伤员固定在座椅上，确定他受伤的头部不会再撞到别的东西，然后回到副驾驶座上。  
“走吧。”他在艾纳身边撑起精神屏障，平静地说道。

他们在路上遇到军区派出的小队，一队继续前往东区执行肃清任务，另一队在前面为他们做引导。受伤的驾驶员被担架抬到前车上接受紧急医疗，随行的医生认为他没有生命危险，但眼睛的状况不容乐观。  
“该死的反政府组织。”艾纳看着他们把伤员抬上车，微微皱起眉头，“真见鬼，他们哪里来的那些家伙。那种火力绝对是军队制式武器。”  
“也许你们应该借此查一查仓库的管控。”凯因在旁边用酒精擦着自己身上的伤口。尽管他不是军队人员，但好心的医生也给了他一些药品，并且在艾纳的搪塞下没有太过问凯因的身份。  
“我会在汇报里提到这一点的。”艾纳盯着前方，“——现在只有我们两个人了。所以，很高兴见到你。”  
凯因忍不住笑了起来。“现在才想起来寒暄是不是有点晚？”他侧头过去看着艾纳。这个哨兵的心思是如此直白，当他说那句话的时候，他就真的是那个意思：他真心实意地为见到凯因而高兴。  
“事出突然。”艾纳看起来有些拘谨，和他们上一次刚见面的时候一样，“我当时只想着保护你。你知道，因为我是个哨兵。”  
“而哨兵会保护他的向导。”凯因接着他的话说道，强调了一下这句话里的那个所有格，“至少你们的指南上这么说。鉴于你是那本指南教出来的优秀学生，我猜你是真的把我当成你的向导。”  
“当然，如果你不是我的向导，那谁是？”艾纳自然地回答道，然后意识到什么似的，小心而迅速地看了一眼凯因，“抱歉，我的意思是——也许换个说法，我是你的哨兵。这应该对你没有什么影响，我们执行任务的时候常以这种方式编队，让一位向导在后方为多名哨兵提供援护。”  
“我没那么计较。”凯因笑了笑，平和地回应他，“但你喜欢这个说法的话我们可以用它。我的哨兵。”  
“是。”哨兵的呼吸稍微急促了一些。他看起来是那么热衷于把自己交到另外某人的手上，凯因不理解这种兴趣，但由衷感谢这让很多事情都变得如此简单轻松。现在艾纳的信任对他来说的确非常重要，为此他自己也得付出一些东西。他不怕受伤，或者死亡威胁，但他希望稍后雅诺克会原谅他。  
他们在通向军区的检查站前短暂地停下来，艾纳转过头来看着他。“这里没有其他人会听到我们的对话。”他向凯因说明道，“利用哨兵的知觉窥探他人的行为是违反军规的。任何人都有权揭发，向导们尤其有发言权。”  
“这让我感觉安全多了。”凯因点点头，“所以？”  
艾纳深吸了一口气。“所以，你为什么会在这里？”他看起来犹豫而忧虑，“还有，你的枪是哪里来的？”  
“一次一个问题。”凯因平静地说道。他们上一次见面的时候自己的确说过，建议艾纳不要打听自己的事情，但实际上他完全有办法用一些合理的谎言让对方对自己更加放心，“我的枪是雅诺克的。他带着他的武器退役了，也没机会再用上。我替他跑生意，有时候会遇上劫匪，所以他把枪给了我，主要是威慑作用。如果你们愿意给它补一些弹药我会很高兴。”  
这听起来很稀松平常，退伍哨兵的确有权带走他们的武器，只要他们申请。一些人枕着它们睡觉，这样在噩梦中惊醒的时候能够下意识地摸到武器而立刻安定下来。艾纳微微皱起眉头，脸上的表情与他看到雅诺克拄着拐杖慢慢从自己身边走过时的如出一辙。“很抱歉听到这个。”他轻轻叹息了一声，“事实上，我正在研究这些在战争中受到严重精神创伤的哨兵们……也包括肉体上的创伤。那些伤没办法修补，我知道这一点。但至少，最好有什么办法能让他们的痛苦得到一些缓解。”  
“听起来是比镇定剂更容易让人上瘾的精神药物。”凯因笑了一声，“你最好不要有机会用到它们。”  
“这一项研究确实不能在我自己身上实验。”艾纳回答着，驱车通过检查站。站岗的卫兵向他敬礼。当他说到自己的研究时他就情绪放松，健谈而又用词严谨，“也许是我第一次完全脱离自己的体验来做研究。我为自己过去所感受到的痛苦之狭隘而惭愧。”  
“我倒觉得合理。”凯因将视线转向窗外。他第一次踏入摩兰的军区，为此他谨慎地收束起自己的精神力，避免让人察觉到自己向导的身份。艾纳因为他撤下精神屏障而下意识地看了他一眼。“先解决那些能战斗的哨兵的问题，再解决那些已经不能战斗的。很实用。”  
“对，很实用。”艾纳喃喃自语一般说着，“战争时期的确如此。”  
“你让我想起有人刚刚对我说过一句话。”凯因被这种熟悉的口气勾起记忆，“‘这个时代没有其它的学科，一切研究都是战争的研究。’也许你们研究者的想法都差不多。”  
“当然。我想不仅是研究者，大家都应该这么想，因为战争毁坏了几乎一切的社会秩序。”艾纳说道，“所以才有那些反政府武装。他们痛恨政府无法维持应有的秩序，又只从战争中学到了暴力，作为获得权利唯一的手段。  
凯因应了一声，表示不置可否。他对这些政治性话题向来不发表观点。他的确看报纸，但正因为他看报纸，他才对两国报纸上虚张声势的舆论宣传兴致缺缺。牺牲的士兵们在统计数据里被抹掉一位数，或者俘获人数凭空地多出一倍；敌军就快要完蛋了，最困难的时期就要过去了。他知道大部分都是假的，也许他比那些真正的领导者知道得更清楚：士官们在上报讯息的过程中显然也层层作假，为了避免悲惨战果带来的责罚；而裁决者们从不亲自上前线看看正在发生什么。“但我想坏果子不一定是自身结出来的。”他用了一个模棱两可的表述。  
艾纳在警戒区前再一次停下车来。“也许是这样。但眼下要去清查他们太费力了。”他停顿了一下，小心翼翼地望向凯因，“回到那个问题。你是来这里做什么的？”  
“我要见的人已经见过了。”凯因回答他，“本来我正在回去的路上，直到我听到枪声。”  
“我很快就会送你回去。”艾纳歉意地说道，看起来有些为难，“但现在你要在这里等我一会儿。你不能进入警戒区，不过这里已经足够安全。我做完汇报会立刻折返，不会耽误你太多时间。”  
凯因点点头，从衣服口袋里摸出烟卷和打火机。“那我下车去抽支烟等你。”  
“不行。”艾纳几乎立刻回答道，“对不起，我相信你。但你不能下车。”  
他看起来在这件事情上相当坚定。凯因无奈地把烟盒放回去。“别让我等太久。”他说道。艾纳歉疚地向他告别，然后下车，锁住了车门。

汇报完成得很迅速。医生为艾纳做了基础的检查，确定感官没有在战斗中受到严重损伤，继而放他离开。他道过谢，从会议室里退出来，在门口被人叫住。  
“艾纳老师。”利亚姆从他抱着的货箱和一摞书籍文件后面向艾纳打招呼，一只漂亮的豹猫跟在他的脚边打着转，“很高兴看到您平安到达。我们正在把这些东西搬去您的宿舍。”  
艾纳看了一眼他，又看了看他身边两手空空的向导，嘴角抽动了一下。“谢谢你。”他尽量真诚地说道，“这些交给我自己来吧。还有，你已经毕业了，而我也已经从学院离职，老师这个头衔已经不适合我了。”  
他执意从对方手里把自己的行李接过来。对哨兵而言这种程度甚至不太算得上体力活。当然，利亚姆，今年年初毕业生里的首席哨兵，在力量与感知敏锐度上都毫无争议地可称为天赋异禀，但那也不是艾纳心安理得让他帮自己搬行李的理由。金嘉则可以。她是个向导，因此理所当然地该被爱护。艾纳没有想到她会被安排来当自己的搭档，或者说，陪伴者，鉴于他们无法实质上达成精神链接，而不构成通常意义上哨兵-向导的组合。  
“这两个月来我听到很多人为你的离职感到遗憾。”他们走进电梯， 金嘉风趣地说道，“尽管你总是给出他们成绩单上最难看的分数，但他们仍然爱你。”  
“这可真让人意外。”艾纳诚实地回答，“我以为他们会拍手叫好。”  
“毕竟这不太像是在普通的学校里。”利亚姆接过话来，看上去仍然有一点拘谨，“它更像是一个训练营。我们都知道毕业之后我们会去哪里，因此不为成绩而担忧。我们喜欢那些教给我们最有用的东西的老师。”  
“还有长得好看的。”金嘉调侃了一句。利亚姆看起来想说些什么，但电梯到了，于是他们走出去，暂且忘记了这个话题。金嘉打开房间的门，然后把钥匙交给艾纳。“我带你参观一圈？”她轻快地说道。  
“谢谢，但晚点再说吧。”艾纳回绝了她的好意，“我还得出去一趟。等会儿我会去找你们。”  
这对于利亚姆来说是一句命令，因此他向艾纳敬礼，很迅速地离开。但金嘉没有动。她看着利亚姆走过拐角，然后关上房门，竖起两根手指阻止了艾纳将要出口的异议。两分钟。以前艾纳专心致志做什么事情而不得不被打断的时候，金嘉总用这样一个手势来安抚他的焦虑。  
“那孩子跟丢了魂儿似的。”她指了指已经离开的年轻哨兵，“跟他的恋人分开执行任务才几天。”  
“你的羚羊一直在看他。”艾纳回答道，“看起来你很在乎他。”  
“只是关心。”金嘉俯身摸了摸自己的精神动物。以前艾纳很羡慕她，因为她身边总有这样一只温顺又漂亮的家伙陪伴。“习惯性的。我在努力退出了。”  
精神动物永远比它们的主人坦诚。艾纳知道她没有看上去那么平静。“哨兵与向导互相挑选的过程总是不太讲道理的。”他试图安慰他的陪伴者，“就像你也帮不了我。”  
“你安慰人的水平还是这么糟糕。”金嘉无奈地笑了一下，“事实上，他的恋人也是位哨兵。”  
艾纳有些意外地挑挑眉毛。“我该跟他们聊聊天，虽然那边的研究我暂时搁置了。”他立刻被这个信息转移了注意力，“你知道他的恋人是谁吗？”  
“我知道你一定会感兴趣然后问这个。”金嘉狡黠地对他眨眨眼睛。她总是知道我想要什么，艾纳想道。也许那就是向导的共情力，如果自己也能分享一点这种能力，大概就不会在别人需要安慰的时候表现得那么糟。“塔利。如果他的任务结束我会告诉你。”  
那个名字让艾纳小小地惊呼了一声，然后在金嘉疑惑的眼神里他很快收敛住自己的惊讶。“这很奇妙。”他轻轻地摇了摇头，“有人之前也向我提起过他。麻烦你帮我留意一下他的任务进程。”  
“当然。”金嘉应允着，朝艾纳走近了两步。现在她靠得如此之近，艾纳无法不去注意她眼底的那种担忧，以及疑虑。“但我更担心你。”她压低了声音说道。  
“我没事。”艾纳又一次试图安抚她。尽管他们靠得很近，那只原羚却远远地打着转，警戒地朝这个方向张望着。金嘉在害怕他，或者至少在怀疑他。“我现在很好。”  
“正因为你现在很好。”金嘉严肃地说道，“——你找到向导了。是吗？”  
艾纳下意识地一把推开了她，然后才意识到自己在做什么。他是如此害怕被人触及这个问题，尽管这几乎是一个哨兵核心的症结。毫无防备的向导被他推得踉跄后退了几步，后背撞在墙上，发出一声吃痛的闷哼。他赶快过去扶起对方，连声道歉。  
“对不起……对不起。”他懊恼地说着，“我还是一点也不好。”  
然后金嘉摸了摸他的头。“不。很高兴你不再孤独了。”她借力站起来，对艾纳露出一个温柔的微笑，“我真的很高兴。”  
她真温柔。艾纳真希望自己也能够和她一样温柔，以免伤到触碰自己的人。他无言地点点头，又恳求地抓住对方的肩膀。“请替我保密。”他说道，“我不能解释这件事情……而他也不是我的向导。”  
“我不会追问。”金嘉整理好自己的衣服，冷静地回答，“但我会保持对你的陪护，在我认为必要的时候上报这一情况。”  
“他不会害我的。”艾纳希望对方能向他承诺彻底的守口如瓶，但他自己也知道那不可能。他从一开始就知道这一点。一个谎言意味着无数的谎言，一些不能像过去那样坦荡的时刻，以及更加无法容忍向他人开放的精神。“我没有别的出路了。所以，别太轻易地毁掉这一切，拜托了。”

艾纳回到车边的时候发现凯因爬到了驾驶座上，隔着窗玻璃朝他勾了勾手指，用口型示意他把车钥匙交给自己。  
“你知道怎么走吗？”艾纳打开副驾驶的门坐进车里，把钥匙扔给他。  
“反正你也不知道。”凯因笑了一声，“为了不从东区经过，我和正常居民一样搭货车往返。跟成箱面粉还有土豆挤在一起。”  
他建起精神屏障，然后发动引擎，一切动作都自然而然。艾纳看着他，想象这个男人缩在一堆货箱中间的样子，忍不住笑了起来。“很难想象你会如此费周折地跑来见一个人。”他说道。  
“你可以把这个当成我的工作，毕竟我从中拿钱。”凯因很坦然地回答，“事实上我刚刚又救了你一次，我也该找你要点什么。”  
大多数情况下，向导们不会以这样不近人情的态度行事。他的做法很像是乘人之危，但艾纳找不出什么反对的理由。他的确想向凯因表示感谢。而且事实上，能够用金钱来结算这些事情反而让他稍稍松了口气。“你想要什么？”他们不是第一次做交易，因此他确信凯因不会向他提出太过分的条件。  
“回答我几个问题。”凯因出人意料地说道，“你会说实话的，对吧？”  
“我会的。”艾纳向他保证，“有些不能说的事情我会告诉你。”  
“当然，跟你所谓的那些机密无关。”他们离开军区，凯因对检查站的执勤人员做了个致敬的手势。这真不可思议，艾纳想道。明明这个人是自己所有谎言和隐情的开端，但只要待在他身边，自己就感到前所未有的轻松和安全。“第一个问题。哨兵需要矫正视力吗？”  
“普通人的意义上，不用。”这是个很容易回答的问题。艾纳认真地向他解释，“但有的人很容易控制不住自己的注意力，尤其是年纪很小的刚分化的哨兵们，他们会需要一些装置来辅导他们，把注意力集中在自己想看的东西上。”  
“看来你年纪还小。”凯因调侃道。  
“不——好吧，确实比你的年纪小一些。”艾纳无意义地挣扎了一下。凯因应该并不比他年长多少，但他们对话的时候艾纳就不可避免地把自己置于一个学生、孩子或者资历尚浅者的地位。“我只是长期待在实验室里，看一些眼前的东西，因此我也需要装置的辅助来确保长时间集中，不然工作一段时间之后精神力就会自己散开。”  
“听起来像把鸟关在笼子里，免得它们飞走。”凯因给了一个比喻，“你似乎会持续工作很久。”  
“我也会参加哨兵的训练课，只是其它时间我都在实验室里。”艾纳回答道，不确定自己究竟是想让自己听起来更像一个哨兵，还是不那么像一个哨兵。如果在以前，他很确信自己会选择后者，但在自己的向导面前，他没来由地觉得自己有某种成为哨兵的义务。  
“所以你不常执行任务，但这不影响你的作战素养。”凯因若有所思地点点头，“下一个问题。你的署名方式。告诉我为什么。”  
艾纳猛地颤抖了一下。他下意识地想拒绝回答这个问题，但这不算机密，因此他在凯因面前无权以沉默应答。他不知道凯因在哪里见过他的署名，但那几乎到处都是，任何一个进过塔的人都知道艾纳.L这个特殊的缩写方式，只不过他们默认其为一种仿效诗人与艺术家的文字游戏。也没有人意识到本应称呼他洛瑞森博士，如果真的要向他表示合乎礼节的敬重。  
“我不想用我的姓氏。”他简略地回答道。  
“常有的事。”凯因轻轻笑了一声，“毕竟那东西不是你自己能选的。家族丑闻？”  
“不，不。称不上丑闻。”艾纳摇着头，好像这样就能把一些东西从自己脑海中驱赶出去，“没有什么人知道这件事。那只是关于我父亲的。”  
“说下去。”凯因短暂地瞥了他一眼。  
艾纳深吸了一口气。他没有尝试过把这件事说出来，只是有一些人不可避免地知道它。塔的监管人员，他当年的几个老师，学院办理手续的行政人员，以及他那时候的恋人，金嘉。“我的父亲……洛瑞森先生，我这样称呼他。一个很糟糕的人。阴郁，易怒，神经质，歇斯底里——一个哨兵。”他觉得这个单词念起来有些生涩，像他第一次见到这个词出现在自己的履历上时一样，本能地抗拒着去理解它。  
“那我想他经历了上一次战争。”凯因说道，“上一代的哨兵和向导们理应都经历过。”  
“我想是这样。”艾纳努力回忆着。他在记忆里始终躲着父亲。他们最多沉默地共进晚餐，然后他飞快地跑进书房里。“他退役了，没什么固定的工作，也没有了向导。我的母亲是个普通人，聪明，温柔，但对他来说这些都没什么用。”  
他闭上眼睛，那些伴随着他童年的哭喊声与东西破碎的声音重又浮现。他想起有一年自己从学校里拿到奖励，用那块镀金的奖牌在市场上跟小贩换了一只土陶烧的花瓶，装了满满一捧素白色蝴蝶兰回家。母亲喜欢它们。第二天放学回家的时候，它们躺在其它一些同样碎掉的杯碗里，花瓣上血迹斑斑。外祖父把他抱进书房里，反锁上门教他念书。另一些时候他听到他的父亲无助地低声自语。“我爱你……亲爱的，我爱你。”母亲把头靠在他的胸膛上，一言不发，眼泪混着额头上的鲜血淌下去。  
“他控制不住自己的情绪。”他艰难地组织着自己的语言，“你见过的应该比我更多。那些长久地失去向导陪伴的哨兵。他毁坏很多东西，伤害我的母亲。”  
凯因答应了一声。“我知道那种情形。但哨兵与普通人结婚，这很少见。”  
“我知道他们深爱对方。”艾纳因为复杂的心绪而皱起眉头，“他也许以为自己能控制住自己，但哨兵天生就是些怪物。离开了塔之后——哨兵被塔放弃之后，他们就不再有途径得到疏解。”  
“所以你研发了镇定剂。”凯因不带任何情感色彩地说道。车开到一段无人的公路上，他把车窗稍微放下来一些，“还有一大堆给哨兵的教材。”  
“是。事实上，我也许只是为了我自己。”艾纳很坦诚地回答。十四岁的某一天，他从卧室出来时拧断了门把手。他的父亲站在客厅里看着他，脚边跟着一只巨大的鳄鱼。“我和他很像，不是吗？一天一天地变得更像他。”  
“说下去。”凯因没有直接回答他的问题，“关于洛瑞森先生。你对他避而不谈的原因。”  
这很难回答。艾纳将脸埋进自己的双手里沉默了片刻。“他死于自杀。”他几乎下意识地复述着当初警方报告的说法。他在学院的第三年接到警方的通知。那之后一年的时间，他没有离开过冥想室，“在过失杀死他的妻子之后。”   
凯因没有表示什么惊讶或者同情。“那它的确不是个好姓氏。”他平淡地说，“你对我说出来了，你做得很好。”他腾出一只手来，轻轻地摸了摸艾纳的头，像安抚一只大狗那样。我不会杀死他。在那一瞬间艾纳想道。  
“你还想要什么？”他殷切地说着，意识到自己想要给对方更多的东西。这不是一个合乎逻辑的念头，他应该回避这种想法，但眼下它看起来那么自然而又有诱惑力。凯因顺了顺他的头发。这不太有效，那些头发立刻又被车窗外的风给吹乱。  
“下次再说吧。”他们开进居民聚集区，凯因放缓了车速，鸣笛提醒路中间的行人避让。这里的居民显然很少在路上碰到汽车，大多数时候这些道路仍然只用于旧式马车与人力车，因为它们被修建得太窄，充满坑洼。“你等不了多久就会来找我的，对吧？”  
艾纳被他这句话哽住。“我想是这样。”他决定坦白承认，“既然你能如此自由地跨越封锁线，为什么你还要回去？你完全可以把家一点点搬到这边来。”  
“当然不能。”凯因笑了起来，“我可以偷渡，但我的邻居们全都会因此入狱，基本上死路一条。沦陷区的每个人都是监督者。他们没有在我叛逃之前抓住我的把柄举报我，这会是他们的过失。”  
“天。”艾纳低低地惊叹了一声。让人们互相监视、彼此猜忌，绝佳的离间人心的方式。他该想到这个，残酷的统治者会采取一切必要的手段，就像他们在战场上所做的那样。“但你和你的邻居们看起来相处得很好。”  
“因为是我。”凯因耸耸肩，“另外，我从来没说过我是这边的人。想让我留在这边，留在你身边，那是你自己的愿望。”  
这句话让艾纳心脏剧烈跳动起来。他说得对，艾纳想道。那是我的愿望。

凯因走进那家古董店的时候，雅诺克正坐在柜台后面，用打字机敲着账单。“你打算怎么赔偿？”他头也不抬地问着，语气平淡如同商讨去哪里喝一杯下午茶。  
“现在他们需要更多的军火了，这对你来说应该是件好事。”凯因走到他面前，双手撑在柜台上，低下头去看他记载的金钱流水。这一页报告上印着小小的三棱镜标徽，其中隐去了军火走私的部分，用一些正规的名目作为替代。“另外找个人给他们送货吧。”他伸手去给黑狐顺毛，那只精神动物眯着眼睛懒洋洋地看着他，被他压得耳朵塌下去。  
“你当习惯叛徒了。”雅诺克看了他一眼，不疾不徐地说道，“所以根本不知道信用有多重要。”  
“我对你挺讲信用的。”凯因笑了笑，很清楚对方没有真的对他动怒，“你知道那些情况一般都是事出有因。”  
雅诺克冷哼了一声。“说来听听。”  
“他们袭击的人是艾纳。我不能让他死。”凯因尽量简略地说明这件事，因为他没办法更加详细地解释个中的利害关系，“我知道他们只是随机袭击一些军方车辆，但事情就是这么不凑巧。”  
“我没看出他能给你多少好处。”雅诺克挑起一边的眉毛，嘲讽地看着他，“为了跟他上床？”  
“那事情可真简单。”凯因不置可否，“你要是算清楚帐了，就从我的分成里扣。如果你还觉得有什么钱买不到的东西——你大概不会这么想，但如果有，我会解决它们。”  
“你倒是真的把事情说得很简单。”雅诺克把那页纸抽出来，放在一边，在新的一页上敲下一个敬称。黑狐从凯因的手底下钻出来，跳到他的膝盖上，“你的帐我晚些再算。现在我会给反政府组织写信，跟你划清关系。你应该知道以后随时可能有人找你麻烦，到时我不会帮你。”  
“当然。”凯因从上方倒着阅读雅诺克写的信，缓慢地拼出那些词语，“而现在我还要帮你把这封控诉我的信扔到邮局去——等等，我没有被塔控制精神，向导没那么容易被控制。”  
“我还有另外一个版本。你爱上了一个哨兵，所以为了他背叛你的生意伙伴。”雅诺克抬起头来看他，慢悠悠地说道，“跟精神控制也差不多。”  
“你最好不要是真的觉得我爱上艾纳了。”凯因耸耸肩，“但你爱怎么写就怎么写吧。”这位商人擅长写那些语气冠冕堂皇的文书，这就是为什么他最初能做到用一个根本不存在的概念骗来一群人为他投资。凯因不觉得自己有指手画脚的立场。  
“我绝不会那么想的。”雅诺克回答道，“你最近睡得怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”凯因稍微回忆了一下。他在任何地方都能睡，也许因为他长期地睡眠不足，“不怎么做噩梦，有时候还能梦到你。怎么了？”  
雅诺克从鼻子里发出他那种标志性的冷笑。“看来你用不着我操心。”  
他写完那封信，用蘸水笔签好名字，装进信封里。一些墨水洒到桌面上，他掏出手绢来把它们擦拭干净。凯因把信拿到旁边的写字桌上，滴上火漆封缄，挑了个特殊的图案，回避开刻着姓氏、首字母或是家族纹章的那些。“你都不关心我梦见你什么？”他随口说道。  
“我为什么要在你的梦上面浪费时间？”雅诺克在柜台后面快速地翻着账本，“我只关心你有没有做太多亏心事睡不着觉。”  
“你都没失眠，我当然睡得着。”凯因把封缄好的信拿起来朝他晃了晃，示意他来检查。  
“事实上，这五年来我只睡过一次安稳觉。”雅诺克撑着扶手椅站起来，拿起一边的拐杖，走到凯因身边拿过那封信，对着光仔细地看。他永远对每个人保持怀疑，尤其怀疑凯因会不会对他的信件动手脚。他的手抖得厉害，长时间服药的副作用。凯因用一只手在旁边护着，免得那封信掉到地上去。“他们给我打了麻醉药，截掉我的腿的时候。”  
“这不一样。”凯因等到他点头，重新接过那封信拿在手里，“你不是因为良心不安才睡不好的。”  
雅诺克没有回答他，慢慢走回座位里。他看起来没有更多要向自己说的了，凯因想道。而自己也不需要他多说什么，因为他的精神如此沉重地叹息着。那只黑狐跳到他的脚边来送他出门。他注意到橱窗里上了一件新货，一副榧木制的游戏棋盘。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有很多精神图景和精神动物相关的私设，日渐魔幻。  
> 完全不懂任何科学知识，所有科研相关内容都是我瞎编的。  
> 不想开车。每次卡文都是卡在开车。  
> 然后还开了这么长一段，想删减还无从下手。  
> 嘴上说着是无聊的过渡章，结果又写了好多字。

黄昏的时候，凯因终于被神殿放出来，残余着头痛和轻微的幻听。他把车停在市民区外，徒步穿过喧闹的集市，双手插在口袋里，免得被窃贼摸走什么东西。街道两旁房屋的缝隙里能看到一点点雪山的影子。他不记得那上面是什么样子，但他想自己小时候一定去过。他沿着一条十几级台阶的辅路走下去，简短地对守门人说了两句，于是他们为他打开了酒馆的窄门。  
“你看起来是个软骨头。”临门的地方有人对他喊了一声。凯因对他笑了笑，不觉得这句话有什么问题。他心情不好，所以才到这里来喝点酒。他不需要有那些聚集在这里的雇佣兵一样硬的骨头，也不想跟谁打架，尽管坐在这种地方自称雇佣兵的家伙实际上都没有多少本事；如果他们真有能耐，他们也就会有组织，有精良的武装，那样他们才能接到大生意。因此能够在这里见到的大多也只是地痞无赖一类的货色。凯因没有瞧不起他们的意思，无非是觉得这些人跟自己旗鼓相当而已。从唯利是图的角度来说，他们确实该划归为同一族群。  
酒馆还没有到最热闹的时候，所以肮脏昏暗的屋子里那只毛色漂亮的云豹尤其惹眼。凯因多看了它两眼，确信那是一只精神动物。它的主人独自坐在旁边，酒杯里的冰块几乎都融化了。在黄昏以前就在这里坐着的顾客，凯因觉得那只能是个会从早到晚等着信使来发布悬赏令的佣兵。  
他在那个佣兵附近坐下来。酒馆老板认识他，没有多问就给他调好了酒端上来。在西铎的酒馆里见到一个哨兵或者向导是件不可思议的事情，因为要踏入神殿，首先得是一位国教教徒，而教义是不允许人们饮酒的。凯因知道自己杯子里这些，以及那面墙上大多数酒瓶，都来自海对岸的殖民地。先前挑衅他的人从门口回来，用不小的声音跟同伴议论了他几句。他们显然失去了对凯因的兴趣，这些佣兵，或者至少自称为佣兵的家伙，只想减少与他们竞争悬赏的对手，而凯因不在其列。他们把矛头转向了那个哨兵，而直到这时候凯因才注意到他缺了一条胳膊。难怪他会在这里。  
“那家伙又来了。”有人这样说道。对人指指点点绝不是什么礼貌的行为，但显然这里没有人打算讲礼貌。事实上，看起来他们并不是唯一在议论这个哨兵的人。尤其是在这句话之后，很多人都在窃窃私语地互相交谈。  
“接不了悬赏的残废，当然只能成天在那里坐着。”另一个人回答着，完全没有控制自己的音量。凯因知道那个哨兵在听，以哨兵的方式清清楚楚地听。当一个哨兵开始用他的精神力探知信息的时候，他实际上会闹出很大的动静，就像那只趴在那里的云豹一样。它们对普通人来说并不存在，但对于凯因来说则明显到无法忽视的地步。如果那男人知道屋子里同时还坐着一个向导，他一定会克制住自己这种好像听人墙角的举动，因为他看起来正在假装自己什么也没听到的样子。一种不想接受挑衅的防御姿态，但不会管用。凯因喝了一口酒，放下杯子，看到他们向独臂的哨兵走过来。爱惹事的人不会轻易地善罢甘休，直到他们吃到苦头为止。  
“你也是佣兵吗？”其中一个人问道。  
哨兵看了他一眼，沉默地点点头。一言不发很容易让人误会成畏惧。凯因环顾了一圈，最后决定继续坐在自己的位置上。  
“那帮我个最简单的忙吧。”挑衅者指了指那边的货箱，在说到“最简单”这个词的时候加重了咬字。凯因很熟悉那种尺寸，也知道它们大致会装些什么，重量是多少，“把这些箱子搬上楼。我会付钱。”  
当然，问题不是力量，而是单手根本没有着力点。凯因默不作声地看着这场闹剧。所有人都遵从某种规矩，欺辱弱小者与落单者，把他们从这个猛兽逐食的场地里驱赶出去。一张面值不小的钞票被推到桌上。“十倍于普通搬运工的价。”那人笑了笑，“而且别人用两只手工作，你只用一只。也许我们应该算二十倍。”  
他没有真的说完那句话，酒杯摔碎在地上，紧接着碎掉的是他的颌骨。陷于怒火之中的哨兵举起酒桌冲他的脸砸了过去，因此那张几秒钟之前还在说话的嘴现在和从桌面上滚落的玻璃杯一样不成样子，溅出满地颜色浊杂的液体，痛苦而失去音节的呻吟从面部碎裂的创口里艰难地呼出来。  
没有人真的关心那幅惨相，因为这里没有人会为死者祷告。下一刻他的同伴握着短刀向那个哨兵捅上去。这个动作瞬间被消解，他的手腕被抓住，稍稍一扭就卸了力，然后他整个人被摔在地上，因为骨头折断的痛苦而惨叫着，双臂都以扭曲的角度被折过来。哨兵捡起那把短刀，头也不回地把它送进身后扑上来的另一个人的腹部，明晃晃的刀尖从男人的后背上穿出来。干练而漂亮的格斗手法，如果那些人识点相，就该知道这家伙的出身。他如果不曾遭遇不幸，或许放在雇佣兵部队里也称得上杰出者。  
酒馆里常有斗殴事件，但很少流血流成这样。一些人匆匆离开，而另一些自以为事不关己的人仍旧坐在原地，互相交谈。他们察觉不到哨兵那种风暴一般的怒火。他的精神力失控地四散又凝聚，在每一个人的身边停留，如同野兽细嗅它待宰的猎物。然后在下一个人的咒骂出口之前，哨兵迅捷地两步冲上去，将对方连椅子一起掀倒在地，踩住他的肩膀，将酒瓶捅进他的喉咙里。凯因猜测那个人刚刚也议论了几句不太好听的话。他们竟意识不到沉默的可贵，只仗着他们有可以交谈的同伴和健全的声带。愤怒让这个哨兵发了疯，所有的言语都是他的敌人。另一个多嘴多舌的家伙被他锁住喉咙。在那人断气之前，酒馆的老板从地下酒窖里跑出来，惊叫着让他住手。  
凯因看到那个哨兵的注意力一瞬间就像一根矛似的刺向酒馆老板，让他在被任何凶器真正击中之前就已经被贯穿。然后哨兵抓起一把空椅子。在他冲上去之前凯因站起身来，建起一道精神屏障拦在他和酒馆老板中间。那些泛滥的、在空间中四处乱窜的精神力被压迫着逐渐收束回去。哨兵转头朝凯因望过来，云豹在他脚边压低身体，发出威胁性的低吼。那张脸上混杂着许多一闪而过的情绪。惊讶。愤怒。憎恶。不甘。回避。他不想见到一个向导，即使他自己的精神力千疮百孔。  
“你要是把酒全都打碎了，我们就没得喝了。”凯因做了个告饶的动作，然后摸出烟盒朝他走过去，“也许聊两句？”  
对方盯着他看了一会儿，沉默地接过一支烟，从后门走了出去。他身上狂暴的气质慢慢地褪下去，随着他的呼吸一起平复。凯因向惊魂未定的老板要了两杯酒，然后跟上那个寡言的哨兵。  
“它真漂亮。”他们离开酒馆，在后门的露台上站定，凯因伸手摸了摸那只跟在他们身边的云豹。哨兵皱着眉头看了他一眼。  
“我不记得我允许过你碰它。”他说道，垂过耳边的碎发和动物的毛色一样在黄昏的霞光里热烈地燃烧着。暴虐如同火焰，但依旧漂亮。凯因诚恳地向他道歉。  
“所以，你是什么人？”也许是烟草的作用，或者因为天色逐渐冷暗下来，哨兵的情绪显得有所缓和。那只豹子在他脚边安静地趴下来，视线仍然一直停留在凯因身上。“找我有什么事？”  
“一个向导。”凯因回答，“凯因。卡车司机，给人跑货。只是看你的精神动物漂亮，但在那里面聊这个不合适。”  
对方嘲讽地笑了一声。他显然听懂了自己的意思，但是也许并不想领情。“你身上松木的味道太重了。你是指给神殿送货吗？”  
“一些原因。我被抓去呆了一整天。”凯因耸耸肩，把自己的衣领翻下来，“所以我才来喝酒。”  
哨兵盯着他的后颈看了片刻，而后收回视线。“雇佣兵安蒂斯。”他快速地说道，好像那个名字让他感到难堪似的，“我不擅长聊天，也不用恭维我。”  
“我不介意。”凯因轻松地笑了笑。寻找同类像是一种动物的本性。他们不一定是想要与同类聚居，但会因此而降低敌意，以及在某些时候产生出认同感。“只要你的豹子别走开就行。”  
安蒂斯欲言又止地看了他一眼，然后街道上响起邮差的摇铃声。一些悬赏令会由邮差带到酒馆来。他们走回旅馆，伤者和死者已经被移走，侍从在拖地，而一份巨幅的悬赏刚刚被挂上墙。凯因远远地看到那上面赏金的数字，知道那一定是件相当棘手的事情。人们纷纷议论着新的悬赏，直到他们看见安蒂斯，因而一瞬间安静下来。  
鸦雀无声之中独手的哨兵穿过人群，走到悬赏令前，好像看也不看地将它撕了下来。

 

艾纳站在雅诺克的古董店里四下张望着。他比约定的时间早到了半个小时，而凯因并不在。店主坐在柜台后面，点着一盏老式的铜灯看书，因为店里实在太昏暗，无论什么时间太阳都照不到屋子深处。艾纳瞥了一眼那本书的封面，觉得自己在哪里见过那种语言，但绝不是摩兰官方通行的那一种，也不属于西铎。这不让他意外，因为雅诺克的名字本身就像个外来者。  
“橱窗里那幅棋盘，”他尝试着与雅诺克搭话，希望自己没有太惊扰到对方的阅读，“我想它不止你定的那个价。”  
“它已经很旧了，做工本来也不好。”雅诺克抬起头看着他，温文尔雅地回应，看起来没有因为读书中断而恼火。当然，他的本职是生意人，他不该拒绝一个可能的顾客，无论艾纳自己认为阅读时不受干扰是多么重要的事情。“不出多久就会裂开，那时候就彻底不值钱了。”  
“我想，如果只是放在展柜里而不使用，它应该还能保存很久。”艾纳对此没有量化的认知，但他常去博物馆，因此也不能说是完全不了解，“这种棋类游戏在它的故国已经被禁止两百余年了，大概很少会有客人知道它的规则。”  
“航海时代的遗物。”雅诺克向他点点头，那只黑狐代替他跳到艾纳身边来，又跳进橱窗里。好在精神动物并不能真的翻动什么东西，否则它一定会把橱窗里铺开的天鹅绒揉得乱七八糟。“但送去博物馆又显得太不起眼了，因此摆在那里低价出售。我的生意就是这样。很少有人识货，但遇到一个就够了，毕竟都是独一无二的珍品。”  
艾纳听出对方抬举的意思，但自己不需要这种消遣。他在橱窗前俯下身仔细看那件东西的时候，有人从外面敲了敲窗玻璃。凯因对他无声地打了个招呼，然后推开门走进来。  
“你可别骗我们的艾纳博士买你的东西。”他进了店，直截了当地向雅诺克说道。他的身上带着一种很淡的松木香味，如果不是哨兵的感官敏锐或许根本不会察觉。艾纳不由自主地开始思索他在来这里之前见了谁，因为眼下有兴致用香水的人少之又少。古董店的店主冷笑了一声，对凯因的话不置可否。  
艾纳当然很清楚这家店与大多数古董店一样充满赝品，但用同等优质的木材去仿造一件几乎无人知晓来头的棋盘，这看起来实在没有必要。他跟着凯因从后门离开，走那条他实际上已经记住的路，临别前向坐在那里重新翻开书的雅诺克说了声多谢照顾。  
“那是他自己做的东西。”在路上凯因告诉他，“用材很好，因为是给他妻子的定情信物。但也不值那么多钱。”  
这听起来很不合理。艾纳记得雅诺克的档案。这位哨兵有自己固定的搭档，向塔申请结合，向公证处申请结婚，然后在五年前失去对方，连带着自己的半条腿。“他怎么会舍得把那么重要的东西拿出来卖？”他几乎觉得凯因弄错了什么，“人们不都是想尽力保存遗物的吗？”  
“因为快坏了。”凯因平淡地说着，“以我对他的了解。总之别买他的东西，也别同情他。”  
他们爬上阁楼。当再一次与凯因共同待在这狭小的空间里的时候，艾纳发现自己生出了一种想要凑上前去，乃至紧紧拥抱对方的冲动。他逐渐察觉到对方身上温柔的而非威胁性的要素，因此从畏惧中发展出依恋的情绪。他很快地把这个念头从自己的脑海中清理出去。他觉得自己刚刚又在心里对凯因大喊大叫了，因为向导意味深长地看了他一眼。  
“我去见塔利了。”为了摆脱那短暂的尴尬，艾纳找了一个话题，“我想你不是为了让我了解这个，但我对他说的精神图景的事情很感兴趣。你愿意为我讲讲你在这方面的知识吗？”  
很显然凯因知道他指的是什么，那种疑问的神情只在向导的脸上停留了短暂的一瞬间。“我没想到塔真的对此毫无研究。”他回答道。

三天前艾纳终于找到了一个机会跟忙碌的塔利中校约谈，短暂的一刻钟时间，但是足够喝上一杯热可可。小型会客室对一只狮子来说太狭窄了，它无处可去，现在安静地趴在主人的脚边。  
“那绝不是什么愉快的经历，因为我咬了他。”塔利将一条腿搭在自己的精神动物背上，讲起自己和凯因认识的时候。那不是访谈的本来目的，也不该挤占他们宝贵的谈话时间，但那是跟凯因有关的事情，所以艾纳的好奇心默许他讲下去。他把笔记本翻到新的一页，有些疑惑地望着塔利。  
“准确来说，我的精神动物咬了他。”塔利补充道，“因为我当时很恼火，又被他捆在他的那辆破车里动弹不得。”  
艾纳依言回忆了一下凯因送他回来的时候开的那辆车，座位边的确有一些固定装置，他当时没有在意。“精神动物会反应主人的强烈情绪。”他点点头，“包括攻击性。”  
“可是它们很少真的咬人。你知道，精神动物会去咬精神动物。”塔利比划了个手势，语速很快地说着，“但天知道那家伙的精神动物他妈的在哪儿。”  
艾纳忍不住笑了起来。充满活力，有点暴躁，这也许是一个健康哨兵应有的样子。塔利听说指使他来找自己的人是凯因之后就很迅速地放下矜持——军衔上作为上级，塔内行政权上作为下属——自然地打开了话匣子。当然，他象征性地问候了一句为什么艾纳会跟凯因认识，但也没有真的追根究底的意思，显然已经默认了那个向导就是有本事四处捡哨兵回家，像一个移动的收容所。  
“我以为你知道他的精神动物是什么。”艾纳顺口说道，他暗地里对这个问题也想过很久。但向导们多多少少都喜欢掩藏自己的精神动物，因为它们往往都那么小，太容易受到伤害。艾纳自己也有这种戒心，尽管他很少置身于争斗；而且事实上，就算他不想藏起来，他的蝎子也只能趴在他的头发里或者被他揣在口袋里。“你们看起来认识挺久了。”  
“三四年，但往来不多。”塔利摊开手，“我不太需要他，所以我们只是偶尔碰面喝杯酒。嘿，我发誓喝得不多而且他会确保我不受酒精过度影响。”他看到艾纳的表情因而迅速地补上后一句。  
“我不会检举你的。”艾纳帮助他把对话拽回正题，“所以，你刚刚说你的精神动物咬了他。然后呢？”  
如果精神动物对人会造成实际伤害的话，那应该挺疼的，也许会直接没了脑袋。这个设想让艾纳莫名地有些紧张，并且庆幸凯因现在还好端端地活着。塔利换了个姿势，改掉那种有点懒散的态度，神秘兮兮地对艾纳眨了眨眼睛。“听起来可能让人难以置信。”他说道，“但他被我拉入了精神图景。”  
“神游症？”艾纳皱起眉头。没人知道哨兵和向导们为什么会突然进入精神图景，但精神不稳定永远是一个笼统而适用的解释。然后他们的搭档、或者至少曾经有过精神链接的人，负责进去把这些家伙叫醒，把他们的意识拽回现实世界。  
“不，我很清醒。”塔利得意地摇摇头，“我意识到发生什么的时候，我们就站在海岸的礁石上，被暴风雨笼罩着。连海潮咆哮的声音都那么逼真，跟我童年记忆里的海一模一样。”  
这听起来不合逻辑，就像人不应该一边清醒一边做梦。但艾纳让他说下去。他隐约意识到为什么上一次凯因把他从精神图景里拽出来的时候看起来那么生气：这可能是一个表明强烈敌意与攻击性的举动。  
“我本来以为这是凯因的精神图景，但他看起来怒不可遏，低声威胁着‘把我从这里放出去’。”塔利模仿着凯因那种低沉的语气，以及轻微的南方人的口音，“于是我就恍然大悟了。这是我的精神图景。好看而且充满危险，这让我很满意。我正想跟他炫耀两句的时候一个浪头朝我们砸过来。你如果在海边待过就能判断出来，那种浪轻而易举就会把人卷进海里。”  
艾纳不明白他为什么对充满危险的特性如此沾沾自喜。也许应该问一问凯因自己的精神图景是什么样子，他想道。但那应该不是什么好地方。“那之后呢？”他好奇地追问道。  
“然后浪花在我们头顶碎开。它就是，碎开了，像从里面被安了个炸弹似的碎成很多水珠。”塔利用双手做了个爆炸的手势，“后来我意识到那就是向导的影响力。你知道，我不研究这个，我说不清那是怎么回事，但那就很像精神疏导的时候他们悄无声息地把我的怒火消解掉——我甚至不觉得奇怪。”  
“你向塔汇报过这件事情吗？”艾纳快速地写着笔记。在精神图景里发生的事情大都被视为个人隐私，因为它们往往深刻地与个人的经历、信念乃至心底最深处的思念和恐惧相关联；出于这一层考虑，在一切神游、结合热或其他与精神图景相联系的事件中，塔都不要求具体的经历描述。  
“那是个玩笑吗，艾纳博士？”塔利大笑起来，“你会向塔提起凯因吗？”  
“习惯性提问，抱歉。”艾纳为自己脱口而出的问题歉意地笑了笑，“请继续说下去。”  
“事情就是这样。我们迅速退到安全的高处，虽然被雨淋得湿透，但我想着在精神图景里应该不会感冒，对吧？”看起来塔利不是第一次讲述这趟经历，艾纳几乎可以确认这一点，因为他使用着过于轻佻的语气，而且几乎不需要去思索，“之后那家伙似乎也不再着急了，于是我们友好磋商了一下。这个道理其实很简单。我当时心情不太好，所以那里才有风暴。他帮我把暴风雨停下来，然后我们从那里出去。”  
“非常简单的逻辑。”艾纳点点头。那个此前隐约浮现的念头现在得到了确认，变得明晰起来。和自己的精神力共处对于大多数哨兵和向导来说都是一门艰深的学问，因为它独立于所有的知觉之外，抽象而又确实存在；但精神图景具体可感，甚至可以向自己的搭档分享。如果人们可以在自己的精神图景里漫游，理解精神力就会变得如此简单直白。他将这个想法记录下来，用钢笔重重地在下面划了两道，引得塔利看了他的笔记本一眼，但没有真的去在意他写了什么。  
“总之我把他放了出来，然后按照约定他给我把那些装置解开。这时候我才意识到他为什么一开始那么生气。我们的车开下了公路，冲进一片灌木丛里，因为我在他开车的时候把他拖进了精神图景。”塔利耸耸肩，“所以后来我赔了他维修费，尽管我不觉得他真的在乎那辆破车上的刮痕。”  
凯因大概是不在乎。艾纳稍微回忆了一下自己见到的那辆轻型卡车的样子，它看起来足够破烂，和它所停靠的战后小镇完美融合。但塔利也确实该赔他点东西，因为这个举动本来可能招致更大的危险。他又一次为凯因还好端端地活着而感到庆幸。  
这之后他们用余下的几分钟时间谈了谈原定的主题。当艾纳提出想了解一些他和利亚姆的事情时，塔利快速地看了一眼挂钟，然后兴奋地坐起身子。那只不再被拿来搁腿的狮子从地下站起来。后者本能地从它的视线里感受到了一些威胁，尽管它和它的主人显然都没有敌意，只是有点激动过头。“时间不够了，完全不够。”年轻的中校语速飞快地说道，“我们下次可以约个更长点的时间，来一打啤酒。其实你应该把利亚姆也叫过来，别客气，我们都会非常乐意的。好了，你想知道什么？”  
艾纳循着他的话也去看了一眼时间。确实不太够，因此他只好限制对方发散话题。“直接回答我的问题，不要说问题以外的事情。”他说道，“你们在一起多久？”  
“两年零三个月。”塔利显然想在这个数据后面补充很多说明性内容，但他张了张嘴，又立刻控制住了自己。这对于一名优秀的军人来说不会很困难，只要他把自己置于那个位置。  
“我看过你们的档案。最近十五个月，没有申请精神疏导的记录。”艾纳继续提问，“这期间你们以私人名义接受过精神疏导吗？还是完全没有？”  
“完全没有。”  
“原因？”  
“我们想试试看。”塔利咧开嘴笑了起来，这让他像一个勇敢又志在必得的挑战者，“或者说利亚姆想试试看，然后我们开始比赛。谁先去找向导帮忙谁就输了。”  
“有时候我很难相信你三十岁，塔利中校。”艾纳被他逗笑，“所以，到目前为止你们有什么不良反应吗？例如神游，暴力倾向……这些你应该很了解。”  
“没有，当然没有。”塔利果断地回答。  
他常在前线，显然也饱尝战争的残酷，却开朗坚定得像个对邻家女孩一见钟情的少年。艾纳羡慕他那种洋溢着的勇气。“你对自己的恋人是哨兵这件事不感到担心？”他问道。  
“为什么要担心？”塔利反问他，惊讶得几乎在大叫，“你难道不会更担心失手把一些向导掐死吗？你明明比我更清楚这种恐惧。而我的小哨兵，我的首席毕业生，就算我发疯了他也知道怎么按住我，不是吗？”  
这听起来竟然没有什么漏洞。艾纳下意识地看了看自己的手。他确实差点掐死过几个人。“你很信任他。”他说道，“我是指，你觉得他不会被你弄伤。”  
“当然。”挂钟走到半点，短促地发出一声鸣响，塔利迅速地站起身来，一口气喝完剩下的半杯热可可，像是听到军号一样，“我得走了——而且我也信任你，艾纳博士。你做出来的那些东西。虽然这轮不到我来说，毕竟你已经被颁过奖了——但它们真的很好用。”  
他快步走出会客室，他的狮子发出一声低吼，跟在他后面离开。艾纳望着那扇关上的门，怔了片刻。  
也许那就是为什么凯因希望他来见见塔利。他不得不接受向导的帮助这件事，并不宣告他的研究失败。至少在他身边就有两个正在跟对方，或者实质上是在跟自己较劲的哨兵，看起来丝毫没有要失败的样子。  
但更应该感谢他们让自己知道另一件事情。艾纳急切地开始写信。寄给雅诺克先生，但对方会知道转交给谁。他要去见凯因，为了搞清楚潜入精神图景是怎么一回事，最好让对方带着自己进去看一看。

摩兰与西铎断交已经三十多年，即使在和平时期，数百公里的边境线上也只有飞鸟往来。因此对于一个摩兰的科研工作者而言，对邻国的军事训练体系几乎一无所知也是理所当然的事情。那本来就是机密的一环。当凯因提到进入精神图景对西铎的哨兵与向导们而言像是一种必修课的时候，艾纳竟然也不觉得有什么奇怪。  
“西铎那边哨兵和向导被认为是神明眷顾的人，所以管理他们的地方是神殿，如果你不知道的话。”凯因说道，“我遇到的每一个来自神殿的哨兵都是这样。他们直接欢迎你进入精神图景，给他们收拾屋子或者把屋子弄得亮堂点。”  
“但对我而言是第一次听说。如果你愿意把你知道的事情都告诉我，这也许能够帮助很多人。”艾纳下意识地回答，然后想起来凯因实际上还是国境线另一边的居民。“抱歉，我假设了你的立场。”他适时截住话头，诚恳道歉。  
他总觉得凯因是自己这边的人，也许出于对沦陷区的主权意识，也许只是他自己的一厢情愿；但，他想，也许因为他们认识的那天晚上凯因跟那个孩子哼的儿歌。西铎没有漫山遍野的夹竹桃，也没有啼鸣的森莺。他不愿意用自己的想法去为难对方，因此换了一个请求。“或者，你愿意对我说说我的精神图景是什么样子吗？”  
“没什么可修复的，也许那就是需要修复的地方。”凯因显然认为这个问题更容易回答，“规整的纯白色世界，一个封闭的球形。你几乎把自己的一切感知都剥夺了，所以你显然很害怕自己哨兵的能力。”他伸手慢慢地抚摸艾纳的脸，指尖在五官上逐一停留，像是要对那些知觉授予许可，用一种点石成金的魔法。  
“如果我的蝎子蜇了你，我们能进去看看吗？”艾纳在他的触碰底下眨了眨眼睛。那只蝎子从他的口袋里爬出来。他一直很怀疑自己的精神体究竟受不受自己掌控，毕竟人的心绪与行为都那么复杂，而它却只是一只表达不出什么东西的节肢动物。凯因伸手把它抓起来。那让艾纳蓦地生出一种强烈的受胁迫感。以前没人会碰他的蝎子，第一触碰他人的精神动物这件事情应该征得主人的同意，第二大多数人也不想碰这种不怎么好看还有毒的东西。  
这不公平，艾纳想道。他稍微动动手指就能让我痛苦。我完全受制于他，却根本不知道他的精神动物在哪里。但他又觉得凯因就是那样，就算不捏着自己的精神动物，也仍然会有压迫感。  
“你做不到的。”凯因回答道，翻过手来让蝎子停留在自己的手掌上，“至少一时半会儿不能。”  
艾纳集中注意力试了试。他的精神体的确不听他的话，只是乖巧地在凯因手心里趴着。然后凯因把它放回地下。“也不是什么有趣的地方。”他耸耸肩，“当时你盖着我的外套在睡觉。看起来我像是污染白色世界的万恶之源。”  
“或者世界所有色彩的原点——起始点。”艾纳自然地回答道，然后才为自己这个突然冒出来的念头感到惊讶，“我的意思是，如果我愿意使用我的感知力，去看，去辩识颜色，并且觉得安全，那只有是在我的向导身边。”  
“我想你是这个意思。”凯因点了一下头。  
“那你对我的精神图景做了什么？”艾纳好奇地追问，“像那种浪花碎开一样的事情。”  
“我可能撕了几本书。”凯因毫不掩饰地回答，“手动的。你的精神图景一点也不自然，不适合直接干涉。”  
撕书这个词总让艾纳本能地觉得有一点心疼，但他猜测那种影响应该和在海滩上写字差不多，很自然地就会被卷走，重新平整，不留任何痕迹。“那你的精神图景呢？”他试探着问道，“你知道它是什么样的吗？”  
“我当然知道。”凯因的回答停在了这里。他显然没有详细说明的意思，但他看起来无辜得好像认为自己完全正确地对艾纳做出了解答。狡猾的家伙。艾纳盯着他灰色的眼睛，像看一整片透不进光的阴云。他真想知道对方的大脑里在想些什么，但他也明白这种好奇心是多余而且有害的。  
他们奇妙地在静默中对视了一会儿。当艾纳意识到的时候，他发现自己在全神贯注地听对方平稳的呼吸声。  
这很不讲道理，但他就是想跟对方靠得更近一点，而且他知道他们之间可以做更亲密的事情。一些能让他停下自己对凯因的好奇、以及隐隐的疑虑的事情。他把自己的眼镜摘下来，犹豫地向对方恳求：“我可以亲你吗？”  
他们之间的距离本来就足够近，所以凯因用行动回答了他。

知道怎样让哨兵不要产生爱上自己的错觉，这句话反过来说，也就是知道怎么让哨兵误以为他们爱上自己。被缠上会是一件很麻烦的事情，至少对于凯因来说是这样。但现在，为什么不呢？他们的艾纳博士最好能深陷于这种错觉，而正好他自己也乐意放弃自己的理性思考。  
阁楼狭小到一个成年人都很难伸展开手脚，因此两个人以别扭的方式挤挨在一块儿反而显得自然而然。墙壁与屋顶变成不容抗拒地将他们推向对方的手。凯因把他的哨兵拽过来接吻，迫使对方用一种四肢着地的方式稳住重心。但很快支撑艾纳的东西变成凯因本人。这个吻让艾纳失去力气，漏出一些细小的哼声，整个人软下来紧贴着凯因的身体，无意识地磨蹭着，像一只发情期的动物一样无耻。  
凯因喜欢他这种无耻的行为。他的手指从艾纳的发间穿过去，顺着脑后缓缓地向下摸，隔着衣料从他的脊背上滑下去。艾纳止不住地颤抖起来，收紧了搭在对方肩膀上的手指。  
“这样的做法你也喜欢。”凯因轻声说着，偏过头去亲他的脸颊和被情欲烧红的耳根。一些温柔如同浓情蜜意的恋人的爱抚，绵长又炽热的吻，人天性里就无法抵御的东西。当然，艾纳无权抵抗什么。他接受所有凯因想加在他身上的事情。他半睁开眼睛朝凯因望过来，然后又在凯因用手抬起他下巴的时候乖顺地闭上眼仰起头，把自己的咽喉完全地暴露在对方的亲吻之中。  
“是的。”他喃喃自语一般说着，因为停留在喉结附近的轻轻啃咬而声音发抖，小心翼翼，“我觉得很好……激素在工作。它们让我……想要你。”  
他发展出了一种独特的描述方式，凯因想道。但其实他只是想被好好地操一顿。热量在狭小的空间里快速地堆积起来。艾纳实在是喘息得太厉害了，他缺少被这样温柔触碰的经验，手掌在他腰侧的揉捏都能逼出他的呻吟。“你现在学会穿符合季节的衣服了。”凯因把他的衬衣下摆扯出来，从那里摸进去，看着他难耐地昂起头，好像爱抚对他而言是某种酷刑。  
“……军区没有塔那样的工作环境。”艾纳在情欲之间维持着他的认真，尽管他软着腰把头枕在凯因肩膀上，说话时像是用炽热的吐息与人调情，“所以我穿得少一些。”  
“我以为是为了来见我。”凯因又去亲他，在亲吻的间隙里调侃道，“为了脱的时候方便。”  
艾纳开始动手解自己衬衣的扣子。他的外套已经被凯因解开了，只是还挂在身上。“我应该这样做吗？”他征询着凯因的意见。  
“不。至少今天不。除非等会儿你想蹭伤你的后背。”凯因用一只手按在他的手上，拉着那只手往下摸，“——但我们当然得把底下的部分脱了。”  
艾纳配合地支撑起身体，把裤子褪下来堆到角落，然后凯因握住他硬挺的性器，奖励性地抚摸了几下。那里已经被流出来的前液沾湿了。艾纳发出一声沉重的喘息，因为得到抚慰而明显地颤抖起来。凯因开始揉捏他的臀肉，充满暗示意味地挤压着穴口。这种刺激让艾纳本能地挣扎了片刻才控制住自己的身体。当他出于这种无法克制的身体反应而紧绷肌肉的时候，凯因就会觉得他看起来格外迷人。  
“现在告诉我你想要我做什么。”凯因给他一个温和的命令。当然，不意味着他一定会如对方所愿。  
艾纳努力地吞咽了一下，把自己的呼吸调整过来。“我可以说吗？”他眨着眼睛看着凯因，被抓乱了一些的头发垂到他的眼睑上。  
“做我让你做的事情。”凯因把手指搭在他的嘴唇上，示意他不应该有疑问。艾纳看起来很想把他的手指含进嘴里，或者至少伸出舌头舔一舔，但最后他什么也没做。有一瞬间凯因很奇怪他的精神动物为什么不是一只狗，或者至少狗的近亲。“不用猜测我的想法。”  
艾纳垂下眼睛点了点头。“……我想要你进入我……操我。”他的眼神闪烁了一下。他也许觉得这是一个脏词，却又没有别的更精准的说法。但同时他并不为这件事情本身感到可耻。一种奇妙的品德。“我还想要一些温柔的命令。”他的声音小了一些。  
“那可真贪心。”凯因低低笑了一声。他脑海中的确闪过很多“温柔”的玩法，但它们被划在性虐的范畴，自然有其原因。而艾纳要的只是一些拥抱与亲吻。凯因清楚他那种冲着自己而来的诉求，那种正小心翼翼地聚拢在自己身边、轻轻地拥住自己的渴望，就好像在往这间屋子里注入温热的水、或者也许是甜腻的可可一样，一点一点地漫上来。一些温暖的感情通过他们紧贴在一起的肌肤渗入到他的头脑里。当然可以带给对方一点更普通的享受，他想道。  
艾纳小声地道歉，然后那句道歉被堵在嘴里。他们又互相抱着亲了一会儿。凯因乐于听他那种细小的哼声，直到差不多玩够了才放开对方。  
“你真的很喜欢这样。”他推着艾纳的肩膀，让对方从跪趴的姿势恢复成一个坐姿，然后用手指抹了下自己衣服上被洇湿的地方。这个动作让艾纳有些难为情地移开了视线。“或者说，是很喜欢我这样对你？——躺下去。”  
于是艾纳想办法把自己的身体以一个舒适的方式安置在地板上，为了让整个后背贴着地面而折起双腿，将脚分开抵在凯因背后的墙上。直到完全躺好之后他好像才有余裕去思考回答。“我不确定。”他说着，用一边的胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，“没有其他人这样对我。”  
一个坦诚却又机灵的回答，几乎在哄诱着对方给予他更多甜蜜的东西。他小时候口袋里一定装满糖果，凯因想道。而现在自己也要给他一些，他从日常习惯中剔去的、他不敢碰的那么多好东西。“很好。”他向艾纳表达出自己的满意与愉快，“没有其他人能这样对你。你明白这一点。”  
他用自己涂着润滑剂的手指顺着对方的腿根抚摸，把一整块私处都抹得又湿又滑，同时解开自己的裤子，让自己的性器在上面来回蹭着。艾纳紧张地抿起嘴唇，眉头也皱起来，好像等待别人来做这件事比自己动手要艰难得多。当凯因把手指推进他身体里的时候他下意识地把头从地板上抬起来，以这样费力的姿势试图向下张望。“躺好。”凯因用一个短句把他按回地上，“你可以摸摸自己。像你一个人的时候那样做。”  
于是艾纳乖乖躺好，闭上眼睛，伸手摸向自己的阴茎。“……我不确定这样做对不对。”他的语气单纯诚恳得像一个抱着习题册在课下向老师提问的学生，尽管他的声音充满情欲，喘息粗重，“虽然你教过……但我只是偶尔做这个。”  
“所以，你会想我是怎么教你的。”凯因饶有兴致地看着他套弄揉搓自己性器的动作。  
事实就是，艾纳早就不可避免地深陷其中，因为无论精神还是身体上他都如此独一无二地依赖于凯因。为此他会在无数个孤独的时刻想起他的向导，并且将那份需求与情感挂钩。事情总是这样。只要凯因在每一件事上向他确认这种从属关系，他就会被自己驯养。  
“是的。”艾纳呻吟了一声，因为被手指按到敏感处而挺起腰，“我会想你……凯因。”  
他好像是下意识地喊了这个名字，然后变成一声短促的近乎啜泣的喘息。他根本不知道自己在做什么，但他做的每一件事都在让人丧失耐心只想要干他。而凯因也的确立刻这样干了，俯下身将自己送进去，顶得对方偏过头去，好像痛苦难耐地张嘴，却没有发出任何声音。哨兵温热的身体包裹着他，既不推拒也不讨好，克制着一切反应，只是搭在额头上的那只手五指收紧。凯因去抓他那只手腕，牵向自己，用细碎的亲吻让攥紧的拳头一点一点舒展开来，从掌心亲到指尖。  
“好孩子。”他自语一般低声念叨着，缓缓动作起来，性器在对方身体里进出的快慰让他满足地发出叹息，“放松点。你知道怎么好好享受这件事。”  
艾纳没有再回答他了，当他又一次抵着对方敏感处用力操进去的时候，哨兵发出了一声控制不住的呜咽。他看起来已经不太能够思考了，但身体如此诚实于本能地讨好着凯因，不自觉地绞紧后穴吮吸着对方捅进来的东西——或者应该说他还是思考了，然后听从了凯因的话语，夹着对方的阴茎来让两个人都获得足够的快感，丝毫顾不上自己的行为是否显得浪荡。因此他该死地吸引人，并且值得被粗暴地对待，值得好好地享受，直到受不了为止，或者直到受不了也不会停下来。  
凯因用力地操着他，允许他的手环上自己的脖子，双腿缠上自己的腰，允许他迷迷糊糊地把自己往下拽，昂着头含混不清地喊着自己的名字想要一些黏糊糊的亲吻。他们又一次贴近，凯因去亲他的胸口，然后顺着颈侧亲到他的嘴唇，一些破碎的混杂着喘息的吻，但是故意被弄出响亮的声音。哨兵那根没有得到照顾的阴茎抵在两个人之间，当凯因压下身体的时候艾纳就会不自觉地挺腰在他的小腹上磨蹭自己。他的确学得很快，凯因想道。艾纳叫得听起来像在抽泣一样，偶尔他半睁着眼望向凯因的时候，就看得见他红得厉害的眼眶。这很助长人的施虐欲。然后他好像抓回一点理智似的，胡乱摸索着自己垫在身下的外套。  
“等等……”他绷紧了身体急切又无助地恳求着，“……不要弄脏衣服。”  
他还有心思想这种事。凯因又抵着深处重重地顶了两下。艾纳颤抖着想躲，却没有任何能躲避的空间。于是他呜咽着，咬自己的手指，努力地把身体缩起来。他就是无论如何不会想要推开凯因，即使对他来说这件事如此轻松。他对自己向导的触碰永远小心翼翼，轻手轻脚。凯因不再捉弄他，从他的衣服口袋里摸出他的手帕，用那个裹住他的性器套弄，很快就让对方释放在他手里。

精液不会是什么好吃的东西，但凯因问他愿不愿意的时候艾纳还是决定试试。这件事看起来很自然，为了什么都不弄脏，他最好把那些东西吞下去。  
“看来你什么都想试试。”凯因把手搭在他的头上，声音有点哑，这让艾纳感觉很好，因为他由此可以确信对方同样地享受着这场性爱，“我得确保你不会自己做出一些危险的事情。”  
在那一瞬间艾纳走了一下神，然后绝望地意识到自己又被某种关于自毁的可能性吸引。这些想法不再像过去那样长期盘踞在他心头，但仍然时不时浮上水面。接着他被凯因按住了脑袋，立刻又忘记了这个念头，注意力只能用来调整自己的舌头与喉咙，注意不要被呛到。  
但凯因真的在他嘴里射出来的时候他还是一下子被呛得满眼泪水，尽管对方已经提醒过他，用那种近乎呻吟的调子告诉他，做得很好，就快要到了。艾纳像是吞实验药剂一样皱着眉头捂着嘴，一口气把东西咽下去。“我不太喜欢。”他干咳了几下，然后缓过神来，“但可以这么做。”  
“说真的，我也更喜欢别的方式。”凯因伸手把他脸上的泪水擦干净。一种奇特的、自作主张的温柔。艾纳在前几天头一次模糊地察觉这个向导的特质，并且说不清这是让凯因更像一个向导还是更加不像。他用自己的方式照顾别人。武断、粗暴，不做任何沟通、解释或者协商，但总是实用，并且考虑周全。“你吃糖吗？”  
艾纳点了点头，然后惊讶地看着对方从口袋里摸出两颗软糖来。“别告诉我这是为这种时候准备的。”他郁闷地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，好像自己被引诱着做了什么对方早已计划好的事情。  
“当然不。”凯因被他逗笑，“你也许记得我有个邻居，一个八岁的小男孩。”  
“哦……哦。当然。”凯因把糖纸剥开送到了他嘴边，所以艾纳先张嘴咬住了那颗软糖，然后从地板上爬起来，舒展开自己的身体。他的后背的确还是有些疼，就算隔着衣服，那也是硌在坚硬的木板上。很难想象眼前的男人曾经会睡在这样的地方。“你喜欢小孩子？”  
“如果他们能听话的话。糖果会让这一点变得容易。”凯因把另一颗糖放进自己嘴里，皱了皱眉，“它有点融化了。”  
“性兴奋状态下人的体温会升高。”艾纳自然地解释道。  
“那它融化是不可避免的了。”凯因当然应该知道这个，但他看起来好像是第一次听说一样，“不过不算浪费。我最近可以长时间留在这边了，所以这颗糖他也吃不到。”  
艾纳在脑子里把那句话重复过了几遍，才敢确定自己正确地理解了它。“祝贺你。”他情不自禁地流露出喜悦来，连着将这句话说了两次，“真的，祝贺你。”  
他的向导是想回到摩兰的，而且总有一天会真的从那边永远逃回来，用一种不伤害任何人的方式。另外，这意味着现在他们可以更多地见面，或者至少会更方便一些。“你有地方可去吗？”他下意识地关怀道。  
“你也不能在这方面给我提供什么帮助。”凯因笑了一声，“大部分时候我更换住址就是为了躲开塔。”  
艾纳知道这一点。但他不明白凯因为什么对塔避之唯恐不及。人人都爱向导，对他们尊敬又小心爱护；却有人竭尽全力地要从那些好处面前逃走，不惜为此颠沛流离。“但如果你以后改变主意的话，”他不屈不挠地向对方展示着他的好意，一半出于个人情感，一半代表祖国对流浪者的收容，“你随时可以来找我。”  
“我会的，如果那时候我们都还活着。”凯因耸耸肩，轻描淡写地回答。也许自己本身就是他要躲开的一个环节，艾纳不无遗憾地想道。然后他的向导提醒了他一句，“但说点眼前的事情，我建议你先把裤子穿上，然后去火车站。”

好在凯因不会认为自己的交谈对象衣冠不整是一件失礼的事情。艾纳觉得他们刚刚进行了一段性爱之后的寒暄，尽管他不确定人是不是真的都会这么做，但他觉得这又自然又合适。两个人应该在这时候稍微聊点什么，慢慢地把那些神经电讯号携带的愉悦消解挥发掉，在生理之后，从心理上再确认一次彼此——尽管这种时候好的话题应该不是边境线争端和政治倾向冲突。无论如何，这段谈话也结束了，艾纳该前往火车站，回到西线最大的前线军区，而凯因，他也不知道凯因会去哪里，只知道他们绝不同路。  
凯因从阁楼上离开了，为了给他让出空间来穿好衣服。这比把它们脱下来的时候更加费劲。艾纳从那里下来的时候凯因正站在大门外抽烟。“衣领。”他简短地说了一声，然后掐灭剩下的半支烟，走过来伸手给艾纳把衣领扯平整，“现在你看上去和来的时候一样优雅了，甚至你的头发都不影响这份优雅。”  
“我喜欢它这样不太整齐。”艾纳眨了眨眼睛，为凯因用手指去顺自己头发的动作而感到愉快。事实上他从听说对方可以更长时间留在自己这边的时候起，就一直被强烈的喜悦笼罩着，“这让我不那么像洛瑞森先生。”  
“你不会像任何人的。”凯因回答道，“我送你去火车站。你带了镇定剂吗？”  
艾纳点了点头。出于周全的防备，他当然随时都带着两支，尽管他现在精神状态良好，良好到甚至不需要凯因帮助他做一次精神疏导。他还有一些事情想问，但在大街上问那些似乎并不合适。直到他们走到火车站台上的时候，他才终于觉得有机会，因为开往目的地的下一班列车还有五十分钟，他们可以从小推车上买两杯热水冲兑的可可，然后站到没人的地方去。  
而他们当然这样做了。凯因看起来就是没办法抗拒这种饮料，这让艾纳觉得他像个小孩子一样可爱，并且自己也被传染上这种爱好。然后建筑投下的日影将他们遮盖住，因此他可以假设自己不被曝露在光天化日之下，从而说一些在人群中不应该提及的事情。“你不会告诉任何人的，对吗？”他低声地向凯因求证道，“因为你看起来不在乎，所以我想向你请求这一点。希望你不要对别人提起我们做了什么。”  
“你觉得我会像毛头小子似的四处炫耀‘我睡到了艾纳博士’吗？”凯因挑了挑眉毛，打趣地反问。他的音量很低，但艾纳还是险些被一口热可可呛到，“——别太自以为是了。”  
又是这句话，艾纳对它印象深刻。不怎么好听，却没有比这个更让他放心的说法了；也没有第二个人会这样对他说话。“你确实不会。”他有些歉意地说道，“我应该相信你的。”  
“在这种事情上你确实可以相信我。”凯因回应道。一趟列车在站台停靠，几个人被搀扶着或者抬着下车。这里确实安置了不少伤残退役的士兵。他稍微往旁边退了半步，以便让自己不会撞到人群——或者，他那种警觉的样子让艾纳觉得他是更不想让别人碰到他。“我总在处理这些，我遇到很多哨兵。”  
“那么，如果我为你写日记，它也不会被传播给其他任何人，对吗？”艾纳决定相信对方，因此问出他真正在这段时间里考虑的事情。他将声音压得更低了一些，生怕这件事在还未开始的时候就已经暴露，成为彻底的失败。  
凯因扬起眉毛，看起来并没有想起来日记是怎么一回事，于是艾纳向他解释，“不是学生的那种每日文法练习，也不是我的工作日志。是你之前提过的，希望我把那些事情写进日记里。”  
现在凯因看起来像是想起来了。有那么几秒钟的时间他什么也没有说，只是皱着眉头看着艾纳。自己只是打算做他想让自己做的事情，艾纳想道，他以为这是一个诱人的提案，为什么他似乎在对自己生气？  
“你知道这会让事情变得多么麻烦吗？”最后凯因问道，“你是想为我而写吗？”  
“是。”艾纳意识到他不是在生气，而只是态度严肃，因此平时的笑意现在从他脸上消失，“你这样建议过了，因此我想试试。而且重述回忆会是一种有效的精神辅导方式，有的时候医生会逐句修正治疗对象的叙述，用这种方式进行心理暗示。”  
“所以你知道这个词。 _暗示。_ ”凯因将这个词语用两种语言各念了一遍，第二次似乎是模仿艾纳的读法。它们听起来差得不算太多，“你想暗示自己什么？”  
“我不确定。”艾纳承认道，“我只是觉得那个时候的自己很好，因此我想记住它。”  
“然后你就打算把这些好的感觉捆绑在我身上。”凯因叹了口气，“或者说，实际上你根本不知道自己在做什么，想要什么。当我那样说的时候，我说的可不是‘为我’而写。”  
这没有什么区别，艾纳想向他解释。眼下他不太可能再去找其他人作为自己的床伴。但凯因总是对的，也许他就是不知道自己真正想要的是什么。而他的向导也没有告诉他。“这会让事情变成负担。而且你在留下记录，留下你自己的弱点和罪证，当然还有我的。它会被轻易看见，也会轻易从你的精神里被挖掘出来。别给我们两个人都添麻烦。”凯因说道，“不要这样做，艾纳。”  
那个短句是个命令式，艾纳从对方的语气里确认，实际上它就是一个命令，而且凯因那么认真地喊了他的名字。因此他只能用“是”来回答。当凯因随口说想让他做这件事的时候，他觉得这件事应该是安全而有趣的；而当凯因说明他的做法错误的时候，他才后知后觉地发现这的确会是一个越界以及充满风险的举动。那就是为什么凯因是他的向导。他的引导者，他每一个行动的修正者。他到这时候终于察觉，自己在某一条道路上盲目而疯狂地走了太远，而现在被人从悬崖前拉回来；而他也不无悲哀地意识到，也许那就是走到凯因身边去的路。  
他因此而心有余悸，同时又失魂落魄。凯因沉默地看了他一会儿，然后探出精神触须，温和地缠住他的精神。  
在那两秒钟的时间里他们仿佛从整个世界割离开来，火车的汽笛声与人群的喧闹都变得模糊而遥远。一个一触即离的、没有他人能察觉到的拥抱。他们没有任何的肢体接触，因此这种精神力的互动稀薄如同雾气，传达不出任何确切的讯号，更无法干涉情绪。但艾纳觉得那是一个拥抱，并且快速地冷静下来。  
凯因理应对他说些什么，解释或者开句玩笑，但这个向导什么也没有说。在抽回了自己的精神触须之后，他就一直望着铁轨远处列车驶来的方向，似乎陷入了沉思。大多数时候艾纳都意识不到向导们的精神力的存在，因为它们就是不像哨兵那样充满活力、喧闹而多动；但这时候他感觉到对方安静地散在自己身边的精神力，像灌满海水一样湿重又苦涩，又淡得好像只是一阵从海面上吹来的风。  
不止是一道国境线，或者一条铁轨，艾纳想道，也许他们之间相隔山海，因此自己见到蜃景。

 

“你又有一封给格蕾的信？”  
凯因完成了卸货，等着雅诺克清点，一边擦着手上的泥灰一边问道。他从这里离开的时候总是要再捎上些什么，否则雅诺克就要花上两个钟头的时间慢慢走到市中心再回来。店主不紧不慢地清算完账目，点头示意他交接已经完成，而在他离开储藏室之后再亲自锁上大门。令人称道的谨慎。然后他才回答凯因的问题。“不仅有一封信。”他说道，“还有一件需要你送走的货物。”  
“什么？”凯因已经走到前堂，这时下意识地看了一眼橱窗。那副棋盘已经不在那里了。“别告诉我是有人买走了你的宝贝赝品。”  
“你猜得没错。”雅诺克嫌弃似的冷笑了一声，指了指放在柜台上包装好的礼盒。他的狐狸也从凯因的手边跳开，显然今天不情愿让这个向导给它顺毛。  
“而且这个人指名要你把东西送给他。”


	5. Chapter 5

我仿佛什么哨向平权组织。  
我的两个儿子都好他妈KY。

\----------

下午两点的时候，艾纳终于想起来去餐厅领取自己的午饭。他对着定量配给的食品计算了一下成分，将蛋糕卷用纸包好推到一边，然后在把土豆喂进嘴里的同时拿起实验记录。当他身处前线的时候他就意识到每一项研究都如此紧迫，因为每个小时都有盖着白单的病床从医院的后门推出去。尽管他所做的事情并不能从物理上医治他们，但任何通往胜利的途径都会让这种痛苦发生得少一些。  
一场小规模歼灭战为他的研究提供了充足的实验对象，因此他现在有足够的事务可以忙碌。这个研究方案险些遭到拒绝，因为他将那些用以摆脱精神创伤的实验药剂用在战俘身上，上级认为这可能是个立场问题。人们不会想看到他们的敌人被如此善待。艾纳承认自己有些太温柔了，他甚至把这些话告诉受试者：“如果实验成功，这些药物能让你们保持在相当镇定的状态，消除精神创伤带来的强烈负面情绪。”  
而受试者们往往对他的话充满怀疑甚至唾弃。他们蔑视地给艾纳冠以骗子或宣传家的头衔，然后被迫灌药，或者接受肌肉注射。但事实上药物确实管用，至少在开头的二十四小时事情如艾纳所期望的一样运转；之后他们开始出现种种不良反应，因为药效持续时间结束，而下一次用药几乎不可避免地让身体出现紊乱。这不是艾纳的本意。另外他其实是为哨兵和向导们开发那些药物的，但很难活捉到那么适配的实验对象，因此他至少会先确认不致死的使用方式，再拿到一个哨兵或者向导身上做尝试。当然，如果它们能同时适用于普通士兵，艾纳会更高兴一些。  
目前来看他距离自己的任何一个目标都还很遥远。最近的实验样本存活了一个星期，但从第五天起就出现严重的肢体僵硬与幻视，既无法进食也无法自如活动。艾纳揉了揉眉心，长时间高强度的集中精神工作对他来说是不小的负担，同时战场又开始隐隐约约地呼唤着他。他劝说自己再一次将注意力集中到眼前的报告上。最近他重新执行了自己严苛的起居饮食规范，除了大大压缩休息时间。这能让他最大限度地投入工作，并且不那么需要镇定剂，也不太需要花时间去见凯因。  
然后他集中精力的过程被一只蹦跳到餐桌上来的夜莺打断了。它的主人拉开艾纳对面的椅子，轻快地打了声招呼。  
“应该不介意我坐在这里吧？”  
艾纳循声抬起头，惊讶地扬起眉毛。“下午好，埃拉斯梅克斯老师。”他放下叉子去跟对方握手，“我没想到会在这里见到你。”  
“埃拉斯梅。”向导笑嘻嘻地纠正他，“虽然你自己不嫌累，但我听着很累，希望你珍惜我们共进午餐的机会。”  
“我太久没听到学生们叫你了。”艾纳笑了起来，歉意地解释了一句。埃拉斯梅不喜欢人们叫他的全名，因为那显得长而拗口。“想想你在做爱的时候要喊一个长达四个音节的名字，甚至以‘x’结尾，你一定会放弃跟这个人上床的。”他曾经这样跟艾纳举例说明这一问题的严重性，但那时候艾纳并不理解为什么非得喊对方的名字不可。而现在他在心里念了一遍，感谢凯因的名字简洁而且听起来那么适合温暖地含在嘴里。  
“我觉得这得怪塔给你开放了调查档案的特权。”埃拉斯梅调侃地回答道，“不然你从一开始就根本不会知道我的全名。”  
艾纳以为那是个好习惯，在见到对方第一面的时候就能叫出对方的名字，以此展现足够的敬重。所以他特地去读了每一位学院老师的资料。但至少对于和自己一样年轻的同事来说，这种尊重显得有点吓人。“好吧，埃拉斯梅。”他友好地念了一遍这个名字，“所以你为什么来这里？你应该不喜欢前线。”  
“还不是为了我家小孩。”年轻的男人立刻做出一副唉声叹气的样子，忧愁得像一个抚养着七个孩子的下岗工人。如果他不在塔任职，艾纳觉得他应该会在剧院里大放光彩，“他没法接受别的向导，而这次的任务时间挺长，没有向导他很可能撑不过去。所以上级把我调到前线来陪护他。”  
“抱歉我忘记了他的名字。”艾纳敲了敲自己的脑袋，“凯尔？凯拉？你知道这都是一回事。”  
“而你知道这些名字我只是换着叫。”埃拉斯梅露出一个恶作剧式的的微笑，“官方地，凯兰。”  
于是艾纳想起来那个总是跑到教师办公室里坐着的少年，每一次埃拉斯梅不看他的时候，他就用那样专注又眷恋的眼神望向对方。埃拉斯梅总是把他说成自己领养的儿子，因为这个失去家庭独自流浪的孩子在刚觉醒成哨兵的时候恰好被埃拉斯梅捡到，并且带进了塔；但事实上在艾纳看来他们无限趋近于伴侣，也许只差一纸在战争期间塔不予颁发的结合许可。当局希望在紧张情势下哨兵和向导们能服从多样的任务安排，以及避免一方阵亡给另一方造成的毁灭性打击。当然埃拉斯梅自己在嘴上从不这样说，他只会因为凯兰对他的过度依赖而怨声载道。  
“所以你要跟着他上战场？”艾纳忍不住追问。这仍然显得不可思议，因为他们共事的时间里埃拉斯梅几乎每天都在悄悄地向他表达对战争的恐惧。他本来也不必来前线，除非首都陷落，否则学院将永远作为训练初生的哨兵向导、为战争输送新鲜血液的机构持续运转。  
“我会尽量在后方等他回来。”埃拉斯梅撇了撇嘴，灰褐色的小鸟应和地发出一串细碎清亮的啼鸣，“摊上他我可真倒霉。”  
“哨兵总是很容易依赖他们的向导。这对你们来说应该确实挺累的。”艾纳回答着，对埃拉斯梅的处境确实地感到理解与同情。事实上哨兵与向导的位置的确难以对等，因为向导的人数比哨兵更加稀少，而他们又有权利过普通人的生活，把自己的余生寄托在任何一种人身上；而哨兵，有时候战死沙场也许是一个哨兵最好的结局，适得其所，并且不用拼命地祈求有向导来和自己结合，安抚自己相伴终生的狂暴情绪。他们如此地需要向导，而对方并不需要他们。因此在不到一个世纪之前，向导还是一种被强制分配的货品，为了能最大限度地满足哨兵的需求，以及最大限度地打压向导们的自我意识，削弱他们对哨兵的影响力。  
“喔，其实可能还不止这个。他不仅仅是作为一个哨兵而依赖我。”埃拉斯梅耸耸肩，心不在焉地将土豆用勺子碾碎，以一种谈论食物的轻松态度说道，“我也是他的抚养人，他的老师，他的一生所爱，什么都是。他都不考虑一下其他人。”  
“他真幸运。”艾纳下意识地脱口而出，“当他需要你的时候，你就会到他身边来。因此他不需要考虑其他人。”  
“我觉得一般人对刚才那段话做阅读理解，更有可能得出的结论是他真专一。”埃拉斯梅向他指出这一点。但他说得太轻松了，艾纳想道，好像那些专一的感情都是他应得或者说应该承受的一样，“而且他还没有得到我呢，我本想趁着他不在再找几个漂亮的应召女郎。”他故意用“应召”这个词来照应艾纳对他的描述：需要的时候就会来的家伙。他总擅长把很多说法都变成含有性暗示的比喻，也许这就是为什么学生们喜欢他。  
艾纳理解向导在结合关系面前倾向采取的回避态度，因为那容易让向导失去对哨兵单向的控制力，由于身体能力上的差距而受哨兵伤害。在塔还没有完善相关法律和加强监管措施的时候，哨兵在结合后对向导施暴或至少失控伤人的案例比比皆是，尽管那已经是几十年前的事情，但仍然多少残余下一些印记。当然，也许埃拉斯梅本身考虑的没有那么多。他是个好老师，也是个好向导，不会让这种事情发生。也正是因此他可以自信地拿调笑的语气说这句话：“没办法，如果不是我，对他来说可能也没办法是其他人了。”  
但这句话让艾纳蓦地屏住呼吸。他很想听埃拉斯梅重新说一遍，因为那让他想到什么似的心脏狂跳。他也许发呆了几秒钟，然后终于抓住了破碎的语言并且把它们串联起来。难怪他想要用幸运来形容凯兰。“别无选择的喜欢。”他艰涩地说道，“那能算是喜欢吗？”  
埃拉斯梅对他露出一个疑问的表情，于是艾纳继续说明自己的理论。“哨兵会在接受精神疏导之后感到畅快，受救援的人会把危险状态下的心悸跟救援者关联，还有，人类都会在发生性交之后产生动物所不会产生的心理满足。它们都只是一些有迹可循的生理反应。”他迅速地一口气说出很多例子，因为他过去的几个月里就是这样解释自己的行为与感受的，“如果这些东西都指向某一个人，那么这个哨兵就会产生错误的依赖，或者说，爱上对方的错觉。”  
他好像终于恍然大悟似的意识到自己在凯因身上渴望的东西是什么。如果把那些线索拼在一起，那么他就和那个叫凯兰的孩子一样，陷于一种别无选择的感情。他找不到第二个向导，或许也很难找到第二个床伴。他甚至被对方搭救过两次。所有事情都把他往这个身处敌国的、身份不明的男人面前推。但如果要讨论爱，讨论搭档或者伴侣，那艾纳觉得应该是另外一种东西，不该被解释的东西，因为一旦被解释，它就会随着它的原因一起日渐消解。他如此熟悉这种消亡的过程。他曾拥有过的浪漫关系都是这样，在他无法克制的自我追问和分析中结束。有的事情他就是无论如何停不下来，至少在见到凯因之前他就是不能。  
“所以你觉得那像是被欺骗？”埃拉斯梅尝试替他总结，“你是不是想说，凯兰把很多别的情绪混杂在了一起，并且误认为那些都是爱情。”  
“抱歉，我不是针对他，只是很多哨兵都这样。”艾纳解释道，不确定自己是不是真的想被包括进去，“就像普通地追求一个人也会有许多既定的手段，很多让人产生浪漫感觉的小技巧。”  
“但我觉得那不是什么坏事，也许因为我自己常用点花招。”埃拉斯梅相当夸张地挑了挑眉毛，凭空比划了一个行礼送花的动作，“或许你可以试着换个方式来理解这件事：比起把感情形容成所有要素都过滤之后留下来的那一部分提纯物质，我更倾向于说它是搭积木似的被很多要素拼起来的一幢建筑。例如说，人们都有一些需要被满足的生理和心理机制，一些积木，这块写着‘长得漂亮的人’，那一块写着‘跟他上床’，诸如此类。有人满足它们，你就会爱得歇斯底里。”  
歇斯底里是一个可怕的词语，因为艾纳过于熟悉失控发狂的感觉，以至于他很难只将其作为一个修饰语而不是一种病症来看待。他像诊断自己的健康状况一样，将这个词小心翼翼地反复念了几次。他被满足了很多东西，甚至很多他自己都没有意识到的渴望。  
“因此任何人来做这件事，我都可能会像个疯子一样爱上他。”他克制不住自己的认真，尤其埃拉斯梅还是一个对他这种把闲聊变成辩论会的行为容忍度很高的人，“反过来说，如果只有一个人为我做这件让我爱上他的事情，那在所有人里我就只有他这一个可选项。没有更好的，没有别的机会。”  
埃拉斯梅笑了起来。“稍微有点像绑架，是不是？我确实这样对我家小孩说过，他应该去看看其他人，很多好向导，很多比我更好的人。”他双手一摊，做了个可怜的怪相，“但我就是推不走他。他从学院到军队，其实见到了很多人，但没有一个人真的进入了他的视野。”  
“太不理智了。”艾纳自语一般地评论。  
“像个孤注一掷的赌徒？”埃拉斯梅形容道，“但我想事情经常这样发生。有的时候是凯兰这样根本不想看别的选择，有的时候也许是试过其他所有人了，谁都不行，最后遇到那一个，只有那一个人可以。”  
他没有意识到艾纳像被人踩到精神动物的尾巴似的——尽管艾纳的精神动物不会被踩到尾巴，只会被整个踩死——突然颤抖了一下，因此只是自顾自地说了下去。“所以没有什么更好的人了。你爱的那一个就是最好的。”

凯因耐心地等待着守卫士兵通过电话确认他的通行许可。艾纳在订单上写了自己的内线通讯号，由此送货人可以进入军区的大门。相当聪明的做法，把凯因直接叫到他身边来；但同时也愚蠢至极，因为他如此坦荡地请进来一位敌国的间谍。  
士兵完成了通报，向凯因敬礼请他进去，告诉他交接人在第二检查点前。艾纳确实在那里等着他。  
“抱歉用这种方法让你过来。”哨兵看到他的时候显然松了一口气，也许是因为凯因没有带着不悦的神色出现在他面前，“我实在没办法花掉两天时间外出。我抽不开身，上级也不会同意将我放出去。”  
“我还以为你最近闲到想让我陪你下棋。”凯因掂了掂手里的木匣，“为什么不直接跟我说？”  
“因为这样你有理由进来。”艾纳诚实地回答，“而且不得不来。”  
“如果你告诉我你很需要我这样做，我会来的。”凯因皱了皱眉，他不喜欢这样被迫做什么事情，“我很意外你会不信任我的判断力。”  
“不，当然不。”艾纳立刻为自己解释，“应该说是我不相信自己值得你来一趟。这办法确实很不好，我为此道歉。”  
“倒不算太差，鉴于它确实让我很方便地进来了。”凯因的语气缓和了一些，事实上他应该感激这种做法。艾纳博士的脑子里看来装着相当多的奇思妙想，这甚至让凯因开始好奇他还会为见到自己做些什么。“而且我想给哨兵们的宿舍应该隔音都足够良好。”  
“我们要做吗？”艾纳立刻问道，“我本来只是想要精神疏导，因为我最近的确压力太大。”  
他没有再说下去了，因为凯因挑起眉毛戏谑地望着他。“我不是指那个，是你自己提起来的。”凯因说道，“你可能两个都想要。”  
艾纳有些尴尬地顿了一下，然后少见地叹了口气，抓了抓自己的头发。“……你说得对。”他看起来的确一副疲倦的样子。强迫一个哨兵整天做室内科研工作可真是酷刑。“但时间就是那么有限。”  
“很难相信战争持续五年了你才意识到这一点。”凯因并没有真的责备什么的意思。很显然身处边境线上和身处首都，对战争的严重程度认知会截然不同；但他既不是参战人员，也不带有什么国家立场，因此不在乎。艾纳转过身来对他打了个噤声手势，示意他进入了警戒区域。这里充满了哨兵与向导们积极的精神力活动。尽管他们不应该窥探他人，但以防万一，每一个在这片区域活动的人都最好谨言慎行。  
他们走到艾纳暂住的宿舍里才算安全，可以出声。哨兵的宿舍跟冥想室构造近似，墙壁间持续的水流声作为缓和情绪的白噪音，同时隔绝掉外来的窥探。屋子里有两排书架，一张普通规格的双人床，事实上两个通常体格的男人并排躺下都会显得拥挤；剩下的空间被一张巨大的书桌占满。它的主人依照某种规律把所有文档资料在桌面上平摊摆好，但它们都被封在没有写任何信息的档案袋里。“你应该明白这一点，但我需要按照规定提醒你别去翻动它们。”艾纳严谨地发出警示。  
“你从一开始把我带进来的时候就已经严重违反规定了。”凯因回答道。很难说艾纳在什么时候会恪守秩序，又在什么时候会将它们彻底抛在一边。“当然，我不会动它们的，也没有兴趣。这里还有位置给你的新宝贝吗？”  
“请把它放在左边书架的最上面一格。”艾纳非常自然地指挥他，然后好像觉得有什么不合适地走过来向他伸出手，“抱歉，你是向导，本来这件事应该我来做。”  
“你不如尊重一下我作为货运司机的职业能力。”凯因没有响应他的好意。他不太意外地在这里接触到艾纳更接近日常工作中的样子：习惯于安排他人，像安排他自己的生活一样。“而且你是需要休息的病人。我一直在听你叹气。”  
“我心里一直在叹气吗？”艾纳惊讶地说道，“我没意识到这个。”  
当然，哨兵们经常意识不到自己在想什么。凯因把木匣放到书架的最上面一格，那里看起来是专门留给收藏品的。艾纳没提起过自己有这种爱好，也许在他看来喜欢收集一些常人根本认不出是什么的东西称不上一种爱好。以凯因对这些学者的了解，他们有时候自然而然地把那些知识当做人人都具有的常识。然后他对艾纳招了招手。“过来。”他说道。  
于是艾纳茫然地走到他面前来，被他伸手遮住眼睛。“你心事重重。”凯因低声说道，“你想对我说什么吗？或者你只想要一次精神疏导，为了节省时间。”  
哨兵的眼睛在他手心里眨了眨。他显然很犹豫，但没有花掉很长的时间去抉择。“你愿意为我做精神疏导吗？这个就够了。”他很快下定决心说道。  
不能说的事情，那么凯因会去精神链接里找它们。“这次可能会花点时间。”他用手掌去合上对方的眼睛，然后让艾纳靠住自己。艾纳已经习惯了来自他的接触，事实上看起来很享受，几乎是迫不及待地去缠上他的精神触须。  
链接顺畅地搭建起来。  
艾纳的精神并不像他本人表现出来的那样疲倦而又坚定。事实上，与他看起来的样子正好相反。他像一片裹挟着路上种种杂物呼啸而来的飓风，或者一场劈头盖脸砸下来的暴雨，混沌而又狂躁，心绪复杂又无所适从。无数零散琐碎的思绪顺着链接冲向凯因，在撞到向导的时候就变得支离破碎，变成海面上的泡沫。正常而言，如果不为战斗而过度调用感官，放松状态的哨兵在其它精神压力下大约二十天需要一次精神疏导。艾纳很特殊，他可以十几年都不需要，但当他需要的时候，他就能迅速地把自己的精神力弄得像十几年一遇的灾难现场。这样一来凯因的确没办法从他那里读取任何信息了，因为那些水滴汇聚成想要将他淹没的浪潮。  
凯因让他冷静下来。他的哨兵在他的干涉下逐渐平息了精神力的活动，从一只狂躁地撞着铁栏的猛兽变成乖巧地趴在他脚边午睡的大猫。这样他们才能开始正式的疏导，或者说灾难现场清理工作。“好好对我说。”凯因顺着精神链接慢慢地前进着，探索着对方的精神深处，偶尔撞上一些破碎的念头，但没有什么是关键性的线索。他见到几个死亡的片段，看起来是艾纳的实验对象，但那些死相不会比被炮火炸得面目全非的尸体难看。还有一些阅读资料的记录，一些在实验室里使用分析仪的过程，这些看起来对哨兵造成的精神压力更大。  
然后他感觉到精神链接里漫上来的依恋情绪。艾纳轻轻喊着他的名字，过了几秒钟凯因才意识到是他的耳朵确实听到艾纳在喊他，而不是从精神链接里传来的讯号。这很少见。理论上讲，精神链接时双方的确可以在不影响链接的情况下活动自己的身体，但他们的精神完全被占用，所以除了呼吸这样无意识的身体动作，人们一般不会做出其它的事情。除非他们的精神强烈地想要那样做，就像在梦中大叫，旁人就会听到他们含糊的呓语。  
“我在这里。”凯因把这个安抚的信号传递给对方，允许他们的精神触须交缠得更紧密一些。艾纳不再喊他了，那些零散无序的思绪逐渐落回它们应有的位置。另一种专一而强烈的情感开始在链接中流淌。它带着几乎让人灼伤的温度。凯因想把他的哨兵按在床上好好地操一顿。  
该死的。然后凯因意识到自己为什么会突兀地冒出这个念头。他在心里咒骂了一句，迅速地试图从艾纳那里抽回自己的精神触须。  
是结合热。

艾纳醒来的时候下意识地舔了舔自己的牙齿。他的嘴里残留着一股药味。他被放在自己的床上，身上的衣服都被汗水浸湿，紧贴着自己的皮肤。  
“你可真吓人，艾纳博士。”凯因双臂抱在胸前，靠着墙看着他，“这是我遇到过最没有预兆的结合热。”  
“……抱歉。”艾纳从床上爬起来，扯了扯自己的衣服。他已经不用向凯因掩饰什么情况了，但下身被顶起的形状还是让他有些尴尬。热度还没有完全退去，尤其是凯因对他说话的时候，他就又变得呼吸急促，想要对方对他做些什么。“我并非故意……幸好你找到了镇定剂。”  
“我自己带的。”凯因从口袋里摸出几支细长的药瓶，在手心里摊开给他看，“我说过不会动你的东西。”  
艾纳呻吟了一声。他不确定自己是希望凯因继续说话，还是立刻从自己的房间离开，因为自己还像只发情期的动物一样被他的任何微小举动影响着。当凯因对他说出让他觉得高兴的话，他的精神就开始不安分地叫喊。成为他的哨兵吧。把他留在自己的身边。  
但凯因不知道他心里的斗争；或者也许他听到了，但还是要朝艾纳走过来。“诚实地回答我。”他说道，“你是怀着和我结合的念头而让我来见你的吗？”  
“不，我毫无那样的想法。”这样很不礼貌，但艾纳不得不闭上眼睛。他听到自己的声音在颤抖，带着急促的呼吸，“塔在战争期间不会通过任何结合申请，因此这样的事情我从来不会考虑。”  
凯因没有再靠近他了，这让他觉得放心了许多。如果凯因进入他能够迅速触及的距离，艾纳说不好自己会不会忍不住扑上去亲吻对方。“但你陷入结合热是事实。”向导平静地说道，“你不可能没有想。”  
“我没有想——天，我确实没有，但也许哨兵就是这样表达爱的。”艾纳抓着自己的头发，绝望地叹了口气，“我只知道我发疯地想你，别无选择地爱你。这就是我在想的事情。”  
“是的，你爱我。”凯因冷淡地应了一声。到这时候艾纳蓦地放下心来。凯因不会走开，因为他显然对这种强烈的依赖见怪不怪。对艾纳来说只要那样就够了。“而且，你想得到我，用结合的方式让我留在你身边。”  
“我不想。”艾纳用力地摇了摇头，“也许我的潜意识希望能够那样，因为人们都会想要得到自己喜爱的人。但只要我清醒，我就不会想。我知道你对很多人来说都是独一无二的重要，所以我不指望自己有什么特别，也不期待你给我什么。”  
他一口气说完，感觉到药效正在让他慢慢镇静下来。高热开始一点一点地褪去。他仍然想去亲吻对方，但这件事他从来都想。在一个星期之前他甚至还以为这只是他们做了几次之后的条件反射。  
“那你可真慷慨。”凯因意味不明地望着他，“你看起来像没有受过伤的幸运儿，所以敢付出感情而不计较。”  
艾纳不确定自己算不算幸运。他有两段落荒而逃的失败感情。第一次在他父母的变故之后，他断绝了和所有人的往来，金嘉也在其列；第二次他差点弄死了对方，如果前来阻止的人再晚两秒钟到场，他现在就应该还在坐牢。他爱过的人都没办法救他。所以他只能去爱凯因，只有这个人不会被他弄伤。  
“也许我的确没有受过伤。”他迎上凯因的视线，因此被炽热的情绪充斥。不理性的行为是有害的，但在自己的向导面前他就绝对安全。他允许自己被感情蒙蔽双眼，因为他觉得对方会在黑暗中为他引路。如果凯因要让他走荆棘丛生的小道，他也不介意流血受苦。他是个哨兵，所以他能忍受很多的疼痛与伤情，能赤手空拳地打败各种猛兽，能瞬间响应突发的危机与凶险的信号。没有什么东西能轻易地威胁到他。“所以你可以伤害我。你可以教给我任何东西，我都会好好学的。只要你不扔下我，什么都可以。”  
听到他的话，凯因轻轻地笑了一声。“我喜欢天真的人。”他说着，走到艾纳面前来，好像知道他的哨兵有多想在这时候被他摸摸脑袋或者脸颊，“你从来都不知道这些是多复杂的事情。”  
“我知道这世界上确实有很多复杂的事情，每个人每件事都很复杂。”艾纳低下头，因为那些顺着自己头发的手指而兴奋又满足，温热的情绪不断地从他的心脏里溢出来，“而我是研究者，我就是为了给复杂的事情找出规律与控制手段而工作的。所以我知道怎么把事情变得简单。也许这就是为什么我很天真。”  
有那么一段时间凯因没有说话。他看起来并不是因为被反驳而不悦，甚至也没有多少惊讶，只是垂着眼睛望着艾纳出神。艾纳又一次被他眼底的阴云笼罩住。有一瞬间他的心里毫无缘由地冒出一个念头。凯因像是在第一滴雨落下来的时候就会为别人撑开伞，但独行的时候就会直接走进雨幕里的人，所以他的精神力才总让艾纳觉得湿重得喘不过气。  
“所以你觉得感情是非常简单的事情。”最后凯因说道，“即使你到现在才意识到你对我的感情。”  
“所以你一直都知道。”艾纳急促地吸了一口气。当然，这不应该让他感到意外，因为凯因是个向导，他所知道的最好的向导，总能够比自己更快地理解很多事情，还能把自己从精神图景里唤醒；但他还是有些不知所措。他向来坦诚，尤其在凯因面前，他愿意对自己的感情直言不讳，因此他并不因为自己被揭穿什么心事而感到为难。他只是在想，为什么凯因不早一点提醒他呢？如果那样，他就不必挣扎这么久，还不知道自己究竟想要什么。  
“我知道，而且你一直表现得很节制，所以我想你不会给我带来太多麻烦。”凯因回答道，“现在我很高兴你告诉我你不需要任何回报，这样我会更加轻松。”  
所以他不会离开了，艾纳想道，一切都不会改变。这确实是一件很简单的事情，因为凯因也擅长让事情变得简单明了。“我想我不会再陷入结合热了。”他歉意地向对方保证，“为我做完精神疏导吧。”  
他们重新建立精神链接，这一次事情变得很轻松。然后他们和往常一样谈好报酬，他送凯因离开军区。这一次凯因不再找他要书了。那些书本来也不像他会看的东西，所以艾纳觉得那也许是用来安抚另外某个哨兵的，而现在他们已经不再往来了。

浓烈的松木香气重新回到凯因的感知里。他建起自己的精神屏障，看了一眼墙上的挂钟。“半个小时。”他嘲讽地对戈迪诺说道，“对我的检查可真仔细。你在里面看了一整场我怎么跟人上床吗？”  
“我远离这些。”戈迪诺平和地回答，“所有人里你是最狡猾的一个，所以你需要被格外细致地审查。”  
这是隶属神殿的间谍每一次从摩兰回来之后的必经事项。他们要对监管者打开自己的精神，让对方读取他们的思想和记忆，确保他们仍旧忠诚于西铎。凯因相信戈迪诺在自己的头脑里读到过足够多的讽刺和挖苦，但这位神父一直将他平静温柔的面目保持得很好，看起来也不介意凯因只是拿钱办事，而不是真的在追求国家的胜利。  
“是你们自己要找一些骗子为你们做事的。”凯因耸耸肩，“你们坚持认为说谎是罪过，同时又需要这种手段来帮助你们获得胜利。 _何等光荣。_ ”  
这其中充满矛盾。情报科重用哨兵和向导们，因为他们的精神可以被读取，从而确保他们的忠诚；同时神殿里的人都必须是教徒，而教徒们自己不被允许说谎。这意味着情报科里的间谍们几乎没有西铎人。大多数人是国际雇佣兵，有两三个投降的摩兰士兵，当然还有凯因这样什么也算不上的家伙。在凯因看来这本身就是对信仰的讽刺，不过情报科里也没有人关心这种尖刻的玩笑。他们跟国教的联系比凯因还要稀少，绝对干不出引用经文来嘲笑一个神父的事情。  
“用卑劣来对抗卑劣，我认为适得其所。”戈迪诺在检查报告上简单地记了两笔，然后把凯因放在桌上的纸页拿起来，“这是什么？”  
“我还以为你看过我的记忆就不用再看实物了。”凯因笑了一声。这位情报科的领导人对这些东西毫无敏感度，也许因为他性格高洁，不会想要窥探什么私密，“垫在稿纸底下的第三页纸。哨兵写字的力气很大，透过纸背留下的印记撒一层铅粉就可以很轻松地阅读。”  
也正因为艾纳写字不可避免地非常用力，凯因留下了印记明显的第二页纸，这样在翻到下一页的时候就不会因为明显变浅的印记感到奇怪；而第三页纸的痕迹会被在第二页新写下的字迹覆盖上。当然他不会向戈迪诺解释这些。在神父的眼里他已经足够狡猾了，不用再加深这种印象。  
戈迪诺小心地捏着一角拿起那张纸，以免自己蹭到铅灰将字迹弄花。它们确实很浅。“看起来是药学。”他皱着眉头评判道，“你确定这会有用吗？”  
“我确定一些人为此而死。”事实上凯因不知道这张未写完的稿纸主题是什么，他只是在艾纳因结合热昏迷的时间里潦草地读了一遍放在桌上的手稿，它们被压在一份档案袋的下面，看起来作者只是不想让它们被一眼看到，但并没有真的在防备什么。艾纳正在写的这一页至少包含了制药的核心配方，而凯因觉得那应该跟他看到的对方记忆里一些战俘的死相有关。但生化武器应该不在他的研究范畴，而且现有的毒气已经足够成为士兵们的梦魇了。“如果你看不懂的话，我建议把他交给懂行的人看看。”  
“我会誊抄一份留档，请你把这一份交给经院医药科。”戈迪诺用笔重新蘸了蘸墨水，取出一沓信纸来。他的右手小指被包扎着，这显然影响了他的书写，但他没有把誊抄的工作交给自己，凯因觉得他可能以为自己不识字，“干得不错。我很高兴你在为自己的酬金努力。”  
“为酬金努力比为神努力要有说服力得多。”凯因回答着，从对方的桌上抽走当日的报纸，“不介意我借阅一下吧？”  
戈迪诺抬头看了他一眼。“我很意外你会看报纸。”他不动声色地说道，“请自便。”  
当凯因看到第六版的空军英雄事迹时，戈迪诺示意他誊抄完成了。凯因把那页纸拿回来细细卷好，重新放进外套里侧的口袋。“另外还有一件事。”在戈迪诺打算请他出门之前他补充道，“三棱镜财团在牵头与政府谈判，要么让那些贵族滚出议政厅给他们让位置，要么他们就翻倍抬高军火的价格。”  
戈迪诺皱了皱眉头。“这是一条商业情报。但我们不可能向敌国出口军火。”  
“摩兰的政府可不像西铎这样有钱，因为人民不是一群心甘情愿给上面交钱的信徒。”凯因不得不向他说明。他不关心政治，也不关心商业情报，但雅诺克显然被牵扯进这件事情里，并且认为作为最长时间往来的合作伙伴凯因应该知道这些。“这基本上取决于那些老贵族有多少愿意为政府付钱保住地位，有多少愿意躲回自己的领地隐居。”  
“我会上报的。”戈迪诺了然地点点头，“这非常有用。也许战后你会被授予勋章。”  
“我宁可不去觐见教皇。”凯因又看了一次时钟，“你刚刚是说我要去经院吗？”  
“是。”戈迪诺回答，“你知道路吗？”  
“我赶去见个老朋友。”凯因挥了挥手，朝门外走去，“ _为了我们的荣光。_ ”  
“ _为了我们的荣光。_ ”戈迪诺微笑着，同样地回答他。

凯因在十二年前的圣徒行进日认识伊桑奈儿，这是这位年轻的历史学家要求他背下来的日子。教徒们永远应当在自己力所能及的范围之内行善，但一般来说没有人认为救治一个躺在血泊里奄奄一息的少年是力所能及的事情。伊桑奈儿那天突然想试试，因为她觉得节日里也许会有神迹。  
那时候她十三岁，没有到负刑事责任的年龄，因此人没救活她也不用担心给自己招来太多麻烦。而且凯因就趴在她家门口的大街上，她觉得这是神明安排给她的任务。后来凯因不得不告诉她，本来他还只是半死不活，被她从大街上直接拖进屋子里那一路差点折腾断了气。  
伊桑奈儿自己不懂急救知识，但她有足够优秀的私人医生来弥补她的过失。凯因不是在节日当天清醒过来的。他醒来的时候整个人被固定在床板上，能转动的只有脑袋。“我在哪里？”他问床边的医生，担心自己支付不起豪华病房的住院费用，只能找机会翻窗逃跑。  
“ _一个外国人。_ ”医生转过头去对那边的小女孩说道。凯因听出来那是西铎的语言。  
“我不是。”他立刻以同样的语言回应。医生又回过头来看着他，慈祥地对他微笑了一下。  
“你已经完全脱离危险了。躺在这里不要动，会有护工来协助你的日常生活。”她叮嘱道，“不要过度依赖止痛药。伊桑奈儿小姐心地善良，我很担心她会因为你恳求就给你过量使用药物。”  
凯因看了一眼那个被她叫做伊桑奈儿的女孩，认出来她就是把自己从大街上拖回家的人。赞扬她的力气惊人比说她心地善良更有可信度。医生走后穿着睡袍的女孩得意洋洋地走到他的床边。  
“你怎么还不感谢我？”她的表情里流露出真诚的困惑。  
“谢谢你的救命之恩。”凯因尽量也真诚地回答她，“所以我在哪里？”  
“我家。”伊桑奈儿用一种端庄优雅的语调回答道，“欢迎来到狄绍尼亚家族府邸，我是这里的女主人，伊桑奈儿·乌-狄绍尼亚。”  
“抱歉，我没记住。”凯因感觉对方用一种怜悯的眼神看着自己，“伊桑？”  
“真没礼貌。我们的关系没有亲密到你可以用这样的爱称来叫我。”伊桑奈儿认真地拒绝了他的提议，“伊桑奈儿。你呢？”  
于是凯因把自己的名字告诉她。除非名门望族，否则不会带上自己的姓氏，伊桑奈儿没有追问下去，显然默认他看起来就不像富家子弟。“凯因。”她念着那个名字，“你发生了什么？”  
“被车撞了。”凯因随便扯了个谎。女孩俯下身来盯着他的眼睛，扎得松松垮垮的麻花辫滑到凯因身上，后者因为被砸到伤口而痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
“我认为你在说谎。”她严肃地说道，对凯因的痛苦不为所动，“你后颈没有印记，所以你不是教徒，你有可能说谎。”  
“教徒也会说谎的。”凯因扯了扯嘴角，露出一个想来应该很难看的笑容。  
“我不说谎。”伊桑奈儿笃定地说，“我出于我的信仰救你，所以你也不能说谎。如果你欺骗了我，我就会叫来我的搬运工把你连着床一起扔出去。”  
这很没道理，凯因想道。但伊桑奈儿确实救了他，所以他不得不答应这个小女孩所有无理取闹式的要求。这只是一个开始。凯因起先以为伊桑奈儿是住在这里的一家人的小女儿，或者是家主年轻的妻子，但没过两天他发现伊桑奈儿确实就是这里的主人。她独自居住在这里，大部分时候在凯因所躺着的客卧对面的书房，有的时候坐在凯因的床边试图跟他聊天。她看起来并不是因为没人陪她说话才对凯因产生兴趣的。她很聪明，还读了很多书，因此好像很轻松地就知道凯因究竟是什么人。当她开始用是与否的二项选择来询问凯因的时候，有些事情就不是沉默能够掩盖的了。  
“你把印记烧掉了。”她抱着本子坐在旁边，一副审讯的架势，“你是反对者吗？”  
“我想不算是。”凯因在护工的帮助下换上新的衣物，这些事情理论上讲都应该发生在医院，但对伊桑奈儿而言它们就好像理所当然地该被请到自己家里来，“我只是无信仰者。另外，你一定要在这时候问吗？还是你其实想看我脱衣服？”  
“我对那个没兴趣。”小女孩一脸平静，“你来自摩兰吗？我是指你现在的居住地。”  
“是。”凯因叹了口气，认命地回答。  
“你是‘受神明眷顾的人’吗？”  
“当然不，我甚至都不信这个。”凯因咕哝着。  
“我是指，你是哨兵或者向导吗？”  
凯因蓦地睁大了眼睛。伊桑奈儿不应该是一个哨兵或者向导。但很多人都会藏起自己的精神动物，因此这个小女孩说不定也会。“你为什么会想到这个？”他难以置信地问道。  
“因为你昏迷的时候有人来找过你，我开门的时候他开始缩成一团捂着自己的耳朵呻吟。典型的哨兵过载症状，跟手册上写的一样。”很难想象伊桑奈儿到现在才说起这件事情，而且凯因觉得那个人应该是顺着血迹找到这里来的，因为他就是在认为对方没有价值之后扔掉了那家伙，才会不幸地被找上门来往死里打了一顿，“所以我打电话联系了塔，大概半个小时之后他被接走了。”  
“我不是他的向导。”凯因诚实地回答，“但我确实是个向导。”  
为此他们进行了整整两个小时关于哨兵向导的谈话。在这时候伊桑奈儿就足够像一个十三岁的小姑娘。“我希望我的精神动物是一只鹿，像神话故事里写的那样。”她憧憬地说道，“你是什么时候觉醒的？”  
“十二岁。”凯因苦笑了一声，“很早。说真的有点太早了。”  
“看不出你是那么有天赋的人。”伊桑奈儿瞪着他，表情有些不高兴。  
“跟天赋没什么关系。有的果子熟透落地得早，有的晚，仅此而已。”凯因并不是出于安慰而这样说，因为他不能对伊桑奈儿说谎。那时候他觉得伊桑奈儿还是个天真的大小姐，所以即使会觉醒也还没到年龄；过了十几年他终于感受到，伊桑奈儿一点也不会变。她就适合一辈子隐居在她的屋子里，永远天真，永远高尚，永远用她唱诗一样的声音感叹时代的变迁，但从不亲自踏入历史的洪流。  
一个月后医生认为他肩膀与胸前的刀伤已经勉强愈合，但他得为腿部骨折再躺一段时间。于是伊桑奈儿兴高采烈地让人把他搬到了书房的软沙发上。凯因的翻译工作就是从那个时候开始的。他为此通读了一遍摩兰自第一任君主立国起撰写至今的编年史，以及大半本摩兰与西铎之间的边境线变迁详述。在第一天被搬进来的时候他甚至连那个书封上的“编年史”一词都不认识，也不想认识；但如果他不这么做，他就会像被搬进来一样被抬到大街上去。“你做到了我学校老师都没做到的事情。”他终于翻到最后一页的时候忍不住抱怨道。  
“当然。”伊桑奈儿毫无歉意，看起来甚至以为凯因真的是在夸奖她，“他们也不能把你从死神手里夺回来。这种时候你不说谢谢吗？你真没礼貌。”  
“好吧，谢谢你。”凯因认命地说。伊桑奈儿不需要他提供其它任何报酬，因此他付出的这些苦力其实相当值得。另外，这位大小姐为他提供的伙食也相当不错。伊桑奈儿似乎没有见过像他一样能吃小蛋糕的男人，但很高兴向自己的糕点师订双份的甜点。  
翻译最后一部分边境变迁史的时候，凯因开始拄着拐杖在屋子里走来走去，恢复自己的肌肉力量。伊桑奈儿心安理得地坐在书桌后面指挥他，让他走远的时候用整栋房子都能听到的声音把书上的内容念出来。有的时候她会注意到那些重音合乎诗文韵律的句子，让凯因停下来按照她的方法重新诵读一遍。其实那时候凯因已经可以用拐杖敲昏她，然后带上一些现金与珠宝逃离那种让他头昏的松木香味和历史书本，像他躺在床上不得动弹的时候暗自策划过的一样。伊桑奈儿无论是哪家千金，他们家的势力也追查不到断交多年的邻国。但他就是没有那么干。伊桑奈儿是个值得被爱的孩子。不管有没有神保佑她，凯因都会保护她。  
送走凯因的时候，伊桑奈儿把家门的钥匙也送给他。“你随时可以来找我。”她将一只手按在胸口起誓，“虽然那些教堂与修道院对你关闭了，但我的房子永远会为你提供救济。”  
“我心情好的时候会跨越边境线来享用救济餐的。”凯因接过那把钥匙，轻松地回答。  
但之后每一次做客他都仍然敲门，因为那把铜钥匙又大又重，还镶着惹眼的宝石，凯因实在不想把它挂在自己身上，引起一些不必要的误会。再后来他开着货车登门造访的时候，伊桑奈儿就不需要他按门铃，因为那种引擎的噪音足够响亮，而且在那个街区独一无二。凯因从很多地方给她弄书，有时候坐在那里听她对自己演讲。学术交流会是这个年轻学者唯一的社交活动。  
而现在他们也许能在经院相聚，因为凯因知道她收到一封这个时间的学术会议通知。他甚至记得具体的时间地点，可以在去情报科之前先去见她一面。  
当他走到经院的大门前时，爆炸的巨大声浪响彻整个街区。他看着自己记忆中会议举办的房间玻璃被震碎，无数残片从建筑里飞出来，然后那一层楼被火焰与黑烟封锁。

艾纳收到联合学会的讣告时，一时间有些没反应过来。他的第一反应是那是一封关于西铎学术界的信函，这些信件大多数都会被扣押在传达室，统一烧毁处理。但他很快明白这个消息为什么获准抵达自己手中：那份名单有些太长了。它几乎包含了西铎历史学界所有在联合学会有正式身份的研究者。艾纳跟他们没有任何联系，也从未听说过其中任何一个名字，但每一个名字后面跟随的头衔都已经把事情说明得清清楚楚。  
也许传达室把这封信给他，是因为他们觉得这是对的一次沉重打击。但对艾纳来说，就算那是西铎，他也尊敬每一个研究者，并为他们的离去感到无限惋惜。  
然后他在名单的末尾看到一个名字，或者说一个熟悉的姓氏。伊桑奈儿·乌-狄绍尼亚，联合学会牵头创始者的家族后裔。如今的学会主席在讣告末尾写道：“战争使我们永远失去了一批优秀的学者，也使我作为一位父亲永远失去了我的小女儿。”像火灾现场常有的情况一样，她的名字后面标注着失踪；更直白地说，人们无法从废墟里找出一块能辨认她身份的遗体。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 知无不言凯因酱，临时疯狂艾纳酱。  
> 强行加剧情所以很短的一章。中间有一定时间跨度，所以段落很跳。  
> 故事逐渐失控.jpg

安蒂斯开门的时候表情非常难看，比他一贯挂在脸上的那种还要阴沉。总是有这样的人。他们明明是自己要求你来找他们，却在你真的到访的时候看起来格外不耐烦。凯因把他没有关上门这一点当做欢迎，跟在他后面进了屋。  
“先说你的事。”安蒂斯没有给他倒水，凯因上一次来的时候就已经领教过对方的待客之道。这间屋子里根本没有第二只杯子。他自觉地坐下来，开门见山地开始说正事，“我托人查了神殿的名录，没有一个名字以罗切打头的哨兵或者向导，或者随便什么人。精神动物是蛇的有好几个，但都不是黑色，不会被那么笃定地认为是黑曼巴蛇。”  
安蒂斯冷淡地答应了一声。“神殿里有那种不被记录档案的人吗？比如你这样的。”  
“我记得你说委托人保证了那人后颈有刺青的。”凯因不想向安蒂斯解释自己的情况。很大程度上，他没有误解自己，“除非为了特殊工作直接销毁了档案。当然更有可能是委托人情报错误。你知道，殖民地有一些训蛇人。”  
“都很难找。”安蒂斯叹了口气，手指下意识地敲着桌子，“我再和他谈一谈。”  
“这不会是个短时间能干完的活儿。”凯因回答道。一个刺杀任务，但直到现在安蒂斯都还没有找到这个目标，而且看起来好像很难找到。“所以要不要先把我这里的委托做了？不会亏你报酬的。”  
安蒂斯抬起眼睛看他，挑了挑眉毛示意他说下去。  
“帮我护送一个人。”凯因尽量将语气放得轻松些。他希望这件事本可以由他自己来做，但事实是他不能，“她自己会告诉你她要去哪里，不要把她的去向告诉我。”  
“你最好解释得详细点。”安蒂斯皱起眉。  
“我知道的事情就会有其他一些人知道。”凯因指了指自己的脑袋。他不能说得更具体了，但哨兵显然大致领会了他的意思。精神读取在西铎不是什么稀奇的事情，而且自己也不是第一次带着松木香味来见安蒂斯了。“而我现在不确定哪些人会追踪她，所以我需要有人来代替我做这件事。”  
“那可真是桩大生意。”安蒂斯嘲讽地回答他。  
他看起来不会看报纸，当然，他几乎想要假装世上正在发生的一切都跟自己无关似的。凯因认为他也不知道历史执行官是什么，事实上大多数人都不会知道；但西铎一千多年来的史书确实是由历史执行官们代代相承地记载下来的。一个十一人的组织，为了保证公正，还为了在投票的时候不会出现平票的情况。伊桑奈儿是其中之一。更准确地说，她在一个星期之前还不是正式的执行官，只是受指定的继承者。但那里发生了一场爆炸。她的老师和其他所有的执行官，事实上还包括他们每一个人的继承者，全都死在那里。伊桑奈儿现在合法地成为全国唯一的执行官——目前也并不合法，因为法律上，她也被认定死亡。  
感谢凯因的自作主张。因为那天早上他拿走了伊桑奈儿信箱里那封来自军方的征召信，而后来又没有人亲自登门确保死神的邀请函送到这位历史学家的手里。见证爆炸现场之后凯因立刻转头开车去了伊桑奈儿家，而那位大小姐一如既往地在他敲门之前就从屋子里走出来。她不听广播，因此凯因比任何消息都来得更快。当她听说自己错过了一场会议的时候，她还在为自己国内学术会议全勤的记录被打破而痛心。那也许就是为什么军方没想到要再次通知以确保她的到场，尽管在凯因的印象里他们要征召的人从来都逃不过。她本该从不缺席。然后凯因才告诉她经院发生了什么。“我想我救了你。”他说道，“但我没办法救那些人。”  
那之后他把伊桑奈儿接回自己家里。他的直觉很正确，因为第二天他在伊桑奈儿家附近蹲守的时候，的确有一队宪兵，而不是一群穿着黑色礼服以示哀悼的人，来敲她家的门。也许有人记得那天在经院没见到她。但无论如何，现在在所有人眼里她已经死了，新闻已经刊登；财产变为遗产，划归她身在海外的父母。他想不出来为什么西铎要杀死他们的历史学家，但伊桑奈儿看起来能够理解这一点。“有什么事情将要发生，而人们不希望自己的罪行被记入史册。”她说道，语调沉缓如同挽歌。依照她的说法，召集所有执行官是常有的事情，但继承者们本不该相聚一堂。报纸上刊载的死亡名单不多不少，正好是二十二个人。在公众看来，他们的命并不比二十二名士兵更值得悼念，因此也没有人会在乎这份名单背后昭然若揭的恶意。  
但也许戈迪诺神父知道这件事之后就会上报，于是军方的其他人也都会知道她没有死。没有人喜欢告密者，很可惜凯因自己不得不当这样的人。所以他需要把伊桑奈儿送到自己不知道的地方去，以免人们顺着他的记忆去找她；还需要找一个单打独斗的佣兵来办这件事。他因此来拜访安蒂斯。  
“没有人真的认识她。”他对安蒂斯解释道，“你只要阻止她报上自己的名字。那孩子不会说谎，所以你最好采取强硬一点的方法。”  
“我擅长让人闭嘴。”安蒂斯自嘲地笑了一下。当然，凯因见过他的那种方法，并且希望他最好对伊桑奈儿下手温柔点。“你带我去见她？”  
“她正在楼下等着。”凯因回答道，“你知道，我得先确保你会好好办这件事。还有，她的命不值钱，因为人们都以为她已经死了。所以你不用想着出卖她。我给你的价就是最好的。”  
“没人知道她活着，就没人来追杀她。”安蒂斯没有什么表情地总结着，“比我想的还轻松。当然，大生意也不会来找我。”  
他是个可靠的家伙，凯因想道。因为当他谈生意的时候，他并不是以一个生意人的精明头脑去做清算的。所以他也不会受其他人开出的价码诱惑而背叛自己的雇主。安蒂斯不那么像一个老练的佣兵，因为他看起来不追求最好的报酬，反而想让自己没那么好过。“但她是位大小姐，所以从酬金来说，这笔交易数字不小。”他说道。没人会真的跟钱过不去，就算他们不那么渴求它，“你会干好这件事的，对吧？”  
“大小姐？我不负责给人当侍从。”安蒂斯冷哼了一声，“这件事拿钱没用。”  
“她在我家住了一个星期了，我看她能适应。”凯因回答他。当然，伊桑奈儿大多数时候是一个人生活的。她请人解决很多问题，但仍然剩下一些需要独力承担。而且她很可能会觉得，独手的哨兵才是更需要帮助的那个人。“如何？”  
“成交。”安蒂斯从桌边站起来，“让我去见她。”

一份突袭计划让军区的增援部队连夜赶往了前线。艾纳当然不在名单内，尽管很多人在这里见到他的时候都以为他是为投身战斗而来的。大家不像欢迎研究人员一样那么欢迎作为战士的他，因为未受驯化的哨兵永远是不稳定因素。但他至今为止也没有真的搞砸过什么事情。他只是格外不要命而已。他管那种精神极度紧张的状态叫做放松，而现在显然不是他能纵容自己放松的时候。  
他坐在金嘉的办公室里，因为自己所在的一整幢楼被切断了水电。几乎所有的哨兵都去了前线，军区不会为他一个人保持冥想室的水流循环。也许因为他显得太苦闷，金嘉时不时抬起头来看他。  
他明白这种感情的源头，同时为它的出现而感到新奇：一种无望的、单方面的爱。他觉得自己平静地接受着这个事实，因为这是他一开始就知道注定的处境，但他仍然感到苦闷。这种情绪时而干扰着他的工作，分散他的注意力，或者在他入睡之前令他突然惊醒。因此偶尔地他希望自己正在研制的药物也能赶紧在自己身上试用。它们应该有平息痛苦的功效，而且艾纳就是会在自己身上试药，或者试其它任何东西。那意味着他的实验至少推进到了他自认为足够安全的程度，因此这几乎像是他对自己的一种奖励。  
“你看起来不是很好。”金嘉放下一份材料的空隙里关怀地说道，“要一杯热可可调节心情吗？”  
“不，谢谢。”艾纳摇摇头，把手里的书合上，揉了揉眼睛，“我想现在不喝它比较安全。”  
“你不在战斗环境，暂时不会有事的。”金嘉总是那么有说服力，“我觉得你现在情绪低落。你的阅读速度变慢了。”  
也许自己确实在走神。艾纳把手伸向可可粉，这种东西几乎能在每一张桌子上发现，因为它真的非常流行。但对他来说这种饮料的气味仍然像是独属于凯因的气味一样。这当然会让他感到愉快，以及安全感，但他不确定这能不能让自己集中注意力，因此他又把手收了回去。“我想还是算了。”他回答道，“也许我是有点累。我应该去监狱区跟实验对象聊一聊。”  
“我稍后就来。”金嘉对他扬了扬手里的纸页。她不仅是艾纳的陪护人，更主要地是研究项目汇报书的审核人。“我真怕那些家伙挑衅你。”  
“我又不是小孩子了。”艾纳忍不住笑了起来，“那都是很久以前的事情了。哨兵都爱打架，那是天性。而且我也做不到不去揍那些嘲笑你的家伙。”  
“嘿，所以你是因为我才总跟人打架的吗？”金嘉惊讶地放下文件，有些难以置信地笑了起来，“这么多年你都没跟我说过。”  
“你知道这是哨兵的本能。”艾纳其实不记得自己有没有说过，因为这没什么特别的，“而且他们说的那些话我无法向你复述。”  
“你知道哨兵的本能是保护他认定的向导。”金嘉微笑着回答他，“很高兴知道你曾经这样想我，因为后来的事情让我一直觉得自己作为一个向导做得很糟糕：我只是作为一个普通的女孩被你喜欢，而不能作为你的向导被你接受。”  
艾纳惊讶于自己让金嘉产生了这样的误会。当然，他没有解释过什么，甚至也没有察觉到这一切，因为他当时完全沉浸在自己的痛苦里。他以那样一种方式失去了自己的父母，这让他无法忍受作为哨兵的自己。他关在冥想室的那一年里金嘉来看过他，向他提出过精神疏导，因为学院的三年生已经被获准独立进行这样的尝试。艾纳拒绝了她，像拒绝试图接近自己的每一个人那样。  
“那时候我确实把你当作我的向导。或者说，我希望以后会是。”他认真地回忆着。他很少去想自己十六岁以前的事情，因为大部分的时光都被笼罩在家庭的阴影底下。“当然，如果你不是向导，我想我还是会喜欢上你。”  
“很遗憾最终我也没有解决你的问题。”金嘉苦笑了一下，平和地说道，“但还好现在有人为你解决了。他是个温柔的人吗？”  
艾纳知道她看出来自己在想念凯因了。“我想不是。”他垂下眼睛，觉得自己无法在这个话题上过多地停留，“我先离开了。”  
金嘉了然地向他挥手，示意他拿上钥匙先走。她是个很好的陪护人，尽管他们有快两年的时间没见过面了，但在她身边至少比大多数不那么熟悉的向导身边要让人舒适。而且她极其敏锐，能及时提醒艾纳注意到自己的变化，否则哨兵就会因为身体上的良好耐性和情感上的迟钝压抑而一直维持自我压榨式的工作状态。艾纳为此感激她。  
他打开特殊监狱区的大门。几名受试者被分别关押着，有的奄奄一息，有的身体机能完全正常却陷入昏迷。一个昨天刚接受过注射的新战俘无精打采地问候他。“你打算什么时候弄死我？”他说道，半张脸布满细小的血痂，让那张年轻的面孔多了无数不应有的沟壑。  
“如果实验成功，你会好好活下去的。”艾纳为这个通晓本国语言的战俘感到惊讶，于是耐心地向他解释，“你现在看起来很平静，我想你应该正感觉很好？”  
“你管这种感觉叫很好吗？”士兵粗哑地笑了一声，隔着栏杆朝他啐了一口唾沫。这个动作被艾纳后退一步躲开了。“我不够愤怒，流不出眼泪，也兴奋不起来。你难道不是想用这种方法折磨我到死吗？”  
“我的本意就是想让你们保持平静。”艾纳不动声色地又往前走了两步，确定这个距离底下对方从栏杆里伸出来的手碰不到自己，“保持对自己情绪的控制，忘掉战争的巨大痛苦。”  
“我正在因为无法感到痛苦而痛苦。”士兵伸出手来对他做了一个侮辱性的手势，然后转身回到角落里坐下来，“这才会真的杀了我。你现在就杀了我吧。”  
他的攻击性的确被大幅度削弱了。在这一点上药物需要改进，因为士兵需要保持攻击性。艾纳在记事板上潦草地写着。但这也许不是一个非常合适的样本，因为他没有真的深陷悲痛，所以不知道能够淡化情绪是多么珍贵的体验。精神药物的发放使用当然应该是有针对性的，这种东西不能像镇定剂一样推广。  
当他写字的时候，那年轻的士兵冷不丁地又一次开口。“我被你拿来做过一次实验了，艾纳博士。”他说道，“我想也许是命运让我又一次被抓到你面前。”  
艾纳蓦地抬头看着他。“什么实验？”他茫然地问道。这个士兵显然是个普通人，而他以往的研究都是针对哨兵的。  
“一个月的前线侦查任务，没有随队向导，用来实验你的镇定剂。”士兵的语气很平静，由此艾纳终于体会到那种该愤怒却无法感到愤怒的恐怖，“编队中的四名哨兵陆续出现了精神问题。我们的任务仍然成功了，但是几乎没有人活下来。我没在那个时候跟他们一起死，我逃跑了，所以现在命运要惩罚我，把我带到这里来让你再杀死我一次。”  
镇定剂在正式推广前的小范围实验，艾纳想起来了。这当然是常有的事。总得有人去试试它们好不好用，艾纳自己会去试，确保它的安全性，但不能确保它的长效稳定以及广泛适用。没有人向他汇报过这场事故，也许是因为知情人无一生还，所以它被当做战争中必然的牺牲。“那种版本已经被改良过了。”他满怀歉意地说道，“我很抱歉，但这是研究的一部分。感谢你和你的战友做出的牺牲。你那时候的部队编号你还记得吗？我会去重新调查档案记录。”  
“闭嘴吧。”士兵嫌恶地瞪着他，“你这该死的怪物，甚至不知道愧疚。”  
他话出口的一瞬间，铁栏杆被撞出巨大的声响，一些石灰从天花板上簌簌地剥落下来。“你过来。”艾纳抓着栏杆低吼着。记事本掉在地下。士兵惊愕地坐在原地看着他，有几秒钟的时间被吓得不知所措，分不清谁才是被笼子关住的危险动物。“给我过来。”他提高了声音又说了一次。  
于是那可怜的士兵向他走过来，好像这种愤怒的咆哮是一句咒语或者无法违抗的命令，哪怕他知道这有多危险，他也必须走过来。艾纳隔着栏杆，一把掐住他的脖子把他提起来。他蹬着腿，大张着嘴却没有任何声音和气流能通过他的喉咙。哨兵收紧了自己的手指，听见一些血管爆开骨骼碎裂的细小声音。对方的脑袋朝一边倒了下去。  
然后一声被死死捂住但还是漏出声音的惊呼传进他的耳朵。他转过头去，金嘉站在门口，看着从士兵的嘴里流到他手上的鲜血。

半个小时之后艾纳在冥想室里醒过来，残余着些许耳鸣。精神攻击的后遗症，他很清楚这个，因为他身边的向导时常需要用这种手段来制服他。他去敲那扇从外面锁着的门，金嘉从外面答应了他。  
“我觉得我没事。”他疲倦地说道，“放我出去吧。我只是最近精神压力太大。”  
“你们说了什么？”金嘉没有给他开门的意思。作为陪护人，她全权决定要不要把艾纳关起来、关在哪里。  
“他说我不知道愧疚。”艾纳深深地吸了一口气。自己应该为之愧疚吗？可是这件事也没有别的做法。“他说得对，那些人确实因我而死。”  
“如果你不是真的那么想的话，你没必要在我面前假装自责的。”金嘉温柔的声音隔着门板闷闷地传过来。她甚至没有追问艾纳为什么要这样说，好像完全理解有人为此牺牲是正常的事情，“你没做错什么。我看过很多的实验报告，大家都会这样做。”  
这让艾纳感觉好了很多。他听起来没有那么像怪物。“谢谢你。”他低声说道。他们稍微沉默了一会儿，然后艾纳说了下去，“他还对我说，是命运要我杀死他。他当初向敌人投降而活了下来，但他本该跟他的队友一起被我害死。”  
“喔，那他该死。”金嘉的语气立刻变得很冷酷，“干得漂亮。”  
艾纳笑了笑。“你会这样想吗？有什么命中注定的事情之类的。”  
“我会觉得这是一种很软弱的想法。”金嘉回答他。艾纳觉得她微不可闻地叹了口气，“因为这种想法会让人在走投无路的时候好受一些。抓来的西铎士兵们每天都会不停地祈祷。他们无处可去，只好走向神。”  
艾纳能听见她翻动纸页的声音。以前他们也这样隔着一扇门坐着聊天。年轻的哨兵很难控制住自己，因此学院把他们集中起来管理，在课程以外的时间用大门关住他们。“也许信仰的确让他们好过一些。”他说道，想起自己曾有过的一些痛苦挣扎的日子。他觉得没有人能够救他，但也正是为此他自己弄出了这么多方法，解决了自己的麻烦。他很高兴自己至少不算是金嘉口中软弱的人。“说起来，你有权调查这里的战役报告书吗？”  
“我有权请求档案管理员。”金嘉回答道，“你要找什么？”  
“三年前的一场战役，应该就发生在这附近。负责侦查突入的前锋小队全军覆没，但是作战成功了。”艾纳凭着自己的回忆对金嘉描述那场可能的行动。他当时不在前线，只是通过递交到塔来的报告书了解着镇定剂的效果，“编队里有四名哨兵，没有配置向导因为人手不足。”  
“会花点时间。”金嘉倒是没有推脱的意思。  
“你可以把你的工作交给我，如果你信得过。”艾纳诚恳地说道。金嘉笑了起来，然后一沓文件材料被她从门上的活动板里递进来。这种梳理工作是向导的专长，但艾纳也不是完全无法处理，就像以前的那些晚上他替金嘉完成课程作业，而金嘉帮他去借阅材料的时候一样；另外，他实际上很乐意知道其他研究组在做些什么。  
金嘉带着他想要的记录回来的时候，他刚看完一篇关于动物的训练报告。“以前这个小组提出让孩子们带着炸药去敌人面前自我引爆。”金嘉看了一眼他写的反馈，轻松地说道，“被我否决了，所以他们开始研究让狗去做这件事。”  
“这初衷听起来不像一个研究人员，像一个战争狂。”艾纳接过那几页记录纸，为金嘉的描述感到不可思议。  
“为了最终的胜利，人们就是愿意做出很多牺牲的。”金嘉意有所指地回答道，“那个计划小范围招募过志愿者，一些孩子确实愿意作为英雄而死。”  
“孩子们很容易被煽动。”艾纳想起凯因给自己喂糖的时候说过的话。他有一些想念舌尖上那种融化开的酸甜味。为了打消这个念头，他把手里的记录翻到了下一页。“——等等，这次行动的人并不是全都死了。”  
他怔怔地看着那个名字，脑海中回荡着那个战俘士兵对他说过的话。“四名哨兵陆续出现了精神问题”。这个唯一活下来的哨兵，显然是其中之一。而他碰巧认识这个名字。凯兰·奥布里，因为忘记了自己本来的姓，所以在登记的时候用了抚养人埃拉斯梅的姓氏。埃拉斯梅说过他的男孩有精神障碍。一场过于惨烈的战斗给他留下了深重的心理阴影，所以他强烈地依赖着自己的向导，没有埃拉斯梅在身边他几乎无法活下去。  
但那不是战争的错。艾纳攥着那页报告，手心里一片冷汗。那是自己的错。

“你有大半个月没过来了。”雅诺克站在后门的门口，看着凯因停车，把货物从上面搬下来，“最近军火需求量在增加。你知道，做大反政府武装的声势，给当局施加压力。”  
“那些老顽固还没松口？”他用了很低的声音，所以凯因也心领神会地轻声回应他，“我还以为隐退养老是求之不得的好事。他们这么喜欢把自己的子嗣们派去战场上送死吗？”  
“现在说得上话的贵族都是战争里打出来功勋的新贵族。”雅诺克冷笑了一声，“他们尝过甜头，而且才十几年时间，位置也没享受够。至于那些老家伙，能熬过之前的内斗，当然都是不惜代价等着东山再起。个个都是拿战争当投资的赌徒。”  
“你知道我不懂这个，也不怎么关心。”凯因把一箱货送进地下室，对眼前的商人摊开双手。他当然知道雅诺克在说什么，但如何经营自己的名声、地位或者财产，那都不是他会考虑的事情，因为总的来说他几乎哪一项都不具有——也许捞到了不少钱，但绝不到生意人那种可论资产的程度。“所以你呢，发战争财的赌徒之一？你的立场是跟着三棱镜的立场走？”  
“争权的事情还轮不到我这个小生意人。”雅诺克回答道，“眼下我当然是三棱镜的人。”  
他说得很谦和，像他一贯待客的模样。凯因不太上心地继续和他闲谈。“所以资助反政府武装也是三棱镜的决策？”  
“如果政府不让步，也许商人们会结成反对党派直接去与当局争权。”雅诺克说得很轻松，“和我通信的格蕾西雅小姐是财团一大家族的千金。虽然她自己都不知道，但她和她的反对派武装其实正被财团养着。”  
“如果真有武装夺权的那一天，要动用的就是这些人？”凯因忍不住笑了一声。难怪格蕾西雅并非反对派的一把手，却一直是雅诺克这边的直接联络人，“这可不算什么好主意。”  
“你跟他们交过手，也知道目前那只是一群乌合之众。”雅诺克点点头，“在战争结束之前，暂时没人真的想走到那一步。我们认为目前的战况是当权者的无能与无为，但我们没打算输掉我们的国家。而且战争时期三棱镜能够以和平手段保持对政府的压力，因为官员们得为巨额的军火买单。”  
我们的国家。雅诺克能够如此自然地说出这个表述。凯因了解他本人的立场，他在心底里憎恨很多东西，因为它们夺走了他的半条腿，和他的一生所爱。他恨不得看到那些东西全都被毁灭，发动战争的摩兰政府首当其冲。但他仍然维护他的国家，并希望这场战争赢得胜利。而凯因说不上来自己有什么立场。在这一点上他比这个狡猾的商人还要摇摆不定。  
“西铎军方要是明白这些，也许就不会把军火卖给我们了。”他们也许很快就要从自己这里知道了，凯因在说这句话的同时想道。但他们也许不能理解这一点，“他们的神，他们的统治者和他们的国家，这对西铎人来说是同一样东西。所以在他们眼里，反对当局的行为就是反对国家的行为。他们因此慷慨地让黑军火向摩兰流通。”  
“确实，边境线上跑这种生意的人远不止你一个。”雅诺克显然对这件事心里有数，“但反政府武装也的确在袭击军队的人，所以西铎那些家伙也没做错太多。任何添乱子的行为都能让他们短暂地尝到甜头。”  
“而你们还是执意要在这种时候弄点大麻烦出来。”凯因打趣地说道，“原谅我不理解你们的长线投资方式。”  
“他们三年都没有去把斯卡连省拿回来，你比任何人都清楚。”雅诺克盯着他，嘲讽地说出那个地名。大多数时候人们管它叫沦陷区，连带着邻省的一小片土地。“这是现在国家的长线投资。放弃南线，想在西部的平原上打出更辽阔的土地。因为他们一开始就是冲着西边的港口和金矿去的。”  
“人们都会觉得这个想法合理的。”凯因耸耸肩，好像自己不是被放弃的直接受害人一样，“加尔丁是西铎唯一的不冻港，也是它整个海外殖民帝国的根基；而斯卡连省有天然的悬崖，从摩兰这边很难攻打过去。事实上，历史中的大多数时候它都属于西铎。”  
他对自己的论断很有信心，因为他被迫读过边境变迁的历史，而且对自己的居住地印象颇深。雅诺克皱起眉头看着他，半晌又无奈地摇了摇头。“赚钱最多的货往往最难卖出去。”他打了个比方，隐晦地说道。  
凯因当然明白他的意思。五年了，摩兰政府什么好处也没有捞到。战线的确缓慢地向西推进，但离海还有两百多公里。如果每一公里的道路都要用士兵们的尸体铺就——如果能够铺就，那也许还算一个喜讯；事实是，他们也许永远也抵达不了加尔丁的港口。人们不会去仔细想这件事情，当他们身陷其中的时候，战争就只是无数场积怨与复仇的战役，是每一寸土地与每一颗人头的优势。没有人敢去追问战争何时结束，他们只是祈祷着最终的胜利早日到来。  
“那你们想怎么做这笔生意？”他把最后一只箱子放好，打开等待雅诺克的检查，“夺回斯卡连省已经足够困难了，防守还要花更大的力气。”  
“那不是我能说的事情。”雅诺克露出一个狡猾的笑容。凯因知道他在军队里呆了很久，做国际雇佣兵的时间更久，军事上他不可能毫无头绪。但他的警惕与守口如瓶是很有必要的，尽管此刻他自己没有意识到这一点：如果他向凯因泄露了什么，西铎的军方很快也就会知道。“但我想那还早。政府和财团的生意暂时中断了，但上一笔合同还在流水线上。我们还会经历很长一段时间的谈判。”  
“听起来也不是我能好奇的事情了。”凯因做出一副事不关己的表情，先一步走出地下室，留雅诺克在原处清点，“邮差在敲你的店门，介意我把它们拿过来吗？”  
雅诺克当然乐意使唤别人替他做一切跑腿的活儿。凯因把那几封信拿在手里，忍不住轻笑了一声。“看来有一封是给我的。”他扬了扬那封盖着军方钢印的信，漂亮的钢笔字签着寄信人的名字。雅诺克看了他一眼，没有异议地把其它信接过来，把艾纳的信留给它应有的收件人。  
“过几天我又要过去一趟了。”凯因读完那封简单潦草的信，轻松地对雅诺克说道。他们的艾纳博士看起来最近遭受了不小的打击，以至于他要把自己关在冥想室里写这封信。“有什么要我捎给格蕾的东西吗？”  
“如果你把你本人带去，她一定会非常高兴。”雅诺克讥讽地回答。

艾纳怔怔地站在军区医院的门口，看着那些熟悉的人从货车上被抬下来。  
“……战局被逆转了。”他身边的军官向人们解释着，“一些突然释放的毒雾……离得最近的士兵们出现了幻觉，无法控制自己的身体……但几乎所有的哨兵都倒下了。我们叫不醒他们。”  
“生化武器是违反国际公约的。”一名医师的声音因为愤怒而颤抖，“无耻的西铎人……”  
后面的内容艾纳没有再听进去。实际上他过于专注地在听，以至于所有的声音都灌入他的听觉神经，变成一阵强烈的耳鸣似的回响。他熟悉那些症状，因为它们每天都出现在自己的实验报告里。多么巧合。他一次又一次地重复着那几个词语，完全忘记控制自己的知觉。有向导赶过来建立了精神屏障，拦住了他正在违反规定四下蔓延的感知力。  
“……麻烦事已经很多了。”那个声音疲倦地说道。艾纳从感官过载的边缘被拽回来，看到埃拉斯梅站在自己面前，漂亮的栗色长发乱糟糟地打着结，眼底带着浓重的乌青。艾纳从没见过他这样狼狈不堪、不再面露微笑的样子。他看起来还要对自己说什么，但最后只是叹了口气，走进了医院。  
塔利中校从另一辆车上跳下来，帮助护工们运送担架。他是少有地清醒归来的哨兵。直到这时候艾纳才想起来自己也是哨兵，本该协助他们。他向车边走过去，塔利认出他，向他摆了摆手。  
“这个让我来。”他的声音嘶哑，听起来像歇斯底里地吼叫过。艾纳往后退开。塔利没有用担架，直接把躺在那里的人抱了起来。那少年安静地睡在他的怀里，呼吸又沉又均匀，却没有睁开眼睛的征兆。狮子孤独地跟在塔利的脚边。利亚姆的豹猫不见了踪影。  
艾纳几乎不知道自己在做什么。当他回过神来的时候，他已经站在病房门口的走廊上，后背的衣服被冷汗湿透。和其它充斥着伤员哭号的地方相比，这一整层楼寂静得可怕。哨兵们在这里沉睡着，他们的精神动物也不再发出任何声音。只有医生与护士们在病房间奔走的脚步与低声的交谈在空旷的走廊里回荡着。金嘉沉默地站在一间病房的门口，艾纳走过去，看见利亚姆躺在里面临窗的那张床上。塔利跪在他床边抓着他的手，脑袋埋进床单里，发出低哑的近似怒吼又像呜咽的声音。  
“你看到了。”金嘉冷不丁地开口说道。艾纳被她吓了一跳，转过头去望着她。他们站得很近，因此那双琥珀色的眼睛里盈满的泪水被看得格外清晰。但她的语气冰凉得吓人。  
“这很像我的研究。”艾纳主动承认道，好像能够说出这一点会让内心变得轻松一些，“我自己都觉得这不像一个巧合，尽管我的目的不是制造武器……我会在我的助手中彻查这件事。”  
他有些说不下去了。这没有什么用，灾祸已经发生，没有什么比事后追悔更加苍白无力。金嘉紧抿着嘴唇，艾纳分不清她想忍耐泪水还是怒火，或者也许二者兼有。“如果那孩子没有醒过来，”最终她咬着牙齿，看起来花费了极大的力气才颤抖着发出完整的音节，“我不会饶过你的。”  
“我罪有应得。”艾纳如同喃喃自语一般回答着，不确定自己究竟说了什么。眼下他必须离开自己的陪护人，因此他失魂落魄地不知道自己走向了什么地方。医护人员们一边避开他一边窃窃私语。艾纳觉得自己不应该去听，因为自己的精神状态已经很危险；但如果他不去听，他就会觉得每一个人都在对他指指点点，将他指认为凶手。那有什么错呢？他确实是。  
然后他看见埃拉斯梅蹲在走廊上。他想起来埃拉斯梅对自己说过他是为了照顾凯兰才来到前线，因此他朝门内望过去。凯兰的确也躺在那里，只不过被医生围着。一些沾满血的纱布被丢进旁边的托盘里。艾纳看不见他的伤情，但凯兰显然也正昏迷着，像接受了麻醉一样一声不吭地忍受着手术。  
命运让你杀死他们。艾纳绝望地想道。那句话像一个该死的预言，他在暴怒之中亲手掐死了叛逃者，现在又要身不由己地害死幸存者。他们从自己的实验所招致的一场灾难中逃出生天，然后又被带回自己面前，被自己的研究再杀死一次。  
他也许在原地站了太久，因此埃拉斯梅抬起头来。向导扯出一个勉强的笑容，但这个笑容在他开口的瞬间就支离破碎。“我没保护好他。”他说道，“我不是个好向导。我几乎从不去战场。所以……这一次也是，之前也是。”  
他把脸埋进自己的双手里不再说话了。艾纳急促地呼吸着，心脏的剧烈跳动几乎要撞穿胸膛。那不是你的错。他在心里吼叫着，哭告着，但喉咙里发不出任何声音，眼前一阵一阵地泛白。  
做错事的人是我。  
他逃命一般跑出了医院。那里没有他的位置。他是一个哨兵，却没有跟哨兵们一起踏上战场；他是一个研究人员，却用自己的研究残害自己的同伴。因此他现在无处可去了，哪里都不会要他，他伤害一切他接近的人。  
然后他想起来凯因。他给凯因寄了信，很快他们就可以见面。  
紧接着他意识到，凯因就是那个最有可能的背叛者。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妈的我的剧情都是什么小孩子过家家。我搞不来大场面我为什么还要搞。  
> 本来我想写的是凯因被格蕾按在地上打。结果变成了艾纳酱被格蕾按在地上打。总之格蕾她一米五七！她好1！她是我老婆！（？  
> 戈迪诺其实只有不到三十岁。我内心很想搞他。

艾纳在几天前重新写了一封信，改变了约见的地点，从军区变成了市民居住区边缘的一家餐厅。这太刻意了，很显然他不是为了请凯因吃顿饭而更改地点的。凯因看报纸，所以知道前线的战况，也知道艾纳的举动意味着什么：要么是他正在怀疑自己，要么是军方正在怀疑他。  
这件事凯因本来可以做得更好一点。他应该告诉那个不懂得如何说谎的神父，缓几个月再把这东西报上去。再给他一些时间，他可以收集到更多的信息，更完善的药物资料，而且到那时候艾纳就不会那么容易怀疑到他头上。如果药物已经进入小范围实验阶段，参与生产到实验过程的任何一个人都可能把消息带给敌国，但现在能触碰到这项研究核心资料的人显然少之又少，因此清查嫌疑对象是一件如此轻松的事情。  
这也不全是凯因的错，因为他带来的只是一项实验的半成品，一页残缺的报告，同时他相信艾纳的研究进度至少会比西铎的军方更快一些，这样当西铎人弄清楚那些东西该怎么用的时候，艾纳也该把它们付诸实践了。但事实是它们只过了不到一个月就出现在战场上，以一种臭名昭著的方式。如今的士兵们对毒气的投放几乎没有印象。它们在全世界范围内销声匿迹了很多年，最后一批直接受害者早已死去。但人们都对生化武器有着神秘的恐惧。凯因听说过一些受污染的村镇，在几年时间里就会变成没有活人的荒地，尽管那也许是黄色报纸为博人眼球而编造的故事。至少在上一次边境战争之前摩兰和西铎就已经签约销毁了所有的生化武器，因此没有人真的知道那究竟是怎么一回事。  
而这就是最让凯因感到不可思议的地方。在这短暂的时间里西铎军方不仅把艾纳的配方变成了可以运用于实战的技术，而且配置好了一切投放化学武器所需要的设施和专门的队伍，就好像他们早已准备好了其它所有的东西，只等着凯因把毒剂的成分提交上来一样。他们本不该有这些东西。而无论艾纳本来想做的是什么，事实是他开发了一种针对哨兵的精神毒素。摩兰的报社已经将它们称为化学武器，但西铎的报纸上它们暂时被小心翼翼地定义为特种弹药，“一项天才的发明”。凯因只对最后那个形容没有异议。他可以作证，发明人的确在感情以外的所有方面都很聪明。  
现在很难说这个聪明的哨兵会以什么样的心态面对自己。凯因向来做最坏的打算，因此在座椅底下放了一把锯短枪管的霰弹枪。但真要抓他的话军区才是那个更方便的地方，所以从艾纳提出更改地点这件事来看，很大程度上可以认为他对凯因没有多少恶意，就算持有一些怀疑态度，凯因也有信心重新获取对方的信任。所以他没有拒绝艾纳的请求，即使这其中充满危险。而且他也确实想见对方。  
太阳正悬在头顶，道路两旁一排低矮的厂房投下短得几乎不见的影子。快到约定的时间了。凯因当然没有访问过那家餐厅，因此他需要在进入居民区之后问问路。他将车窗放下来一些，确定这里的道路已经不会有太重的尘土，不会有沙砾被吹进他的眼睛里。  
爆炸就是这时候发生的。在那一瞬间凯因只是下意识地反身背向了那声巨响发生的方向，然后他就随着整辆车一起翻倒过去。从座位底下滚出来的霰弹枪被他摸到手里，然后他用枪托砸碎挡风玻璃，用双臂的力气从开始自燃的货车里爬出来。他的一条腿因为被压伤而完全使不上力气，脑袋被爆炸震得一阵一阵地眩晕，听力也暂时丧失。这足够让他被人从背后按倒在地了，如果不够的话，再加上一条：抓住他的人是个哨兵。  
凯因的确尝试了反手给对方一枪，但在来得及扣动扳机之前他的力气就完全被卸掉，连带着整只右手手腕都被卸下来。粗暴至极的做法，同时行之有效。他没法控制那只垂下来的手了，只能听着枪支摔在地上。跪坐在他身上按住他的人体格很轻巧，因此凯因大概猜出来了这个人的身份。  
“格蕾。”他吐了口嘴里的血沫，勉强地喊道。这让他的脸颊上又挨了一拳。对方扯着他的头发，把他的脑袋从地下拽起来。她也许对自己说了什么，但凯因一时间听不到任何声音。在他觉得哨兵要硬生生折断自己脊骨的时候，他终于看到对方的脸，并且确认了对方是谁。  
他真的把自己捎给了格蕾西雅。凯因不由得在心里自嘲地苦笑一声。总有很多事情在他背后追着他，也总有一天自己会被它们追上。他集中注意力想要用精神攻击暂时摆脱对方的控制，但格蕾西雅没有给他机会。女人说了句什么，凯因从她的口型和表情判断出那显然是一句脏话。然后冰凉的针头刺入他的颈侧，药剂被迅速地注入，他感到自己的精神力像雾气一样消散。那就是他昏迷过去之前记得的最后一件事情。

凯因从不迟到。因此艾纳在预订的餐桌旁等待了半个小时之后，还是决定出去看看。他的理智告诉他，凯因很可能只是不会来见他了，也许以后都再也不会来了，而那就说明向西铎泄密一事的确是凯因干的。这个念头让艾纳喘不过气来。他想不到比这更坏的事情了。事实上，这段时间以来他始终寄希望于一件事情：凯因向他证明自己的清白。  
完全是这个念头支撑着他，他才能冷静地面对那些医院里沉睡着的哨兵。此前的研究毫无疑问地中止了，他告诉人们，这些哨兵一定会醒过来，他正在针对这一状况做紧急研究工作。人们因此感激他，并且毫无保留地信任他。“幸好你在这里。”他们这样对艾纳说。埃拉斯梅得回学院教课，临走之前半开玩笑地说，这个麻烦小孩就扔给你接管了。凯兰的命很大，医生从他的身体里取出两颗子弹，还有一颗暂时留在他的身体里；转置到塔的手续正在办理，那里的医疗条件能支持一些风险更大的手术。失去意识也许对他来说是一种眷顾。那张漂亮的脸上没有任何忍受痛苦的迹象，他正像许多重伤的士兵梦寐以求的那样安睡着。艾纳接管了他，以及所有因自己而沉睡的哨兵们。他们并非单纯地入睡或昏迷，当艾纳从走廊上走过的时候他比任何人都更清楚这一点：那些热烈的、无时无刻不在活跃着的精神力，现在全部都消失得无影无踪。  
这不是他的本意，但他要承认自己招致的恶果，还要对它们负责。他表现得过于稳定，因此金嘉同意他独自离开军区，没有对他多说什么。除了公事公办的申请，这些日子里他们没有再额外说过任何一句话。在自己把这件事完全处理好之前，艾纳也并不奢望她能够再给予自己任何善意；但至少等到他做完自己能做的事情，然后他会接受他该有的处置。  
他当然知道自己在依赖于一个极其渺茫的希望。凯因无辜的可能性微乎其微。但他总得试一试，然后得到一个结果。而且这一次他会好好地使用自己的理性去判断问题。他曾经很高兴能在凯因面前暂时地放下它们，现在看来这不是一个好的做法。  
他的精神状态并不适合大范围探测，出于最坏的打算，他爬到人迹罕至的钟楼上，确保自己精神力失控或者进入神游状态也不会惊扰到任何人。永远徘徊在自己的精神世界里，在这里无人知晓地死去，这样的念头又一次变得如此有诱惑力。他晃了晃脑袋摆脱这种想法，然后控制着自己的神识散开。在战场上他也并非侦察兵的类型，因此这对他来说会艰难一些。好在钟楼上视野很好，他很快就找到他要找的东西。  
凯因的车就在市镇外的不远处。但那辆车已经烧毁得差不多了。  
一丝残存的理智让艾纳没有直接从钟楼上跳下去。他发了疯地跑向那个方向，穿过集市、街道与人群。一旦回到地面，楼房就会遮挡他的视野，人们的交谈就会干扰他的听觉。他无法在街道上去单独地听某一个人的心跳，辨认那一堆废墟里有没有躺着奄奄一息的驾驶员，因此他只能先到对方身边去。在绝大多数时候他害怕人们用看疯子和怪物的眼神看他，但此时那些视线都被他抛在身后。有的人跟着他一起跑，以为敌国的军队又一次来到这座城市；然后有另外一些人告诉他们停下，这只是一个可怜的疯子，像千千万万个在战争中受到创伤的人一样。艾纳没空去管他们。本来他应该解释的，因为他很可能造成公众恐慌；但他现在就是什么也顾不上。  
那辆车终于出现在他眼前，车里面没有尸体的痕迹。大片的血迹从路面上延伸到公路下。看起来凯因受了伤，然后向路边的居民进行了求助。艾纳用深呼吸让自己平复下来，然后走到那些血迹和被烧毁的车辆旁边，因为他远远地就看到另一样他感兴趣的物件。地上躺着一支用过的注射药剂瓶，他对这种东西再熟悉不过。里面残留着一点未抽干的液体。艾纳把它装进了口袋里，然后顺着血迹的方向走过去。  
他很快意识到异样。这一排厂房里几乎没有任何机械的噪音传出，显然不是正在生产中的工厂。因此他屏住呼吸，更仔细地去分辨微风中所有细小的声音。屋子里有一些人在走动，他们的脚步声伴随着金属磕碰的声音，那是一些配着枪的家伙。更远的地方有人在低声交谈，艾纳无法听清谈论的内容，但几个关键的词语足够让他一身冷汗。他意识到这里驻留着的是反政府武装的一支小队。  
但他得找到凯因。他没有听到凯因的动静，也许对方没有说话，或者是失血过多昏迷过去正在休息。艾纳希望没有更糟糕的情况。他小心地顺着墙根绕到背阴那一面的窗户，透过蒙着厚厚灰尘的玻璃朝每一间屋子里面张望。令他惊讶的是没有人在瞭望外部的情况，也许因为他们在市区外的公路旁边，正常的访客都会乘坐某种交通工具，因此会发出足够警醒他们的声音。  
然后他看到了凯因。他几乎当场就要喊出对方的名字，但及时地把那声音吞回喉咙里。他的向导的确在沉睡，并且被捆住手脚扔在地板上。这间屋子应该是从外面锁死的囚室。艾纳没有多想，直接用手肘砸碎窗户跳了进去。  
感谢他是个哨兵，否则把凯因这么沉的家伙抱起来会是一件无法完成的任务。男人躺在他的怀里，因为扯动伤口而皱了皱眉头。艾纳喘了口气，不知为何地希望时间就停在这一刻，让他抱着凯因坐下来，哪里也不去，什么也不用做。他早就想看看对方睡着的样子，也想过要一个同床共枕的夜晚，像正常的床伴至少会做到的那样。那让凯因看起来是自己能走过去触碰到的人。  
但他想要的绝不是眼下的境况。他赶在卫兵打开大门之前把凯因从窗台推出去，用窗玻璃的碎片割开绳索，然后自己也跟着跳出去。子弹擦着他的耳际呼啸而过，于是他摸出自己的手枪反击。被击中的卫兵沉闷地倒在地下。艾纳把凯因背到自己后背上，以便自己能够将上身伏得很低，跌跌撞撞地向前跑。  
他其实不知道自己能把凯因带去哪里，只是本能地前往市区的方向，同时期待着公路上有车辆路过，愿意捎上他们一程。只要他说明自己军人的身份，普通的市民们都会愿意为他提供力所能及的帮助。但他没等来一辆顺风车，只等来一辆轰鸣着全速冲向他的摩托。艾纳凭着本能的反应躲开，但没有闪开对方狠狠砸在他胸口的闷棍。金属长杖前端的尖刺划开衣服与皮肉，随着对方再次扬手的动作带出一道血花。那年轻的女人从车上跳下来，拿手杖往艾纳的喉咙上用力刺过去。艾纳只能腾出一只手去接，同时借着对方压过来的力气蹲下身体。他趁着这一瞬间把凯因放下来，然后伸腿去踹对方的膝盖，想要踢倒她。他的动作落了空，对方轻巧地闪身躲开，手杖晃着光转了个圈，拿握手的一端去勾艾纳的脖子，想把他从地上捞到自己手边，动作流畅得堪称优雅，带着一种习惯性的居高临下。  
这个人毫无疑问地是个哨兵。艾纳的力量甚至很难与她抗衡，而且他还要想办法护着凯因不被波及。他又一次拿手臂去格开对方的手杖，另一手摸出枪来朝她射击。对方撤了力气，长杖往侧边撞开了他持枪的手，让两声枪响变成对天开火的徒劳。  
“你是什么人？”对方不再借手杖保持距离上的优势，反而冲过来主动靠近。她的体格比艾纳要小巧得多，因此显得格外灵活，“为什么要救他？”  
艾纳自己也不知道为什么，事实上他几乎什么也没想。在下一个空隙里他抓住对方的手臂将她扯向自己，然后他意识到这个女人本就是冲着这个方向来的。手杖从他的身侧穿过去，直直地刺向躺在一边的凯因。艾纳眼疾手快地撞了上去。对方在被他带倒之前用手杖支撑住了自己，顺势一脚蹬在他的胸口。更多的鲜血从伤口里涌出。那一瞬间有什么本能驱使着他，让温热的血液与情绪一起从内脏里翻滚上来。“因为我是他的哨兵。”艾纳哑着嗓子低吼着，强咽下嘴里的腥甜味。女人轻蔑地笑了笑，然后被艾纳一拳打在咽喉处。短暂的窒息让她条件反射地缩了缩身体，因此艾纳得以擒住她将她过肩摔到地下。  
紧接着对方翻身用腿将他扫倒，两个人重新滚倒在地上扭打在一起。这对艾纳来说是件好事。他没有跑出来多远，因此现在已经有追兵的枪口对着他。他知道这一点，也知道他们是害怕误伤跟自己缠斗在一起的这个人才一直没有开枪。因此他要随时用对方的身体作为挡箭牌，直到他真的杀死对方为止。  
但事实上，他没有真的能杀死对方的迹象。躺在地上绝不是适合近身格斗的姿势，但对方始终没有给他起身的机会。他更像是在那女人的手下无谓地挣扎着，流失着鲜血与体力，最终被彻底擒住按在地下。他们僵持了几秒钟，艾纳死死地握着对方的手杖，不让它被推入自己的心口。然后他听见对方说，“我曾经也跟你一样，想拼死保护他。而他背叛了我们。”

凯因究竟是什么人？艾纳始终记得他对自己说过的话：不要去追究他的身份，这样他们都会好过一些。他翻身躲过了对方的手杖，只让它钉住自己的外套，然后将布料撕开长长的口子。他很少跟哨兵交手，而对方显然训练有素，每一个动作都出手迅速且控制得当。也许是失血和头部受到重击的眩晕让他有些恍神，尽管他知道哨兵的骨头都很硬，否则他们的身体根本承担不了自身爆发出来的力量。他只是突然想起来这件事。能为某一个人拼命，为他而死的感觉的确很不错。当他第一次见到凯因的时候他就是这样希望的，如果自己也能和其他哨兵一样属于某人，将自己的精神世界敞开而不会伤及对方，那该有多好。  
“他做了什么？”艾纳艰难地躲闪着对方的进攻，一次又一次地徒手去格挡金属长杖的击打。他不敢再拿自己的手枪了，只要对方来抓他的手臂，他就会因为疼痛而握不住枪，白白地把武器交给别人。以对方的身手，做到这件事轻而易举。  
“他动手杀了自己人。”女人咬牙切齿地说道，“所以我要他认罪，要他悔过，要他痛哭道歉，然后受尽欺辱地死。”  
自己人。艾纳想起来自己上一次遭反对派武装袭击的事情，那时候凯因本就出现得毫无缘由。他的枪应该也不属于雅诺克。如果凯因是反政府那一派的人，或者像他所知道的一些情况那样，是西铎派来煽动分裂的反动分子，一切也许都说得通。只除了他宁可背叛所有人也要向自己伸出援手的行为。  
他会为了自己做出这种事情吗？艾纳觉得不会。  
然后他听到一个熟悉的声音。  
“……别动他，格蕾。”从昏迷中苏醒过来的凯因似乎用尽了力气才能说出这句话。他口齿不清，声音颤抖着，像是无法控制自己的每一寸身体组织，“去问雅诺克。谁才是你的盟友。”  
“我不需要盟友！”被称作格蕾的女人突然失控地怒吼起来，此前与艾纳搏斗时那种沉静地积蓄着的愠怒似乎全在这一瞬间爆发。到这时候艾纳才终于看见她的精神动物。一只游隼随着尖啸飞掠而来，冲向躺在地上的向导，“你在乎他？那你看好我怎么杀了他。”  
然后她的声音变成一声极度痛苦的惨叫。艾纳也因为那一瞬间漫上来的强烈知觉与幻痛而抱住脑袋。令他无法控制自己只能肢体痉挛地忍受的痛苦持续了十几秒，然后一切都平息下来。他反应过来那是向导最常见的一种直接精神攻击，尽管凯因瞄准的对象是格蕾，但他们之间的距离实在太近，所以艾纳也不可避免地受到严重干扰。格蕾重重地摔到艾纳身上，短暂地昏迷了过去。  
艾纳推开她爬起身，跌跌撞撞地跑到凯因身边。凯因清醒过来就能使一切事情都变得容易。他有很多问题要问，很多需要对方来告诉他的事情。枪声从他们身后响起，他把凯因重新背起来往公路上跑。幸运的是正巧有一辆路过的卡车为他们停下来，因此他迅速地爬上去躲开了后续的追击。上面坐着的几个人为他们让开很大一块地方，也许因为艾纳的衣服前襟被血浸透了，白色衣料上晕开的暗红太过触目惊心。艾纳让凯因靠在他身上，低声地喊他的名字。凯因稍微抬了抬眼睛。如果不是哨兵敏锐的听力，他近乎气声的回应就会消散在风里。  
“我带你去医院，然后你要向我解释这所有的事情。”艾纳咬着牙，尽量不让情感冲昏他的头脑。庞杂的信息与情绪交织在一起。他不知道该如何处置对方，也不知道该如何处理自己作为哨兵的本性。在格斗中因激发本能而升温的身体与感情现在都逐渐冷却下来。  
至少有一点他应该确定，凯因绝不爱他，否则自己那样热切地想要走向对方的时候，对方早就应该张开双臂迎接自己。  
凯因没有立刻回答他。艾纳逐渐意识到自己身边那种令他感到孤独与恐惧的寂静。向导的精神力活动的确难以察觉，但此刻对方身上那种仿佛时时笼罩着他的沉重与压迫感消失了。他慌张地低下头去，而这时凯因抬起手来触碰他的脸，慢慢地蹭掉他脸上的血迹。  
“没事了。”他说道。然后那只手垂落下去。

凯因不常做梦，也许是因为他入睡的时间短暂又混乱，所以没有机会好好地梦见什么。大多数时候他只是抓住一些思绪的碎片，然后在醒来时随着睁眼的动作看着它们消散。但从神殿开始对他进行精神检查以后，他的睡眠变得格外不安宁。有几天他梦见自己刚认识雅诺克的时候，那个失魂落魄的哨兵坐在市立公园里，很多鸟儿都认识他，因此他只是自顾自地发着呆，而那些小家伙啄开他带来的谷粒自己争食。在梦里凯因觉得他会变成一尊坐在长椅上的雕塑，慢慢地凝固，又慢慢地随着时间风化剥蚀。如果他当时没有过去帮雅诺克一把，也许事情真的会变成这样。结合后失去向导的哨兵很难正常地生活太久，他们的下场大多是档案里简洁的一个印章：此人失踪。  
然后雅诺克的妻子朝他走过来，和相片上长得一样。当然，凯因只在相片里见过她。他们交谈，玩那副后来凯因陪雅诺克玩过很多次的棋盘，让雅诺克的狐狸蜷在他的向导的怀里，好像那里就是它安稳的巢穴。凯因不知道雅诺克会不会喜欢这个梦。他们一般不会聊这些，因为没有人喜欢把伤疤揭给别人看。  
后来他也梦到伊桑奈儿，还有其他很多人。有的时候那些事情平静而令人怀念，有的时候则是让他惊醒的梦魇，就好像精神检查搅动了他的记忆，把那些沉淀在深处的东西全都翻到水面上来。而最近他总梦见艾纳，在他认识的那些哨兵里普普通通的一个，不算很棘手，事实上相当听话，但也不怎么缠着他。他站在火车站台上，不记得自己要去哪里或者在等谁，然后艾纳就会从下一列停站的火车上下来，朝他走过来，小心翼翼又坚定不移。有的时候凯因跟他说，别过来，于是他就安静地站在那里；有的时候凯因什么也不说，所以艾纳走到他面前来，微微仰起头看他。  
“你看着我做什么？”凯因问道。  
“在你死之前，我想最后看你一眼。”哨兵用一种不像他的口吻回答道。然后凯因从梦中惊醒，意识到自己躺在市区的救助站里。  
他抬起自己的右手活动了一下，骨头已经被接上了。身上有一些绷带和一些贴着纱布的地方，在他活动身体的时候伤口们传来撕裂的痛感，但这都不会是什么要紧的问题。病床是给情况更严重的人睡的，他和另外一些受着轻伤或者生着病的人躺在地下。防空洞的地面潮湿又阴冷，凯因觉得那些风寒病人在这里永远都不会好起来。  
毫无疑问，让他昏迷的东西是格蕾西雅给他注射的药物，而且他知道那与西铎在前线战场上投放的毒气是近似的东西。这些货物没有经过他的手，但他多少还是能了解到地下贸易的情况。黑市上一般不走这些针对哨兵与向导的特殊物品，而它们价格又相当昂贵，因此会成为识别度极高的大订单。他向旁边的人打听时间与日期，得知自己睡了一整天。这比他预想的要短很多，可见这种药物对向导并没有那么显著的伤害性。格蕾西雅把这些钱浪费在自己身上实在可惜。  
接着他尝试了一下建立精神屏障，因为他总觉得有什么奇怪的地方。向导自身并不太需要屏障，他们的精神力天生地用来保护他们的哨兵以及探知对方的状况，因为如果他们不这样做，粗心大意的哨兵们自己往往不会汇报任何异常。但这是凯因生存的一大倚仗，因为他就是凭借着自己天赋的强大精神力去帮助那些孤独的哨兵、从而获取好处的。  
下一刻，他建起的精神屏障像流沙似的散落，或者更准确地说，像被烧毁的纸卷随风变成无数的灰烬。因为那种药物的确是烧掉了他的精神力，他想不出别的形容。如果他没有强行用精神攻击去打昏格蕾西雅，也许创伤不会严重到这种程度，但那就是向导在面对哨兵时唯一有效的手段。他憎恨这种说法，但在那么多时候他都的确没有别的选择。  
他从地下坐起来，确实地感受到那种相伴他近二十年的、五感之外的知觉力几乎消失了。唯一的好消息是它们正在重新生长出来，以一种非常缓慢的速度。他逐渐能够理解那些哨兵为什么昏迷不醒。哨兵们不擅长修复自己的精神力，他们不像向导那样天生地能让这些创伤愈合。被子从他身上滑落，他感觉到一阵凉意，然后才意识到自己身上只穿着背心。他四下张望了一下，大多数病人的衣物都堆在床头，但自己这里没有。  
“你知道我的外套去了哪里吗？”他起身去询问护工。虽然腿伤令他走路一瘸一拐，但在那些躺在地下呻吟着的人中间他仍然算是迅捷得怪异，因此护工好奇地看了他一眼。  
“你的朋友拿走了。”她说道，“我们为你们感到光荣，愿你们在战场上获得更多的胜利。”  
很显然艾纳向他们出示了身份证明，因此这些人把他当作军队的一员。“那我的朋友呢？”凯因追问道，“他也受了伤，你们没有为他做急救处理？”  
“他回军区了。”护工诚实地回答，“他说自己没事。我们无权阻拦。”  
所以艾纳带着他的外套回去了，以及他外套里的所有东西。凯因深吸了一口气。这会比任何事情都更难办。他的通行许可，伪造的或真实的身份证明，他的武器，当然还有钱，没了这些东西他现在哪里也去不了。护工紧张地看着他。“请不要太用力，你的伤口又在渗血了。”她似乎认真地把凯因当成战场上归来的、值得尊敬的英雄，“你需要药吗？你的朋友把你的药留在了枕头底下。”  
凯因立刻大步走回自己躺着的床铺。严格来说那只是一张旧床单和一只装满稻草的麻袋。他把枕头移开，立刻明白了为什么护工会把他当作士兵，因为艾纳把他的手枪也一并留给了他。  
现在他们互相都明白对方的意图了，凯因清点完艾纳给自己剩下的东西，无奈地笑了笑。很显然对方查看了他身上所有的物件。他的钱夹还好端端地放在那里，前往西铎任何地方的通行许可也都还在，但是允许他在摩兰出入的证件全都被对方收走。他代表他的国家拒绝了凯因。而那些东西也毫无疑问地向他解释了凯因究竟是什么人。就算性质特殊的情报科不会有一纸工作证，那些证件里至少也证明了他从属于神殿的身份。  
但艾纳仍然希望他活下去。所以那些能够帮助他安抚哨兵的药物，还有他能够在遭遇袭击时保命的手枪与匕首，艾纳都留给了他。凯因不由得自嘲地想，如果艾纳知道自己的精神力已经消失了，如果它再也不会恢复，他还会期待自己活下去吗？他很清楚自己是拿什么拴住那些哨兵的，无论他们拿什么样的方式、以多么热烈的姿态渴求自己，那也只是本能的需要。  
他把自己的东西收拾好，向护工道了谢，离开了救助站。艾纳博士显然是个足够天真的人。凯因只能用这样一种方式来理解艾纳对他活下去的期望：作为艾纳唯一的向导，他麻烦的唯一解答，凯因最好活到战争结束、两国恢复往来的时候，这样他们就还有机会再次相见。常人在战乱中是不敢想那么长久的事情的，他们只操心今晚的面包和明天的太阳。

一声惊叫和东西摔在地上的声音把艾纳从恍惚中惊醒。勤务兵惊慌失措地连声叫着金嘉的名字。他的陪护人很快赶来，皱着眉头在他面前蹲下来。  
“我怎么了？”艾纳疑惑地问她。他刚才的确精神状态不太好，但应该还没有做出什么令人害怕的事情。这两天他大多数时候都坐在地下，这样他就不会在出现过载症状时从椅子上摔下来。  
“你的外套脏了。”金嘉没有正面回答他，只是用手指去蹭了蹭那件外套上凝固的血迹，“我给你拿去洗洗。”  
她显然是故意回避开艾纳的问题。艾纳从医院里出来之后就一直裹着这件不太合身的外套，她知道这一点，也保持着她冷淡的态度没有过问什么。“不用了，谢谢你。”艾纳摇摇头，想要解释什么，又觉得无从说起。如果能够倾诉，也许他会轻松得多，但这里面没有任何一件事是他可以坦白的，而且金嘉也不再愿意听他说什么了。因此他只是拒绝了对方的好意，把外套裹得更紧了一些。  
这是一个荒唐的想法，但艾纳就是控制不住自己的渴求。那件被血染透的外套就像凯因留给他的最后一点痕迹，而他在很多时候只想把自己埋在里面。他已经知道了对方是什么人，因此也不再有任何沟通的余地。他只是需要一点东西让他在戒断期里不那么痛苦。是他自己决定要依赖凯因的，而他也被警醒过这有多危险，因为对方能够陪伴在他身边的时间少之又少；现在这个时间被他亲手归零，剩下的只是他自己要处理的瘾症。他使用最大限量的镇定剂，以此保证每天有一段清醒的工作时间。其它时间他自觉地把自己关在什么都没有的冥想室里，抱着凯因的外套，用和自己下棋的方式缓解那些不受控制地运转的思绪，更多的时候忍受突然而至的感官过载，让被无限放大的伤痛以及那些幻觉折磨自己，或者发了疯地去撞那些加装厚海绵垫的柔软墙壁。他从雅诺克那里买下那副棋盘的时候的确查过它的游戏方式，并且确实想过让凯因陪他玩一两局。这东西是现在他手头唯一的消遣，尽管他本不该有可供消遣的闲暇时间。  
塔没有办法帮助他，因此今天早上金嘉将他们从电报里发来的意见传达给了他：尽力保证他发挥最大价值，在变得完全不可控制时处置掉他。那是他们早就为艾纳准备好的一个结局，艾纳自己也知道这一点。在他遇见凯因的时候他就正在日渐频繁地陷入突然失控的状态，那时候他已经知道自己剩下的时间不多；然后他找到自己的向导，像为绝症寻找到解药。他以为自己能够好起来，而且到最后凯因也对他那样说了。没事了。他的向导不知为何留给他这样一句话。如果从结果来看，凯因实际上加速了艾纳精神状况的恶化，连带着一系列的不幸；但艾纳仍然下意识地依赖他，在这几天里常靠着这一句话终止自己的噩梦与神游。本来凯因是可以救他的。  
他没有那么害怕死亡这件事情本身，事实上时常心怀期待。但现在他害怕自己不能在那之前结清自己的债务，把自己招致的灾难逐一化解。他希望自己能够发挥出的最大价值足够弥补上自己曾经犯下的过错。唯一的好消息是他此前从现场取回的药剂样本，以及他得到的后续情报。从凯因精神力消失的症状来看，这种药剂的确和威胁哨兵的毒气是差不多的东西，而在后续的分析中也确认这和自己实验中的药剂成分近似。针对确定的东西研制解药总会稍微容易一些，尽管大多数时候那里不一定存在一个解答。而后来凯因也确实醒了过来，离开了那里，这是救助站的人在电话里告诉他的事情。这也许说明向导们就是不那么需要精神力就可以活着，他们本来就近似于普通人，只是天生地携带着为哨兵制备的解药与毒药；又也许这意味着至少艾纳没有给自己出一道无解的难题。  
现在他只是坐在冥想室的地上，也许半分钟之前是几乎跪伏在地上的姿势，残留的痛觉让他浑身颤抖，胸膛剧烈起伏着。金嘉望着他，那只羚羊这些天来第一次走近他，用鼻尖轻轻地碰他的脸颊。  
“和那时候一样。”她说道。艾纳很快反应过来她说的是十年前的事情。但十年前艾纳还没有显露出他突然失控发狂的特性。他的暴力倾向潜伏得很久，直到战争开始之后才被激发出来。少年时他看起来还算稳定，只不过从那时起他就已经无法接受向导的精神疏导。  
“我还是搞砸很多事情。”他回答着，感觉向导在自己身边展开她的精神屏障。事实上冥想室里没有什么能够伤害他的东西，他自己的精神屏障也完好无损，但未愈合的伤口带来的痛苦现在没有人能帮他解决。金嘉显然也知道这一点，也许她这样做只是为了让自己能够少许安心。“现在的我很吓人吗？”  
总体来说，人们是非常喜欢哨兵的。他们超常的五感与力量使他们能够做很多在常人看来不可思议的事情。但艾纳似乎从来没有在这方面取得过什么建树。他的成就大都是在放下哨兵这个身份的情况下得来的。作为哨兵他只是一直都很不讨人喜欢，有时候伤害到他人，有时候自己发疯，还有的时候就像刚才那样。他不知道勤务兵从他身上看到了什么，不过他确实是个怪胎，所以也没什么可奇怪的。大多数时候他害怕别人提及这一点，并且极力掩藏自己哨兵的天性，但金嘉早就知道他是这样的人，而且现在还知道他是更加罪不可赦的人。  
“谁知道呢。”金嘉轻轻地叹了口气。从早上接到那封电报之后她就不再那么强硬，艾纳能感觉到她复杂的心绪。无论如何，当她望向自己的时候，艾纳确信那是怜悯的神情，“就算我说人们不害怕你，你也不会相信。从我认识你开始，你就总是一意孤行地做你自己想做的事情。”  
“我很抱歉那时候把你推开。”艾纳回答道。他的确一意孤行地做了很多事，而且直到最近他才意识到其中一些事情造成了多大的伤害，“虽然这件事也许我没有做错，不然我可能会弄伤你。”  
金嘉摇了摇头。“我没有谴责你的意思。”她说道，“正因为你是那样的性格，不惜一切代价地去做自己想做的事情，才会有后来的成就。比如说，疯子才会拿自己试药，真的。”  
“这次的药我也会试的。”艾纳一时没有明白对方为什么提及这一切，因此认真地回应，“到时候需要你帮我。如果没有成功，你就正好把我处置掉了。你说过要亲自下手会很难的。”  
金嘉笑了起来，艾纳觉得她不是因为太好笑而流下眼泪的。“我不是说让你记得试药。”她的语气温和了一些，“我只是觉得现在的你在犹豫。也许那种一意孤行的做法更适合你一点。”  
艾纳怔了一下。当然，他眼下会很犹豫，因为他根本找不到实验的方向；而后他意识到金嘉指的不是这件事。她在说凯因，尽管她根本不知道这件事的始末。  
事实就是自己仍然希望他活下来。因为他如果不活着回家，也许他的邻居们就会被治罪；也因为自己就是希望他活着。在格蕾面前拼死保护他的时候艾纳觉得那是因为哨兵的本能，但现在他知道了凯因是什么人，知道对方已经失去了精神力，也许根本就不再是一个向导，可自己还是想要让他好好地活下去，用一种艾纳觉得可以接受的方式；想要在未来的某一天与他重逢，尽管自己看起来没有剩下那么长的生命。只有在这时候他羡慕那些有信仰者，他们相信罪行清算与死后世界，因此一切都可以被饶恕，一切遗憾都不是遗憾。  
可他要怎么在这件事情上下定决心？他已经做了他能做的所有事情。他没办法在帮助对方和处置对方这两条路中的任何一条上走得更远了。  
然后他突然觉得，自己并不是没有更多的办法。

“我以为我的精神力消退到这种程度，你会没什么可读的。”  
凯因双手撑在戈迪诺的办公桌上，因为刚经历的精神读取而一身冷汗，视野闪烁。神父善意地把椅子拖到他身后示意他坐下，然后给他冲开一杯热可可。毫无疑问，他看过凯因这么长时间的记忆，应该熟知凯因对这种饮品的热爱。  
“这确实加大了精神读取对你的负荷，但对我来说，这只是让你的头脑变得几乎透明。”当凯因缓过神来之后，戈迪诺才不紧不慢地回答他，“所以你现在已经失去前往敌国的资质了？”  
“只是通过边境线的话，对我来说不是什么难事。”凯因把证件从钱夹里摸出来，在戈迪诺眼前挥了挥。当然，一个假身份，因为他也不知道凯因·瓦尔刻这个名字是不是正在遭到全境通缉，“你花这么长时间究竟在我脑子里看什么？”  
“我不懂那种语言，你看起来也没有很仔细地去思索，因此我无法体会你的想法。”戈迪诺平静地向他解释，“回到正题。就算你能前往摩兰，你也无法再接近使你有价值的目标了，对吗？你看起来为此感到难过。”  
“不算太难过。”凯因耸耸肩，“我总会有价值的，你知道我干得挺好。”  
当对方说出这句话的时候，他不知道自己更多的是难过还是轻松。他不是不能接近艾纳，但他知道如果神殿要他再去艾纳的身边，也许那个任务就不再是窃取情报而是刺杀，因为他已经不会再得到对方的信任了。好在戈迪诺主动断绝了这种可能性。所以现在凯因只为他们大概再也不会见面而感到遗憾，就像惋惜自己弄丢了一只漂亮又忠心的小狗。  
“我可以给你任务，但我不认为你会想要听从我。”戈迪诺不再看他，把汇报用的表格抽出来，伸手去拿钢笔，但凯因先一步把它摸到手里。神父挑了挑眉毛，“你看，就像现在。我猜你想跟我谈好条件再让我写汇报。”  
“我不想等着你用那只手慢慢写字。”凯因把记录表也拿到自己面前来，蘸了蘸墨水，向他打了个手势。戈迪诺的整只右手都缠着绷带，让人很好奇他怎么会让自己的伤势看起来逐渐严重。“这地方的味道我受不了，我想快点离开。所以说吧，我要怎么写？”  
戈迪诺没有立刻回答他，只是伸出左手来，将拇指和中指按在他的头部两侧。一刹那的眩晕，然后凯因呼吸急促地恢复意识。戈迪诺有权力这样做，在任何时候对他执行精神检查，无论这会对他造成多大的负担和痛苦。  
“你是真的想帮助我，而不是想借机篡改记录。”他收回手，饶有兴致地看着凯因，“尽管你厌恶我。”  
“彼此彼此。”凯因放下笔，抓起手边的杯子，用一大口热可可缓解自己的眩晕感与震颤。他从来就不喜欢跟向导相处，向导们的毛病总是相似，因此在他看来天然地难以相容。戈迪诺是这其中的佼佼者。“连这么一句话你都要通过读我的精神来确定真实性，你和其他人该怎么交流？”  
“只是你的精神现在太容易读了，所以我想，为什么不呢？”戈迪诺坐正身体，平和而状似无辜地对他微笑。凯因又一次确信了自己的那种想法：对方不是因为有多少手段而成为情报科领导人的，他只是擅长、而且热衷于管控人们的精神，因此神殿安排他在这个位置上，监督一群最有背叛风险的人。大多数时候人们不一定想听到实话，但也许一位西铎的神父对真实性的崇敬能够给予他足够的勇气和忍耐力。“我很意外你会想要照顾我，因为你自己明显伤得更重。”  
“我很意外你还记得我有伤。”凯因嘲讽地笑了一声，“那你呢？你的手是怎么受伤的？上一次还只是一根手指。”  
“我不知道。”戈迪诺回答道。他接收到凯因明显不相信的表情，因此又重复了一遍，“我不知道。”他说，“我从不说谎。”  
“不说谎，但是可以隐瞒。”凯因兴致缺缺地回答，“你当然可以什么都不对我说，所以我们没什么可聊的。说回工作吧，就当我赶时间。”  
戈迪诺满意地微笑了一下。“那边有人知道你的精神动物吗？”他很迅速地转回正题。  
“没有。他们没办法用这个来抓我。”凯因在这一点上向来谨慎。精神动物对于哨兵和向导来说是最难以磨灭的印记，人们可以更改自己的相貌、语言、生活习惯，可以拥有无数假身份，但不能改变自己的精神动物。因此要寻找一个哨兵或者向导，精神动物永远是最重要的一条线索，“说吧，你想让我去哪里。”  
“石珊瑚重工。你应该知道。”戈迪诺说道。  
凯因盯着他看了几秒钟，没有看出玩笑的意思，尽管他也不指望戈迪诺会对他开玩笑。“就算是以前我也到不了那种地方。”他无奈地摊开手，“情报科对其他人不是这样派任务的。”  
“我只要情报，任何方式。”戈迪诺看起来丝毫不打算改口，“你应该知道你不能退出。你需要一直都做得像上一次那样好。”  
当然，凯因知道这一点。自己从踏进情报科大门的那一刻起就没有回头路可以走，到死也不得安宁。他们喜欢抓他这样的人来：有罪名在身，想活命，往往还有牵挂的家人。最后一条凯因没有，但只是为了活下去他就已经愿意做很多事情了；而在做了一些事情之后，人们就变得不介意再做更多。“让暗室小组截获的电报讯息对我开放。”他说道，“我就接受。”  
“能给你的讯息没多少。”戈迪诺默许了他的要求，“绝大多数电报我们还没有破解。”  
“没事，给我密文。”同属情报科，凯因很清楚那些人在做什么，“有什么给什么，我才能想办法。”  
戈迪诺深深地望了他一眼。“我授权与你。”他奇特地微笑了一下，那个笑容转瞬即逝，但凯因确信自己没有看错，“写上吧。你的汇报书。”  
凯因重新拿起笔，蘸墨水的同时又往窗台看了一眼。一只蜘蛛正在结网，但盆栽的花瓣并没有因为重重蛛丝的牵扯而偏移。他确定那是一只精神动物，和他第一次见到对方的时候一样。  
他很希望那不是戈迪诺的精神动物。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾纳酱真的好可爱我只想一直抱着他。

金嘉怒气冲冲地推门走进实验室的时候，艾纳正提着一只兔子仔细打量。金嘉在他旁边站了有一分钟，他才意识到对方的存在。  
“抱歉……你没敲门。”他把兔子放下来，困倦地打了个哈欠。这很失礼，但他印象里自己有快二十个小时没睡觉了，“我现在精神状态还好，需要的时候我会自己回冥想室的。”  
“我没看出来。”金嘉把怀里那一沓文件拍在桌上，冷冷地说道，“我看你是疯了。”  
艾纳看了一眼对方拿来的那份文件，扉页盖着军方的钢印，注明着绝对机密事项。但他知道那大概是什么，从金嘉冲进来找他的时候他就知道。一份作战计划书，他以自己在塔的高权限绕过了自己的陪护人，直接交给了塔的最高决策层，现在它又被反馈到金嘉手上。毫无疑问，他在军事上知之甚少，这不是他应该写的东西。“我没有疯。”他毫无说服力地为自己辩白，“——上面同意了吗？”  
“同意？你以为自己是谁？”金嘉没有回答他，也几乎没有听进去他在说什么。即使在利亚姆昏迷着从前线回来的时候，她也没有到情绪失控的程度。向导质问着艾纳，因为愤怒而浑身颤抖，手下意识地攥紧，“你在前线呆过几天？你参加过几次行军？你有什么资格对那么多士兵的性命指手画脚？”她的声音越来越高，最后几乎是对着艾纳怒吼起来。  
她说得很对，艾纳想道。自己甚至不能算一个士兵，却要僭越地为领导人提出军事上的议案。如果真的在纪律严明的军队里，他已经不知道忤逆了多少上级；而自己根本不在军队里，这让自己的异想天开听起来更加可笑。“是你让我别犹豫的。”他回答道，“所以我按照自己的想法去做了。”  
话音未落，一记耳光狠狠地扇在他的脸上。金嘉死死地瞪着他，气得眼眶通红，咬着牙不让自己眼里的泪水掉下来。艾纳知道那种感觉，于是伸手想帮对方擦擦眼泪。他这段时间已经疼习惯了，因此金嘉怎么打他也许他都不会有太多感觉了。  
“抱歉。”他小心地用手指蹭了蹭金嘉的眼角，无措地说着，“我有点……我确实不太正常。”  
他收回手，意识到这个动作不是他自己的习惯。他只是喜欢这个动作给他带来的安慰，所以从凯因那里把它学了过来。这个名字每在心里念一次都让他患热病似的感到皮肤滚烫发烧，同时又冷得浑身发抖，想要缩成一团。金嘉失控地抓起那一沓文件扇他，打他，直直往他脸上砸，稿纸一页一页地散落下来，和艾纳的眼镜一起掉在地上。金属的镜架在他脸上划出一道血印子，他用手指抹掉血迹，下意识地放到嘴边去舔了舔。  
“所有人都在等着你啊，艾纳博士。”文件全扔到了地上，金嘉摇着头，痛苦而悲哀地望着他。更多的泪水从她眼睛里流下来，但艾纳觉得自己已经没有权利去为她擦干了，“沉睡在那里的三十七名哨兵，他们所爱的人，他们所听令和管辖的人，全军区所有的人，都在等着你，你真的明白吗？那些清醒着的人是因为你在这里，才能够打起精神，相信自己的战友会很快回到自己的身边，不必过久悲痛；那些活着的哨兵也是因为你在这里，才敢义无反顾地冲上前线，相信西铎就算再一次发动那样的袭击，也有解药能将自己唤醒。你明白这件事情吗？你明白他们有多信任你吗？……你明白你的时间不是只属于你自己的吗？他们每分每秒都在期待着你的进展，期待广播里的喜讯，期待医院的病房里传来一声响动，你却在这些时间里做着天马行空毫无关联的事情……你真的疯了吗？告诉我，你能听懂我在说什么吗？”  
她拽着艾纳的衣领，近乎绝望地喊叫着，直到最后声音哽咽，无法再说下去。艾纳从来没有听她说过那么多话。直到这时候他才从那种长时间疲劳与过量镇定剂致使的木然状态中稍微恢复过来，怔怔地看着已经泪流满面的金嘉。他当然听懂了，却好像有什么东西梗在中间，不允许这些话语的意义顺着血管和神经流到他的心脏和大脑里面去，不给他仔细思索和答复的机会。  
我很抱歉。他在心里一次又一次地说着，却无法真的发出什么声音。他的躯壳在他眼前闭合，如同盖上一口沉重的棺材，将蜡像涂上泥浆。他的精神已经无力撼动凝固的外壳，人们不知道他尚在里面苟延残喘——或者知道却期待着他死去，腐朽，熔融，从他的壳子里流淌出来，为了让伟大而恒久的意志将它重新灌满，为了连这个外壳也打碎而留下一尊光辉的雕塑。他不是自己想要走到今天这一步的，他对自己说道。他只是为了解决自己的麻烦而同时得到成就与灾祸，也许哪一项都是他所不值得的。当他终于以为自己找到了解药，开始为别人的痛苦寻求慰藉的时候，这二者转过身来，摧毁他栖身的高塔，请他落入深渊。  
他的确倒了下去，神志清醒却控制不住自己的肢体，像睁着眼睛被噩梦缠身。膝盖磕在地板上的钝痛让他从疲倦中缓过神来一些，金嘉架住了他的胳膊扶着他。“……抱歉。”他终于能开口说话，因为倦意和头痛而把头枕在对方的肩膀上，“我耽误时间了，我知道。”  
金嘉在他耳边沉重地叹了口气，然后像安慰小孩子似的拍了拍他的背。“你做不了这件事的话，我们可以提请其它研究小组接手。”她的声音沙哑而带着浓重的鼻音。该被安慰的人是她才对，艾纳想道。之前她哭得那么厉害。“当然所有人都会觉得你能做得最好。但也许你应该休息一下了。”  
“我没事。”艾纳立刻抬起头来回答她，“我随时可以把事情交接出去，但现在我觉得自己还能做得更多一点……我不可能只是坐在这里等死的。”  
他已经有一段时间没再想这件事了，因为他专注地忙碌于自己的研究，还有那份荒唐的作战计划。他的外祖父是在书桌前过世的，膝盖上还盖着一本读了一半的书，安详得好像只是去好好地睡一觉；艾纳从那时候就觉得自己也应该这样，在受死亡感召之前都不去想死亡这件事，不去考虑自己还剩下多少时间。而且他不想把自己闯的祸留给别人去处理。  
当他寻回自己的理智与清醒头脑时他就会这样想，但他现在有那么多不清醒的时候。他低下头，看见自己脚下那些散落的文件。他的视线模糊起来，金嘉用袖口去蹭他的脸，然后他才意识到眼泪正从自己的眼里大颗大颗地往下掉。  
“……对不起，我不甘心。”他闭上眼睛，用双手捂住自己的脸，终于抓住自己泛滥的感情，仰起头无声地大哭起来。他没有金嘉那样能够把情绪理清的能力。在过去的日子里他都极力去回避它们，因此当这些感情洪水一样越过他的屏障涌来，将他淹没其中的时候，他就变成手足无措的落难者，徒劳挣扎着向水底沉下去。“我明明已经找到能救我的人了，”他歇斯底里地喊叫着，快要窒息一般大口地喘着气，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑进鬓角的头发里，“我不能把他留在我身边，我不甘心啊！”  
他没办法对金嘉说得更多了，一些事情他无法清晰表达，另一些是他绝不能承认的罪行。一个海啸中的落难者，但他求助的呼告只能到此为止了。他的吼叫让金嘉下意识地起身后退。她也在害怕自己，艾纳悲哀地想道。当然，任何人都应该在自己面前保持警戒，因为现在他随时可能失控伤害他人。“你想去睡一会儿吗？”金嘉小心而关切地问道。  
“再对我说说计划书的事情吧。”艾纳摇摇头，平复着自己的呼吸和情绪，希望至少还有一个人能跟他说说话，“你得到什么反馈？”  
金嘉看起来并不喜欢这个话题，但也许是畏惧让她回答了艾纳。“会很难，商界代表进入了议会。”她站在离艾纳几步远的地方，低声说道，“所有议案暂留，权力交接完成、上下人员入替结束之后，他们才会有时间来处理这些东西。”  
“可是我没有时间了。”艾纳绝望地叹息着，“谢谢你。我去冥想室呆一会儿。”  
他起身把那件搭在椅背上的外套拿起来，和金嘉一起离开了实验室。清晨五点的军号在走廊里回荡着。所有士兵都应该在此时醒来，但一些人依旧沉睡。

凯因在阁楼上来回踱着步子，把老旧的木地板踩出吱呀的声响。午后的日光从向西的窗户里照进来，恰好打在他身边悬挂着的大陆地图上。白坐在他的书桌前，潦草地在纸上涂涂改改，时不时将两页纸举到一起比对。一只黑色毛皮的豹子伏在角落里，阴影中唯有那对金色的兽目闪着凶光。很难想象一个向导的精神会孕育出这样性情凶悍的动物。桌上的水杯里插着两枝橘粉色的洋桔梗，是上一次凯因登门拜访的时候捎来的。这个向导的家里没有花瓶，但这不意味着他真的不喜欢它们。  
“你应该知道，我做这件事情是违反中立协定的。”白停下手上的工作，拿起烟斗，一边填着烟丝一边用他一贯冷淡而理性的语气对凯因说道。  
“当然。”凯因转过身去看着他，“但你需要一些乐趣。你的学生跟我说你最近消耗的烟草有点太多了，他很担心你。”  
“所以你就把军方截获的密文拿来给我当消遣。”白笑了一声，把烟斗叼进嘴里，“说真的，你去做情报我一点也不意外。但你还没告诉我你的精神力怎么了。”  
“某种药物摧毁了它。”凯因故作轻松地回答。他看起来会有很长一段时间都当不了向导了，也许几个月，更有可能是几年；但只要他还活着，他的精神力就迟早能恢复。“没什么后遗症，只不过被精神读取的时候会难受一些。”  
“你还能被精神读取，看起来摧毁得很不彻底。”白已经重新开始他的工作，“我的祖国折磨我们的时候干得彻底得多。”  
出于礼貌，凯因从来不问白的年龄，尽管这种礼节适用于女性，而白的身份应该被视作男人。他的民族使他有着难以辨别年龄的年轻相貌，凯因知道他至少二十年前就为了逃避迫害而独自流浪到异国来。他被赠予向导那种对逻辑的天赋，事实上还远超普通的向导。社会身份阻止了他成为数学家，但他还能在一些别的地方找到乐趣。凯因把那些密电的记录转印下来，以违反保密规定的方式携带它们离开神殿，带到白的桌上来。  
“我宁可不被精神读取。”他回想起那种痛苦，稍微皱了皱眉，“而且我也不希望有人对我的行为指手画脚。”  
把自己的全部思想分享给另外一个人当然是一件难以忍受的事情，这意味着最后一点完全自由的空间、仅限于自己颅骨之内的独立性与私密性，都被彻底摧毁。但凯因忍耐过很多事情。他有过很多别无选择的时刻，因此现在的情况他觉得不算太难接受。戈迪诺甚至愿意容忍他的顶撞以及不那么规矩的行为，因为他是个善良而宽容的神父，他听很多人忏悔，哪怕凯因不需要他的原谅。  
白没有再回答他，专心致志地写着什么。凯因走到窗边百无聊赖地张望了一会儿，只能看见枝繁叶茂的树林。白的学生在木栅栏围成的院子里浇花。“所以你现在的想法改变了吗？”他突兀地问道，“关于爱的想法。”  
白抬起头看了他一眼。“没有。”他闷闷地回答道，“我不想谈论这个。”  
“我还住在这里的时候，你似乎还不觉得这很难回答。”凯因意有所指地说道。他们曾经无意中提到过这个话题，在某一次白喝醉酒之后。在凯因看来，一个向导无论如何都不会缺乏追求者，而白认为自己没有资格得到爱，也无力去爱别人。很长时间里凯因至少对后半句话是认同的。“你知道吗？昨天我跟人吵了一架。”  
“现在知道了。”白看起来对这件事没什么兴趣，“你竟然会跟人吵架。”  
“精神力消退之后我的情绪稳定性变差了很多。”凯因耸耸肩，“而且我最难忍受的就是控制狂。”  
严格来说，凯因没有真的和戈迪诺吵起来，只不过语气不善地争论了两句。如果公正地进行评价，戈迪诺是个出众的好人，几乎符合西铎国教的一切品行要求，因此也许根本不用向神明祷告悔过；而凯因自己是个坏人，各种意义上，他认为自己很适合站在戈迪诺的对立面。这不能怪高尚的神父做错了什么，但凯因就是知道他那种美德背后的骄矜与控制欲。同情，怜悯，善良，所有凯因并不想要的东西，所有令施舍者自觉高人一等的东西。他们爱好相似，只不过凯因更直接一些。他驯化野兽，照料他们，但绝不会像戈迪诺那样，声称自己爱他们。  
“看起来你这次给了我一份相当重要的文件。”白没有接他的话，用铅笔敲了敲桌面，“这是一份作战计划。几乎牵涉到整个摩兰军队的部署。”  
“说说看。”凯因立刻集中精神。  
“地理坐标，你自己对着地图找。”白快速地推算着对应出来的译文，“这些是他们要前往的地点。”  
凯因转过身去看那幅地图。很难想象一个自称中立的人会在自己工作的阁楼上悬挂这样一张军事会议室里才会出现的东西。白对他报出一连串的数字，到后面他几乎已经不用去确认那些坐标。  
斯卡连省。从北到南，他熟悉那些坐标代表的每一个市镇，每一处适合驻军的平原。  
“这太快了。”他喃喃自语道。  
“我会把明文写给你，如果你是指我报得太快。”白停顿了一下，抬起头看着他，“我记得你住在那里。”  
“对。沦陷区。”凯因伸手抚摸着地图上的那片山地。当雅诺克告诉他商人们打算夺回斯卡连省的时候，他甚至没有把这句话放在心上，因为那听起来像是一张空头支票，一种狡猾的生意人爱玩的把戏；但他离开西铎不到一个月的时间，看来和平的政治演变已经发生，而且这个设想也成为了真实的命令。“你写完了吗？”  
白对他露出一个相当自信的微笑。凯因走过去拿起他手边的那页纸，匆匆地阅读着。  
然后一个熟悉的名字映入眼帘。  
“你动摇了。”白微笑地注视了他一会儿，开口说道，“我以为你是没有家乡的人。”  
“不是家乡。”凯因将那张纸在手里揉成一团，仰起头长长地叹了口气，“白，你还是觉得自己没有能力去爱别人吗？”  
“这个话题还没结束？”白将双臂抱在胸前看着他。  
“本来我跟你想法一样，但我刚刚突然改变主意了。”凯因看了一眼正端着茶盘走上楼梯来的男孩，自顾自地说道，“这种事情就像天灾一样发生。如果它来了就接受它吧。”

严格来说，那不是一封正式的通知令，而是一次高层之间的通讯，由几份简短连续的电报拼成。白把电报的发送和收取点都标注在了稿纸的一角。没有人知道那是什么意思，现在凯因烧掉了那张纸，所以他们很可能也不会再知道了。  
他不相信艾纳能写出那样简洁而精确的部队调动，那个科学家也许甚至不知道自己身处的军区里有哪些部队和多少人；但电报上的确说明了“基于艾纳·L的草案”。而且凯因能认出来艾纳的想法，因为那里面提及了几串研究计划的代码。他同样不知道那些是什么，但他知道他疯子一样的哨兵想要收回沦陷区，并且立刻提案这样做了，比任何人都动作更快，更不假思索。凯因思考了一路，最终也没能找到一个让艾纳插手军事的理由；除非他的目的就是那么明确而单一地，为了自己。  
此刻凯因站在这间小小的屋子里四下环顾着。这里不能像白所说的那样算作他的家乡，也不太能称得上是他的家；它只是难民们临时搭起来的板屋之中的一间，只是凯因不得不一次又一次地回到的住所。他早就向艾纳解释过这一点。他可以叛逃，可以去很多地方，可以在任何屋檐底下落脚，但他如果不及时回来，就会为他的邻里招致无妄之灾。情报科没有解除斯卡连省驻兵对他的巡查，因为戈迪诺知道这就是把他拴在西铎的东西。他们用这些人的性命要挟他。  
而现在艾纳笃定地想为他从山海之间开一条路出来，把他自己不可能想的事情付诸实践。凯因认识过很多孤独的哨兵，知道他们能够疯狂地把自己的一切都献给一个能救他们的向导；但艾纳能给出的东西太多了。凯因曾经好奇他能为见到自己而做到什么地步，现在对方给出了答案，并且将他们的立场一手颠倒过来。他想反过来给凯因戴上项圈。  
然后一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪。凯因打开门，看到邻家的男孩站在门口。  
“怎么了？”他问道，“进来坐坐？”  
男孩踌躇地看着他，但是一步也没有迈进来。他们对视了片刻，而后男孩试探地、小声地哼起了那首童谣。凯因跟着吹了两句口哨，于是对方欣喜地笑了起来，从他的身边钻进了屋子。  
“你终于回来了。”他常来凯因家做客，因此不怎么拘谨，径直在桌边坐了下来，“……我好害怕。”  
“我当然会回来的。”凯因俯下身，揉了揉他卷曲柔软的短发，“怕什么？”  
“我怕我们不是好朋友了。”男孩压低了声音，谨慎地向门外望了望，“你跟那些士兵的关系也很好，我怕你去给他们做事了。”  
“这种话不要对别人说。”凯因有意地让自己的语气严肃了一些，“对爸爸妈妈也不行。你现在是西铎人，不能想念敌国，明白吗？”  
男孩用力地点了点头。“其他人担心你偷渡了。”他小心翼翼地说出那个禁忌的词汇，“他们想搜你的屋子，或者直接举报你……还想拆你的信。但我把它们藏起来了。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，紧张之中透露出一点邀功的神色。他找凯因要来小刀裁开衬衣的里衬，两封折得皱皱巴巴的信从里面掉出来。  
“好孩子。”凯因拿起那些信放到桌上铺平，又把自己从白那里带回来的一小盒甜点给了他，“没有软糖，但这个你也会喜欢的。”  
男孩快乐地站起来拥抱了他一下，然后抱着那盒点心仰起头望着他。日光透过窗户落在孩子稚气又清澈的浅绿眼瞳里。“谢谢你。”他温暖地笑了起来，“我带回去再吃，分给我的弟弟妹妹。”  
就当是为了这个孩子吧，凯因想道。为了他用那样好听的声音唱的儿歌，哪怕那不是凯因学会的第一支歌谣；还为了他也有那样一双眼睛。他想起那个年轻的、不知人情世故的神父是怎样在争论中微笑着反驳他的。“我和你的想法相反，”戈迪诺说道，“你只是用控制与支配的方式粗暴地表达你的爱，强迫他们接受你认为正确的事情，因为你害怕你的爱落空。但你仍然爱他们。”  
“如果你是我，你也会害怕的。”那时候凯因回答他。当然。因为他能给出的爱那么少，因为他曾送走的人那么多；因为他眼下是一个谁都可能背叛的间谍，一个失去精神力的向导。他早就知道这份感情会落空了，所以艾纳向他走过来的时候他毫不犹豫地推开了对方。明明是自己需要他的价值而请他落入圈套，可在一些时候凯因还是会把他推回他该走的那条路上去，像一个向导该做的那样。  
他早就什么都知道。他利用过这一切，同时自己也承受这一切。人是没有办法把感情和体验彻底分离开的。生物本能、脑内的电讯号、人体分泌的激素，艾纳博士曾向他提起过的那些物理上的东西，它们如此不可动摇地影响着人们的精神，让人产生出爱与被爱的渴望。当他阻止艾纳为自己写日记的时候，他就已经觉得这个天真又一往无前的哨兵是他的弱点了。  
所以项圈就项圈吧，凯因看着自己面前的男孩想道。如今艾纳为他开出的这条路他必须去走。他早已经失去了袖手旁观的机会。就算情报科的那些人没有成功破译截获的电报，他们也很快就会从自己的脑子里知道将要发生什么。凯因意识到自己不想拿这件事去邀功，从而知道在这一刻他就已经选择好了。  
“回去吧。”他拍了拍男孩的脑袋，然后凑到他耳边说道，“下次我给你捎一枝夹竹桃回来。”

“你不能这样，金嘉……你不能这样。”  
艾纳站在自己的实验室里，难以置信地看着自己的陪护人，以及她身后跟随的一支小队。每个人都过来与他握手，低声而沉重地感谢他曾做出的贡献。  
“抱歉，亲爱的。”金嘉最后向他走来，伸出手的时候艾纳没有回握。于是她了然地苦笑了一下，“这对所有人都好。你该好好休息了。”  
“对不起，先生们，女士们。”艾纳没有回答她，紧张地试图去阻止那些人进入自己的实验室，接管自己的实验数据，“我还很正常，我至少可以和你们一起工作。”他极力表达着自己诚恳而热忱的态度，“事发突然，我还没有准备好交接文件，你们可以等一两天，我写好材料你们再进来工作——别动那排试管，对，你看我刚刚说什么来着。至少给我点时间告诉你们这间屋子里都是在做什么。”  
“抱歉，艾纳博士。军方命令。”被他抓住手腕的女人小心翼翼而不着痕迹地将手抽回来，向他敬了个礼，“您已经被解除一切职位了，我们无权让您在机密区域滞留。”  
艾纳又一次望向那份文件。他闭了闭眼睛，攥紧拳头按捺住自己想要撕毁它的冲动。“可你们现在确实不知道我在做什么。”他急促地呼吸着，快步在整个实验室里走来走去，动作幅度很大地挥舞着手臂，“这是针对毒害物品的实验，你们现在这样很容易导致事故。我知道这里有很多规矩，但你们不该为此枉死。再留我一天吧，就一天。”  
他几乎是在哀求了。人们都转过来看着他，又犹豫地看向金嘉。在这里能够掌握主导权的只有这位陪护人。  
“跟我走吧，艾纳。”金嘉叹着气，温柔地走过来劝他，“药效时间也快到了，别弄伤他们。”  
“你知道我除了实验室哪里都去不了。”艾纳小声而坚定地抗辩，“我是为此而生的，没有什么白噪音比仪器运转的声音更适合我。”  
“但这是实验室，不是你的家。”金嘉不为所动地回答道，“我们需要效率和研究成果，而不是如何舒适地安置你……而且也不能让你继续做傻事了。”  
这不是什么秘密，人们都知道艾纳博士偶尔会发疯。战争逼疯了很多人，这是一件常见的遗憾事。“如果得到好的休息，也许你的状态能恢复得更好一些。”有人好心地附和道，“我们随时欢迎你回来。”  
“你们只是害怕我伤害别人的话，把我关在笼子里放在这里不行吗？”艾纳绝望地说着，不知道自己在为什么而挣扎。他当然不是贪恋什么权力。也许他只是想死在这里。“像那些实验动物一样，关起来放在一个角落。你们谁也不必为我的生死负责，我也无法去伤害任何人。”  
他意识到这些话让人们更明显地开始畏惧他，流露出一种“他确实疯了”的情绪。当然，人们用理性来划分自己和动物，想把自己关在笼子里的人类除了是失去理智的疯子还能是什么？艾纳知道自己头脑清醒，因此也悲哀地知道理智与疯狂之间只不过一线之隔。他曾经以为放弃自己的理性是一件多么困难的事情，但现在他还没有放弃它们，就已经变成人们眼中的疯子了。是谁来给他们划定界限的呢？  
在几秒钟的时间里，整个实验室鸦雀无声；紧接着电话铃响打破了这份胶着凝重的寂静。他们互相交换着眼神，最后金嘉向艾纳打了个手势。你去接听吧，她说道。  
于是艾纳走过去接起电话，心知这也许是他最后一次作为这里的主人行使权利。  
“这里是艾纳的实验室。你好。”他对着听筒说道。他的实验室永远都会以他命名，但很快在这里工作的人就不会再有艾纳·L这样一个独特的名字了。  
“这里是保卫处。”听筒另一端传来卫兵严谨而有力的声音，“艾纳博士，有人通过这条内线电话请求您的进入许可。”  
艾纳一瞬间睁大了眼睛。没有人会来找他。本该没有人来找他。  
“他没有证件，”对面的声音继续说道，“但声称自己的名字叫凯因·瓦尔刻。让他进来吗？”

见到凯因的第一时间，艾纳就举起了手枪对着他。他在电话里让那个自称是凯因的人等在门口。当然，自己不可能再把对方放进来一次了。金嘉陪着他前来，监督他不要在自己的向导影响下做出更多不理智的事情。  
但凯因看起来已经不是向导了。  
“你不应该出现在这里。”艾纳咬着牙说道，不知道自己是高兴能够见到对方，还是为这次重逢感到憎恨与愤怒，“为什么？”  
凯因没有回答他，只是吹了声口哨。接着艾纳听到一声凄厉的尖啸。  
他知道自己在哪里听到过这个声音，在他受到袭击之后得到凯因支援的那一刻，也在此后无数个混乱的梦境与过载状态的幻觉里。然后一只燕鸥从远空飞来，落在他握枪的手臂上。  
能跨越整片大陆而不落地，时时忙于长途迁徙的候鸟，此刻栖落在他身边。艾纳知道这就是凯因的精神动物。他终于见到了它。  
“用它来抓我，如果以后你们需要的话。”凯因言简意赅地说着，对他笑了笑，“我会向你解释一切。但我要说的事情太多了，可以走近点讲吗？”  
于是艾纳走到大门前，隔着栏杆将枪口抵在对方的胸膛上，确保这个距离下凯因不能碰到自己的头部，从而无法发动最强力有效的精神攻击。那只燕鸥因为他的走动而扑打着翅膀，却仍然依恋地停在他的手臂上，禽类特有的高体温让艾纳自己也仿佛被热流注满。精神动物是一个哨兵或向导无法磨灭的标记，而如今凯因终于愿意坦荡地把它展示给自己，告诉他凯因·瓦尔刻这个人究竟是谁。  
“你的精神动物还在。”他斟酌着语言，“但你看起来已经失去你的精神力了。”  
“我也许有很长时间都当不了你的向导了。”凯因遗憾地摊开双手。艾纳本人其实不意外凯因不再是向导这件事。这当然是个坏消息，但能够重新见到对方，也许所有事情就都还有转机。“但那是我要说的最后一件事情。你能先联络上编码是GR11-X25的通讯站吗？”  
“你要做什么？”艾纳蓦地提起警惕，怀疑地看着对方。“电报通讯工作我不了解，你不会从我这里得到更多消息的。”  
“你们的军事计划被截获了。”凯因回答道。他在这句话里承认了他与情报工作的关联，因此也承认了艾纳的确该恨他，却又不能指责他叛徒。他们早在第一次见面的时候就明白这一点。凯因最多只能算是背叛了艾纳对他的信任，却从来不构成叛国。但如今他也许做了新的抉择。艾纳沉默地等待着他的下文。  
“猎犬计划。”对方报出那个名字，“基于你的草案。我是找中立的学者为我破译的密文，因此我不知道军方现在有没有理解那条电报。无论如何，你们要用同样的加密方式发送混淆视听的假电报，让他们相信提案已经作废。”  
“天。没有人告诉我这个。”艾纳急促地喘了口气，回过头去望着远远站在旁边的金嘉，“没有人告诉我那个草案真的被考虑了。我以为它们被当作疯子的言论扔进了垃圾桶。”  
“它们把我带到了你身边。”凯因笑了起来。艾纳意识到自己仍然那么喜欢他的笑容，“那确实很疯狂。事实上你只是运气好，因为新上台的那些人恰好想把沦陷区打回来，而你的提案在这时候被递交到他们桌上。”  
艾纳难以置信地看着对方，第一次从那双阴云笼罩的铁灰色眼睛里看出明晰而坚定的情感来。凯因好像总是这样什么都知道，什么都已经决定好。“但我不知道这是不是真实的消息。”他摇着头，努力让自己保持理性分析。即使凯因已经不是向导，自己也还是条件反射式地想要相信与依赖对方，“我现在不可能直接听从你的指令。你要向我证明。”  
“译文我烧了。”凯因回答道，“截获密文的手写复印件，按你在军队的权限应该不能阅读。如果我们能够互相信任，就把我带来的东西全部密封上交。我所提及的两个通讯站一定都很重要，随便递交给其中一个。当然，你可以交给有权限的人审查，比如那边那位漂亮的女士。”  
“我以为你不认识军衔。”艾纳不好意思地笑了笑。凯因仍然是他认识的那个凯因。他从对方手里接过那只巨大的牛皮信封，把他转递到金嘉手上，后者对他点点头，就地拆开进行检查。“事实上，我已经什么权限都没有了。就在刚刚。我现在是一个空有骑士头衔，在冥想室里坐着等死的哨兵了。”他停顿了一下，又补充说道，“我差点就接不到你的电话了。”  
他意识到在凯因面前说出这些话对他来说是如此自然和顺畅，即使这在半个小时之前还痛苦得让他无法面对。凯因用一只手搭在他握枪的手上，温柔地轻轻抚摸着。那只燕鸥跳到艾纳的肩头，细碎地啄着他的发梢。“你不会死的。”凯因说道，“没事了，我在。”  
他不需要是向导就足够拯救自己了。艾纳望着对方，感到无数暖热的情绪从心脏里溢出来，被强烈而急促的心跳泵向四肢百骸。“我们可以相信他吗？”他转过头去向金嘉求证，“请监督我的判断。”  
“我想可以信任。我会转交。”金嘉查完那些材料，凛声说道，“凯因，我现在可以认为你的身份是为摩兰效力的双面间谍吗？”  
“不用那么抬举我。”凯因自嘲地笑了一声，“也不用着急信任我，等我说完。第二件事情，去找安东尼奥，清查石珊瑚重工的相关人员。”  
“石珊瑚重工是什么？”艾纳问道。从金嘉的表情来看，很显然她也没有听说过这个名字，“我们要去哪里找安东尼奥？”  
“安东尼奥是个向导，让塔去联络他。”凯因胸有成竹地回答，“看起来我们没人知道那是什么。所以我才敢说有告密者潜伏在离它很近的地方。”  
“这不是我们能过问的事情。”金嘉接过话来，神情严肃又担忧，“你要告诉我们你听到了什么风声。”  
“我也不想过问。这是西铎要我去打探的东西，所以我觉得我最好离它远一点。”凯因很坦诚地表露着自己的身份和任务，“你们都没有听说过的东西，而西铎看起来很清楚它的重要性。去查吧。安东尼奥是我知道的唯一跟它有关联的人。”  
“我会谨慎报告。”金嘉将这些记录在随身的记事本上，“但你现在不能帮艾纳做精神疏导了，对吗？”  
“把他留下来。”艾纳蓦地高声说道，“他会恢复的。我总能用上他。”  
他这样说完，才后知后觉地感到害怕。他不应该这样对凯因说话，更不应该怀有这样使用对方的念头，尽管从一开始他打算把凯因抓回来的时候就是这样在心底里打算的：他可以按照法律将对方永久监禁起来，这样自己仍然能够获得解救，同时对方也无法再威胁国家安全。  
“我没想到有一天你会敢给我戴上项圈和镣铐。”但凯因只是笑了笑，然后用一只手抬起艾纳的手臂，低头垂下眼睛亲吻了一下冰凉的枪管。那个带有强烈性暗示的动作让艾纳一下子感到耳根发烧。金嘉还在旁边看着呢，他在心里无声地呐喊着，但凯因显然没有放在心上。而且，艾纳突然意识到，无论自己在心里如何喊叫，现在他的向导也听不到了。然后凯因扶着那把枪，让枪口重新顺着咽喉往下滑到胸口。“也许你还要等很久，但你会等到那一天的。抓住我吧。”  
艾纳怔了一下才反应过来凯因在说什么。他示意守卫去搜查对方身上所有的武器。事实是凯因没有带他的枪，甚至连匕首都没有挂在身上。因此摩兰的军区为他打开大门，把他放进来。  
“好了，第三件事情。”凯因的话语被打断了，因为艾纳突然抱住了他。当他们这样用力地彼此紧贴的时候，艾纳终于感觉到对方身体里微弱的精神力残存，如同雪夜里一盏忽明忽灭的风灯。那无法支撑凯因行使向导的能力，但足够让他仍然是艾纳的向导。  
他们拥抱了一会儿，艾纳因为对方抚摸自己后背的举动而温暖又放松，直到金嘉清了清嗓子才舍得放开。“第三件事情。”凯因摸了摸他的头发，然后转向金嘉，“这位向导，去唤醒你们的哨兵。”

这实际上是一个常见的想法。精神力出现的问题，就应该用精神的方法去解决。凯因记得自己曾经和艾纳聊过这件事，对西铎的哨兵来说请向导们进入自己的精神图景是如此自然而然，而精神图景看起来是药物烧不掉的东西。只不过哨兵们自己没有办法修复，所以只能等待着他人前来帮助。  
“所以我要做什么？”金嘉认真得看起来有些紧张。她只能去帮助有过精神链接的对象，因此凯因毫不怀疑这个躺在病床上的孩子与她熟识，“像处理神游一样找到他，然后叫醒他？”  
“你不一定能找到他。”凯因回答道。大多数时候他不太喜欢这个向导，她有一种教科书式的向导的刻板气质；但当她为自己将要做的事情开始担忧的时候，她就像一个鲜活的人一样令凯因觉得可爱了。“精神动物都不在了，他自己的意识可能也不在了。先把他的精神图景修好试试。你会知道该怎么做的，一种本能。”  
于是金嘉在床边跪下来，俯下身去。她进入精神图景之后过了一两分钟，艾纳才紧张地拍了拍凯因，小声地询问：“她会在里面迷路吗？”  
“不一定。”凯因耸耸肩，“但她是个好向导，应该知道怎么出来。”  
“你没告诉我们有这种风险。”  
“就算知道有这种风险她也还是会去的。”凯因抓起艾纳的手，带着他离开病房，“别吵醒他们。”  
事实上他们不会真的被吵醒，否则他们早就可以醒来。凯因坐在走廊的长椅上，艾纳像个好学生似的端正地坐在他旁边，但忍不住打了个哈欠。“抱歉，这太失礼了……”他立刻紧张地说道，“我太困了。最近我睡得很少，因为浪费时间去写那封计划书，我感到很抱歉。”  
凯因伸手去把他的袖子挽起来，顺着他的手腕去摸那些毒瘾患者一样密布的针孔。“那封计划书确实为你们找来了解决问题的方法。”他笑了一声，让艾纳把头靠到自己肩膀上，“睡一会儿吧，我哪里都不去。”  
艾纳半信半疑地抬起眼睛看着他，但没过两分钟就合上了眼睛，发出均匀的呼吸声。他牢牢地缠住了凯因的胳膊抱在怀里，好像只有确信对方不会逃跑才能安心入睡。凯因用空闲的另一只手取出口袋里折了两折的信，放在膝盖上展开，重新看了起来。  
那封信是安蒂斯寄给他的。尽管凯因是雇他护送伊桑奈儿的，而这个任务也早已完成，但他仍然认为自己多少欠了点人情，而且出于诚信也应该帮助对方把那个叫罗切的人彻查到底。更准确地说，这个被追查的男人所拥有的名字更像某个职业佣兵或者杀手的代号。委托人称他为“处刑人罗切”，因为知情人都这么称呼他。罗切被认为与近两年西铎多起神职人员死亡事件有关，有人在雨夜里见过他跟他的蛇一起从一处遭遇屠杀的小教堂里走出来，鲜血从雨衣上簌簌滚落。  
但没有人查过他。甚至这些案件也都不了了之，以战争期间无心处理而潦草结束。凯因不觉得这有什么奇怪，任何地方都会有权力斗争，罗切也许就是一个专门雇来替一方官员做掉他们的对手的职业佣兵。但总有一些人觉得他们有大义要伸张，或是觉得神职者不该遭此侵犯；因此他们把事情交给一个不会与其中任何势力有瓜葛的独立雇佣兵来处理。他们的运气很好，因为有安蒂斯这么一个哨兵在，这其中最关键的精神动物的线索才能派上用场，尽管现在也是同样的东西将他们的调查逼入死局。  
安蒂斯的信简略讲述了调查的近况。写字对他来说是件过于费力的事情。偶尔他会用上不知哪里来的打字机，更多的时候凯因要努力分辨他用左手写下来的歪歪扭扭的字迹。罗切的作案对象似乎有很高的随机性，因此安蒂斯尝试了多种方法都没有成功地将他引诱到自己面前来。有那么几次安蒂斯确实亲眼看到了蛇，那条蛇常在一处关闭的军事重地门前游荡，所以他打算继续在那里蹲守。他将那个地点告诉了凯因，尽管对现在的凯因来说这可能没有那么大的价值。  
凯因把那封信重新折起来，然后感觉有什么东西爬到了他的手臂上。艾纳的蝎子不知从哪里爬了出来，现在正安静地呆在凯因被圈住的那只手上。精神动物不会跟着主人一起入睡，因为人会做梦，所以精神在那时也依然活跃。凯因用手指轻轻地碰了碰它，猜想他的哨兵也许梦见了自己。  
然后艾纳稍微动了动，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，紧接着立刻清醒过来，坐直了身体。他下意识地放开了凯因，想了想又把对方的手抓回自己手里。那只蝎子窸窸窣窣地顺着他的衣服爬回了口袋里。“抱歉，我睡着了。”他小声说着，带着一点刚睡醒的沙哑。  
“可能十分钟吧。”凯因回答着，把他的手牵过来，亲了一下他的手背，“既然你没什么事了，也许可以多睡一会儿。”  
艾纳眨了眨眼睛。“一小会儿就够了。我总还有别的课题要做，只要金嘉证明我精神状况稳定，我就可以申请回到工作。”他盯着自己被凯因握住的手，犹豫了片刻又继续说道，“我好像还在做梦一样。”  
“所以你在梦里喜欢我亲你。”凯因轻轻地笑了起来，侧过头去蹭对方的脸颊和颈侧。  
这也许不是什么好的时间地点，但只有这么短暂的时间，他们好像谁也没有在被身后的命运追赶着。整层楼还很安静，一两个柔软的吻不会显得太不合时宜，也不会让艾纳觉得慌张。然后病房里传来一些响动。他们立刻起身，看到金嘉微笑着与躺在那里睁开眼睛的哨兵说话。  
“利亚姆。”艾纳喊着哨兵的名字，快步走过去。那就是塔利心爱的小男孩，凯因在心里想道，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“艾纳老师。”利亚姆挣扎着想要从床上坐起来，但沉睡了一个多月的身体还不能立刻找回自己的力量。艾纳做了个手势示意他好好躺着。“谢谢您的帮助。我睡了多久？”  
“五十一天。”艾纳给出了一个精确的数字，“能叫醒你都是金嘉的功劳，和我无关。”  
利亚姆惊讶地转过头去看着金嘉，似乎有些窘迫地不知道说些什么。金嘉注视了他片刻，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。“好男孩。”她柔声说道，“抱歉让你输掉了赌注。”  
凯因从塔利那里听说过他和恋人的赌注，并且早就说过这很像欺负人，因为塔利已经是在战场多年的老兵，利亚姆的天分再好，也十有八九会输掉。如果他们下次还有机会见面，凯因会记得拿这件事调侃塔利，因为他心心念念的小男孩从危难中醒来时他却不在身边。  
“不……谢谢你。”利亚姆揉了揉眼睛，“抱歉我睡了太久，现在还感觉不太清醒。”  
“你做梦吗？”凯因突兀地问道。  
利亚姆有一瞬间睁大了眼睛，显然不知道这个突然出现的陌生人是什么情况，也许还有一些怀疑和畏惧。这是常有的事，凯因看起来就不那么像服役中的士兵，而足够像那些在地下街晃荡的匪徒。但利亚姆还是非常认真地答复了他。“我一直梦见自己在森林里游荡，在树屋里翻找什么东西。”他仔细地回忆道，“我找了很久，但是不记得自己究竟要找什么。还有我的豹猫。它一直陪着我找。”  
“听起来那是你的精神图景。”金嘉在旁边说道，“我进去的时候树木全都凋零枯死，积着厚厚的雪。我很吃惊，因为摩兰全境都找不到会下那么大雪的地方。你在哪里见过那样的雪景吗？”  
“他没见过。”凯因替利亚姆回答，“有的时候人们的精神图景奇异得超乎想象。你在那片森林里扫了多久的雪？”  
金嘉稍微顿了一下，看起来对他突然插话的无礼行为十分不满。“我没有扫。”她语气不善地说道，“我只是觉得不该有那么大的雪。我这样想的时候积雪融化，太阳升了起来。之后事情就很简单，枯树抽新枝，森林恢复生机，仅此而已。”  
两位哨兵同时发出低低的惊呼。“我要去告诉塔利，他说的事情我也体验过了。”利亚姆欣喜地说着，摇摇晃晃地从床上坐起身，然后才看到同在病房里的其他哨兵，因此神色又变得难过起来，“他们也能被叫醒吗？”  
“当然。我会把他们叫醒的。”金嘉转过头去望着他，重新带上温柔的微笑，“去给塔利中校写信吧。”

金嘉忙着去处理其他哨兵了，因此同意艾纳单独地把凯因带回冥想室。“也许我已经不能再带给你什么价值了，就连我的命也无足轻重。”艾纳很诚恳地对凯因说道，“所以现在她不用太管我。”  
“她也许甚至期待你掐死我。”凯因吹了声口哨，轻快地说着，“对了，你会吹口哨的话，可以像这样随时把它叫到你身边来。”  
他指的是自己的精神动物。那只小鸟不知怎么寻找到道路，穿过长长的走廊飞到凯因身边，然后又停到艾纳的头顶上。“我做不来这个。”艾纳稍微试了试，只吹出一串气声，“而且我感觉这不太礼貌。”  
“没事，就这样吧。它也会来的。”他们在冥想室的门口停下来，凯因耸耸肩，“因为它看起来挺喜欢你。”  
精神动物从不说谎。艾纳往上看了看，看不到燕鸥的踪影，但的确知道它停在那里，甚至能感觉到它快速起伏的胸膛隔着自己头发造成的颤动。这只飞鸟喜欢他，而它的主人也必须一样。“我很高兴。”他对凯因笑了起来，“进来陪我坐一会儿吧。”  
冥想室里没有什么东西，因为大多数东西都会被他在失控状态下损坏；因此那件外套尤其显眼。“感谢你将它保管得这么好。”凯因走过去把它拎起来，调侃地笑了一声，“我很意外你没有洗一下它。”  
“抱歉，现在它可能洗不干净了。”艾纳有些不好意思地回答。他在其它所有事情上都保持着干净整洁的作风，因为哨兵对很多东西的容忍度比常人要更低一些，“我只是觉得，如果洗过的话，那就不再是你留给我的东西了。”  
“我不觉得这很好闻。”凯因凑上去嗅了嗅，嫌弃地皱起眉头，“血腥味重得我都受不了。你确定不是因为这个而感官过载的吗？”  
“我不知道，因为我之前确实很需要它。”艾纳意识到自己现在可以如此坦诚地阐述自己对于对方的依恋，这让他感觉放松了许多。有什么东西一直在他胸膛里欢呼雀跃着，让他说每一句话的时候都觉得有温热的情绪随着他的声音蒸腾而上，混合进他们呼吸的空气里，“但现在你回来了，所以你觉得不好的话，我就不要它了。”  
“留着它吧，只要你喜欢。”凯因回答着，在艾纳身边的地板上坐下来，“接下来你会去哪里？”  
“我想多半是回塔，继续我的研究。”艾纳顿了一下，突然意识到在凯因面前提起这件事很艰难，“……你取走的研究。它本来是用于治疗精神创伤的，我以前去见雅诺克先生的时候曾提起过。”  
“我很抱歉。”凯因放低了声音，“我会向你说明我所做的一切。当然，我不需要你原谅我。”  
人们都有各自不能原谅的地方，战争正是这样，仇恨与仇恨累积叠加。艾纳无言地听着凯因的讲述。现在他终于能够理解很多事情，并好像重新浸泡在向导那种海水一样沉重苦涩的精神力之中。凯因当然是有罪而且不可原谅的，但艾纳此时仍然感激他至少还好端端地活着，还能够坐在自己面前。“那你该怎么回去呢？”最终他问道，“如果你所做的一切都逃不掉精神读取的话。”  
“我现在有办法逃掉。”凯因毫不犹豫地回答。这时候金嘉推门进来，将一份材料扔给艾纳。  
“填好这份申请表，我会把你调回塔，回到你最熟悉的实验室里，毕竟那里相当于你的家。”她有些疲倦地说着，“但之前那个研究项目太危险，你最好有别的研究方向。”  
“我会的。谢谢你，金嘉。”艾纳起身向她道谢，意识到自己的蝎子不知何时爬了出来，现在从他的身上滚落，被凯因接住捏在手里，“这让我觉得有点害怕。”他转过身对凯因说道。  
“它还是这么小一只。”凯因扬起眉毛调侃地看着他，“一点也不像你。精神动物应该会改变才对。”  
“它们的确是会改变的。”金嘉冷淡地说道，“尽管大部分人的不会。”  
他们看起来相处得并不好，当然，这很合理。在金嘉眼里凯因就只是一个招致祸端的间谍而已，即使现在向祖国表示忠诚，也无法掩盖他曾带来的不幸。艾纳觉得自己应该随便说点什么来缓和两个人对话时那种剑拔弩张的气氛。“如果在年轻时遭遇了严重的精神创伤，而导致本人的气质显著变化，那么精神动物的确会发生改变，往往是在同科属内变化。”他引用专业知识解释道。凯因当然不会知道这些，因为这是学院课程里会提及的内容，而且即使是上过课的学生也不一定记得，“多重人格障碍患者会有复数个精神动物，随着表现出来的人格变化而变化。”  
“多重人格障碍？”凯因似乎被这个术语吸引了注意力，“解释一下？”  
“就好像几个人住在一个身体里。”艾纳对这个概念非常熟悉，“我曾经被塔怀疑是这样的患者，也许因为我失控的时候表现太超乎寻常，而且我往往不记得自己做了什么。因此他们对我的精神动物进行了长时间观察。事实是我的蝎子始终只是一只蝎子，没有变成别的动物，这让他们打消了这种怀疑。”  
“很高兴知道这个。”凯因也从地下站起来，看了一眼墙上的时钟。艾纳在自己工作和生活的地方都一定会挂着计时的工具。“我该交代的都说完了，这里应该也没有我过夜的地方，我先走了。”  
“你可以留在我这里。”艾纳脱口而出，然后才意识到这不合适。他不是这里的主人，事实上也不是任何地方的主人。他根本没有一个可以称为家的、能够招待客人的地方，在这一点上他甚至不如眼前这个住在流民区的落难者。凯因笑了起来，然后凑到了他的耳边。  
“我当然也想要你的一整晚。”他轻声说着，艾纳觉得是他吹出的热气让自己耳根变得滚烫的。然后他退开一步，用金嘉也能听到的正常音量继续说道，“但今天不行。我会尽力帮助你们夺回斯卡连省，在那之前也许都不行。”  
“祖国永远等待你们归来。”金嘉对他行了个礼。而艾纳感觉到他被他的向导用微弱的精神力拥抱了一下，像穿过一阵清晨的薄雾。他又要转身回到他的雨夜里去了，艾纳想道。前面一定还有什么事情等待着他们，但直到结束之前凯因都不会告诉他。

 

凯因刚刚将信扔进邮筒，就感到什么东西顶在了他脑后。  
“我以为我都不能被精神读取了，就不必去见领导了？”他半开玩笑地说着，配合地将双手伸到背后，让便衣为他戴上手铐。  
“我们有很多办法让人说实话。”他们将凯因带上车，其中一个人回答道，“你最好不要想着逃跑。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 革命烈士凯因酱。  
> 哨兵科学养生，向导神仙打架。  
> 一个魔幻故事。

和前线相比，也许和任何一个地方相比，塔的医疗中心都会显得格外整洁而肃穆。血与消毒水的气味是要尽量清除的；大声呼喊与警报铃会引发一些哨兵的不安；有足够的挂着帘子的病床给每一位伤病员，这样他们就不会互相影响。凯兰半躺在床上，没有拉上床帘。埃拉斯梅帮他把床的上半截调起来一些，像是在使用一张沙滩椅。艾纳跟推着一车沾满鲜血的纱布与棉球的护士在门口擦肩而过，后者友好地向他打了个招呼。  
凯兰在被唤醒之后自己挣扎了一阵，所以那些伤口又开始流血。长时间昏迷对人的心理和身体都是巨大的损耗，哨兵们醒来的时候会不得不面对自己天赋的力量从身体里流失了的现实，尽管花不了几天他们就能恢复过来。电报说前线的哨兵也已经全部被唤醒，他们没有严重的伤情，所以现在已经重新回到训练场上。听起来唤醒他们是一件很容易的事情，但实际上向导们在每一次尝试的时候都冒着巨大的风险：他们可能造成哨兵永久的精神错乱，或者自己被困在精神图景里再也出不来。  
艾纳走到凯兰的床边。他对这个年轻的哨兵心怀愧疚，因此连开口说话都变得艰难。“我听医生说你几乎可以完全痊愈。”他尽量显得愉快和轻松的样子，“只不过缝合的伤口不太好看。”  
凯兰看了看他，又垂下眼睛。“谢谢您，艾纳老师。”他早就认识艾纳了，但似乎从来没有多的一句话可以对除了埃拉斯梅以外的人说。埃拉斯梅安抚性地将手搭在他肩膀上。  
“他运气真好。”向导打趣地说着，手指卷着凯兰垂下来的头发，“虽然挨了几枪，但这张漂亮的脸没破相。你怎么在这里？难道是思念我所以专程从前线赶回来了？”  
“说来话长。”艾纳微笑了一下，心里希望凯兰能够分辨出这只是埃拉斯梅爱开的玩笑之一，因为他不打算仔细解释，而凯兰正用一种紧张又认真的眼神盯着他，“总之现在我回塔了，手上没有什么事情，如果有什么能帮上你们的，我很乐意效劳。”  
“所以你是在休假？真让人羡慕。”埃拉斯梅夸张地叹了口气，没有追问下去，“你闲着的时候呆在哪里？我印象里你除了来书院上课，就没离开过你的实验室。”  
“我确实就住在实验室，实验室的里间。”艾纳意识到自己从来没有向对方提起过这件事。像其它很多事情一样，他总觉得它们自然而然，没有什么可说的；或者只是他不想强调这些让他觉得自己像个怪胎的事实，“那边的声音比水流声让我睡得更好。”  
“真不愧是你。”埃拉斯梅大笑起来，“我会去找你的，等这小孩的伤口长好的时候。”  
凯兰因为他的话而低头看了看自己缠着绷带的伤处，神色有些失落地碰了碰它们，然后用衣服和被子把它们盖起来。这全都是自己的错，艾纳又一次想道。  
他不能为此道歉，因为只有能被原谅的事情道歉才有意义，而他不觉得自己能够被原谅。无论之后他再为凯兰做什么，那些身体和精神的伤痕都不会被抚平，就像他也不能原谅凯因：发生过的事情永远横亘在他们之间，即使艾纳仍然热切地爱他，需要他，却不再能够像过去一样信任他。在最坏的时候艾纳会梦见自己挣断了凯因的精神链接。那个梦让他无比地想念对方，同时为之忧心忡忡。  
“如果没有什么事的话，也欢迎来喝杯下午茶。”他把这种思绪逐出自己的大脑，“……很高兴看到你们的状态都还不错。”  
“如果你有什么事的话，我也勉强算是个向导。”埃拉斯梅语气轻松地回答他。艾纳意识到自己也许又把过于沉重的忧虑写在了脸上，然后被眼前的向导读了出来。  
但这件事情上没有人能帮他。他们又寒暄了一会儿，然后艾纳离开医疗中心，回到自己所在的楼层，在电梯里和两个他并不认识的勤务兵打了个招呼。他的生活看起来没有太大的改变，除了他得通过另一道门回到自己的房间。  
他的住处是强行与实验室打通的，在他来到这里之前，那里本来是给整层楼使用的储物间。他在实验室过夜的次数太多，几乎从来不回自己的宿舍，因此塔把这间屋子清理出来，变成实验室附属的隔间。而现在这里的实验室和前线的一样，已经是他无权进入的机密区域，墙上那扇额外开出来的门被死死地锁住。塔允许他回来，但没有同意他的研究申请，只打算行使这栋建筑最原始的功能，把他关在自己的囚室里。他需要听从后续安排。一些人在实验室里忙碌着全新的项目，见到他的时候简单地点头问好。  
艾纳知道自己需要休息，也还记得之前忙碌的生活把自己逼成了什么样子。他确实需要等他的向导恢复过来。但这都不应该是塔闲置他并且禁止他外出的理由。很显然他们也不是真的觉得艾纳疯了，否则就没必要通过他关于军事行动的提案。没有人能告诉艾纳他在等待的、将要面临的事情会是什么，实际上也许人们都无暇顾及他。当大家都在为赢得战争胜利而竭尽全力的时候，他看起来好像是一个不被需要的人。  
他打开房门，失落地把自己扔进一张椅子。桌上还摊着一页信笺，他已经为之涂改了很多次，仍然没有找到一种他认为恰当的表述。那封信是写给雅诺克的，因为他不知道还有什么别的方法能够联系上凯因。他需要告诉自己的向导，自己回到了塔，并且期待能再一次见到他。这写起来很艰难，因为艾纳现在没有太多的事情可以想，以至于无法克制地思念对方，并且在这份思念里掺杂着担忧与困惑；也因为他开始疑心自己的信件正在接受更加严格的审查。  
最后他决定忍耐住自己想说的所有内容。信笺上塔的底纹能解释很多事情，而他只要问一句”我什么时候可以见到你“就足够了。

凯因觉得很困，思绪也不再清晰。那些白晃晃的灯已经照着他很久了，他认为自己最终可能会失明一段时间。他当然知道审讯会是怎么一回事，实际上自己也用过一些类似的手段来得到想要的东西。但单纯的胁迫或者折磨与眼下的情况并不完全一样，因为大多数时候人们确信自己要得到的东西就在那里，但需要用一些极端方法撬开受刑者的嘴；而现在他们不知道凯因究竟做了什么，只是在怀疑他的忠心，因此坦白才会为他招致祸端。如果他想活下去，就好好地忍到审讯流程结束，沉默便能够为他自证无辜。  
当然，他说得轻描淡写，但实际上正在发生的事情绝不是什么形式主义的流程。情报科所管辖的这些间谍身上没有任何光荣与尊严可言。在西铎人眼里这些说谎的惯犯仅仅是因为精神读取的存在而能够被掌控，像走狗一样受人驱使，因此也值得像牲畜一样对待。审讯官对待一个潜在的叛徒绝不会比对待一个战俘柔情多少，尤其在这个位置上的人往往都满心仇恨，没有给柔情留下什么位置。他们甚至也不用认识自己手下的人是谁，因为他们要等的只是二者择一的回答：“我忏悔”，或者“我无罪”。  
自己在一开始就向戈迪诺嘲讽地提起过这一点了，凯因昏昏沉沉地想道。他不可能说那句话的，神父应该知道。“你如果要我实话实说，我就只好告诉你我绝不会对你悔罪。”他喜欢那时候戈迪诺的表情，鉴于他们应该都不会再活太久，他觉得自己也没什么机会欣赏得更多，“所以你想听我说个什么样的谎？鉴于我实际上什么都没做，我都不知道怎么满足你。”  
“我善意地劝告你，没有必要自讨苦吃。”戈迪诺回答他的时候，凯因感觉到那种被极力克制的复杂情绪。神父从不为自己在凯因那里听来的任何讽刺和羞辱而动摇，这很容易理解，因为他是以那样居高临下的悲悯态度在注视一个所谓的未开化的异教徒；而现在凯因终于把他从那种自以为是的神性之中拉下来，以一种无关乎亵神的方式。戈迪诺习惯了控制一切，也许从没有想过会有人从中逃出去；而凯因这样做了，因此摧垮了他高筑的自尊。  
在白家里的时候他就做好了这个计划。白将那把挂在墙上的十字弓送给他，似乎很高兴自己能够与过去的黑暗时代做一个彻底的了断。那是一种对精神动物使用的武器，尽管它不能真的杀死一只精神动物。精神体只会随着主人的意识一起消亡，而只要宿主清醒，它们也永生。“以前我们有精神动物的监狱。”他端着烟斗平静地说，“向导们一旦被抓住，他们的精神动物就会被钉在地牢里；他们只要离开得足够远，就和自己的精神力彻底撕裂开来。很多人会去那里参观这些动物，像参观自然博物馆，或者观看一场死刑。哦，当然，除了它们的主人，因为只要回到那附近，他们就要再次忍受被刺穿的痛苦。”  
凯因感谢他的馈赠，用十字弓把自己的燕鸥钉在雅诺克储货的地下室里，告诉店主“暂时寄存”。他本来准备让雅诺克把他拽走，因为要亲自把属于自己的某一部分撕扯下来显然是一件困难的事情；但他的精神力已经被烧到如此微弱的程度，所以他最后没有借助任何外力就离开了他的精神动物，清醒地忍受了一些痛苦，也许是很多。为了避免这种痛苦的发生，他想道，哨兵和向导们就不应该结合，因为人总会先后死去。  
然而，对于他来说这毫无疑问是值得的。他甚至谈不上付出了什么，就夺回了自己的自由。白唯一提醒的事情是这会让向导们变得敏感脆弱，因为他们仍然拥有天赋的情绪感受力，却失去了保护他们的壁垒。凯因不觉得这会是什么问题。没有那么好的忍耐力，恰好能让他更坚决地试图从那些该死的支配与精神禁锢中逃出去。  
之后他回到西铎，没有第一时间回到情报科，因为他必须先把写给安蒂斯的信投递出去，否则这封信就会在搜身检查的时候被扔进火里。戈迪诺已经无法读取他的精神，因为这里没有东西可以供他阅读；所以他没有机会知道信里写了什么，尽管他如果知道，表情也许会更加精彩。“我认为你在刻意隐瞒你的经历。”神父坐在办公桌背后，看起来有些焦躁不安，“我需要真实合理的解释。”  
“你不如猜测我不是真的凯因，只是个冒名的普通人。”凯因轻松地回答着，尽管双手被拷在背后，身边站着持枪的士兵，“我没什么可说的，三天时间而已。你早知道有人跟我结仇。我失去了我的精神力，并且觉得那边暂时不安全，因为再来一次的话，我甚至不能用精神攻击来逃脱。所以我回来得很快，只来得及给我知道的与石珊瑚重工有关的人发一份电报。这点时间我还能做什么？”  
“一个建议，不要把你的谎言编造得太复杂。”戈迪诺沉着脸色试图威胁他，“否则意识不清的时候很难自圆其说。”  
当然，凯因知道怎么说谎，在这件事情上他自信比一个诚实的神职者要熟练得多。“我还能怎么取信于你呢？你从来没相信过我。”他耸了耸肩，“当你不能用精神读取来确保听到的是真话的时候，你就开始害怕我了。说真的，在你心里我是引诱罪行的魔鬼吗？”  
“我当然有别的方法来确保我听到的是真话。”戈迪诺挥了挥手。凯因知道他们之间的对话就此结束了，因为自己的确戳到了对方的痛处。然后他被带进审讯室里。他从一开始就注意到这一点：他不是被带回神殿，而是被带去了一处古老的审判所。那些神像被几个世纪前的人们塑造成平板而威严的样子，斑驳的彩漆让他们的面目变得狰狞。地牢里放着一些生锈的旧式刑具，它们对人的心理威慑力远高于它们的实际功效，因为那些腐朽的轴承看上去经不起什么挣扎。很显然这一类拷问在神殿内是不受允许的，也许因为哨兵们不想听到凄厉的惨叫声。  
现在凯因坐在那里想了想，想不起来自己之前叫成什么样子，但对种种痛感还印象很深。事实上它们现在也仍然存在，作为让他困却没办法睡觉的原因之一。他深切地体会到丧失精神力保护对向导来说是多么危险的事情，在一些瞬间他只希望自己立刻死在这里，结束掉这种不堪忍受的折磨。他不记得自己以前会害怕什么，但现在情绪上的恐惧与绝望时刻笼罩着他。理智上他知道这一切会结束，而情感上他觉得这种讯问会永无止境，除非他自己动手停掉它们，以悔罪或自裁的方式。  
戈迪诺时不时来看他，也许是对他的一种报复。以凯因的猜测，这种间隔大约是六小时一次。一开始他能推断时间，但之后他时常失去意识，顺带也就忘记了时间的流逝。这也让他懒得回答神父的问题，偶尔问问对方是不是在享受折磨他人的乐趣，或者问他打算什么时候把那只右手切掉，好像自己已经变成一个听不懂人话的疯子。如果向导真的失去精神力，也许他们确实比哨兵更容易发狂一些。有时候他想让戈迪诺把那些已经没入衣袖的绷带解开，看看那只手究竟是什么样子。现在凯因已经可以确信那是一种正在他身上扩散蔓延的疾病或者溃烂，而不是受伤。  
他坐在那里又神游了一会儿，因为也实在没有什么事情可做。然后有人来通知他，他被允许睡一两个小时，为了能神志清醒地接受后续的问话。凯因充分利用了这些时间，从灯被关掉的一刻起就迅速地陷入浅眠状态。除了疼醒很多次，他几乎没有什么可以抱怨。他被叫醒的时候戈迪诺站在门口看着他，像某两次他被冰水从昏厥中弄醒过来时一样。  
“你看起来还不错。”鉴于神父自称从不说谎，凯因只能认为他是真的觉得自己看起来还不错，“也许有精力也有兴趣见到这位你想见的人，并且讲讲你的故事。”  
凯因嘶哑地笑了一声。“谁？”他看着戈迪诺转身走向门外的背影高声说道，“处刑人罗切，是吗？”  
对方的脚步明显地停顿了一下。戈迪诺同样用一声短促的笑回答他，然后凯因看到门口一个高挑的女性身影。长长的紫色发辫随着她踏进来的步伐而摇晃。

在看见伊桑奈儿走进来的那一瞬间，凯因本能地想要冲向对方。那些力量由纹丝不动的钢铁镣铐返还到他自己身上，逼迫着他因为剧痛和愤怒而嘶声吼叫。“该死！让她走！”他对门外喊叫着，但持枪的卫兵无动于衷地关上了审讯室的铁门。伊桑奈儿惊愕又悲伤地看着他，然后闭上眼睛，低声而庄重地念诵祷告词。  
她应该在她的书房里祷告，而不是在自己面前，在一间肮脏的、弥漫着血腥气的囚室里。她不该在这里的。如果自己早一点找到办法摆脱精神读取，如果是自己来带着这位大小姐逃跑，也许就没有人能抓到她。凯因很少为曾经发生的事情后悔，但现在他意识到自己的情绪如此脆弱不堪，以至于他无法自拔地悔恨又痛心。伊桑奈儿念完了最后一段祷告词，凯因看见泪水顺着她的脸颊无声无息地滑落，而自己在那一瞬间就随之坠入苦涩的深海。  
他很快意识到伊桑奈儿为什么会出现在这里。戈迪诺知道他们的约定，毋庸置疑。一种残忍并且有效的审讯手段。  
“不用为我祷告。”他苦笑了一声，疼痛让他的一些肌肉僵硬痉挛，也许这个笑容会显得不太真诚，“现在你是我的审讯人？”  
“……是，请对我坦白。”伊桑奈儿的嘴唇被她自己咬得发白，看起来要说完一句话对她而言如此艰难。凯因忍不住猜测她眼中映出的自己是什么样子，以至于她会露出那样痛心的神情，“然后我会带你走。我保证你会被放出去，会活下去，我还会治好你，像以前一样……让我治好你吧。”  
“你已经不是狄绍尼亚的大小姐了，拿什么来治好我？”凯因嘶哑地嘲讽着，看着她犹豫地向自己一步一步走过来，“别过来，裙子弄脏了。”  
她的长裙也不该拖在这样的地面上，他想着。自己所有的努力最终却把对方带到这里来，带到这样的自己面前，还要用自己的血弄脏她的衣裙，像他们最初认识的时候一样。  
“ _神明创造的每一寸大地都同样洁净。信徒走向受苦者的道路永远不受玷污。_ ”  
伊桑奈儿轻声吟诵着。她也许想显得更平静一些，因为哭泣是一件有失礼仪的事情，但声音里的哭腔已经控制不住。她执著地走到凯因面前，伸出的指尖刚沾上一些血污，泪水就决堤一般流淌下来。“让我带你出去吧。”她哽咽着恳求。  
“别哭啊。”凯因想去拍拍她的后背或者摸摸她的头，女人长长的发辫就垂在自己的椅子旁边，但自己却无法让手指离开扶手哪怕一公分的距离。不知为何，这比已经发生的所有事情都更让他挫败与绝望，“我以前半死不活的时候你怎么没哭。”  
“我现在知道疼了。”伊桑奈儿小心翼翼地触碰凯因身上青紫的淤痕，惯于翻动书页的手指动作极其轻盈。她看起来还想去抚摸那些挖开流血的伤口，就好像指望着自己拥有某种抚平伤痛的魔法。但她及时地收回了手，用衣袖去用力擦干自己的泪水，免得它们掉到凯因身上。凯因从没见过伊桑奈儿这样情绪崩溃的样子。即使在听说自己逃过一劫而所有历史学界前辈都在一场爆炸中遇难的时候，她也没有失控到这种地步。但现在看来，至少这位学者也知道泪水是咸的。  
“没事。旧的刺青弄掉了，正好换新的。”他故作轻松地耸耸肩。他本该对着捉弄自己的命运发火，但对方哭泣的样子让他觉得自己应该表现得更平静一些。这至少能让伊桑奈儿好受一点，因为凯因知道自己是不可能被她带出去的，即使戈迪诺自称不会说谎。“先说说你的事情吧，尽管这不是一个重逢的好场景。”  
伊桑奈儿抬起眼睛，深深地看了他一眼。这个聪明的姑娘也许已经明白了什么，因为如果他们能够一起从这里离开，那么他们有的是时间慢慢叙旧。“我没事，之后没有再遇到什么危险。”她克制着自己的抽泣，缓声说道，“我知道你不能接受这种说法，但戈迪诺神父了解我的处境，而且正在帮助我。”  
“他确实知道。”凯因叹息了一声。他也许应该对伊桑奈儿道歉，但他不想把事情解释清楚，因为那会让对方更加难以抉择。戈迪诺在很大程度上的确是个好人，而自己所做的事情实在不甚光彩。“但不管他怎么帮你，他都是军方的人，而且和你一样不会说谎。诚实的人最不值得信任，因为他们不懂得如何保守秘密。他是怎么找到你的？”  
“神父是会保守秘密的，否则就没有人敢向他们忏悔了。我正是向戈迪诺神父忏悔……”伊桑奈儿的话语被凯因一声痛苦的咒骂打断，“……很痛吗？”  
“你继续说。”凯因闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气。他向来厌倦宿命的论调，但那些事情的确一次又一次地追上他，“所以你逃进了教堂？”  
“万法不进加尔丁大教堂，你应该比我更熟悉这句话。”伊桑奈儿回答道，“我除了在上的神明，也没有其他可以仰仗的人了。”  
“我很熟悉。”凯因用了一种希望对方不要再说下去的语气。很多西铎人都会这样对他讲，可怜的孩子，如果你生在西铎，就不至于流离失所，教堂与修道院会收留你，像收留战乱年代其他失去家庭的儿童一样。“所以这段时间你一直在那里。那里应该不太好过。”  
伊桑奈儿沉默了片刻，然后毫无征兆地又抽泣起来。“让我带你走吧。”她将脸埋在自己的双手里，肩膀剧烈地颤抖着。凯因看到她手指上起的燎泡，衣袖滑落露出的小臂上被击打的淤痕。“你都已经这样了……为什么还要问我过得好不好？”  
“因为你是西铎最后的历史执行官。”凯因一本正经地回答她，假装听不出对方心疼的语气，“当然，也因为你过得不好我会很愧疚。”  
他从来没有告诉过伊桑奈儿自己的另一个誓言，尽管十几年来他一直在为之努力。他知道自己能做的事情是如此有限，很多时候他并不能保护好对方，因此为了不对伊桑奈儿说谎，他什么也没有说过。如今他要让人们放她平安离开，不管这是不是他能为对方做的最后一件事情。  
“我过得很好。”伊桑奈儿回答着，尽管哭腔让这句话听起来没有太多的说服力，“戈迪诺神父为我的调查做了很多事情，我已经知道那场爆炸的原因……但我不打算把你牵涉进来。”  
“你要活着才能去写你的那什么编年史。”凯因对她重复了一次临别前的劝告，“那么，你为什么会在这里？”  
他其实知道伊桑奈儿为什么会被请来，但他仍然想听一听戈迪诺怎样向她说明这件事，从而知道伊桑奈儿对他眼下的身份和任务有多少了解。“昨天戈迪诺神父告诉我，他们在审讯你。”伊桑奈儿回答道，“他希望我能帮助你结束这些折磨，因为你愿意对我说实话，而这可以让你少受些苦。”  
“当然。该死的，当然。”凯因咬着牙笑起来，甚至想为这一套冠冕堂皇的说辞鼓掌称赞，“你当然觉得他真诚地在怜悯我，觉得他代表正义与美德，因为你是信徒，他是神父。但事实上他自己就是审讯人，他想结束早就可以结束。他只是不肯相信我。”  
“那就再对我说一次你在那边做了什么。”伊桑奈儿殷切地说道，“然后一切就可以结束了。”  
凯因没有再看她。他们之间的对话已经够久了，这让他心满意足。他转过头去，对着门外高声喊叫。“我已经回答过你无数次。”他知道戈迪诺一定在外面听着他们全部的对话，这让他觉得可笑又可悲，“承认你错误的怀疑就这么难吗？”  
门外没有任何回应的声音，但别的东西回答了他。强烈的电流烧灼过他的神经，令他不受控制地浑身痉挛，发出极度痛苦的吼叫。在这时候他什么也想不了，什么都无法控制。在恍惚之中他听见伊桑奈儿使劲地拍着铁门，带着绝望的哭腔叫喊着快住手。然后通向自己身体的电流停了下来。他花了一些时间才让自己的意识恢复正常，能够思考出有顺序的词句。  
“西铎曾有三十四年不推行国教。”他低声说道。伊桑奈儿从门口转过头来，神色复杂地想要说些什么，但被凯因的手势打断，“这个短暂的王朝在税法革命期间被推翻，以加尔丁为首的北部六省宣布联合自治。之后西铎与摩兰的边境战争，几乎全是围绕这些区域进行争夺。你刚刚问我什么？”  
“我问你在上一次去摩兰的三天里做了什么。”伊桑奈儿擦了擦眼泪，对他笑了笑，显然已经明白了他的意思。她有一对又大又圆的眼睛，但现在因为过度哭泣而红肿。她最好在离开的时候来得及把自己收拾得更漂亮一些，否则凯因也会觉得愧疚的。  
“我在路上遭人复仇，醒来后发了一封电报就急匆匆逃回来。”于是凯因笃定地回答道，“我无罪。”

有那么一瞬间几乎连凯因自己都相信伊桑奈儿可以带他走。卫兵为他解开了所有的禁锢，露出一些因为电击而烧伤的痕迹。离开那张椅子令他感到安心许多，尽管离开房间的路他都走得十分艰难。伊桑奈儿把自己的披风解下来披在他身上，扶着他慢慢地上台阶，显然知道怎样前往大门。  
但戈迪诺不会说谎，有人会代替他说谎。当他拐过楼梯的转角时，那条黑色的蛇吐着信子朝他游走过来。散下头发的神父站在台阶的最顶端，面无表情地看着他们。  
“戈迪诺神父。”伊桑奈儿恭敬地喊道，“他对我说了他的经历，没有提到任何背叛行为。按照约定，我带他离开。”  
“他不是戈迪诺。”凯因嘲讽地笑了一声，在看到蛇的时候他就已经明白一切。精神动物从不说谎，一旦了解这一点，你就了解它们的主人，“快走吧。能带我出去的人不是你。”  
命运对他们两个人都很不友善，凯因想道。如果不是他一直帮助安蒂斯调查那个叫做罗切的杀人凶手，如果不是他的哨兵恰巧曾被怀疑有多重人格障碍，本来不会有任何人发现善良的戈迪诺神父还有另一张献给众生的面孔。当他想通这件事情的时候，他同时也想明白了另外一些细节。戈迪诺不知道自己的手是怎样受伤的，因为弄伤手的人是罗切而不是他；他从凯因的思想里找到安蒂斯在追查他并且试图引诱他作案的信息，因此从来没有被骗上钩。“你看，我早就说我会见到你，罗切。”他抓着楼梯，勉强地一级一级往上爬，“让伊桑奈儿离开这里，这事已经跟她没关系了。”  
“她可以走了。”罗切回答道，以一种粗野的、平民的口音，“你跟我来。”  
“你说过放了他的。”伊桑奈儿站在原地没有动，声音颤抖地坚持着，也许出于愤怒，也许出于对离奇现状的惶惑不安，“神父，你不该说谎。”  
“他不仅说谎，实际上还做很多其它的事情。”凯因回过头来，尽量轻松地说道，“如果你还能再见到我或者那个雇佣兵，你就会知道是怎么回事。但是现在，快走吧。”  
“我随时可能反悔。”罗切指了指大门外，语气如同寻乐的暴君，“你最好跑得快一点。”  
凯因并不能确定罗切是一个什么样的人，尽管他对戈迪诺熟悉无比。看起来这两个居住在同一具身体里的人格没有什么相似的特质。毫无疑问，罗切可以替神父执行一切违背道德的、残忍的行为，同时逃避所有的责任与指控。伊桑奈儿从那道大门离开了，而凯因跟着他进入办公室。  
“所以你现在留我还有什么事？”凯因自觉地在长条沙发上坐下来，时不时抖一下披风，免得它和自己的伤口粘连到一起，“我现在依然很困，希望你在我睡着之前说完。”  
“我很好奇。所以需要你满足我的好奇心。”罗切使用着那张惯于微笑的脸，做着木然的表情，眼睛定定地望着凯因。这样神经质的表情让人生畏，但不算惹人讨厌，至少凯因没有从中读出他所熟知的高傲，“你怎么会这么彻底地失去精神力，没有任何复原的迹象呢？”  
“你如果想再观察我一段时间的话，请先把我送进医院。”凯因自嘲地回答道，“我已经物质上地快死了，也许实在顾不上修补精神。”  
“用不了多少时间。”罗切对他招了招手，示意他走过去。直到那条蛇缠上他小腿的前一刻，凯因都没有意识到对方要做什么。然后好像有某种力量推了他一把，因此他向后坠入冰冷幽暗的深海。

凯因往下沉了一会儿才意识到自己潜入了自己的精神图景里。他熟悉这个地方，但他以为剥离精神力之后精神图景也会失去入口。事实上，有人认为精神图景是所有人都拥有的心灵世界，只不过普通人的精神无法向外界洞开大门。  
这不是什么舒适的地方，但对现在的凯因来说仍然是一种良好的休憩，至少他可以摆脱那些身体上的痛苦与疲倦，短暂地缓一口气。没有其他人访问过凯因的精神图景，因此他不必教导客人如何不窒息在海水里。放弃常识是在进入一个精神图景时最重要的事情，比如忘记自己需要呼吸，忘记人类的躯体根本无法承受深海的压力，忘记自己本来处在一个遍体鳞伤的状态，而海水的盐分会让那些伤口变得更加要命。  
他当然知道这里是什么样的地方。绝不是真正的海洋，因为海底不会寂静空旷至此。唯一回荡的是水下沉闷地传来的海妖的歌声，它们与海水一起灌进他的耳朵，但在他听来毫无惑人心神的魔力。他任由自己缓缓地沉下去，直到那些暗流都向一个方向收束，一道像是通往地窖的门出现在眼前。他握着把手用力打开它，被一些水流推着走进去，像走进一间暴雨中淹水的地下室。海水不是从这里流过去的，而凯因也不关心它们究竟去了哪里。他关上门，于是这间看似荒弃已久的屋子像开始播放的电影胶卷一样活过来。风吹动墙壁上钉满的报纸和告示，有人用力地踹着小屋的木门，有人在窗根下唱着赞颂诗。他站在没过小腿肚的一层积水里，一些纸张被吹落下来，可怜兮兮地飘在水面上，在他伸手去捞的时候就变成几条小鱼从他指缝间溜走。牛奶锅烧开了，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。凯因看了一会儿，走向对面的另一扇门。  
这里只是一条过道，一处列车往返换班的月台。他的记忆与思想都不在这里收纳。水流仍然推着他，穿过窄门重新沉进深海里，但现在水下的光线逐渐明亮起来。许多东西随着他一起下沉。船只与飞机的残骸，建筑的断墙与瓦砾，一切曾经存在而如今湮灭的证明。他朝着远处一个下坠的人影游过去，想看看这里是否至少有死者与他作伴；然后他撞到透明的屏障上，像他所习惯的一样。尽管他拥有深远无垠的大海，真正能够抵达的却如此有限。这道玻璃似的屏障限制着他，同时也保全着他。水总是要装在容器里的，精神也总要有躯壳来收容，而他拥有的这个容器实际上已经足够广阔了。  
当他能清晰看见光线透过海水投射下来的时候，飞鸟的掠影在他的脸庞上刹那停留。他已经很久没有见到自己的伙伴了。他把它留在了数百公里外，死死地钉在墙上，而直到现在他们也无法重逢。教堂林立的海底是精神图景的边界，或者更准确地说，这里才是海面。他穿过那些建筑，它们全都是映在水下的倒影，在他触碰的时候就随着波纹荡开。日光从他的脚下照上来，他想起自己也有几天没有走到过太阳底下了。然后他眼前的世界天旋地转，上下颠倒过来，他重新开始向深海坠落，告别那些透入海中的光线。  
这是他在自己的精神图景里游荡很久之后明白的一件事情。他拥有的是一座沙漏，而翻转沙漏的不是他自己，是时间本身。他无法长久地踏在任何一边的大地上。漫山遍野的夹竹桃与红桂木迎接着他的这一次坠落，像迎接一片风中的落叶。  
然后他撞上了什么东西。这是一件奇怪的事情，因为在他自己的精神图景里他当然不会让那些海中的残骸撞到自己。那是一把电锯。凯因把它抓过来，它毫无征兆地启动。直到这时他才想起来，罗切的蛇咬了自己，但在被拽入对方的精神图景之前，他也许是本能地躲进了自己的世界里。  
更多不应该出现的东西朝着凯因砸过来。如果他没有猜错，罗切的精神图景就如同一个军火库。假设善良的神父需要另一张面孔，那毫无疑问应该是充满纯粹的恶意与攻击性的一张脸。罗切看起来正是为此而生的，并且现在带着他的整个精神世界来追杀凯因。在精神图景里杀死一个人是向导们最隐蔽快捷的作案手段。那些人依旧呼吸，只是永远不再醒来。  
凯因不知道他究竟想从自己这里探寻什么，但至少知道自己不想在精神图景里被杀死。海水在刹那间冻结成冰，包裹住那些凭空而来的凶器，绵延形成一片宽阔的屏障，缓慢地上浮直至抵住沙漏的边缘。精神图景的互相熔融还在继续，整片大海都因此而震荡着。海妖们停止了歌唱，灼目的火焰从水面上一路烧进深海，一连串爆炸的气浪冲击着凯因的精神世界。他仿佛又一次听到那让人焦躁的踹门声，只不过这一次被摇撼的是他的沙漏，玻璃与铁器撞击的脆响在他的脑内如有实质地回荡着，让他的头部从内到外地一阵阵钝痛。  
“你究竟想做什么？”他张开嘴，因此海水灌进他的嘴里，又不知从哪里逸散出去，如同鱼的呼吸一样自然。但鱼不会说话，而他也没有发出什么声音，只是吐出一串裹着音节的水泡。  
“把你的精神力拆开。”某个在他耳边的声音回答他。那是罗切的声音，只是不来自深海，而像是在幽深的走廊中回响。凯因环顾了一圈，没有看到对方的身影，但某种直觉告诉他，看不到是最好的情况，如果对方真的是想拆了他的精神图景的话。“戈迪诺不愿意做这件事，我得替他做。”  
“来。”凯因轻轻笑了一声。在刚刚的一瞬间里他明白了很多事情。他的确失去了自己精神图景的入口，是罗切的精神力短暂地打通了它；现在这个精神世界又一次与外界彻底隔绝开来。而当他身处其中的时候，他失去的就是离开这里的出口。他无法靠着自己醒过来。“我很乐意在这里多待一会儿，总比在外面疼得半死不活要好。”  
他的声音被突然而至的汩汩水流声盖过。海水向凭空出现的走廊里涌入，像倒灌进无底的深井，在入口形成庞大的漩涡；而枪弹与铁器逆着潮水从中飞来。很显然对方也不怎么欢迎访客，尤其不想让凯因顺着他的精神图景逃出去。大海持续地动荡着，一再受到冲撞的屏障发出不堪重负的细微碎裂声。当然，凯因很清楚这一点。他的精神力此前被格蕾西雅烧成那个样子，他会很难在外来的冲击面前维持住自己精神图景的完整。但他不知道这种破坏意味着什么。森林即使烧毁也可以重生，海洋就算干涸也能够被河流与雨水再次灌满；但如果天空和大地都不复存在，世界会是什么样子？  
遥遥传来的钟声打断他的思绪，剧烈的撞击与这种悠远的回响踩在同样的节拍上，敲响十二声之后短暂地停下。凯因想起来那是回荡在行刑场上的钟声，正午日影最短的时候，人们在火刑架或者断头台边聚集，为某人受到处决的画面而感到反胃又兴奋。罗切被称为处刑人，因为他确实是。无数记忆的残骸与锐器一同扑向凯因，而他比水流更快地沉下去，逃出漩涡的向心力。他感觉到这个精神图景正在逐渐崩落，因为越来越多的东西开始缓缓地下坠。  
他在其中辨认出一些熟悉的东西。厚重的历史书，石雕的神像，成列的货架，烧毁的汽车。整个精神世界正朝向他坍塌。他伸出手，一张字条轻巧地落在他的手心里。  
下一刻，清脆的碎裂声响起。那些下坠的影子彼此相融，变成无尽的黑暗淹没了他。

 

艾纳拆开那封信，完整地盖着三棱镜徽标的火漆证明没有人拆封检阅过它。信封里只有带着毛边的半页字条，显然是从一张信纸上裁下来的一部分。  
他认识上面的那一行字迹。这行字应该不是写给他，而是写给雅诺克，然后被店主有意地裁下来寄给自己。  
“ _……不要告诉他。让他等下去。_ ”  
而底下是一行用打字机打上去的字。艾纳知道这是握不稳笔的雅诺克对自己去信的回复。  
“见信即来。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们只在童年的时候跟世界奋战过一次，其余的人生都只是在不断面对和处理那一次奋战的结果。”  
> ——《渺小一生》

艾纳又一次从浅眠中惊醒，急匆匆地抬起头，希望自己只是做了一场噩梦。但那些伤痕的确存在着，没有如他所愿地在睁眼醒来的时候消失。他将手指按在凯因的颈侧，平稳的脉搏告诉他，他的向导仍然活着。  
他站起身来，稍微活动了一下因为趴在床沿睡觉而变得僵硬的身体。上级的调令被他放在床头，压在自己借来的书和抄写的笔记下面。也许有几分钟的时间他都只是站在那里，垂下头看着对方。三天前的深夜，他和雅诺克一起把凯因带回来。这一趟长途旅行对于雅诺克来说相当吃力，但他非来不可。  
艾纳抵达古董店的时候，门上挂着歇业的牌子。旁边的店家告诉他，这家店已经关了好几天，似乎店主进了医院，只有一个帮忙做事的仆童每天来收取他的信和报纸。听到这个说法艾纳就知道，出事的不是雅诺克而是凯因，如他所隐约预料到的一样。  
过来的一路上他都在思索雅诺克给他的信。它看起来如此仓促写就，打字机的油墨未干，在信纸上留下一个手印，这不像雅诺克会冒冒失失做出的事情。他甚至也无暇解释，因此只得裁一句现成的信给艾纳寄过去；而凯因的那句话里面首先就包含着一种永诀的意味，因为他说的是让艾纳一直等待下去。艾纳很害怕自己来到这里会见到一块墓碑，但当他真的在医院的病床上看到凯因的时候，他甚至不知道自己是不是比见到墓碑更加情绪崩溃。  
他进病房之前雅诺克提醒了他。“是我的私心让你来见他。”雅诺克的声音充满疲倦。艾纳惊讶于这个精明的商人会表露出这样动感情的一面，“他认为你不应该为他而难过，但我想只有塔……只有你能救他。”  
“谢谢你对我的信任。”艾纳想要找出什么话来安慰一下对方。他当然明白雅诺克那封信里有让他抉择的意思，但对他自己来说这没有什么可选择，“他让我难过很多次了，所以我想我不会有事。而且我想见他。”  
“事情是一件一件积压起来的。”雅诺克叹了口气，伸手替他推开房门，“——谢谢你愿意来。”  
艾纳的确高估了自己的意志力。雅诺克把门关上，有意留给他与凯因独处的空间。他花了很长时间才让自己接受躺在眼前的人是凯因这一事实。他曾拥抱过这具躯体，小心翼翼又充满喜爱地注视和抚摸过那些刺青与疤痕，熟悉那种因日晒而养成的皮肤的麦色；但现在它们被大片红紫的淤痕与尚未愈合的伤口覆盖着，肿起的痕迹改变了应有的轮廓，令这熟悉的身体显得陌生。艾纳感到自己的内脏被痛苦地揪在一起。哨兵对于受伤是非常敏感的。他们会被这些景象激发本能的强烈情绪，大多数时候是斗志和破坏欲。但凯因的伤情不是战斗留下的痕迹。一种伤口上叠加着另一种痛苦的辙印，而艾纳能够认出其中一些，因此知道它们来源于某种单方面的折磨与审问。他知道如此，却无从报复，无法对任何人宣誓血债血偿。  
“凯因。”他小心地喊着对方，接着又用力了一些，直至最后变成不甘心的、毫无意义的吼叫。向导的胸膛轻微地起伏着，但没有对他的呼喊施舍任何回应。  
这是他日思夜想的人。是他永远也看不够的人。他却只能在这样的时候注视对方，只能一次一次看对方伤得更重，而自己无能为力。  
他也许摔了很多东西，发出了巨大的噪音，直到雅诺克用拐杖把他抵到墙上，那种钝痛才让他回过神来。“我现在知道他为什么不希望你见他了。”雅诺克摇了摇头，收回拐杖，缓缓走到一边坐下来，“刚看到的时候确实很难接受。”  
“是谁？”艾纳艰难地问道，几乎难以克制自己的音量，“谁干的？”  
“我不知道。”雅诺克皱了皱眉。对哨兵们最好态度温和，因为他们大都本能地易怒，不愿意被威胁和质问。艾纳知道这一点，他只是顾不上。“他从西铎被弄回来，还没有清醒过。你可以去找我们的敌人问问。”  
艾纳痛苦地呻吟了一声。他知道凯因的身份，也许比雅诺克更多一点，所以立刻把这些事情关联起来。他之前竟然从未想过凯因冒着多大的风险来向他和他的国家投诚。他总以为只要他们站在一边，一切就是安全的，他能够保护他的向导；但凯因仍然在离他那么远的地方。他还没来得及赶到对方身边去。  
紧接着另一种情绪从他心底升起来。他的仇恨投射到所有西铎人的身上，以至于这个名词都显得可憎；而他现在什么也不能做，因此那些仇恨又迅速地归结为对自己的愤怒和悲哀。一种古怪的、像咆哮又像哽咽的声音从他的嗓子里发出来。他不觉得在这时候流泪是什么丢人的事情，尤其当他想到凯因如果醒着，应该会伸手来替他擦掉泪水的时候；但他又知道现在他没有哭泣的闲暇，他在被等待着做些什么。一些只有他能做的事情。  
“对不起，雅诺克先生。”他扯着自己的衣领，用力按着自己的胸口，好像这样能够让他的颤抖与急促呼吸立刻平复下来。他以前也了解这些情绪，在自己的研究报告里把它们剖析得清晰而深入；但他似乎很长时间里都没有真正地感觉到它们，因为一旦他把这些非理性的要素都归结于激素分泌或者大脑活动的结果，它们就失去了本身的鲜活性与感染力。他一直觉得这非常合适，如果没有认识凯因，这种灰蒙蒙的、混沌的状态本该永远笼罩住他。而他的向导重新授予他感受的权利，让他痛，让他受伤，也让他心甘情愿。“我只是很懊恼……作为他的哨兵。我真希望受这些的人是我。”  
“我曾经也希望当初死的人是我。”雅诺克回答他的时候声音有些哑，艾纳抬起头来看他，恰好看见他一只手攥住胸口吊坠的小动作，“我保护过很多人。富商，政要，社会名流，任何人。唯独她不在其中。”  
他握着吊坠的手按在胸口上，好像在那里寻找着什么被扯下来的东西留下的空腔。艾纳不知道他是否需要一个拥抱，但还是走过去，俯身向他张开双臂。当雅诺克用一只手环过他，像一位长辈那样轻轻拍了拍他后背的时候，艾纳才明白也许想要这个拥抱的人是自己。“你以前想采访我。”雅诺克说道，“这是你应该听到的回答之一。”  
艾纳听过很多人的讲述，但以前他从未这样为对方感到悲伤，更不会明白对方多么需要安慰，也许因为他过去不能理解向导对哨兵来说是何等重要的存在。“我很抱歉。”他说着，又回过头去看他的向导，尽管他们还没有结合——对他来说，一切都还没结束，甚至还没有来得及开始。“我现在能为凯因做什么？”  
“这边能提供的紧急处理手术已经完成了，我们最好把他尽快送去塔。”雅诺克回答道，然后又低声重复了一次，“很高兴你愿意来。”  
“我很愿意，现在就可以动身。”艾纳急切地说着，紧接着他想起凯因的身份，“但他没有在塔注册过，也不想去那里。而我现在无权私自接纳他进入塔。”  
“我和你一起去。”雅诺克看起来早有准备，“三棱镜的人现在多少有一点特权。”  
“你不必跟我一起。”艾纳为他的主张感到感到惊奇又担忧。这一趟路程对一个腿脚不便的人来说实在太远，以至于他不能理解雅诺克怎么会冒出这样荒唐的念头，“只要写一封信，我可以带到首都。”  
“比起关心我，你更需要关心你自己。”雅诺克对着地下滚落的医护用品扬了扬下巴。艾纳立刻感到有些羞愧，因为他的表现这么让人不放心。  
但他得承认这一点。“如果让我独自带他回去，也许我确实做不到。”他向凯因投去的每一次视线都让他感到揪心的痛苦，五脏六腑里灌满苦水，风暴诞生又沉淀，把他的每一个脏器都撑得好像要炸裂，无法承受内里的高压。因此他移开视线，扯着自己的头发，深深地叹气，“我很抱歉。”  
“不必愧疚。我欠那小子人情，所以他值得我费点周折。”雅诺克平静地回答，“凯因带你上过我的阁楼，你知道。”  
“他没有说那是你的房子。”艾纳脱口而出，紧接着觉得不可思议，“他说主人害怕他带回来的哨兵，所以给阁楼装了铁门。但你不应该害怕。”  
“他是这么说的？”雅诺克笑了一声，“铁门是我给自己装的。那时候我只能把自己关在里面。”  
艾纳立刻明白他在说什么。有一段时间他只是怔怔地看着对方，也许只是在看对方胸前挂着的指环。它像一个留在胸口的空洞，一颗子弹从中间贯穿过去，人没有死，但伤口永不愈合。哨兵与向导的结合就是这样危险的事情；人与人的相爱就是这样危险的事情。被某一个人驯服，向某一个人投降，除了那个人以外的生命都只是困兽的挣扎。他曾经那么害怕这种宿命，一种与他对自身的敌视同根同源的畏惧；但最后他还是决定接受它。  
“后来呢？”他干涩地问道。  
雅诺克用拐杖指了指病床。“直到有一天一个年轻人对我说想要租下它。”

两个小时之后他们把凯因用担架弄进火车，横陈在过道上，开着包厢的门。隔间里充斥着药水与伤口化脓散发的异味，艾纳把车窗开到了最大，然后咬开一支镇定剂。雅诺克看起来不需要这些。他身上哨兵的特征几乎已经消逝无踪，如果不是时时陪伴在他身边的那只黑狐，艾纳很难想起这个笔都握不稳的男人也是一个哨兵。他看着艾纳做完这一切，然后打开自己的小手提箱，从里面拿出一支箭矢。“有些事情我不能在医生面前提起，但我想那是凯因昏迷不醒的真正原因。”他说道，“他离开摩兰之前，用这个把他的精神动物钉在我那里。”  
艾纳难以置信地从他手里接过那支箭。当他用它去戳自己的蝎子时，小小的精神动物迅速地逃进了角落。“那一定很疼。”他深吸了一口气，“为什么要这样做？”  
“把自己的精神力彻底从自己身上分离下来。”雅诺克平静地解释，“之前几天我还想过掐死那只鸟，因为它总是断了气一样地惨叫，又没机会真的断了气。”  
“他为什么得那样做？”艾纳差点大叫起来。他本没有意识到钉住意味着一直钉在那里，留在墙上，和自己长久告别。那一定就像把自己的心脏从胸膛里挖出来一样。有一瞬间他想把这支箭推进自己胸口试一试，为了能与对方所承受过的痛苦共通。他真希望凯因能对自己说得多一些，在精神链接的时候把这些知觉交给自己分担。可凯因对谁都是那样，好像有一种沉默的天性潜藏在他的骨头中间，让他从来不提起那些真正构成自己的东西。  
“他什么都没有对我解释。”雅诺克轻微地叹了口气，无奈地微笑了一下，“后来我去地下室清货的时候看到这支箭孤零零插在墙上。你知道，他的精神动物不在了。”  
艾纳蓦地起身，从车窗探出身子。他笨拙地吹了一声口哨，发出一种生硬而尖锐的声音。他没法做得像凯因那么好，但这本来应该足够。然后他等了一会儿，又尝试了一次。什么事情也没有发生，只有风吹得他眼睛生疼，把他眼眶里的泪水都吹干。那只很喜欢他的燕鸥并没有飞到他身边来。  
“前线发生过同样的事，那种毒气。向导的精神力会自然恢复，只是需要时间。”他摇摇头，坐回座位上，尽量克制住自己的情绪，“过去多久了？”  
“一个星期。”雅诺克回答道，“我想已经够久了。”  
艾纳盯着那支箭看了一会儿，又俯下身去探看凯因的脉搏。他知道另一种解释，事实上所有哨兵和向导都非常熟悉，只不过没有人愿意这样去假设。“或者和药物无关。”他艰难地说道，“一些哨兵和向导死在自己的精神图景里。塔有专门的组织处理这些人，因为他们的躯体依旧活着，依旧呼吸。”  
“你是指，像是那些永远神游的哨兵。”雅诺克皱起眉头，“但他已经离开他的精神力了，精神图景也应该随之消失。他还能去哪里？”  
“现在我们都不知道。”艾纳很快地回答，“我需要试试。”  
“别做傻事，艾纳博士。”雅诺克深深地看了他一眼，警告道，“别自己去试。”

雅诺克的警告非常合理。哨兵一旦陷入永久神游就无法再被唤醒，这不是因为塔吝于向他们提供临时向导的援助，而是因为前去寻找他们的向导也会被他们永远困在精神图景里。在一些失败的案例发生之后，永久神游、以及连带发生的向导的受困，都被直接判定为死亡。塔被授予随时销毁他们的权力。向导不会受神游症困扰，但也有过在精神图景内死亡的情况。过去的人们通过一些牺牲巨大的观测大致推断出在一个精神死亡者的世界里发生的事情。  
但艾纳并不只是在受好奇心驱使，也不仅仅是想要唤醒凯因。他在受死亡诱惑，尤其是和对方死在一起。他也没有什么事情可以做，没有别的问题亟待探究。塔不打算给他任何机会。在这一点上他无比了解自己，因此他努力克制着这种冲动；但他也不知道还能找谁去替他尝试。所有人都正在派上用场，在为国家赢得胜利而贡献自己的能力，除了艾纳自己。另外，哨兵们总体而言不适合做与精神力有关的工作，他们的天赋与向导们截然相反；而且在塔里曾经与凯因有过精神链接的人显然少之又少。艾纳也不知道怎样向其他人开口请求，因为他不知如何解释凯因的身份。  
塔在不过问具体信息的情况下接纳了凯因，将他单独安置，这全都是看在雅诺克的份上。艾纳除了去图书馆借书，剩下的时间一直待在这间偏僻窄小的病房里。他知道国际上一定有许多相关研究报道可以帮助他，但那些既没有得到在摩兰的印刷许可，也并非以艾纳能够理解的语言写就。为此他试图向联合学会写信请求帮助，但这封信没有通过塔的审核。  
凯因没有醒过来的迹象。艾纳有时候想要重新浸泡在对方那种沉重的精神力之中，但无论他怎样努力，能够感受到的都只有真切地存在着的药水的气味。然而，向导身上的伤的确在恢复，那是他的身体还活着的迹象。这让艾纳无法忍受他可能需要被处理的想法。他要想办法解救对方。  
他打开灯，接着翻看自己之前没有看完的书，用裁成细条的试纸作为标签夹在重要的部分。这时候有人来敲他的门。夜班的护士已经来查过房，现在时间是凌晨，艾纳猜不出谁会在这种时候造访，也许是看灯亮着所以来关心情况的医生。  
“我这里没有什么事。”他一边说着一边打开门。但门外站着的不是医生，是一位军官。他及时地调整了一下姿势，让自己站得更笔挺一些。“……抱歉。有什么事？”  
“十五个小时之后，集合前往南线。”士官用轻而有力的声音对他传达指令，“先遣部队的行动至关重要，请确保最佳作战状态。医疗检查现在对你开放。”  
“是，长官。”艾纳站正行了一个军礼。这对他来说既熟悉又陌生。军官向他回礼，然后离开，没有做更多的解释。  
这很突然，但任何军事行动都同样突然，而艾纳知道以他的位置他应该听令，即使他的内心完全无法接受。要说服艾纳博士是一件很困难的事情。比起一个听令的士兵，他还是更适合当一个质疑万事万物的研究者。他甚至想质疑对方是不是找错了人，因为他被闲置这么久，本可以早一些被告知他要面对的任务。  
但他又毫无疑问地兴奋起来，因为那意味着他能够亲手地去杀死一些人，消解一些积淀在他心头的仇恨。那种狂热的火焰在他的血液里燃烧着。他走到窗边，将自己的身体贴在冰凉的玻璃上，以消解这种非理性的热忱。十五个小时。他又走回凯因的床边。他不打算去进行医疗检查，也不打算再睡一觉。十五个小时不够他再看多少书了，但也许够他尝试一次。他所有的勇气与渴望都被传令的军号所鼓舞。当然，他应该尝试一次，因为这一次离开他们也许就没有机会重逢。  
而如果不是他来做这件事，那还能是谁呢？一个精神科学的顶尖研究者，一个因为找不到向导而能够像向导一样修复自己精神力的哨兵，一个属于凯因的哨兵。他在床边跪下来，将上半身的重心都压到床上，小心翼翼地蹭到对方的脸颊旁边，以免压到任何一处伤口。他不知道这件事应该怎么做，因为这都是向导来做的事情，而他并不是向导。他闭着眼睛，想了想又把自己的蝎子抓出来放在枕头上。  
“你愿意见我吗？”他无声地说着，然后抵住对方的额头。

尽管艾纳的亲身经历甚少，但他知道自己正在体验的事情不是精神链接；这里也不像是精神图景，因为精神图景不应该什么也没有。他不知道自己怎么来到这个地方，只知道自己现在孤独地站在雨幕里。一层积水漫过他的鞋子，因此他低头只能看见自己的倒影和晦暗阴沉的穹顶；上面那也不像是翳云密布的天空，但艾纳不知道那是什么，因为暴雨完全阻挡了他的视线。  
他什么也看不见，也不觉得这里看起来还有别的东西，但他仍然往前走着。衣服很快被雨水浇透，头发也湿漉漉地垂下来，这让他开始觉得有一些寒意。他试着喊了一声向导的名字。这种声音被熄灭在淅沥雨声之中，但凭借着哨兵的知觉，他听到另外某种声音如同回响一般从远方传来。  
因此他循声跑过去，在昏沉雨幕之间看见一星光芒；然后那种光芒现出它的形状，像星光汇成银河。许多人捧着蜡烛，低着头列队行进着，年纪有大有小，从肤色和面貌来看混杂着各异的民族。每一个人都穿着相似的白色长袍，下摆拖在雨水里，但他们都没有被打湿的样子，只像是在雨中飘荡的幻影。他们在共同低声吟唱什么歌曲，以一种无法听懂的语言，依据那种庄重的调式来判断，艾纳觉得那是西铎的宗教音乐。他没有听说过凯因有宗教信仰，但看到那些人后颈的刺青时他意识到凯因只是把那些痕迹从自己的生活里抹除掉了，因为他见过对方在那里烧出的疤痕。那是什么时候的事情？凯因什么也没有对他解释过，因此艾纳自然地以为他是在斯卡连省沦陷以后被迫学会了西铎的语言；但现在看来也许不是。  
然后一阵枪声响起，艾纳下意识地卧倒，紧接着发现那些枪口并没有朝着他。队列中有人应声倒下，鲜血在看不见的地方蔓延开来，那些白袍溅满殷红；但人们还是向前走着，用悲哀的调子继续歌唱着。一些人开始哭泣，或低或高的声音汇聚在一起。这时艾纳才注意到队列中还有年纪很小的孩童，他们往往被自己的父母牵着，几乎被遮蔽在两个成年人的身形之间。他们因为畏惧而哭得格外响亮，旁边有人低声而严厉地斥责他们。艾纳无法听懂他们的交谈，也不明白为什么人们不能在死亡面前放声恸哭；为什么有人在对他们开枪，他们却不拿起武器反击也不逃跑，只是这样继续行进着，就好像他们本来就是在走向刑场。  
又有一梭子子弹打进了人群。这时候艾纳意识到这是游行的队列，因为有人背着写了字的锦旗似的东西。有人捧着描绘神的画像，或者在怀里抱着经书。人群陷入骚动与混乱之中，似乎没有人预料到会遭遇如此血腥的镇压；他们尖叫或怒吼，哭泣或高声祷告，一些浑身是血的人被抱着或是搀扶着。一片混乱之间艾纳看见有一个人跑出了队伍。那是一个看起来不过六七岁的孩子，从头到脚被裹在一件鲜血浸透的袍子里。又过了片刻艾纳意识到，他的袍子不止是被血浸透的，也是因正在落下的雨而湿透的，因为他跑走的时候踩出了巨大的水声。

凯因很少想起自己最初在西铎的那几年。这很合理，人的记忆似乎总是从三四岁的时候才开始，所以能让他记住的事情实在没有多少，而且也已经过去很久很久。对宗教的仇视是那段记忆在多年沉淀之后留给他的唯一遗产。他常自嘲地想，仇恨竟然比其它任何情绪都留存得更久，远胜过他曾拥有的恐惧、痛苦与爱。  
他不确定自己曾经拥有什么样的家庭，也没来得及记住双亲的面容。这不是一件值得愧疚的事情，他在后来的日子里遇到很多和他一样流离失所的孩子，没有一个能清楚地说出是什么人把他们带到这个世界上来。凯因只记得自己常去码头等船靠岸。教堂里不允许跑动和高声讲话，所以他不是被强迫就不会去那里。大多数时候他坐在码头，或者更远一点的海滩上。真奇怪。他能想起自己躺下时那些被阳光炙烤过的鹅卵石烙在后背上的热度，能想起自己总是一看一下午的海鸟滑翔的轨迹，却完全想不起自己曾经在等的船是什么样子，在等的人又是谁。因此那些来自家庭的、关于爱的痕迹，轻而易举地在时间流逝之中消失，实在是再正常不过的事情。  
直到十几年之后他才明白夺走他家庭的是什么，因为以一个六岁孩童的视角，显然无法理解他所看到的一切。那是一场战争前夜的反战游行。军队已经开到国境线，侵略战争的打响已成定局，而善良又虔诚的信众们在街道上高唱劝诫的圣歌，以为神明自会给他们庇护。让凯因活下来的不是神明。他只是被父母牵着手跟着游行的队伍走着，像参加每一次仪式那样茫然地东张西望，在枪声响起的时候甚至还不知道那是枪声。然后他被父亲蹲下抱住，死死地护在怀里，下一刻有什么温热的东西大量地溅到他的脸上和身上。粘稠的、破碎的、混杂在一起的东西流淌着，像他剖开生鱼、把手伸进它们肚子里掏出内脏的时候一样。  
所以怎么能责怪他忘记了父母的样貌呢？他的视线都被鲜血糊住了，在之后的很多年里，一直没能擦干净。当他从队伍里逃跑、将自己藏进一艘海轮船舷的骨架之间的时候，他最后回望了一眼这座城市，看见她高耸的教堂底下无数匍匐的信徒；看见他们尽管庞大如军队，却乖顺如羊群，受几杆枪支放牧。

艾纳疯了一样地追着那个孩子跑，请求自己面前的所有人让让路，尽管他们看起来听不见自己的声音，只是陷在他们自己的灾难里。但那小男孩还是迅速地跑不见了，他张皇地回头，行进的人群也同样地消失。陪伴着艾纳的又一次只剩下了单调的雨声。  
雨水顺着他的脸颊流进嘴里，他尝到一种又咸又苦涩的味道。起先他以为自己在哭，但很快他发现那就是正在落下来的雨水的味道，和凯因的精神力时常带给自己的感觉相似至极。  
也许凯因的精神图景就是这样。艾纳心绪有些复杂地想道。所有的精神图景都是个人思想的镜子，但他对凯因的过往几乎一无所知，更不知道对方是否有某种执著的信念与情感；在他看来，凯因就像是什么都可以头也不回地抛弃的人。他又一次地仰起头，顶着砸下来的雨点勉强地往上望过去，想要分辨出自己头顶上那片阴沉而不断变幻着的东西是什么，但仍然一无所获。那种感觉就像他曾经盯着对方的眼睛，想要从中读出更多讯息的时候一样。他曾经以为那是一片铅灰色的天空，而现在看来不是。还有什么更加晦暗的，无法透进光芒的地方，而凯因把很多事情都藏在那里。  
雨水让艾纳的衣服和鞋子变得湿重，因此增加了他的疲倦感。他走了一会儿，被那些雨水打在身上的声音侵扰得烦躁又劳累。几个月前他还提出过精神图景能够让理解精神力变得简单的设想，现在看来这似乎是一个错误的命题。他觉得自己的手很疼，于是抬起手来查看。手掌上有两道锐器划开的伤口，因为雨水的浸泡而发白，只有细微的血迹渗出来，立刻又被冲刷掉。高盐分的雨水强化了痛觉，艾纳想把它们擦干，但这里没有一丝干燥的地方。无法纾解的疼痛让艾纳烦躁起来。哨兵最难忍受的就是这样持续性的不适。在这里过载显然不是什么好事，因为这里没有任何东西可以帮助他缓和过载症状。  
他想要逃到什么地方去，或者让雨停下来 ，最好能够直接到精神图景外面去休息片刻。但他能够顺利地进入精神图景，却并不知道离开的方法。当然，从来没有人教过他。他尝试了一些自己在书中看到的记载，它们并不起效。这时候他才后知后觉地想起那种潜在的危险：自己也许会被永远困在这里。  
他本来不畏惧这件事，从结果来看它的确如同殉情一样浪漫；但他绝不是想要孤独地死在无穷无尽的雨中，像忍受某种极刑，而直到最后也见不到自己的向导。也许他确实没有向导那种动一动念头就能改变精神图景的能力。他绝望地蹲下来，抱住自己的脑袋。  
如果雨愿意停下来就好了。  
然后雨水坠下、敲打他颅骨的那种触感消失了。艾纳茫然地抬起头，看见一个男孩撑着伞站在自己面前。雨水顺着那把对他而言过大的黑色长柄伞流下来，在他们身边形成一道水幕。  
“凯因？”他试探地喊道。  
那个孩子并不像凯因，也许因为他的年纪实在太小，面部的轮廓还没有褪去幼儿的圆润，长而凌乱的头发湿漉漉地垂在脸颊旁边，而纤瘦的四肢看起来好像骨头会戳破覆着它们的皮肤支棱出来。但艾纳认识那种灰褐色的头发，还有那双阴沉的深灰色眼睛。男孩沉默地看着他，过了片刻，放下另一只手里拖着的东西，用袖口蹭了蹭他的脸。  
他知道我在流泪。艾纳想道。在我自己都没有意识到的时候。在这样的大雨里。  
他的向导还在。

凯因并不对他说话。艾纳想把他抱起来，或者至少接过他手里拖着的那一袋东西，但凯因只是把伞递给了他，不再允许他做任何事情。他的后颈上已经有一块烧伤了，但还能看到一些没烧掉的印记。  
他看起来像个拾荒者。艾纳盯着他小小的背影想道。这是如此奇异的体验，他正在注视着来自二十余年前的一个影像，试图破译对方的沉默。也许他确实是个拾荒者。当艾纳顺着这个思路想下去的时候他觉得一切都能说得通，因为这孩子从人群里跑出去的时候袍子上溅满鲜血，而本应该牵着他的人没有出列阻拦他。所有的战争年代情形都相似，它们孕育出许多无家可归的儿童，然后用饥馑、严寒与疫病杀死他们；大多数时候成年人也同样在劫难逃，只不过他们的安息地更多是在战场上。  
而他和凯因能够在二十多年之后相遇，何等幸运。  
艾纳跟在小小的凯因背后，看着他时不时俯身从水里捡起什么东西，扔进自己拖着的袋子里。那一袋东西不断地发出清脆得刺耳的喀拉声，像是装满了易碎品。凯因一路把他领到一间小屋前面。它好像就是那样突然地出现在艾纳面前。  
“队长。”他对着门内开口说了第一句话，用一种奇特的口音与称谓，以及陌生的稚气声音。即使到现在，他也仍然隐约地带着这种影子，一种来自南方的乡野口音，与上流社会通行的官话相区别；同时有着轻微的、特殊的咬字，一些摩兰的语言里所不包含的音节，在他偶尔念出不常用的复杂词语时就会突兀地冒出来。艾纳意识到自己如此熟悉对方说话的方式，因为那些语言在他身上产生着远超语言的影响力，让他不自觉地一次又一次回想。  
凯因与屋子里穿着军装的女人对话。艾纳跟着他走进去，但两人好像都看不到他的存在。他们绝不像母子，甚至那个女人也不像凯因的抚养人。她看起来年轻而充满锐气，望着凯因的眼神里缺少一种艾纳所熟知的为人父母应有的关怀。凯因把手掌伸到她面前。“对不起。”他讲话的时候有一种从对方身上学来的冷硬语气，“我做得很差。”  
“我不会像学校的老师一样打你的手心。”女人坐在椅子上，抓着他的手腕，小孩子的骨头看起来那么轻易就可以折断。凯因看起来有些紧张。“很多人要打你，你当然无法还手。”  
艾纳仔细地看了他两眼。男孩身上成片的淤青从打湿的衣服底下隐约地透出来。“但你可以。”凯因思索了一会儿，生涩地挑拣词语表达着自己的想法，“当你面对很多人。”当他说到这里的时候艾纳明白他为什么在自己面前沉默不语了。他从国境线那边逃到这里来，需要重新学习摩兰的语言，而现在才刚刚开始；他带着西铎人的许多特征，而以他的年纪来推算，那个时候两国战火正燃。他不得不如此小心谨慎地把自己的出身掩藏起来，沉默本身就是他正在说出的谎言。  
“因为我是哨兵，我是很特殊的一类人。”女人回答着，放开他的手，揉了揉他的头发，“也许你以后会是，也许永远不是，但就算不是也没关系，你也还是可以继续和他们讲不一样的口音，喜欢不一样的食物，就算校长说所有人都要吃香芹，你也可以不吃。”  
凯因睁大了眼睛。他看起来真的很讨厌吃香芹，艾纳想道。那女人继续对他讲话。“如果你自己打不过他们，你就想办法让打得过的人来帮你，或者让他们不敢打你。你可以做自己想做的任何事情，只要你有办法从中保全自己。”  
凯因一言不发地点了点头，眼神既敬畏又憧憬。这时候艾纳注意到女人胸口和肩膀上露出来的大片赤红刺青。很少见的颜色，但在她身上浑然天成一般合适。凯因的身上也有一小块，独一无二的红色的飞鸟，突兀得像一道横亘在锁骨底下的伤疤，因为时间太过久远而黯淡褪色。艾纳记得它。  
然后那女人拿起挂在墙上的步枪走了出去，消失在雨幕里，像所有的影子一样。墙壁上贴满了旧报纸和告示，还有一些战争的宣传单，大都是被拿来当记事的便笺，用墨水、粉笔或者碳块胡乱地涂写着。凯因在地上坐下来，把袋子里的东西都倒出来。艾纳看见一座碎玻璃的小山在他面前堆积起来。  
碎玻璃。艾纳想起来自己手上的伤口，它们也许是在自己用双手撑地趴下去的时候被划伤的。这里满地都是碎玻璃，但艾纳不觉得这是凯因的精神图景本应有的样子，因为他的向导不像是对破碎的东西耿耿于怀的人。  
“你为什么要捡它们？”他在凯因面前蹲下来，像对方一样伸手去抓那些碎片，冰冷的玻璃在他的手心里变得暖热。凯因盯着他的手看了一会儿，又抬起眼睛看着他。艾纳重新摊开手掌，惊讶地发现碎掉的玻璃在自己手中重新黏合成一块。这奇怪但是也合理，就像平息一场风暴，就像让枯死的树木重新抽枝发芽。艾纳觉得这是他该做的事情。  
“总会有人来帮我。”凯因突然开口，生硬地重复着刚刚那女人对他说过的话，仰起头看着艾纳，“你是吗？”  
“我是。”艾纳心里一热，忍不住高声说道，不管对方能不能理解自己在说什么，“我就是为此而来见你的。为你做什么都可以。”  
然后他感觉有雨水滴到他的头上。凯因对他笑了笑，说了一句什么。但艾纳没有听见他的声音。墙上张贴的纸页开始纷纷散落，整间屋子好像溶解在雨里。男孩的影子跟着它们一起消失，只剩下那一堆碎玻璃堆在艾纳面前。

艾纳坐在雨水里，花了很久的时间，慢慢地去拼那些玻璃碎片。不知为何，这件事让他觉得很疲倦，也许是因为雨，或者是因为那些一不小心就会划出的伤口。他不知道它们应该是什么样子，所以只能当它是一大块被打碎的窗玻璃。但在这样仿佛广袤无边的世界里，一小扇窗户能做什么呢？他应该像凯因一样，捡更多的碎片来。他这样想着，却在起身的时候眼前一黑险些摔倒。  
“停下。”有人朗声命令他。艾纳揉着眼睛，缓了一会儿，视野才恢复正常。他可以确信在这里会对他说话的人一定是凯因。男孩在慢慢地长大，个头高了不少，五官生出棱角，现在看起来也不再需要沉默作为自我保护。“你在杀死你自己。”他说道。  
“为什么？”艾纳觉得自己正在理解这个世界的某种规则。他的确觉得疲倦。也许因为他很长时间没睡了——他几乎忘记了时间，因为平时他的作息也颠三倒四，加上多数时候受失眠困扰。  
“我就是知道。”凯因蹲下来，把伞放在一边，用双手把那块泡在雨水里的玻璃抱起来，上下端详着，“它看起来做错了，但错得不多。”  
“你之前没来得及告诉我要做什么。”艾纳不知道这么说准不准确，因为他不知道自己究竟在跟谁对话。他希望自己面前的男孩就是凯因，带着一切的知识与记忆，这样他就会很清楚自己要做什么，而艾纳只需要听从他的命令，“也许你说了，但我没听见。”  
凯因怔了一下。“我不记得我们见过。”他回答道，“做错的东西先留在这里吧。瓦莉雅今天回来，我要去迎接她。”  
于是艾纳终于有点失落地确定，对方不认识他，也不会变得认识他。自己只是碰巧在和来自过去的一个影子对话，一个离他们相识还有二十年时光的影子，而自己无法改变对方的足迹，只能看着他往既定的道路上走去。凯因把伞拿起来递给艾纳，自己踢踢踏踏在前面走着路，把那些碎玻璃当做石子玩耍，像每一个小男孩一样不在乎淋雨。他看起来健康又开朗，没有任何阴影笼罩在他身上。  
他们又回到那间小屋。这里看起来很长时间都是男孩一个人住，因为餐桌被他不太熟练地锯短了腿，现在歪歪斜斜地支在地上。瓦莉雅正在擦一杆步枪。她身上有硝烟与血的气息，当然，她是个军人，在战争年代。  
“队长。”凯因又一次这样叫她，“这一次你还要走吗？”  
“我会经常回来。”瓦莉雅回答道，“战争结束了，日子会比以前好过。”  
“你会被授勋吗？”凯因目不转睛地盯着她，看起来对那杆枪充满兴趣，“我可以跟你一起去首都参加仪式，给你鼓掌。”  
“不会有仪式。”瓦莉雅把枪放下，推到凯因面前。男孩熟练地拆卸它，像对待一件玩具。“我们是输家，所以我们不能庆祝。”  
上一次边境战争，艾纳不无苦涩地回想道。他们一般不将其称为失败的战争，因为他们很大程度上抵御了西铎的侵略；但毫无疑问，他们是先发起和谈的一方，并且在结果上的确损失了一大片领土，只不过没有像西铎所渴望的那样，被全部纳入它的版图。在那时西铎的殖民帝国正达到其鼎盛的时刻，而摩兰直到战火燃起才后知后觉地意识到，自己长久的邻居已经发展到如此强大的地步。那也是为什么五年前他们的军队在西线打响第一枪：他们想将失去的领地打回来，像历史上无数次你来我往的争夺一样。  
凯因没有说话，看起来只是很用力地思考着。人们都只会说，战争结束了，但没有人认为自己是赢家，也没有人想宣扬自己是败者。瓦莉雅显然是第一个告诉他“我们失败了”的人。  
粗鲁的敲门声在这时响起。瓦莉雅迅速地对凯因做了一个噤声的手势，将他推到衣柜里。男孩看起来熟练于此，轻巧地就把自己折起来容纳进狭小的柜橱之中。敲门声变成了踹门的声音，在瓦莉雅去打开它之前，生锈的锁头被暴力砸断，一些人不由分说地闯进来。  
“把镇痛药还给国家。”为首的军官命令道，“或者跟我们走。”  
“早用掉了，给不了你们。”瓦莉雅冷静地回答，好像不为自己偷走了东西感到可耻，“找死人去要吧。”  
于是士兵用枪顶住她，给她戴上手铐。这令她的脸上浮现出一种充满愤怒而又怜悯的笑容，一种无处可去的嘲讽。  
“没有红雀小队，没有我的人，就没有大撤退。”她一字一句地说着，以指挥官的傲然姿态，而非阶下囚，“还有谁能比我们更值得那些镇痛药？”  
“所有物资都受到严格配备与调度，你无权干涉上级的决断。”军官严肃地回答，“军规在前。另外，镇痛药只是问题的一环，你能运走一整箱医疗物资，就意味着你能偷走更多东西。”  
瓦莉雅大笑起来。“军规在前。只要你们想找罪名，谁不是罪人？我们输了战争，有谁不是罪人？”她因为情绪激动而浑身颤抖着。没有人敢这样大声宣言他们输掉了战争，那像是一个忌讳的表述，一句邪恶的诅咒，连它的听众都要感到畏惧。“你们把哨兵当什么东西？你们做不到的事情，就指望着我们能做到；你们要撤退，就把我们留在最后当做弃子。哨兵也会受伤，也会疼，比你们更怕疼，你们却连镇痛药都不愿意给。我看着他们受伤，看着他们疼，看着他们死，那都是我的人，在我面前，有名有姓，有血有肉；个个都知道自己活不了，又都还不敢死，怕自己早合眼一秒钟，就少替你们拖延一秒钟。”  
艾纳站在一边，几乎想要对瓦莉雅叫喊，尽管对方根本不会听到，而那些话也最好不该被听到。不是军方不舍得给他们镇痛药，而是那个年代的强效镇痛药对哨兵来说本来就是一级禁用药品。这不是一项常识：它们的主要成分会让哨兵们轻易成瘾，在极短的时间内被药物的副作用毁掉。但瓦莉雅手下的那些哨兵也许根本没来得及活到被药物毁掉的时候。说不上是幸运还是不幸。  
有片刻的时间里人们都很沉默。所有人都看着瓦莉雅。他们之中一定有经历过大撤退、刚从最惨烈的战场上回来的人。但瓦莉雅并不需要他们那些感恩或悲悯的眼神。军规压在那些人的身上，他们都不是能违背命令放她一条生路的人。  
“两个月过去了，没有人来给我们勋章，没有人过问我们的名字，只有人来问我，镇痛药去了哪里。”她环顾四周，仿佛觉得每一个人都可笑，“战争结束了。该死的战争，终于结束了。但战争狂还没有杀够人。”  
“以这一句话，你就应该受处分。”军官打了个手势，阴沉地说道，“带她走。”  
“红雀小队队长，瓦莉雅，向您报到。”瓦莉雅讽刺地回答着，报以一个挑衅式的微笑。几个人按住她，以防哨兵用过人的力量做出任何反抗。她昂着头，朗声说着话。“不要同情我。也不要让任何人同情你。”  
艾纳看着那个影子再一次消失在雨幕里，知道这一次应该就是与她的永别。她本该是受勋的英雄，却直到最后也无人知晓他们的事迹，因为败者配不上任何光荣。也许她是枉死，为了缓解自己战友的苦痛而采取了最错误的方式；也许她的确用最极端的方法争取了时间，争取到几万人的性命。隔着二十年的时间，艾纳无法替她评判，也无权替她评判。  
有很长时间里他只是呆呆地站在原地，忘记了自己在哪里，自己本来是要做什么。他一直没有明白瓦莉雅最后为什么要对士兵们说那样一句话，直到他听见衣柜里传来小小的、带着哭腔的声音。  
“是，队长。”  
她的事迹并非无人知晓。她的遗言终有回声。

那间小屋没有消失，但凯因离开了那里。有一个可以躲雨的屋檐对艾纳来说则是足够值得庆幸的事情。他坐了一会儿，觉得自己流失的体力稍微恢复过来。也许他真的差点杀死自己。凯因不让他再拼那些碎玻璃，他当然会听话。  
他逐渐开始理解凯因的性格与信念，那种一半受迫一半自愿而养成的沉默，那种宁可漂泊也不愿安身于制度之下的消极抵抗。但这无助于他重构凯因的精神图景：如果他不去拼凑那些玻璃的碎片，他就无法再为这个世界做任何事情。  
他从屋子里收拾出来一把伞，带着它继续向前走，一边走一边喊着凯因的名字，希望能够把那个男孩叫到自己身边来。有一些时候他心底生出对凯因际遇的同情，但它们很快又消散，因为对方毫无疑问地不想收到这种感情。他宁可假装自己向来过得很好，而对自己正在承担的事情一概闭口不谈。  
他很快如愿以偿地看到凯因。更准确地说，他首先看见一道玻璃的幕墙。雨水顺着它流淌下来。凯因站在那道高墙前面，仰着头望向天空。他的身上又一次沾染血迹，只不过这一次它们顺着他手里的短刀淌下来。在艾纳走到他身边的时候，一声熟悉又陌生的尖啸响起，划破苍茫的雨声。那只海鸟从凯因的背后飞出来，好像从男孩的肩胛骨底下生出一对翅膀。他要飞走了。有一瞬间艾纳这样想道。凯因从没有跟他讲过自己觉醒的事情，看起来这件事发生得如此之早，以至于男孩的身体还未长成少年，但他已经决定好了自己以后一生所要背负的信念。  
凯因转过身来，看了看自己的精神动物，又看着艾纳。“我第一次见到它。”他说道，好像根本不是刚刚用刀伤害了谁，而只是在海边散步，碰巧看到一只飞鸟，“但我总觉得它已经陪伴了我很久，只是之前我没注意到它存在而已。也许因为它一直飞得很高，只是现在才落地。”  
“它确实很少落地。”艾纳回答道，想起不久之前自己第一次见到它的情形，想起那种属于禽类的高温与急促的呼吸，那些它拍打翅膀时振起的气流。他在眼前的少年身上寻找自己所爱之人的影子，因而感到一种温暖的悲伤。“我很高兴你能与它……重逢。”  
“‘重逢’是个很好听的词语。”凯因对他笑了笑。  
“你去做了什么？”艾纳盯着他看了一会儿，最终忍不住问道，“你拿着刀。”  
“小小的报复。”凯因垂下眼睛，盯着自己手里的短刀看了一会儿，好像对它感到陌生一样，“人们对小孩子总是没什么戒心。”  
艾纳惊讶于自己没有太惊讶。当然，他从来没有设想过凯因是多么温顺善良的人。温顺善良根本不能让他活到现在，活到与艾纳相遇。他没有再追问凯因遇到了什么。男孩用袖口擦了擦刀上的血迹，又仰起头来看着他。“我们是不是都应该走了？”  
艾纳怔了一下。“去哪里？”他茫然地问道。  
“我不知道你要去哪里。”凯因招了招手，让他的精神动物停到他的手臂上。燕鸥在那里只停留了片刻，然后振翅飞向高空。“但你一直在说，十五个小时。现在时间到了。”  
艾纳猛地惊醒过来。他已经完全忘记了那个时间，甚至也不知道自己在以什么方式度过时间。人们以为自己整夜做梦，实际上做梦的状态只持续十几分钟。“我不知道怎么离开这里。”他坦诚地说道，“其实如果永远出不去也挺好。”  
“没事了。”凯因主动地走近他，踮起脚拍了拍他的头，“谢谢你为我做的一切。剩下的事情我已经可以自己解决了。”  
这句话听起来如此熟悉，艾纳想道。也许那时候凯因想对自己说而没有力气说出的话也是这些。“你记得我吗？”他心中重新升起希望，惊喜又期待地问道，“你现在认识我吗？”  
但凯因摇了摇头。“我不知道你是谁。”他回答道，“我只是能感觉到你……你的精神力。我现在是向导了，所以我能理解这件事。我能知道这道墙是你帮我建起来的。”  
艾纳将视线投向那道玻璃幕墙。他明白为什么凯因说他在自杀了，因为他在消耗自己的精神力去做这件事，而这不是一个哨兵能负担的工作。但他不介意。如果凯因需要，他什么都可以做，什么都愿意给。  
“我很高兴能帮上你。”他喃喃自语一般重复着，“我很高兴。你要去哪里？”  
“我也要回去。”凯因指了指头顶。在那一瞬间艾纳似乎感觉到天与地颠倒过来，而自己终于在雨水落回天空的时候看见它本来的样貌。幽暗的深海，比阴云更透不进光的地方，咸涩气息的源头。人终究不会像鸟一样展翅高飞，只是一次又一次地坠落。艾纳仰起头看了一会儿，忍不住俯身去抱住凯因。  
当他意识到凯因很有可能已经被自己唤醒的时候，他就重新开始留恋自己的生命与生活，并为即将到来的战役而紧张不安。他想活着，想和凯因一起活下去。男孩轻轻地抚摸他的后背，像二十年后他会做的一样。  
“请允许我见你。”突然地，他用稚气的声音说道。  
“什么？”艾纳一时没有反应过来。无论什么时候的凯因，都不会用这种带着敬语的书面语说话。  
“我觉得这句话应该是未来某个时间的我留给你的。我一直攥着它。它是写给你的吗？”男孩展开手心，将一张字条递给艾纳，“请允许我见你。”  
艾纳把那张湿透的、字迹晕开的纸条从男孩手中揭起来。他当然熟悉自己的笔迹，甚至也熟悉那张纸条，因为他曾经无数次地落笔又删改，写下长信又揉成纸团，最后只能如此克制又试探地寄出寥寥几个词语。“不。”他想对凯因微笑，但最后还是没有忍住从眼眶中滚落的泪水。他不知道这里曾经发生了什么，但为凯因愿意将这条讯息紧握在手中而感到如此荣幸，“这是我写给你的。我希望与你重逢。”  
“你会与我重逢。”凯因许诺道。然后一切的景象迅速淡化消逝，艾纳从那片残缺的精神图景中跌落。


End file.
